


Echoes of Fire and Gold

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [1]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corporal Punishment, Drunk Humor, Fluff, Multi, Narcissistic Folken, Neutral main characters, New Bad Guys, Normal Life, Post War, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Pre-War, Revenge, Transgressive, UA, animal death for food, drugged up humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 117,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story didn't start with the war, and didn't end with it either. Trauma inspires a will of steel. Friendship has a beginning and an end. Devotion has many forms. Those shaped by war can evolve to become more. Secrets are revealed, new friends made. Danger in unexpected forms, and help in unlikely places. The reunion of souls, and the separation of friends. Celebration, battle, and resolution. </p><p>Story follows each of the characters, building of their histories and destruction of what they've known with the end of the war. Do they have a place in a peaceful world? Or is there another siren call of war to bring their swords back into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chesta - Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Are you ready for more Escaflowne fanfic goodness? 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Torture, implied sexual abuse, alcohol, domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts, murder, eating disorder, skin disorder, mental disorder, fighting, blood, drug abuse, and discrimination. 
> 
> Other Warnings: M/M romance/fluff, conversation about sexual activity
> 
> Most of the above is small mentions, others are predominant through the fic, but never in great detail.

I've learned a lot about good and evil. They are not always what they appear to be.  
Charles Van Doren

 

Chesta was home. A quiet temple nestled into the mountains. The sun's rays peaked through the open air windows. Brown curtains rustled along the clay walls. The sky was shades of amber and periwinkle. He felt peace with every morning's red and pink hues over the mountain.

The morning birds would chirp, bringing their songs to him as he would sleep an extra few minutes. If it meant shaving time from eating that was fine with him. He was never hungry anymore. Sleeping made it more bearable.

He could hear the patted sounds of feet running through the halls. Other boys like him going into rooms to meditate, or to listen to lectures. There was a quiet calm here, no sudden sounds that frightened him. No screams and quiet begging sobs.

He detached himself more, more from what it was that tied him to his body. It was hard, but it was worth it. To go home, to feel alive again and calm. Home brought him calm.

The Abaharaki were the largest force against the Black Dragon Clan. It was the only force that could keep the Clan from total domination over Gaea. The Black Dragon Clan took the skies, their numbers growing out of fear and enforcement. The Abaharaki ruled the grounds and roads. Their allies great across the countries of Gaea.

There were other factions who claimed the Abaharaki name, using it against the Black Dragon Clan. People declared themselves Abaharaki to bring fear to the Black Dragon Clan Soldiers. To bring hope to their towns and villages. Abaharaki was a name chosen for hope.

Others used the name to gain control of their own villages. Those who used the name to pilfer money from villagers and diplomats for "war efforts".

The worst of these groups had a name given to them, the Inquisitors. Named for their biased views of those "to be judged". They ravaged towns taken over by Black Dragon Clan soldiers. Towns that had allegiance with the Clan suffered the Inquisitors. They burned down the enslaved beast villages,

Those who had ties with the Black Dragon Clan, forced or willing, met their end.

 

Morning brought a strange calm, the mountains seemed brighter and more majestic. The sign seemed almost surreal good omen. A young man no older than 15 picked up his tea and sipped along the edge. He got up from the table and opened the balcony curtain. Chesta sat on the edge, feet swinging back and forth as he worked on his tea. He needed to go to the spring and bathe, he was starting to smell and his scalp itched a little.

He set the cup down and leaned back on his hands, looking at the expanse of land that the Black Dragon Clan set aside for their temple. He'd been here for as long as he could remember. His earliest memories was of the elder Kuaru hitting him over the head for falling asleep during meditation.

He still felt tired in the mornings, wishing to have slept in instead of make tea. He could take a nap on the balcony, or meditate for a while until he fell asleep.

Morning meditation was exhausting, his skin itched to go to the springs and get cleaned. He needed to shave his head again. He could avoid the looks of contempt for so long before the elders did it themselves. He had a full day planned and meditation was for once (ok, this was an often issue for him) painstakingly long and tedious. Prayers to the gods and goddess followed, thanking them for their support in the war.

He skipped morning meal and went directly to the springs. It was a nice change to have the spring to himself. His bare feet padded along the soft ground, he smiled at the feel of insects crawling along his toes, doing him no harm. He picked some fruit from a wild plant and ate it for his breakfast along the way. He could better meditate when he didn't have four clay walls surrounding him. He stripped off his robes and slacks, hanging them from a low branch and slipped into the cold water. He eased down to get used to it, his jaw rattling from the drop in his body temperature.

He took the blade from his robe and shaved along his scalp, using the oils already there to glide the blade. Rinsing it off as he went he relaxed against the cool of the spring. When he finished he submerged his head into the water, loving the feel of it over his face and raw scalp.

Finally he washed the rest of his body. Trying to get the week of dead skin and sweat off his body. Happy with his efforts, he slid out and grabbed his robe and pulled it on. Walking back with his pants draped over his shoulder so he could air dry.

The temples were isolated from the rest of Gaea, mountains separating them from everything else. No one could get to them without an air ship, no one tried to face the mountains or try for the secret paths through them.

Noon meal was a welcoming sight for him, the fruit he ate was barely filling and he was already famished. He ate his fill and laughed with the other boys, they teased him about his hair finally getting cut. He went to his lectures, prayer, and then evening meal. He loved the rice and the assortment of raw vegetables and fruit. Rice was always his favorite when they had it. When they had eggs, it was always a race to get them before they ran out. Rice was the first to run out, getting it only once a month. And there was no set schedule for their food provisions, keeping their location secret from the rest of Gaea.

He laid down in bed after undressing, pulling his thick blanket over his shoulders and curling up in the warmth of the night.

When Chesta woke up, it was because of the screaming. The dark night still cut through his windows and balcony. It was hot, and his throat dried out from the lack of humidity. He wanted to go back to sleep but he pushed his drowsy body out of the bed and grabbed his robes. He went to the balcony and looked over the edge to see a few dozen men rushing into the temple. Dragging boys out by different limbs, some didn't move and his heart sank into his stomach. He turned and grabbed the blade from earlier. He took his sash and wrapped the end of the blade to be able to hold and defend himself with it. He slipped out and saw unfamiliar faces dashing into rooms and laughing at the screams. They were not Black Dragon Clan soldiers, their uniforms were too different from each other, they had to be rebels or outlaws. How they found them was the last thing on his mind. He rushed one, slicing through the leather of his vest and into his ribcage. He pushed hard, feeling the bone snap against the blade that vibrated into his fingers as they wet with blood

It was the only kill he got.

When he opened his eyes again, he was with at most twenty others. His head had a tender knot on the back, his arm was sore and he could taste blood. There was a sharp, stinging pain from the blade that cut through the rag and into his fingers when he dove it into the man. Blood stained his skin all the way up to his elbows. He tried to rub it off, scratching as it as some flaked off.

The sun was already up and shining through the tent they were in. He was hot and he felt disgusting. The other boys next to him were frantic and whimpering. Trying to be brave in front of their captors. He looked around at the others, noticing so many were missing. The elders were gone. And more than half of the temple's population was gone. He hoped they had been in another tent, or had escaped. He tried to focus, trying to use his ability to see into the beyond, maybe see what their fate was.

Another boy next to him elbowed him, trying to get his attention. When he opened his eyes he felt a blunt object connect with his shoulder. Letting out a scream he fell to the side and curled up to tend to the pain the best he could. Not caring that his head was resting in one of his brethren's laps.

Under the whispers he heard the muffled words of assurance as he tried to push away the pain.

They moved again, chained neck to neck, in a long lined convoy through the forest. None of them knew who these men were, but it was obvious that their small group was the only ones captured. Hungry and tired they made the trek barefoot through the mountain. Chesta wished that a pack of beast men would attack, and set them free. They were peaceful and kind to the nearby villages, so there was hope.

They only came close enough for the villagers of the beast clan to stand outside their homes and see the parade of hostages. The boys screamed for help, only to have their captors strike them as punishment.

Two days of walking finally came to an end at a large building in a deserted wasteland town. There was nothing for miles beyond that in any direction. Most of them had already succumbed to dehydration. One had died, and they dragged him for a while before getting cut loose. His body tossed into the forest for the animals. No one was to know where they were going, because no one was to save them.

The building had three floors. The top floor had boards blocking it off, with a flight of rotted stairs. The main floor had several rooms, but the main area as they entered had a large table with provisions. Many of the boys looked at the food in desperation.

The bottom floor had ten cells, each cell had metal rings on the floor and on the wall. The cells were only separated by bars so when they put two to three in each cell, they were able to hold and comfort each other at the least. They chained up the strong boys, and just left weak ones to spiral down

Chesta sat in his corner, chains around his ankles to think of a plan.

They were finally given old water and stale bread. Chesta didn't care about the mold, starvation was a new sensation. Later regretting the action, wishing he'd stuck to the water alone as he had no choice but to vomit in their cell. Crying out apologies to his cell mates.

They slept in a huddle each night, clinging together to keep warm when the temperature dropped to half of what it was during the day. As well for protection, to make sure none of them disappeared in the night.

Only after two nights of quiet in their cells, the captors took them. Questioned, beaten, and treated to other indescribable things.

One man, that would take lead in interrogation, had a bad eye. His face had cuts along his cheek and temple. He told the story with great volume about how a feline woman didn't care for his advances. So he removed her eyes and cut her tail off. Her bright blue eyes were cast in resin and hung from his neck like a trophy.

Chesta hated the man, the man had taken favor with a few of them. The ones who had clear blue eyes. He made fun of Chesta, calling him a rabid dog. He would have them stripped down and take sanding blocks to their tattoos. To destroy their clan markings. Scraping their skin until they bled. When he used his ability to push himself away from them, the man poured sand into his eyes. Massaging it into the skin and the flesh of his cornea. He would scream as they rinsed out the sand and tried to question him again about plans they had no way of knowing.

Another had tried too many times and had his eyes removed. His ability cut off at the source, and in the night the boy began to eat dirt and rocks. It was the only way to die there, they had no clothes to hang themselves, they had no sharp objects to cut into their flesh. Their nails had began to get brittle or fall out from no protein or good water.

Chesta had to stay vigilant. He had to survive until he could get revenge.

But it was tested time and again, seeing a good friend bled out from his ankles, finding one of his cellmates dead in the morning that had clung to him through the night.

Soon enough, there were only a few left. No one had information and it infuriated their captors. So they left one day. The man with the damaged eye taunted them with a false promise they'd be back to let them go.

They never did.

The little water left for the several left was drank, but they still suffered dehydration. The only saving grace was it was dark inside the cells. When their water finally ran out, two died of kidney failure. And almost like mother Gaea had mourned them, she rained down on their graves. Chesta collected as much water as he could, drinking it at a slow pace and wishing he could pass it over to his brethren. They did not scorn him for taking advantage of the saving grace. One of them had to make it out.

Days would pass where no food came to him, and after a week he was desperate. He tempted to eat from the dead body of his fellow seer, but could not commit the atrocity. He heard scary stories about those who did. Cannibals who became corrupted, their bodies would burn in the sun and their eyes stained red. So he went without food for a another day until a scavenger came to take the food he had passed on.

He caught the rat and broke it's neck, and used his nails to open up its belly. He forced back the feeling of nausea and ate the dark gray muscle of the animal. He chewed on its tail, and tried to get any nutrients he could. He was sure he was the only one left.

He did this for a few days, until one rat's hide was too thick for his nails to cut through. And instead they peeled back, falling from cuticles. Only deterred for a moment he used his teeth.

The rats stopped coming. It had been two days living off a rat here and there, with sips of drying, stagnant rainwater before he finally ran out. Throwing up was something he now timed. It didn't matter if he lost his meal, he knew they were all doomed to die there. No help would come, and the Black Dragon Clan would need a great tracker to find them.

He started to hallucinate as soon as he realized he was the last one. The last of the others died from eating a sick rat, or the flesh of his cell mate. Desperation had drawn the boy into being reckless. The one before him, died from kidney failure like many others.

So Chesta laid there, watching spirits walk among the cells, dreaming about his home. He would pass back and forth between the two places. Imagine himself home, in his bed, with his favorite amber and blue morning light surrounding him.

Hearing the peace and calm of the mountain range.

Then he'd snap to reality. A frightening quiet, haunting reality with corpses all around him. He'd sleep, drink, zone out, sleep more, wake up and drink. Try to find a rat or a snake to gnaw through.

 


	2. Chesta - Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta's life is saved when the elite group of Dragonslayers find the building he's wasting away in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Chesta's brothers are taken by a group of Abaharaki in order to extract information. More and more of his brothers are killed, or bring upon their own death.

He awoke when he heard a bang, voices and boots running above him across the wood floor. He cowered in his corner, unable to move much. His fear swallowed him whole as he closed his eyes, trying to pretend to be dead. If they thought he was dead they would leave him be, leave the door open, and leave. The word repeated in his mind. 'Leave, leave, leave' . He wanted nothing more than to leave this place, even if he had to crawl over the dead bodies, he would do so half blind and starving. He'd yank his feet through the shackles, and latch his fingers along every wood step.

He heard murmurs of voices, none of which that held any familiarity. It could be another band of Abaharaki. Or the same from before. Terror welled up in his sore stomach. His heart slammed against his chest, he had to calm down, this fright would kill him.

He could hear someone's panicked gasp, and then the sound of vomiting over the edge of the stairwell.

"Those disgusting bastards…" He heard someone's voice, the tone was soft and light.

"I don't think they left anyone alive." Came another, this one was lower, but deep like the sea.

He hoped to the goddess of life that he was now safe, they seemed to be his clansmen. His heart kept beating hard, he urged it's sound. Hoping they'd hear it and come for him.

"Let's check, they deserted them, and at least we can collect them and give them a burial," the first voice spoke. "Poor things."

"Are they down here?" Another voice joined. "I'll kill those Abaharaki..." The third voice was violent sounding, enraged by the dead collected down there. "Search for any survivors."

He felt a light against his face, it was still further off. He tried to make a sound, but his throat was sore, and the more he moved the more he was in pain. His muscles had atrophied so much in the last weeks that he spent there. His legs and feet would not carry him.

"Lord Dilandau, I don't think any of them made it," Came the second voice, the name he used was unfamiliar to him, but he burned it into his brain.

The one called Dilandau sneered. "Start collecting them then… Folken will be livid..."

His hopes soared, he knew the name of their Lord, Folken was their leader. He just had to hold on a little longer until they discovered him.

The first one, as far as he could tell had come closer to his cell, and Chesta tried to make noise, anything for help. He could feel warmth from the lamp on his face, and forced his eyes open. He could only see a blur of white until the first one jumped back. "OH GODDESS! This one is alive!" The first one stood up and moved out of the way when the other two came running. "He scared the death out of me."

He could feel warm hands on him, moving over his face and head. He wanted to curl up in that warmth, his heart started to slow back down, and he relaxed.

"Can you hear me?" The first one spoke again. "Are you with us?"

"Take the light off of him, he's been down here for a long time." Their leader ordered.

The light went away and for a moment he only saw dark until he could finally make out a pair of eyes quite close to him. Two red eyes surrounded by white eyelashes looking at him. "Ryoun, water."

The third one, grabbed a canteen and they held it out for Chesta to drink. Assisting him the best they could. He choked and threw up, the first one retched in response.

"Sorry, the.. worms," he whispered.

"We need to get him to a healer, I think he's the only one to survive." Dilandau had moved away and the other, the dark haired Ryoun got close.

Chesta felt the metal around his ankles loosen, taking skin with them. Ryoun hoisted him up with care. He was finally safe and secure.

"He's starved, but we need to treat his illness before we give him any food," said Ryoun, who now carried him up to the main level. "He's not even 80lbs, tops."

They headed up the flight of stairs, he could feel warmth from a fire going in the fireplace. How long had they been there? He could see blurred faces, and the swirling images made him dizzy. He closed his eyes to get away from it all.

"Oh thank the goddess, is he alright?" came a new voice, and he felt a hand brush along his face. He enjoyed the soft touches, of someone's skin on his. Someone who wasn't trying to hurt him.

"He's sick, and dehydrated," Ryoun laid him down on a pallet on the floor, and covered him up with a blanket. "We think everyone else is dead." He stood back up and looked down at him on the floor.

He couldn't see the faces, but he knew they were grave from how the mood began to drop. Chesta felt hot tears run through his eyes and he began to cringe from the pain.

"Shh, relax, we'll get you out of here," the new voice whispered, "I need to examine your injuries." He had knelt down next to Chesta and moved to sit.

The others in the room left, giving them privacy.

"My name is Miguel, we came here to find you and the others, I'm happy and proud that you were able to hold on this long." He kept his voice soft. "If something hurts make a sound and I'll try to be more delicate."

Chesta felt his eyelids pulled at, his nose tugged and his mouth opened, but he had no strength to react. When he felt pain he let out a whimper and the other stopped and moved to another area. Chesta obliged to allow the other to pull away the blanket and examine more private areas. He listened to the other's voice, trying to stay awake. He wanted to rest, finally able to get a sound sleep for the first time in a month knowing he was safe. The only anxiety he felt was the doubt that he'd wake up. Not that it would be too bad, he was safe. He didn't have to hold on any more.

"You are lucky to be alive, when we get to a real healer, and not one in training…" He kept his smile. "We'll have you take some medicine to clear out your stomach. If you feel the need to throw up go ahead. The more you can get rid of naturally the better." Miguel wrapped him up and gave him more water and left him to rest. Ryoun came back in only a moment after Miguel left.

Miguel sat down in a chair near the others and put his head between his legs. "He has maybe two days, his body is shutting down. He has damage to his eyes, a couple fractured bones and he hasn't urinated in at least two weeks. Two days is a hopeful." He kept his voice low, unable to look at the others. "We have to move him tonight, the sooner the better. We have the carriage, and can take turns keeping him hydrated and safe."

"We burn this building down," Dilandau pulled at his hair in agitation.

"What about the bodies?" A new voice asked. This one was a bit more raspy, still light.

"We're sure they're all dead?" DIlandau asked.

"All dead, those that we didn't find in the temple, were all here," came the first voice.

"Burn it down, give them peace. We'll prep the carriage to get him back," Dilandau stood from his chair and went to where Ryoun and Chesta were. "We don't have time to waste on digging graves."

Ryoun stood up and left at Dilandau's gesture.

"Try to be delicate, he's endured a lot of torture and abuse Lord Dilandau…" Miguel whispered.

Dilandau crouched down, and his face was frightening. Chesta remembered the tales about those with red eyes and skin that burned. Dilandau's face had bits of pink on his cheeks from sun exposure. He didn't know what this man was. Despite his strange, frightening appearance, there was something amazing about him. "Boy, everyone who was not here died at your temple. These men burned it to the ground, demolished the shrine and everything you held dear. Your brethren are dead, but you remained alive. And for that, you are now rewarded with a chance at revenge," he purred. "You have to stay alive, and you have one foot in the grave already."

Chesta had intense anger in his eyes, and Dilandau smiled at that. Chesta's heart began to race, his blood boiled, he remembered why he was staying alive. He wanted to move, to claw his way to those disgusting men and gut them like they killed his brothers.

"Do you want to stay here with them, and burn alive to join them in death?" Dilandau asked. "Or do you want to live, and wait to see them again once you've avenged their deaths?"

Chesta could only whimper.

"Yes or no, and I don't want a whimper," Dilandau demanded, ignoring Miguel's concerned look through the doorway. "YES OR NO!" he snapped.

"n-nn," was all he could muster, blood dying his lips. He tried, he was still so weak.

"Good enough for now." Dilandau stood up. "Lets get going."

Miguel was the first that rode with the sick seer for the first three hours of riding. They had to make a two day ride back to the convoy in one. They had broken off from the convoy when Dilandau had found tracks. The convoy's captain disregarded his tacking skill, and refused to follow Dilandau's judgment.

They left the building to burn behind them. Hoping that it would be close enough to get the attention of the convoy. He knew it would infuriate General Adelphos that he again set fire to something. He was bound to wait for their return or meet them halfway.

The one who found him first took the first shift . Who was more than happy to chat with Chesta despite his inability to talk. He introduced himself as Gatti. He filled in gaps of information about the others that had not yet introduced themselves.

"Lord Dilandau is our leader, he may seem scary but he's funny when he wants to be," he explained, "He found the path leading off, and we ended up separating from everyone. Good thing, or we wouldn't have found you."

Chesta laid on a pallet in the carriage, covered in blankets and sipping at water when given to him.

"You don't hate us for taking too long right?" he asked, "And the whole.. leaving them there."

Chesta tried to move his head into a no gesture.

Gatti gave him a bit more water, "Well, when you're talking again you'll be able to tell us your name, and the names of the others," he grinned. "Lord Folken worried when the temple messengers came back. The three temples in the north and south also went down, they think that they've been tracking food and supply couriers."

Chesta curled up more and felt nauseous, the thought that so many like him were dead brought up the bile in his stomach.

"Oh! Oh!" Gatti helped him up when he noticed the sudden discoloration in his features and helped him vomit over the edge. Closing his eyes and humming as he held Chesta's back, rubbing it. "Get it out, that's good."

Chesta was glad his impaired vision hid what he was throwing up from his knowledge. He didn't want to worry more about his chances.

"All better?" Gatti helped him rinse out his mouth and lay back down.

A horse slowed down to ride close to them. "Here, have him chew this. It's mint, it will help sate his stomach and keep his mouth from going raw. The stomach acid will corrode his gums, and as soon as he can eat he needs to. So we cant delay with added healing," it was Dilandau who spoke, "Miguel found it when we stopped, but if he's still throwing up he needs it."

Gatti grabbed the bundle of herbs from his commander and lifted the seer's head up some to his lap and stuffed the bits of green into his mouth. "Here you go, commander's orders."

Chesta felt a light burn when the mint touched his mouth, but it sated as the oils coated his tongue and throat. It was so nice tasting, and felt nice between his teeth. So much better than stringy meat and viscera.

"Good job!" Gatti commended.

The next of the group had been Dalet, who hadn't been as welcoming as the others. He'd refused to go down into the cells, not wanting to see the bodies or what remained of them. Chesta couldn't fault him for it. Dalet, like Gatti explained, was the anti-social one of the group. When sitting with Chesta he covered him up to sleep, and only gave him water when Chesta started to reach for it. Much to the irritation of Gatti and Miguel, who were the ones to notice it.

Dalet had fallen asleep moments before Chesta had another spell of nausea and vomiting. Getting most of it along the bottom of the carriage. Forcing them to stop.

Dilandau ordered the brunette to clean out the carriage as Miguel and Gatti helped Chesta clean up some. Then forced Dalet to jog ahead of them for a good three miles until they caught up again.

Ryoun sat with Chesta as the sun set. He took his uniform coat off and gave it to the seer as the temperature dropped.

Chesta woke up to an increase of voices, angry ones that were going back and forth. When he became more conscious he could see lights and at least fifty or more people walking around.

"So you expended all that time and resources and only found one?! What happened to the rest of them, there should have been twenty more."

"Bled out, cut up, skinned, starved, dehydrated, rat food, and some killed themselves. He's the only one who held on long enough to survive." Dilandau's voice was indignant, and loud, making sure all heard what they had found.

"Why did you burn them?!" The older voice snapped. "Why must you always burn things!?"

"We didn't have time for a proper burial, and thats what you do with heroes, you burn them," he said. "I doubt you'd have lasted the month with drinking rain water, rat blood and eating raw viscera to stay alive. His treatment was more important than empty carcasses. I think we're done talking."

The older voice huffed before retreating.

Dilandau came close to the carriage. "Boy, wake up, we've got you to the healer."

Chesta pushed his eyes open more and looked upwards to see Dilandau's face and the back of Ryoun's head turn.

"Carry him out, they only were able to find twelve of the hundred we had.. Folken is going to start a massacre for this." Dilandau leaned over the carriage side.

"I hope one of them got a good look at the commander or remember a name.. why they went after our seers is frustrating." Ryoun whispered as he reached over and scooped up Chesta's light body.

"I have a feeling I know why, they aren't trained to protect themselves, so they are easy to snatch up," Dilandau said, "Why don't they train them to at least kill?"

"He has cuts on his hands from a blade, giving him the benefit of the doubt, he had to be one of the few who tried," Ryoun held out Chesta's right hand, "I noticed it earlier, they got infected at one point, but are alright."

He had scars on his hands. When they turned his hand over the scratches up and down his arms showed from where they used sanding stones on his markings.

"Bigot asses," Gatti said from over Dilandau's shoulder. "I have a feeling I know who is behind this terrorism. They claim to be Abaharaki now, but they're called the Inquisitors. Rumors say they find anyone affiliated with the black dragon clan and torture them for info." He explained. "Jajuka and Dalet went to the beast village to see if they could find out something. When I was in Torushina I remember hearing about these men who used the bleed out method on black dragon soldiers to get information. So I'm guessing they threatened the beasts to make sure they didn't help the seers."

"Good little spy," Dilandau commended, patting Gatti's head. He walked with Ryoun towards a large tent set up in a clearing.

"Feeling better kid?" Gatti asked, "You're looking better."

Chesta tried to smile the best he could, but the pull on his lips made them bleed.

Inside there was a head healer and Miguel waiting.

He loved the feel of a soft bed, getting cleaned up, his wounds treated and dressed. They cleaned him from head to toe, adding ointment to each open wound and clearing out any infections. His eyes were rinsed and he was given medicine drops before getting wrapped up for the remainder of his healing period. They wouldn't be able to restore it, but it was more than he'd hoped for.

The healer pointed out a rash that had started on his shoulder, and applied salve to it and wrapped it for the time being until they could get it tested. Once he was done, he was left to sleep in peace. 

The others had left after dropping him off, but would come by to talk to Miguel who remained at his side. The second in command, Ryoun, relieved Miguel for a break at some point. The hours passed and the better he felt, the better he slept, knowing he wasn't in any present danger.

They moved him a couple days later, when he was able to sit up on his own, and eat without any vomiting. The medicine they gave him was disgusting, but it cleared out the parasites that had been taking over his body. His eyesight was still in repair stages, the head healer forbade him to remove the bandages. 

Thanks to their successful find, the group was able to relax and take it easy back to the rendezvous point. Dilandau would doze off with his sword at his shoulder. Waking when the road got too rough and then complained about it. Gatti and Ryoun played various word games, talking about upcoming feasts or what their next mission would be. Miguel tended to Chesta, helping him drink and eat small bits of food here and there. Dalet curled up in a corner and slept the entire way, unwilling to talk to anyone.

The four hour caravan ride ended finally, and the massive floating empire hung overhead like a ominous cloud. Though for Chesta, it was his new home for the time being. He didn't know what would happen to him after he healed.

The healer had him transferred him from the carriage, to a courier ship. He sat on the convoy ship for the others to rejoin him, trying to be patient and wait for his saviors.

"Boy, we wont be coming along, the others aren't able to say their goodbyes. We are prepping to go on another mission," Dilandau's voice cut through the silence and made the seer jump.

Chesta turned his head up and smiled the best his lips could without splitting from the effects of dehydration. He bowed his head in thanks, hoping the other could understand the gesture.

Dilandau tapped him over the back of the head. "I know that healer said you should save your voice," Dilandau had crouched down in front of him. "But we're similar, and we both know you remaining weak wont make you strong."

Chesta turned his head down.

"What's your name?" Dilandau asked.

His sore mouth opened and he pushed air through his lungs, and let out a crackled sound. "Shh.. sss.. tahh."

Dilandau repeated the sound. "Better, I like it so far, you have to bare your teeth to say it," He said.

Chesta felt warmth hit his face, and he nodded. "Nnk… uuu," was all he could push out that didn't cause a metallic taste to hit his tongue.

"Well, I do hope we meet again, and you can tell me your story. Once you are better, and rehabilitated mentally, you'll go to a different for assignmen,." Dilandau explained. "Lets become stronger, and don't let go of that anger and vengeance you have. We'll meet again if we both play our cards right."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chesta gets his assignment, but he has to take it up with Folken. Does he really want to be enlisted under Dilandau?


	3. Chesta - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta has to fight for his right to be trained as a dragonslayer, much to Folken's behest. But Sora's cryptic words change the Lord's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Chesta's saved despite his failing health, and his mind and heart become devoted to the Dragonslayer commander, Dilandau Albatou.

Chesta woke with his chest aching from his heart’s deafening beat. He took several breaths before falling back on his bed. His soft blond hair hung around his face, it had grown so fast since he had last shaved it. He refused to cut it again, each time brought the memory of his last day leading a normal life.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his face. His nails had grown back, the wounds healed, the memories repressed, and he was human again. The only thing that remained was the growing rash on his shoulder. It itched and made his skin sore, but he kept ointment on it and hid it away.

A dream woke him, falling, and then feeling the blades of grass before waking.

 

“You’ll be assigned to General Adelphos, and relocated to the southern army.”

It had been half a year of therapy, training and healing. He’d spent half a year to only get to be the seer for a general he’d never met. He’d put in so many requests for a transfer elsewhere, to return and serve those that had saved him. He owed his life to Lord Dilandau, he had a debt to repay, and the commander was the only one who could help him get his vengeance.

He didn't know what he had to do, who could he talk to about transferring to the dragonslayers. Over the months he’d heard things about Dilandau, and his group. Though those who told him, meant to sway him from his goal, only fueled it.

He had heard that Dilandau had dragon’s blood, which was rare, to be half breed or full. Folken and his lineage were just that. But those who had traces, drops still had power. Dilandau's lineage incited many rumors about his past.

“No,” he said, giving the older man a hard stare. He refused to back down, he could stand living a month in hell, he could get what he wanted.

“No?” the military director, stared for a moment at the paperwork. “That’s where you have were assigned.”

“I will not go,” Chesta reiterated, still staring, unblinking at the director.

“I.. let me get in touch with Lord Folken,” he cleared his throat, hoping to break the other’s stare from him. “Is it because you are not ready to go into the field?” he asked.

“No,” Chesta didn't move. “I wish to join as a Dragonslayer.”

“That’s a different training program, you’d not be eligible for it,” the director bit his lips together, feeling anxious under the younger man’s eyes. “Given your history.”

“It is extremely important that I am recruited,” he had to admit, his eyes were getting sore. He could see, but to only some extent the lack of eye movement and blinking made it harder to focus.

“I will get in touch and send in a request, but we’ve had more than a hundred opt out immediately or rejected, with a 98% turnover,” The director fumbled some over paperwork. “Most of his team Lord Dilandau chose himself.”

“I have a feeling I’ll do fine,” Chesta said, relaxing some and finally blinking.

 

It wasn't until Folken had him hailed that Chesta began to worry. He was set up in a transport, and the entire way there, he had slight panic brewing in his stomach. He took a quiet few breaths and used the rest of the ride to Folken’s temple to meditate.

He was dreaming again, the fall.

The air would whip around him, and at first in the weeks before it seemed like nothing.

He found it hard to breathe, hard to open his eyes or even yell for help. He fell through the air like a raindrop. The wind would whip him in in spirals, spinning his body until he was too disoriented to understand where he was going. He would fall through day and night, countless days and weeks would pass in a single dream. So much that after a long while it was like the world around him would flash blue, amber, indigo and pink. The stars would spin and race around him. He would pass by airships and temples and right before he finally hit the ground, he’d wake up. Expecting every bone in his body broken. It had been like this for weeks, after he learned to repress some of the memories that were holding him back. He had to tell several people exactly what happened. With every retelling he relived the memory. But it didn't lessen the nightmare that happened.

The guard escorted him into the temple, it was dark, pallid in looks. This was their Lord, their empire’s leader that he was about to see. Why had his request been so important that he’d hold time with Lord Folken?

He was sat in a room, left to his own devices. He wondered if he was supposed to announce himself, or relax and wait.

The doors opened several minutes later and a woman, beautiful and elegant walked in. Her body was adorned in a silver and blue gown and robe, with silvery hair that fell down her back in waves and curls.

He’d heard about the high priestess Sora from rumors, from his brethren who adored her and saw her as a goddess. Their descriptions had been off and completely underwhelming to how eccentric she was.

She smiled at him, coming closer and running her hand over his shoulder and to his cheek.

He shivered under her touch.

“Show me what you have seen,” she whispered, and her hand moved to his forehead, pressing against the tattooed skin.

He began to relive those moments again, waking up that morning, relishing in the beauty of the mountains. The closer they got to the time of hell, the more he wanted to push her away. Saying those things, was much easier than seeing it all again, through his own eyes. But he couldn't move, he tried to will his hands and legs to find a way away from her.

He saw the men above him, as they repeated their torture on him. His mind, unable to distinguish that it was only a memory, repeated the same pain he felt.

Chesta felt something well up in his throat, and it traveled upwards into his head. First came the pressure and then the pop. When he opened his eyes she was standing away, holding her hand but still smiling. He slid off the chair and bowed low, face planted in the floor. “Please forgive me. It was a reaction I could not control.”

She had come to him again, sitting on the floor in front of him, and ran her long fingers through his hair. “It is not your fault, I was forcing you to relive those moments. You have been quite modest in relaying your story,” Sora whispered. “I’m so sorry you had to suffer those terrible things my child.”

He felt tears run down his face, “I… I want to give my service only to the ones who saved me,” he resolved finally. “I owe Lord Dilandau my life!”

“Dilandau is not allowed to have you,” came a much deeper, darker voice from behind her. A tall, darkened man stood over them.

Chesta again bowed low. “Please forgive me Lord Folken,” he chanted out. “Please understand my wish to do whatever it takes to join the dragonslayers.”

“No, your power is much too important to be left in the hands of someone who cant even control themselves,” Folken turned to head to his throne. “Dilandau is impetuous and irresponsible, that is my final order.”

“Lord Folken, he is a piece, small, intricate and yet important,” Sora stood up in a spiral like motion, so that she was now facing Folken. “And giving the young commander something to take responsibility over, should improve his control,” she walked towards Folken and sat before him.

Chesta couldn't bring himself to look up or move from his spot.

“I believe it would benefit your goal, to allow him to serve Lord Dilandau,” She smiled.

Folken stared at Sora for a moment, deliberating over her words.

Chesta had no idea what she meant by him being a puzzle piece, or how he was going to curb Dilandau’s control. He didn't care how he factored into this goal, let alone any of the cryptic words she spoke.

“Very well, if Dilandau refuses you, you will go to General Adelphos as first planned,” Folken seemed irritated but swayed by Sora’s words. “My guard will take you to their compound from here, but you have been warned,” he waved his hand and had Chesta escorted out.

 

Chesta was nothing but nerves when they finally stopped at the large compound. It was similar to the barracks he stayed in for the last few months, but had a few broken windows. The building was definitely nothing like a temple he was used to staying in. 

 

“We’ve received a message from Folken that we’re getting forced a new recruit.” Gatti tossed the letter to Ryoun who was laying across a fold out bed.

“We should give this to Dilandau, it says urgent.” Ryoun narrowed his eyes at Gatti. “Is this like that time you forgot about a mission announcement until we were supposed to go?”

“I just now got it.” Gatti sat down on the edge of the bed. “He’ll be ticked, he likes us small. It is always entertaining when he scares them off though.”

Ryoun laughed. “We’ll see, he’s here right?”

“The recruit or the commander?” Gatti ran a hand through his hair. “No and Yes.”

“Go give it to Dilandau, he should be in his quarters then,” Ryoun got up and left to get a room prepped. “Who is he going to shadow?”

Gatti shrugged, “Miguel did it last time, Dalet refuses, and I don’t trust him to do well. Guimel is too new and a bad influence.”

“And you aren’t?” Ryoun asked and hit the lock to the door. “What’s the name?”

Gatti looked over the paper. “Doesn’t say, don't we get these with a two week warning and all their information?” He separated from Ryoun who was looking a bit dismayed at the state of their quarters.

“Hopefully this isn't like Guimel, and you losing his paperwork,” Ryoun said and lowered his voice more. “I feel bad we still don't know what he’s good for.”

When Gatti made it to Dilandau’s room, he knocked and when he heard nothing he hit the lock on the door. When that refused he sighed, “Lord Dilandau, we have a recruit coming today, at your leisure, please join us in welcoming them.”

When no response came he shrugged and walked away.

 

Outside Chesta was reeling on what he was going to say. His first impression was sitting naked in a cell smelling of refuse and throwing up infectious worms while bald.

Would they recognize him? Would they honestly want him around, he was such a burden the first time. He began to fall back on his decision. He would have to wear armor and ride a horse, wield a sword, and fight in battle.

This was what he wanted though, to fight and get his revenge after everything that had happened. The dragonslayers, and Dilandau were the only ones he could see helping him.

He stared up at the entrance, his crippling doubt consumed him. Their skill had to have been lightyears ahead of his own. He didn't even know what to say to get them on his side.

“Hi, I’m Chesta...” He whispered. “No,” he paused and thought. “Hello, I was the one covered in my own refuse that you found naked and half dead,” he forced a grin and debated turning around and walking home. “Hello, I’m Chesta, you probably don't remember me… or want me around,” he whispered and went to the door and stared at it for a moment.

“Excuse me? Can I help you?”

Chesta jumped and spun around and moved out of the way of the door. “No! I’m sorry,” he was bowing his head so fast that he didn't see who it had been.

The other walked up. “Can I ask why you’re loitering here? Are you a new messenger? Did Lord Dilandau finally scare off the last one?”

Chesta looked up, though it had only been a few months, without the uniform Miguel had looked quite different in plain clothes. “N-no… I’m … the new.. recruit,” he fumbled.

Miguel’s eyes widened and he looked around. “Are you sure you wish to be here?” he asked. “The lord isn't that keen on surprise additions.”

Chesta balked. “I.. should… go then.”

Miguel cocked his head to the side. “You look… like someone,” he narrowed his eyes.

Chesta found this ironic as Miguel had seen every inch of him, but didn't remember him because of the hair and added fat and muscle.

Miguel sighed, “Well, I cant send you away without an escort, please enter and let me discuss it with the lord, maybe he didn't tell us that you were coming.”

Chesta walked in after, his anxiety was getting worse, it was now too late to reveal who he was, but if he didn't do it soon, he’d be sent away. He really needed to itch his shoulder some, but really didn't want to show off the disgusting reminder.

“Gatti, did you forget to give us a letter again?” Miguel called through the building. “Oh he’s useless as usual. Follow me.” Miguel headed up a stairwell, with Chesta behind him remaining quiet.

“I got it today! Is he already here?” came a voice from above. “Don’t come up yet!”

Miguel’s face contorted to anger. “Gatti…” he turned to Chesta. “I’m sorry, could I get your name?”

“I... yes, I am Chesta...” 

“Chesta?” Miguel gave him a look, and sighed contently. He then reached up and pushed the bit of hair that covered the markings on his head. “It’s nice to hear you speak.”

Chesta turned a bit pink in the ears and combed his fingers through his bangs when he pulled away. “Thank you for everything back then.”

Miguel nodded for him to follow. “Gatti, get everyone,” the upper level was expansive, and there was a balcony overlooking the rest of the empire. Several windows lined the walls and there were several seats spread out around the main room. On the left and right side of the room had a hall, the wall next to the entryway had four letters on a plate. D, G, M, R on one side. G and D had been on the other side, with two blank spaces below the letters.

“Lord Dilandau isn't opening up,” Gatti, looked disheveled as he threw away some trash into a receptacle. “I’ll get the others.”

“I’ll get Lord Dilandau,” Miguel smiled. “Please find a spot, I would suggest this chair,” Miguel pointed to a unused looking one. “Its safe.”

Chesta looked at the others and inwardly cringed. Unsure of the meaning behind suggesting a specific chair for him. He took the seat assigned to him and waited.

The first to come out again was Ryoun who was as tall as ever, one thing he remembered. The darker haired youth was glancing in his direction, and went to a seat. “Hi, sorry about the mess, we’ve got a few lazy soldiers here.”

“Says the guy who sheds like a horse,” Gatti walked in with Dalet and another behind him. Chesta hadn't seen the other before, and wondered if he was as new as he was. Or if he was always with them and went unnoticed.

“Why do we need more? I hate odd numbers,” Dalet sat on an ornate chair and slouched. “No offense Guimel, but I don't know why they sent us a flagman, but I’m happy with six.”

“When we call you commander, you can make the dragonslayers as shitty as you want it,” Gatti sat down next to Ryoun and crossed his ankle over his knee. “It’s up to Dilandau, but he’s not going to like this sudden change.”

“I remember when we added Dalet, he kept forgetting we had the addition and would kick him out,” Ryoun chuckled, ignoring other's glare.

“Dilandau tends to be forgetful when he’s tired,” Miguel smiled as he walked in. “He’s coming, he was asleep.” Miguel took the seat closest to Chesta and gave the new addition a warm look. “You should introduce yourself, while we wait.”

Chesta balked and nodded. He stood and bowed his head. “I… I am Chesta, it took several months of recovery and training, but I’ve elected and approved by Lord Folken to join.”

Three pairs of eyes shown confusion, one was happy and ready to laugh, and the other was staring at the ceiling.

Chesta noticed the confusion and paled. “Oh! Sorry, I was the seer that you saved from the desert torture encampment,” He brushed some of his blond hair from his face, and pulled his sleeves up over his good arm.

Gatti burst out laughing, getting up from his seat. “Well look at you. You look like you’re not going to turn to dust,” he pinched Chesta’s cheek. “Even got some meat on you.”

Ryoun smiled. “Its good to see you again. The commander should be happy to see you.”

Before he could respond he felt a hand on the back of his head, and a menacing aura behind him.

“Good morning commander,” Gatti crossed his arms. “I think we already like the new guy.”

Dilandau pulled Chesta’s head back and glared at him. “Who are you again?”

Chesta was about to fall backwards. “Chesta, Lord Dilandau.”

Dilandau looked exhausted and he finally let go and sat down and stared off for a few moments.

“He’s thinking, give him a moment,” Gatti whispered.

Chesta sat down in his chair. “I know I may not be as skilled as the rest of you, however, I do believe I can bring something to the group.”

“Chesta, why would you want to join?” Ryoun asked, his face dropped into a concerned look. “Our missions require a lot of mental and physical stamina. I’m not calling you weak, but do you wish to experience or even commit the same atrocities done to you?”

Chesta didn't take a moment to think. “I have a clear goal, and whatever I can do to reach that goal. I will kill, and renounce my humanity to do so,” he said it without waver. “I have only killed one man in my life, and after that everything changed. I want to rid the world of those men. And I will gladly, and loyally give my life in the pathway.”

Dilandau chuckled. “I am glad you didn't lose your backbone, however I don't care for people willing to die for their cause,” he straightened up. “I have no use for martyrs. Even with your better health, you still experienced something that you’ll live with forever. Do you think you can survive us?”

“I will tell you what they did to us,” he said. When he saw their solemn but curious faces he looked down. “They came in the night, killing the elders first. Everyone who escaped were shot down by arrows. They chained us up by our necks and dragged us those miles to the encampment. When I tried to use my power, they dislocated my shoulder. When I tried to protect myself, they ground sand into my eyes. They gave us moldy bread and putrid swamp water. I watched my brothers eat rust and metal shavings to die, I watched them eat from the dead corpses. I awoke next to dead bodies for days. And I watched them saw off the feet of three of my friends. Letting them bleed out, promising to cauterize their wounds if they told any secrets of the empire. When they made up convincing lies, they had their skin burned instead. We don't know anything that goes on, we were peaceful, kind and not hurting anyone,” as he talked his voice quaked in anger and he grabbed his shoulder a little. “I have plenty of scars that need avenging.”

Dilandau smirked. “Almost good enough, though I do commend you for getting stronger.” He stood up, and looked down at Chesta. “Show me what you can do.”

Chesta nodded and his head fell back, eyes widening as his pupils grew, almost swallowing up the light blue color. His eyes darted back and forth in unnatural paths. He grabbed the arms of the chair tightly.

Everyone in the room froze, cautious of the other’s reaction.

“I… I see.. Lord Folken, he’s.. preparing for something,” he whispered. “He looks upon the Mystic Moon. All the pieces are falling into place, the climax will begin soon.”

Dilandau narrowed his eyes and grabbed Chesta’s shoulder, breaking the other out of the trance.

Chesta flopped over the edge of the chair and panted. “I hope he didn't notice.”

“You have a place here, but I will keep my eye on you, if Folken was the one who assigned you, it may mean he’s trying to keep eyes on me.”

“I elected, they originally assigned me to General Adelphos’ comm-“

“Fuck that pedophile, you’re mine,” Dilandau spat.

Gatti laughed and shook his head. “Guess that’s the end all, be all,” He patted Chesta’s shoulder. “Welcome.”

Chesta winced. “Thanks.”

Dalet scoffed. “Too many blondes.”

Guimel finally spoke up, putting his hands in the air. “Congratulations, now I’m not the errand boy,” his tone was soft, but monotone. He didn't look all that excited despite his actions.

Dalet rolled his eyes, “You still are because you are the flagman.”

Guimel moaned.

“I can help wherever I’m needed,” he stood up and bowed. “Thank you all for everything, for saving my life, and accepting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryoun.
> 
> The goddess has descended, and its up to them to retrieve her for Lord Folken, but things have so rapidly changed that loyalty is questioned.


	4. Ryoun - Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat alone amongst the rubble, he was still breathing, and that meant he was alive. He dislodged his foot from under the horse and stared off for a moment. Part of him wanted to run away, he couldn't see anyone and if he left they’d think he was dead. Miguel was his close friend, watching him fall from his horse in a heap, was too much.
> 
> Ryoun could run away and they’d think he was dead. What if he was the only one alive? It would make it easier. What if he needed to save someone, when his leaving would get them killed? He tried to push back the dead that gripped him tightly,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Chesta joins the dragonslayers!

“Again!” Ryoun shouted.

Gatti sipped at his drink as he watched the still small Chesta spin and kick towards Ryoun’s shoulder, only to be blocked.

“Again!” Ryoun caught the next blow and pushed the blonde down to his back. “You’re still too slow Chesta.”

Chesta laid his head down on the floor and sighed. “I can only spin so much before I get disoriented. And you told me not to close my eyes.”

“If you cant figure out to be faster, then learn how to counter guard breaks.” Ryoun pulled at his defense gloves. and then put up his fists, and in his tall stature seemed to tower over the blonde.

Chesta, though still had a lack of muscle mass in comparison to the toned and unnecessarily shirtless Ryoun. Chesta had made a face when Ryoun came out in little to nothing on. Cringing somewhat as the other complained that he was going overheat in his short-sleeved robes and soft pants.

“Let’s move on after you get a drink, your face is getting flushed,” Ryoun commented.

Chesta’s shoulders tensed and he turned around and went to sit next to Gatti. “Yes because I’m irritated,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Good work out there, you’re going a lot faster than Dalet, though he’s still screwed if he loses his sword,” Gatti handed him a bottle.

Chesta took the bottle and put it down beside him. “Is he always this gung-ho about health and training?” he grabbed his rag and wiped off his face.

“You are getting flushed though.” Gatti pointed. “Yeah, he’s our tank, so he’s in charge of leading training. And he takes it pretty personal when we get injured.” He took a drink. “He works well with Miguel, since they compliment each other’s style. But he’s kind of a protective mother hen.”

Chesta relaxed some, letting a smile out. “I worry he doesn't trust me to take care of myself.”

“Give him time, give us all time, we were the ones who found you halfway in the ground.” Gatti put his hand up as he drank again. “I know you were not responsible for your situation, however... HOWEVER understand that when you see someone in that condition its natural to push them to take care of themselves.”

“Dilandau doesn't treat me like that.”  

“Dilandau was in a situation similar to yours.”

Ryoun came back into the training room and heard part of the conversation when Gatti’s voice rose. “Only he was younger, and a wildling.”

Chesta rose a brow, “I heard rumors about that.”

“He was abandoned at birth, given up in the middle of the wastes. Raised by wild beasts. He can better comprehend living off nothing better than we and sees that you’re capable.” Ryoun grabbed Chesta’s bottle and put it in front of him. "I’m not Lord Dilandau, and he gave me the order to train and prepare you, so you’re to listen.”

Chesta looked up at Ryoun, and took the bottle from the other. He took a drink, and made a face.

“If you want to fight with us, you need to be able to keep up with training like us.”

“I never see Gatti train,” he side-eyed Gatti who leaned away.

“Gatti trains with Lord Dilandau,” Ryoun glanced at Gatti with a doubtful look in his eyes.

“Yep, I am a level higher than Ryoun,” Gatti grinned. “Ryoun doesn’t respect anyone that cant defeat him.”

“What about Miguel?” Chesta asked. “He doesn't train often either.”

“Miguel stays at a distance most of the missions, medic is the most protected in the group. Without our medic we’re as good as dead,” Ryoun explained. “You, on the other hand are at Dalet and Guimel’s level.”

“Only Guimel trains with his group, no clue what they do or where they go,” Gatti shrugged.

“Folken required it, Gatti was the one who lost Guimel’s information, and none of us feel its good manners to ask him what he’s good at. So we stuck him with small things to be nice,” Ryoun whispered and covered his face with his hand.

Chesta shook his head. “What about Lord Dilandau?”

“Well, when we train, it’s usually sparring with practice steels.” Gatti tapped his chin. “He’s pretty ruthless, and he gets pretty angry when trainers get onto him about proper sword etiquette.”

“Gatti doesn’t either, so they do well with their crazed swinging and awkward stabbing motions,” Ryoun said and laughed. “Dalet refuses to sword train with them because he grew up a sword prodigy.”

“Wouldn’t believe it if you spooked him,” Gatti said and grinned.

Ryoun rolled his eyes.

“Hey, common area in five minutes,” Dalet’s head poked between the door and the panel. “And stop talking about me behind my back."

Gatti laughed, “Sorry, sorry,” he stood up. “Lets get going, five minutes means now.”

They followed after Dalet who kept his nose in the air and refused to acknowledge the ones behind him. Dalet sat in his spot on the bench chair.

Miguel on the other side smiled up at the rest of them as they entered. “Chesta, you’re not overdoing it are you?” He glanced between he and Ryoun.

Ryoun shook his head. “Miguel, don’t start.”

Miguel laughed, “Are you feeling guilty?”

Ryoun rolled his eyes. “Am I overworking you?” he turned his attention to the younger blonde.

“Yes,” Chesta admitted without hesitation, but he smiled.

Gatti sat down in his spot, and shook his head. “Dont buy it Miguel, Chesta tends to like egging Ryoun on, he’s fitting in just fine.”

“Can you two move?” Guimel was standing behind them, much to the shock of Ryoun and Chesta who jumped at his voice. He laughed at their reaction.

“Where did you come from?” Ryoun grumbled and moved out of the way. “Hate when you do that.”

Guimel just smiled and headed to his spot, “I hope we’re discussing dinner, that’s all I care about right now.”

Chesta took his spot, the chair was still worth getting used to, but it was nice and bouncy.

Ryoun waited until Dilandau entered the room before sitting down.

Dilandau was a bit irritable, he held a crumpled piece of black paper in his hand. Black letters never meant anything good was going to happen. He sat down in his seat at the front of the room and looked at Chesta. “You dodged an early death, you must be lucky.”

Chesta’s brows rose and concern fell over him. “What do you mean?”

“General Adelphos was killed, there was an attack on their airship, everyone’s dead and their cargo stolen. It crashed over Stolas.” He mumbled. “The old asshole is dead, but unfortunately this means we’ll be busy.” 

“Sir?” Ryoun spoke up. “What did they steal?”

“Folken just said cargo, it must be something quite important to be up in arms about it,” he sighed. “We’re to go after the thieves in the next day, so we prepare tonight. He’s going to give us the rest of the information in the morning.”

“Sir,” Gatti spoke, and waited for Dilandau’s attention. “Who are the thieves?”

“Abaharaki,” Dilandau’s smile grew. “It’ll be such fun to finally deal with them. We’ll be needing everyone’s fighting power.” He glanced at Miguel after looking up from the paper. “Will you be ready for it?”

“Yes, sir.” Miguel nodded.

 

 

Ryoun glanced back at Chesta again. They were going through the same wasteland that they had found the seer in before joining them. It concerned him that the blonde who kept declining water, and food. It didn't help that this was a common thing. He didn't want to press, in case it was due to his unfortunate time before they met. It bothered him, because he was such a big eater, and knowing Chesta was refusing food made him distraught.

He stopped obsessing. Reserving himself to getting Dilandau’s permission to hold him down to drink. It was hot, and they had a day’s ride ahead of them. It was less conspicuous to track the Abaharaki with a small band of horses than a convoy.

Ryoun shook his head, he needed to stop obsessing over everyone’s, or solely Chesta’s welfare. Gatti had told him that Chesta was going to do what Chesta wanted to do, and no amount of forcing him to eat or drink was going to help. Even if Gatti, himself, was in the same boat with worry.

Miguel had been the one to finally get onto the other a bit before they left. Which Chesta justified his food habit by saying that the elders raised him to eat and drink when necessary.

It was the one thing that bothered them all. The only one that could get the slayer to eat was Dilandau’s threatening tone and promise to kick him out.

They trotted the long sprawling mountains and into the desert wasteland. They followed the tracks left by the giant rolling fortress, the current home of the nomadic Abaharaki. They weren't hard to spot from the air, and neither from the ground. The wheel tracks dug into the ground like it was thin ice.

Jajuka and his team of kamikaze beast men followed behind them. Doing well enough keeping up with the horses that would spend a couple hours running along the wasteland. They would stop to rest and share a waterskin between them, while the humans of the group had their own.

“How many hours before we catch up?” Dilandau ran a hand through his hot hair, feeling most of the effects of the sun thanks to his skin and hair pigmentation.

“Lord Dilandau, we have a few more hours until we catch up, we should reach them closer to sundown,” Jajuka looked out into the distance.

“We’ll catch up and head them off, by then they’ll have reached the canyon passages, and have little way to evade,” Dilandau glanced over the dragonslayers and pushed his horse towards them. “After the beasts disable their fortress wheels, we attack in opposite rotations, keep moving at all times. Stopping only results in them dragging you off your horses,” He instructed and looked at Chesta. “Team one follows me, consisting of Guimel, Gatti and Chesta. Team two will be lead by Jajuka, following him will be Ryoun, Dalet and Miguel.”

They each nodded.

“They will attempt to capture or immediately kill us if we’re brought down, keep your eyes peeled for enemies at high points. It’s likely that they may have canons ready to go or parties moving parallel with their fortress. That in the event of an attack, they can outflank us.” He went on and grinned. “Your best advantage is they wont have time enough to get on horseback and match our speed.”

Everyone listened, while getting some of the life back in their limbs.

Miguel checked his medical pack and glanced at Chesta, worried.

Ryoun patted Miguel's shoulder. “You concerned as much as I am?”

“Probably not as much, but yes,” Miguel whispered, the winds over the dead valley kept their conversation unheard.

“I think he’ll do well, Gatti said he’d stick close and keep him covered. Lets hope that he doesn’t freeze, this is our first attack on the head of the Abaharaki in a while. I’m interested to see his reaction.” Ryoun’s hand ran down the metal of the horse’s armor.

“My concern is not with his reaction, but if any of the Abaharaki there are the ones that were a part of the other faction. They’ll identify him and if we mess up this may end up being a rescue mission as well,” Miguel whispered, refastening his pack. “He’s also one of the smallest, so they may aim for him.”

“His horse is fast, and lighter than ours. So he’ll be safe enough if he can avoid captured or knocked off,” Ryoun sighed. “Get him to drink please, last thing I need is to bother him further.”

Miguel nodded. “Chesta, how are you on water?” he asked aloud.

Chesta turned his head towards them, seeing Ryoun standing with Miguel triggered his eyes to roll. “I have enough,” he stared both of them down.

Miguel cringed at Chesta’s glare. “Ok, good,” he shot Ryoun a sharp look. “Thanks.”

Gatti laughed and shook his head. “Ryoun stop pestering him, if he doesn't drink soon we’ll tie him down.”

“Not you as well,” Chesta sighed and pulled out his water skin and took a drink. “Happy?” he put it back and looked out over the wasteland.

Dilandau had ignored them, and finally climbed back onto his horse. “Lets ride, we don't want to lose our daylight hours.”

 

They rode another three hours before finally reaching the canyon’s top. The canyon was a normal trade route that was invisible from the air.

They waited for the sun to set, following the path in wait for their prey. They passed around some dried meat and biscuits for dinner. Chesta passed on the meat and ate a biscuit when he felt eyes burning the back of his head.

Ryoun slipped off his horse and stretched, and checked his sword and the spear at his side.

Gatti lead his horse over. “You get that knick out of it?” he asked, leaning forward and resting his arm on the horse’s neck.

“Yeah, it took some time buffing, but in time I got it out.” Ryoun said, and turned the sword this way and that. “I keep forgetting how strong magic can be,” he whispered.

Gatti stretched, “You say that, can't help but think you keep trying to test Dilandau.”

Dalet trotted his horse over, “Did it work?”

“Yeah, the sand and water method you told me about worked better than the file. Thanks,” Ryoun nodded to Dalet who grinned, “So what are the plans after this?”

Dalet put a finger to his jawline and thought, “I think maybe some grilled meat, or some fish would be good for dinner.”

“You’re disgusting Dalet. How can you eat those things with dead, empty eyes?” Gatti asked.

Dalet pursed his lips, “Better than pig meat, Torushina ruined you.”

Gatti laughed, “Best part of that place, if we all go back I’ve got a food crawl that would make you never wanna leave.”

Ryoun shook his head, “I hate eating out, its a waste of money and home cooked is always better.”

“Eating out is the same though, someone’s cooking it,” Gatti said.

“With low standards.” Ryoun rebuked.

“Oh don’t get the farm boy started,” Gatti shook his head, pestering the other.

“We’re going,” Dilandau called out.

 

They reached the cliff face and saw the Abaharaki convoy. They first saw the cloud of dust and dirt it left behind. Then heard the grind of the rock and topsoil under it’s giant wheels.

“We found it,” Jajuka growled, he stopped his group of kamikaze beast men. Riding up close to the slayers, he was an unofficial member, mostly to remind Dilandau of Folken’s reach.

The slayers exchanged glances, a couple felt nervous chills. The idea of a goddess, one in a human form, within reach was unimaginable.

“That’s it Jajuka?” Dilandau looked at the convoy with disdain, “Lord Folken has ordered us to take whatever’s inside that thing?” he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes falling on Chesta. Who looked down at the Abaharaki convoy with hatred in his eyes. “What’s it like inside Chesta?”

Chesta fell deep into his mind, his eyes darted back and forth as he found himself standing inside the large moving convoy. “I see.. a girl, decked in white.. at the stables.”

Gatti glanced over, a bit of worry in his features. He hoped the other would be well enough to fight.

“A girl in white,” Dilandau mused, the goddess surely.

“Lord Dilandau, we must make this plan work." Jajuka’s horse broke the line and trotted to Dilandau’s side.

“I know!” Dilandau snapped. “All we need to do is snatch the wing goddess, correct?” He smiled, a plan coming to mind, “While we’re at it, why dont we just kill them all.”

“The Abaharaki have too many strong fighters,” Ryoun saw the irritation in Dilandau’s demeanor grow as Jajuka spoke. “We may lose too many of our soldiers by ignoring the ord-“

Dilandau struck the beast man across the face. “Now enough of your babbling, it’s getting dark already.”

Ryoun cursed inwardly.

“Its hunting time now..” Dilandau purred, laying his sword over his shoulder.

 

The sacrificial beast men sprinted ahead. They were willing to do whatever it took to keep their side of the deal with Folken. The first one jumped and latched onto the wheel, and with a deep breath ignited the powder keg on its back.

Ryoun could barely hear over the hoof beats and the explosion. He kept his eyes on Dilandau, and when he rose his sword and yelled, he glanced at Miguel and Dalet on each side of him.

They broke off into their two groups of four. Dilandau leading one group, heading north first. Gatti rode hard behind him, with Chesta and Guimel on his heels.

The other team, lead by Jajuka headed the opposite direction. As they separated, Ryoun glanced at Chesta. He was concerned over the younger one’s pale appearance, but got his head back in the assault. Dalet was behind him, Miguel ahead of him. He had to make sure Miguel remained safe.

Dilandau laughed as the first beast brought down the convoy in its tracks. “Lets go!” he called out. He only had to glance back once to see Gatti, Chesta and Guimel riding after him, as the others followed Jajuka.

Ryoun followed through each attack, letting his blade slice across one abaharaki. He spun his sword and looked over his shoulder, he had to recount everyone’s position.

Miguel had slowed some, Ryoun noticed. Something had caught his eye.

Ryoun looked towards the other set, his mind first going to them. When he saw Chesta’s gaze upwards, he cursed and followed the line of sight.

Suddenly, Miguel was gone. His horse had even pulled away from their rotation. Ryoun’s heart picked up speed and he looked back. There was a lump of armor splayed out on the ground. His terrible wish that it was Jajuka entered his mind first, but the beast man was still ahead of him. He glanced back at Dalet who seemed as dismayed as he was.

There was a hoot of joy from the abaharaki, and their leader now stood among them.

And Miguel on the ground, still as death.

He saw Dilandau’s attacks gain strength, and anger. His aim directed at the long haired leader himself.

There was a whistle, signaling that one of them had caught the wing goddess, and was on their way to the rendezvous point.

Ryoun whistled in response and saw Dilandau's head turn towards the south where Jajuka and the remainder of his group were already heading.

Dilandau whistled to his group and they cut south. "They're heading to the hot fields!" He yelled behind him.

They raced after the two horses that challenged each other for speed. Ryoun kicked his horse faster, they had to make sure that the pursuer didn’t get her back.

The sun had finally set and they rode after for half an hour before they found the arguing man and beast.

"Ryoun, spear." Dilandau murmured as he pulled his horse to a stop. “Lets interrupt their spat and finish this terrible mission.”

Ryoun nodded and unsheathed the spear, and with a twist of his wrist it extended with a snap. He tossed it to Dilandau.

Dilandau stood, and adjusted his grip on the weapon, holding it over his shoulder. With a clench of his hand, and a swift movement he sent the spear through the air. Dilandau winced a little when it missed the mark, hitting the beast man in the chest. "Oh, I hit the wrong target."

They watched the man turn towards them, looking upon them with rage.

“Oh well, that beast was useless to me anyways," he rubbed his cheek, and looked down at the woman. “All we need to do is snatch up that woman right Jajuka? Which means we don’t need him, so he’s not our concern.”

Ryoun wished he was a bit closer, to see the woman's face, to look upon the goddess. If they got her, everything would be over. The girl was not much younger than they were, dressed strangely though. She clung to the man that saved her, another Abaharaki soldier was all he knew.

Then Dilandau lifted in the air, the horse with him. That had been no ordinary Abaharaki.

Ryoun’s stomach twisted when he saw nothing but blood and viscera explode in Dilandau’s direction. He didn’t even want to look at the other’s horrified faces.

“SPREAD OUT HE’S GOT MAGICAL POWERS!” Jajuka yelled, his deep voice snapping each of them out of their states. “Leave some distance!”

They separated again, Ryoun leading Chesta and a distraught Gatti away, Dilandau was still in one piece, so he was still alive. Jajuka lead the other two in the opposite direction, keeping them further away to avoid possible attack.

“Is Lord Dilandau going to be ok?” Chesta whispered. “That man’s power, its great.”

Gatti was staring at the two fighters, the rain had started and it dulled out the sound from their conversation below. “He’ll be fine, Dilandau is smart enough to fight to win.”

Ryoun nodded. “When he’s done with that man, we’ll take the woman and quickly flee.”

Chesta’s face contorted and he began to shake, seeing the display of power below seemed to trouble him. “Something’s wrong,” he lifted his head. “The ground.”

The ground below them gave way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Injured, Ryoun has some second thoughts about whether or not he wants to go back. Reflecting on the atrocities committed by Folken.


	5. Ryoun - Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoun wakes in the canyon, where he and the others have fallen to. Miguel, and the others deaths weigh heavily on their minds. Memories of how he met his first two friends remind him how terrible the war really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Their mission was to get the Wing Goddess, but their failure was too great.

At the outskirts of Adom, the large town of Arzas was home to beast and human alike. When Folken took over Adom, and rid the country of his people, Arzas was first taken over. The once beautiful town was now overran with tents, pop up buildings, and black dragon soldiers. The beasts that once shared the community with the humans had been ran out, at Folken’s command. The town was notorious for having good health resources, as the head family of the town were some of the best healers in Adom.

The head healer agreed to service the BDC soldiers to save his family and people. His wife, a midwife and doula, took up a lot of the other affairs of the household and finances with her daughters. Their only son, Miguel, took over the apprentice hood. The original apprentice skipped out of the village when the BDC came in.

However, after some years the head healer, Raguel Lavariel was discovered causing more deaths than preventing them.

At that time, Dilandau and Ryoun, along with several foot soldiers had arrived in Arzas. Overseeing the military efforts and see where they needed soldiers placed.

“Disgusting little town, full of the sick and dying,” Dilandau sneered from atop his horse.

Ryoun shrugged his shoulders. “I like the air here, its crisp.”

“Shut up country boy,” Dilandau rolled his eyes. “Why are we here again?”

“Sir, we’re here to oversee military efforts and you need to…” Ryoun started and glanced at Dilandau’s arm, “Get that spider bite looked at.”

Dilandau looked at the wrapped section of his arm and gagged a little. “Ugh, if it didn't hurt so much I’d cut it off,” the wound had festered some, the infection and Dilandau’s inability to stop molesting the wound made it worsen. “Who is the best healer here?”

“Raguel Lavariel, but I think he was beheaded for killing soldiers,” Ryoun sighed. “I’m not sure who apprenticed him. Or if his family spared.”

They rode for a while until they found a higher officer who was sitting down to a drink of ale, “You, we need to talk to the head healer in this town.”

“Dead. He’s got his wife, but she’s taken ill,” the man took a sip. “Apprentice skipped town, we’re looking for him but the son is in the cage,” he pointed to a metal building off in the distance sitting under a large tent. “He refuses to help, his sisters were a bit more compliant but they didn't study the medicines. Apparently the women in this village are the hunter-gatherers,” He scoffed.

“They have to be better than you,” Dilandau made a face. “Enough of your idiotic blathering, I’m going to go see the son and hope his intelligence is above yours.”

The guard captain coughed and yelled obscenities towards Dilandau

Ryoun eyed the man as they trotted off and put his hand on his blade, giving the officer a warning look.

In the tent the cage had a good dozen or more men and women sitting around or laying on the ground.

“Were is the Lavariel patriarch?” Dilandau asked as he stepped in.

Ryoun behind him looked around, he felt sorry for the people, but not much he could do for them.

The guard on duty turned to Dilandau, and saluted, “Sir!” He lead them to the boy in the back. “He’s here, he still refuses to help.”

Dilandau looked at the young man in the cell, only a bit younger than he was, “You, why wont you do your job?”

“You killed my father,” the boy said without looking up.

“I didn't kill your father,” Dilandau argued. “So next reason?”

The other looked up, his messy brown hair hung around his grey blue eyes. “I wont help the black dragon, they killed my father!” he yelled.

Dilandau sneered. “After he killed handfuls of our men?” He asked. “He was a murderer.”

“My father was innocent!” The boy snapped and kicked the cage bars.

“Your father is responsible for over hundred men, many of them who had brats like you, wives like your mother, and suddenly your father is the most important person on Gaea?”

“He was to me,” the boy turned his head away.

“You’re a weakling child, you cant even heal a bug bite can you?” Dilandau crouched and grabbed the bar. “Did you disappoint daddy too many times?”

The boy kicked the bars again, aiming for Dilandau’s fingers.

Dilandau reached between the bars and grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled his head up against his barred wall. “Be a good brat and pick up his job. Or next time you try to assault me I’ll grab that leg and bend it sideways until it breaks, then I’ll do the other one. Breaking your legs will be easy you weak child!”

“I refuse!” the boy yelled back trying to pull away, “I didn't want to be a healer, I wont do it for the soldiers, and I wont do it for that tyrant you call a lord!”

Dilandau let go of the other. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The boy looked up, his eyes red from crying. “Miguel, son of Raguel and Maria Lavariel,”

Dilandau rose a brow. “Miguel, I like it..”

  
**

When Ryoun woke, his horse was dead and laying across his right leg. For a moment he didn't care if he died there.

He didn’t want to think of the others, in case they had met the same end as Miguel. He could just pry himself from the dead animal and run off. It wasn’t like he was happy fighting in this war. Being forced into it just like most of Folken’s men. He stayed for Dilandau and…

He heard pained sobs cut through the silence, and he forgot his plan to leave. Someone was still alive.

Ryoun pushed the horse from his leg with the free one, thankful it was only his foot pinned. Pushing himself up with the rock behind him he looked for the source of the voice, “Who’s there?”

There was no reply, but the cries softened some as he got closer.

Ryoun rounded a cliff edge and found Chesta sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. He was bleeding a little, his gloves wet and the side of his neck covered. “Chesta? Are you ok?”

“I…” Chesta started. “I cant find Gatti or the others, I cant find Lord Dilandau,” he whispered. “I hit my head, I’m too dizzy and…” He knew Chesta’s abilities became fragmented when he was too emotional or injured.

“Its ok, stay here,” Ryoun knelt down to him and checked the wound on his head. “I’ll look for the others.”

“O-ok...” Chesta shivered, pulling his knees up to his chest on the ground.

Ryoun heard talking as he searched further for the others, one voice he recognized as Dilandau’s. He hoped that their commander met no harm, and had the rest with him. As he came around a fallen boulder he saw Gatti and Dilandau in full embrace. Gatti’s hand had the back of Dilandau’s head, holding onto him tightly. Ryoun, fell back and hid. He grabbed a rock and tossed it to the ground.

When he heard them separate, he rounded the corner.

“Good, you’re still alive,” Dilandau commended. “Have you found the others?”

“Chesta has a small head injury, he’s fine otherwise,” Ryoun sighed. “I’ve not been able to find the others.”

Gatti looked down, “I thought you guys were dead, I was back far enough not to fall, but I saw those guys fall with Jajuka, I don't know if they survived.”

Dilandau remained quiet, his face dropped from his earlier bemused grin. “We need to find them, I cant lose more than Miguel.”

Gatti ran a hand through his hair, “I want to get Miguel’s body back.”

“If you can do it without getting killed or seen,” Dilandau’s voice was empty, showing the growing depression in his tone.

“If I feel like there’s some danger, I’ll turn back,” Gatti promised.

Dilandau only nodded, and watched as Gatti disappeared up the cliff face.

Ryoun walked with Dilandau hoping to find some evidence of Guimel and Dalet’s survival.

 

“They’re dead, crushed by the disaster caused by you and the dragon” Jajuka growled.

Dilandau’s face contorted. “Where is the dragon?” He snapped.

“Nearly dead, and headed for the village of Adom,” Jajuka stared down at the other. “They are already far enough away, the goddess carried him.”

“Go away Jajuka,” He sneered.

Ryoun could tell that Dilandau was too far gone, that he had reached the point of calm and dismissalin his anger. Ryoun sat down on a rock next to Chesta who was in a near catatonic state.

They had three horses between them. Jajuka still held the dead beast man in his arms. “The rendezvous is in an hour, don’t be late,” The dog man turned and left.

Dilandau glared after him, but turned his back and looked down at Ryoun and Chesta. “Ryoun, Chesta is to ride with you, I’ll lead Gatti’s horse until he meets back with us. I hope he comes back with Miguel, but I don't have much faith anymore.”

Ryoun looked at Chesta. “Ok. Lets get going,” he stood up and helped Chesta stand, picking him up by the elbows. He found someone’s horse and helped Chesta get on. He climbed on in front of him and grabbed the reigns. They rode slowly, the horses were injured as well and running low on steam. They kept the same path as they headed to the rendezvous point.

Gatti rejoined them before the hour, empty handed as expected. Finding no openings and no body left on the ground. His eyes had sunken in with the look of despair.

Chesta kept his cries as silent as he could, pushing his head down, chin against his chest.

Ryoun ignored him, giving him the time to mourn before they gave their report. Ryoun hoped that Chesta hadn't suffered a concussion. It triggering the crying and the inability to use his power. When he heard the other finish, he looked over his shoulder. “Hey, let me see your eyes.”

Chesta turned his head some, to avoid eye contact. “Why?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

“If you have a concussion, we need to get you looked at,” Ryoun whispered back, not wanting to give their commander anything else to worry about. With Miguel gone, he had to do what he knew.

Chesta looked up at him, “I’m feeling better now,” His eyes were a bit puffy, but the pupils were similar enough in size and enlarged from the dark.

“Good, can you use your power?”

“I don't think I can yet, I still have a headache...” Chesta looked ahead, then dropped his head down. “I am too afraid to see what happened to them. Jajuka said they were dead, I don't want to see that,” He covered his face with a hand.

“I’m sorry,” Ryoun nodded, and ceased his badgering. “And I’m sorry for before. I shouldn't have pushed Miguel into making you mad.”

Chesta’s throat tightened, “I know Miguel knows that I don't hate him, and I know he doesn't hate me.” Chesta’s tone was dark, “Don't apologize.”

Ryoun gave up, glancing over to Dilandau and Gatti who rode close together. He picked up a bit of speed to get ahead of them, giving them a bit more time without eyes over their shoulders. Ryoun knew Dilandau better than most of them, he didn't know some of the weird intricacies that Gatti knew. But he knew Dilandau the longest, and of his past before the war reached them.

  
**  
‘Dilandau’ was the young man’s new name, Dilandau was taught to be dangerous. His mind filled with propaganda straight from Folken’s mouth. The creature he was before, the young boy he was when Ryoun first knew him. Was so much different.

Ryoun was raised on a small farm on the outskirts of the desert and forest. The nearest village to them was less than a mile walk. He lived with his widowed mother, and farm animals. His father, died and without any known cause. He had few memories of the man other than teaching him how to cook. Things had changed after his father’s death, and most of the village had been callous towards them. His mother blamed for poison, or pushing him to overwork himself.

Ryoun had spent some nights on their roof, overlooking the land they managed to keep up. To seek out disgruntled villagers who decided to steal or destroy their crops. He held a crop sickle at his side, waiting diligently for anything to come past the property line.

He was half asleep when he heard the braying of the goats, unhappy with something. It took him a few moments to push himself up to take notice to their plight. He watched their heads rush around in circles, breaking off and braying angrily. He jumped down from the roof and headed to investigate. Taking a few steps closer, something small jumped over the fence and left a cloud of dust behind it.

Ryoun grabbed one of the horses, and began to take chase after the creature. He only saw that it had a white coat, and was only a bit smaller than him, maybe. He couldn't tell what it was from its quick movement. He lead his horse into the forest beyond his mother’s property.

Something larger jumped out and the horse reared up, dropping Ryoun off its back, and sprinted back towards the farm. A wild dog snarled at him, barking and snapping towards the boy. Ryoun tried to move back, get away from the animal. It was a dark grey and rust colored. So it wasn't the animal he’d caught sight of. But it could have been the mother, so he grabbed a fallen branch and swung it at the creature.

She backed up and jumped away.

There was a couple nights of this. The fourth night it had been in vegetable stalks. He went out twice and found only bits of vegetables eaten by something. Wild dogs didn't eat vegetables only to find out they didn't like them.

He ended up outside three more times through the night, finding nothing but evidence the thing had been there.

The fifth night he heard noises outside his window, digging sounds against the wood panels. When he looked out the window he saw a flash of white dart away. He had gotten a better look, but couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was, it wasn't a dog.

He tracked after it, the thing left weird foot prints, too wide to be a dogs. He grabbed the horse and a torch and searched the forest along border of the wasteland. Wild dogs tended to dig dens in the wasteland because the ground was more solid. This thing, whatever it was, stuck close to the dogs.

He slipped off his horse and held the torch up to look around. He grabbed a biscuit from his cloak pocket and held it out. “Come out..”

There was some rustling behind him, forcing him to turn around.

He lowered the torch and looked into the brush. A pair of bright, vibrant red eyes were watching him with interest. Ryoun stepped closer and held out the bread. “Here..”

When the creature moved closer, showing it’s face.

Ryoun screamed and backed up, throwing the biscuit at it and grabbing the horse and took off. It had a weird human face, but was frightful. He kept conjuring monstrous images in his mind.

When a weeklong rainfall hit, they struggled to keep the animals and the crops alive. He and his mother spent many days nearly drowning to set up canvas tarps to shield the delicate vegetation from dying. He’d look out, feeling the fear of the creature watching him, waiting to strike.

It never showed up, and Ryoun was glad for it.

The rain stopped and the sun again graced their poor farm. They only lost a few feet of vegetables and a goat to depression.

He emptied the barn of animals, who were all happy to be back out into the sun instead of stressed from the storm. When he finished he looked around to see if he’d forgotten any, when he tripped a little over a lump in the hey. He cursed, worried one of the babies had died, and was covered up. He started to brush away the hay, when he saw pink skin, he became frantic. He pushed away all the straw and hay until he found laying underneath was a young boy, naked, wounded and emaciated.

The face, the hair and the muddy skin was like the monster he’d imagined, but it was only a boy.

He ran to find his mother, only to come back and the boy had moved away from his spot. The boy had backed into one of the stalls to hide. When they found him, he screamed, whining from fear and pain.

Ryoun’s mother tried to calm him down some, her voice was soft. “Stay here, I’m going to go get food.”

Ryoun nodded and tried to get the boy to come closer. He held out his hand and tried to call the other over.

The boy got closer and glared, his deep red eyes gave Ryoun the warning.

“You were the one who was stealing food in our field weren't you?” he asked, averting his eyes from how strange the boy looked.

The boy reacted to Ryoun’s words and snapped his teeth around Ryoun’s palm, sinking them deep in the skin.

Ryoun winced and punched the boy in the temple, knocking him off his hand and out for the moment. “Damnit!” he cursed and headed inside to help his bleeding hand.

They had brought the boy inside, tying his hands and feet and gagging him. His mother even gave the boy a bit of chamomile and lavender to calm him. Ryoun’s mother tended to the boy’s wound, and then her son’s. Commenting on his stupidity when he stuck his hand out to a wildling not expecting to get bit.

When the boy woke up, he cried out, whining through the night and struggled against his bindings. They gave him food to eat and water to drink until he was full. Then he slept more.

“Well, he’s wild, it’s not our responsibility to tame him, his pack will be looking for him and I don't want wild dogs breathing down my neck. So we do like we do to wild animals. Move him to the forest, untie him and let him go.”

They released him, and left him to find his pack again. It was common that human children were adopted by beast people. Wildlings were a different case. Raised by animals, those who didn't know the language or ethics of humans. The boy was only six or seven, but it was too hard to tell.

Ryoun had heard the villagers complain about the boy, how he’d come into town and steal food. How he’d come near the children and try to watch them. He knew how cruel the villagers could be, but it wasn't his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: 
> 
> The nagging desire to leave is greater than his loyalty to the Black Dragon Clan. His memories of their hardships propel him to change everything.


	6. Ryoun - Defect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoun makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Ryoun remembers his first encounters with the fallen slayer Miguel. And with his eccentric commander Dilandau in the midst of a disaster.

Ryoun had tried scaring the child away when the boy showed up on their front steps, sickly and weak. The village had treated him like a pest. It went on for so long, after the war started.

Ryoun remembered a giant courier ship that soared through the sky one overcast afternoon.

A tall dark man came and found the boy, rumors had erupted around the village near his home that the boy had been dangerous. That he killed someone, and the words had reached Folken, who lead the Black Dragon Clan.

The rest was history, at least where he wanted it to remain.

In the past.

  
**

Ryoun heard the screaming echoing through the halls, the sound of bones dislocating and snapping. The sound was like claws against his skin. Dilandau was in trouble again, and Folken was dolling out punishment in its most terrible forms.

The sound of wet liquid hitting the floor propelled Gatti and Chesta out of their seats.

Ryoun made a sound and glared at them, Folken would kill them on sight. Dilandau didn’t need them further throwing their lives away.

Both sat, Gatti was anxious as ever, covering his ears as his knees jumped up and down.

Chesta was fighting off looking in, to make sure their commander was still alive. They had suffered enough already. Witnessing Folken killing their commander was beyond what they expected to happen.

Ryoun glanced at Gatti, who had a murderous look in his eyes. Gatti’s allegiance to Folken was minimal at least, only enough to keep him on the team. Gatti would kill Folken if Dilandau let him, and would gladly die in the process.

Ryoun wished he’d have taken the chance to get them out of the black dragon clan clutches. He knew Dilandau’s loyalty was too strong. Dilandau feared Folken’s reach, and relied on giving him power he only thought he needed.

Dilandau walked in, clutching his hand with the two dislocated fingers.

Gatti shot up and grabbed Dilandau’s hand. “On three, take a deep breath.”

Dilandau stared down and nodded. He took a deep breath as Gatti hit ‘two’.

Gatti snapped the two fingers back into location.

Dilandau grabbed Gatti’s shoulder and groaned, trying not to scream out in pain. He’d done it already enough, and he couldn't bare to do it in front of them.

Gatti held onto Dilandau’s hand, “Its ok,”

Ryoun watched the other Captains walk out, each of them in red and white coats, only one didn't turn their eyes away from them.

Dilandau’s face contorted into an image of rage at their backs. None had ever shown any camaraderie to Dilandau, nor interacted with them.

Ryoun saw Jajuka across the hall, one of the captains stopped to talk to him, his real captain. 

“Ryoun, can you get something for his nose?” he heard Gatti ask.

Ryoun got up and gave Dilandau a rag to clean his nose and busted lip. “What is happening sir?”

“We’re going to Torushina, I’ll become stronger and protect you unlike the others, no one else will have to die.”

“Lord Dilandau, what is going to happen?” Chesta asked, finally able to find his voice.

Dilandau looked over his shoulder, “More power, I’ll destroy the dragon and bring the wing goddess to Lord Folken.”

Chesta nodded. “When do we leave?” He asked.

Ryoun looked at Chesta’s terrified face, trusting the emotion seen in his features.

Gatti still held Dilandau’s hand, his face painted with anger and sadness.

“We leave tonight, do you wish to go to the barracks?” Dilandau asked.

“I’ll go for us, make a list and I’ll go grab everything.” Ryoun spoke up. “It’ll be faster if I go alone.” He had a feeling that the others didn’t want to go back

The others looked away, Dilandau was the one to speak first. “Go then, we’ll send a courier crate with you.”

 

Ryoun opened the barrack doors and headed upstairs to their rooms. The place was a mess still, the kitchen was the only part that remained clean thanks to Miguel. There was sword oil stains on the chairs and floor from Dalet repairing their swords. He went to Dilandau’s room first. He gathered up his second uniform, extra clothes, his favorite pillow and toiletries.

 

When he met Dilandau, the boy with a name, he had been a shell of his former self. He learned the words of humans, and the worst qualities ingrained in him.

Chesta’s room was the neatest, but wasn't as furnished as the others. He’d not been there as long as they had. He grabbed Chesta’s blanket, the one thing that he saved from when they had first met. The same blanket he’d wrapped his dying body in.

Ryoun took the items to the courier crate and set them inside. He went back inside and had to sit down. He linked his hands and covered his face.

“This is the last straw Folken.” he whispered. He was tired of this war already, how long they’ve been fighting, killing and destroying lives, but they didn’t know the real end. The war was going to end soon, and if Dilandau got a chance to get away, they’d take it. He knew Chesta, and Gatti would be more than happy to leave.

He glanced over in the other hall. He went to his room next, gathered his things, finding that he was grabbing more than necessities. He took his favorite clothes, his good boots, and old trinkets that his mother gave him as a parting gift. Things of his father's. He grabbed his bedding and took it outside.

His mother had been insane with grief at his decision to join the Black Dragon Clan, but he had little choice. Folken demanded so many boys from each village to avoid destruction. He chose it, because of the boy Folken took away. Because of his father’s death had destroyed them financially. He wanted to save a village that never supported them.

He went back and grabbed more from Chesta and Dilandau’s room, things they had used a lot, or seemed to be important. Then went to Gatti’s room, he had to wade a little through the mess and grabbed Gatti’s things. Gatti had more clothes than the others, so he grabbed what was clean.  

 

When Gatti joined, something happened, and he was never sure if it was for the better or worse. Dilandau was getting into more trouble, but then he had moments of mercy and leniency. Dilandau started doing things of his own accord, and Folken hated it.

He finished after grabbing things from the kitchen and bathrooms. Then sword cleaner and anything extra that they may need after they run off. He looked at the three now uninhabited rooms. He went into Miguel’s room first. He looked it over, he wanted to take something but felt wrong.

He saw the extra medical kit, the first one had gotten lost in the fight. Ryoun grabbed it, Miguel would have insisted. He grabbed anything that looked important. Between extra vials of medicine, some salves and bandages. Anything he could put together to make a first aid kit.

He grabbed a few of Miguel’s things, wishing there was something he could take that would have been good for them as a memento. He picked up the blanket, knowing that the extras could be necessary. They weren’t coming back, he made up his mind about that.

He stripped every room of necessary things for them to camp with. He knew he was overdoing it, but when Dilandau was busy they could transfer some of the items to somewhere for later. The others could go buy food and supplies. They were going to Torushina, they could get anything they needed there for after the battle.

He grabbed things from Dalet’s room, tools for fixing their swords and his list of good smithies in each village. Dalet didn't have many useful things unless it was from grooming and Ryoun wasn't worried about that. Guimel had extra blankets and pillows he’d brought, so they were packed as well. He stopped when the items reached the top of the crate, knowing that anything else would have to be mashed in.

Guimel was always kind of strange, he was the youngest until Chesta. The fluffy haired soldier seemed so out of place in their group. He slept a lot, brought up strange topics, and didn’t talk about himself.

He walked around to make sure there wasn't anything important. He kept the list in his pocket. Dalet’s trade secrets were the one thing about him that everyone liked. He was talented with swords and even taught Dilandau a few things.

Dalet, unlike Guimel, didn’t talk socially, but when he had, it annoyed Ryoun. Dalet disliked most of them, and got along only to appease Dilandau. The worst was when Dilandau turned his back and Dalet’s mask fell, revealing a more anti-social nature.

**  
Ryoun remembered when Dalet found out about Gatti’s association with his old gang. It had colored the other’s opinion completely. Dalet refused to tell them things about his past before. After the friction started, Gatti had a mission to collect information on Abaharaki movements. Gatti was one of the better black dragon spy thanks to his already solidified connections.

Ryoun, Dalet and Guimel had been the ones to meet him at the rendezvous point. Gatti had been already half a day late, and Dilandau didn’t want them to come back empty handed. Guimel had been the one to go out to seek out Gatti, and find out what happened. Guimel was the only one who offered to do clean up for them. “Tying up loose ends” as he called it.

Dalet had spent most of the afternoon, and into the evening sulking, and being particularly in a foul mood about the situation. “He’s probably dead.”

“Shut up, Dalet.” Ryoun repeated. “If Lord Dilandau has faith in him, we have faith.”

“He’s captured and poor Guimel will be captured as well.”

“Dalet…” Ryoun warned.

Dalet scoffed and remained quiet for a moment. “What if he is betraying us?”

Ryoun, who had also been on edge, finally snapped. Dalet may have been an ace with a sword, his intelligence may have been above average, but his personality was terrible. He walked over and stepped on Dalet’s shoulder, pushing him into the ground. “Don’t even start on that, Gatti has more loyalty to Lord Dilandau than you know. If you whine anymore about Gatti I’ll report it to Lord Dilandau.”

Dalet pushed himself up and brushed off his shoulders. He sunk into his quiet anger.

Ryoun sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m just on edge.” Ryoun went back to the tree and sat at it’s base. “Gatti is never late, and I don’t want to bring back his body to Dilandau if he’s dead.” He didn’t want to imagine what it’d do to their commander.

Dalet remained quiet, and kept his gaze on the fire.

“What did he even do to you to make you mad?” Ryoun asked.

“Just his delinquent past, that gang he lead.” Dalet started but stopped when his face contorted. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You never want to talk about it, but won’t stop complaining about him.” Ryoun dug at the ground with his heel. “It’s hypocritical.”

“Yes, it is.” Dalet rolled his eyes. “I won’t ever trust Gatti.”

“You’ll have to, he may save your life one day.” Ryoun whispered. “Maybe if you came out about your hate for him, you’d feel better and we could get it over with?”

Dalet shook his head and stroked his hair some.

“Then stop complaining about Gatti behind Lord Dilandau’s back, he knows you do it, and it makes him angry.” Ryoun glanced up at the sky. “Why do you think he’s always short with you?”

Dalet’s head sunk, conceeding finally. “When I was seven.. my family..” He took a deep breath and his head dropped further, his hair shielding his face. “My little br-“ he was cut off when a sound slipped through the darkness.

“Hush, later.” Ryoun jumped up.

“Of course.” Dalet groaned and grabbed his sword from his hip.

“I do mean it, we’ll talk later.” Ryoun had slipped into the darkness.

They never did talk after that night.

**  
He sat down in his chair, to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Something fell from the corner of the chair next to his, Miguel’s chair. He bent over a bit and grabbed the smooth metalic chain.

Miguel had lost his first tags after Gatti had joined, and had new ones made. He chuckled. Miguel had looked in his chair about a hundred times but never found them. It was somewhat spooky how they showed up just as he was about to call his job done.

He held it tightly, it was much more important now with Miguel gone. He knew they would maybe go to Arzas, a letter had already been sent out to Miguel’s family about his death. If they were defecting, they may get a chance to pay their respects.

Miguel was the only one he got along.

They met about eight months after he’d joined himself, assigned to being Dilandau’s “body guard” as Folken put it. Though in Ryoun’s case it was more that he made sure that Dilandau didn't go unattended on missions.

Ryoun pulled the necklace over his head and tucked it into his shirt. His heart started to hammer, feeling the cool steel against his skin, clinking against his own tags. He kicked the table in front of him some, knocking several things off. He kicked it again, knocking it on its side.

He knew it was partly Dilandau’s fault, but he only blamed Folken, and Sora. Their dream war was costing the lives of those he cared about. He blamed the Abaharaki, for Miguel, and for Chesta. The dragon himself for Guimel and Dalet.

“Dilandau was only taking orders.” He whispered. “We were taking orders, and we killed nine of the Abaharaki. Dilandau was punished because Folken knew that the dragon was stronger, he knew all of this.” he growled and wiped his face. "This war ends after the next battle." 

Ryoun pulled himself up and left the barracks for the last time. Locking the doors before finally heading to the courier crate, and sent it to their courier that would take them to Torushina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatti's devotion takes many forms, and as the world begins to end he has to fight tooth and nail against his greatest fear.


	7. Gatti - Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatti grieves alone. (Gatti's part reads backwards if there is any confusion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Ryoun makes a decision to leave the Black Dragon Clan, and plans to bring the others with him.

Gatti watched as Jajuka stood in the area over them, looking with anger at the armor. It didnt click in his head before then, but it should have worried him.

“Chesta. any word from the commander?” Ryoun glanced over his shoulder.

 “No, sir.” Chesta turned his head down. He was staring at the monster with Dilandau’s body inside. Almost naked sitting alone with tubes and cords inside him.

 “If anything happens to him..” Ryoun glared towards the monstrous sorcerers. “We’ll kill all of the sorcerers.”

 Gatti glanced at Chesta who didn't look away from the armor.

  

_(Two Day’s Before)_

 

“Ryoun, what’s with all the things?” Gatti rose his brow, he sifted through the blankets, the clothes. “Are we going camping?”

“No, we’re leaving after this last mission is over.” Ryoun said, lowering his voice.

 Chesta’s eyes widened and he looked inside the crate. “What, why?”

 “The war will end soon, at least for us.” he said, and crossed his arms. He couldn't help the slight smile.

Gatti grinned. “Good, I like this idea, if I have to hear Lord Dilandau scream out in pain again, I’ll kill Folken myself.” Gatti’s heart hammered a bit from anger and excitement. “Though, I think we need a place to put all this, we only have a tent and it’s not conspicuous.”

 Ryoun looked around. “Get what you need out of it now, we’ll find a storage area or something.”

 “I know a place, let me get a carriage for it and I’ll hand it off somewhere, I have a favor to call in.” Gatti was all smiles as the gears worked.

 “Be discreet.” Ryoun glared.

Gatti smiled and saluted “Will do, sir." 

 

Gatti headed into Torushina, adorned into his more casual attire. There were a lot of people who knew his face, and many of them didn't know about his BDC affiliation. The siege was in two days and after that things were going to get hectic. He took the carriage to the outskirts of town. With the possible destruction, their stuff needed to be safe.

 He talked to some acquaintances, getting some information. He was able to get some essentials and other necessities for when they ran off. He had found some places to steal a set of good horses, because he wasn't going to pay for them when everything went to hell.

He suppressed the fear of being hunted. Chesta and Dilandau were very valuable to Folken. They wouldn't care about two humans like he and Ryoun, but he refused to leave without Chesta and Dilandau.

 He put it out of his mind. They were coming along, Dilandau as well. He still had a pit in his stomach. They hadn't gotten much information of what was going to happen. The extent was that Dilandau was going to be gone for three days before the siege. After that it was all speculation.

 He headed back before the sun set, the growing worry creating a bigger pit in his stomach. Gatti watched everyone he passed by, no one knew he was a soldier. He’d done jobs as a spy several times in the city. He knew the area well and could find every path out and away from local guards. It wouldn't mean much in a couple days when it was all going to be destroyed. 

 

_(After the attack on the Abaharaki)_

He watched them all fall. Guimel’s horse started to kick and rear back next to Dalet's. Chesta’s tried to jump away. Gatti was next to Ryoun as they fell. Gatti counted himself lucky, far enough away so that he only had to back up a bit. Gatti fell from his horse while frantically trying to get off. He slid down the cliff edge and fell deep inside. He groaned and moved to stand when he got his footing. He called out, scared. He tirelessly searched the rubble for anyone. “Lord Dilandau!” was the only name he could manage to yell.

He searched everywhere, he pushed rocks out of the way, he had to find them, he had to find Dilandau. He was in the middle of it all, and he couldn't die from this. He had powers to help him, he had ways to survive.

 Part of him wanted to find Dilandau and run off, take him somewhere and hide. Dilandau was strong, stronger than him.

 Dilandau.

 His mind reeled over and over, the fabricated image of his commander’s broken body. Images of him crushed under rocks, or broken from the fall replayed in his head.

 “Gatti.”

 He heard his name. “Lord Dilandau??” He called out again. He turned his head in the direction the sound. Dilandau leaned against a rock, touching his forehead from the bit of blood.

 Gatti rushed him, grabbing him around the chest and held him tightly. “Thank the goddess,” Gatti whispered.

 Dilandau embraced him gently. “Are you alright?”

 “Yes, I didn't fall with my horse, the others did, I haven’t found them yet.” The rest of his worry was starting to flood his mind. “I hope they’re alright.”

 “My liar,” Dilandau snickered. “I know you were only worried about me.” He kept his voice low, and traced a bit of blood from Gatti’s face. “How did you get hurt?”

 Gatti nuzzled his face into Dilandau’s shoulder. “Its fine, how’s your head.”

 A rock fell close by, making them part and brush off.

 Gatti separated from them, and had to take five minutes to sob, he balled his fists and pushed them into his eyes. Miguel was his best friend, Miguel was like he was. Taken in by Dilandau. Given a purpose. They weren't like the others, assigned and given by Folken.

 So he cried over the loss of his friend, he vowed to take his revenge to Allen Schezar and take him down. He had to stay alive a bit longer to make sure to make it that far. Gatti wiped his eyes and stood up. He could do it now, he could take off his armor, he could sneak in, and kill the Abaharaki soldier in his sleep. He could do all that and make it back.

 The image of Miguel’s body, laid on the ground put his mind in a vice.

 His mind went back to Dilandau, the idea of getting caught and killed made him nauseous. He could never betray Dilandau, even for Dilandau’s benefit. Well, reconsidering. He’d never betray Dilandau for his own benefit. Dilandau hated hearing them say they’d die for him, it was the one big rule. Fight only to survive, fight tooth and nail to survive all enemies. Dilandau’s ideals may have been shaped by Folken, but it was the only one Gatti respected.

 Gatti swallowed some bile and shook his head. He had to try and get Miguel’s body. Even if he had to carry it twenty miles. He’d live through it. He had to return to Dilandau, there were things he had to say. He had to make it back and make sure Ryoun and Chesta didn't kill each other. He had to come back to make sure Dilandau had a shoulder later when he realized Miguel wasn't coming back. When it finally hit his commander that death was different from that side.

 Gatti walked towards the moving fortress the Abaharaki employed. There was shouts and commotion, many men still scoped the area out. They made sure there were no slayers or beast men ready to send out another attack. Both factions had been incredibly disabled in the battle. The slayers had maybe three horses, and four men, three of which badly wounded.

 Gatti gave up, he couldn't see Miguel’s body, he couldn't get close enough to search. He was a failure.

 He could always come back, when the Abaharaki left, when the animals had gotten to Miguel. He cursed when he was far enough away. He shed more tears as he doubled back several times, wanting to risk everything to find his friend. He wouldn't be able to stand to eat meals at the table without Miguel there to complain. He wouldn't be able to bribe the other into doing his chores for stolen baked goods.

Miguel wasn't going to eat with them, or go to the bathhouse anymore. Miguel wouldn't stay up with him and Dilandau anymore. Miguel wouldn't be able to scold them for their messes or be the voice of reason when arguments broke out. Ryoun wouldn't have a scapegoat to get Chesta to take care of himself.

Gatti whined as he sat again. He had to figure out how to get Chesta to eat. It was too hard for him to manage on his own. Yes, he adored his commander, but Miguel kept them organized and balanced.

 Gatti kicked a rock and covered his face. Dalet and Guimel were missing, but he wasn't sure if Jajuka gave them an out and lied about seeing them dead. Dalet hated him, and he didn't know Guimel that well. He almost envied them, they were free. Be it through death or desertion, he wished he'd have taken the plunge as well and left.

 His mind went back to Miguel, he wanted to obsess over it now, and get it out of his system while he was alone. He needed to get over his friend’s death now, instead of dwell and chance losing someone else.

 Eventually, he got up, not wishing to be found or give Dilandau any reason to worry and headed back to them.

 

_(Year Before End of the War)_

Gatti sat down across from his commander. The table in front of them had four bottles of wine, and a bowl of cheese cubes of various kinds. He set the two wine glasses down and grinned at Dilandau who took one. 

 “What is this all for?” Dilandau asked. 

 “We don't get too much time to talk, not in a while without Ryoun and the others around.” Gatti smiled at his glass before grabbing one of the bottles and uncorking it. “Besides, the others don't like to drink wine and we got these bottles from Folken.” He shrugged. “And I cant have you drinking them all in your room alone, you’ll drink yourself to death.”

“This is also the first time in a while we’ve had some nights off.” Dilandau mused as he watched Gatti fill his glass. “This is probably shit wine.” 

 “It cant be too bad.” Gatti laughed. “You’ll have to show me what a good wine is one day.” 

 “Unlikely, Folken sends me this wine to keep me from burning this fortress down.” He took the glass and sipped at it. “Not terrible.” 

 Gatti poured his own glass and took a sip, making a face. “I’ll have to get used to it, always been a liquor person.” 

 “Liquor is not bad, but the sugar makes me sick.” Dilandau took another sip and tipped the glass some. “Mead is disgusting.” 

 “Ale is worse, I started on that when I was ten… never again.” Gatti laughed. “I’ll drink this over ale or mead.” 

 “Do you think I should bring in more men?” Dilandau asked. “Folken keeps hounding me.” 

 “I think we should stop with Dalet, especially if all Folken’s men are like him.”

“Ryoun isn’t,” Dilandau rolled his eyes. 

 “Ryoun isn't an aristo-brat.” Gatti swung his hand some. “Everyone you add has to have a position that goes well with everyone else’s position.” He finished the first glass. 

Dilandau grinned. “What’s your position?” He held out his empty glass to the other. 

 Gatti poured Dilandau’s glass and then his, not caring to hide the flush in his face. He put the bottle down. “Aside from your personal wine pourer, whatever position you want to try.” 

Dilandau coughed a bit having to put his glass down. “Damnit Gatti.” he choked out a little. 

 Gatti laughed. “You ok?” 

 “Fine.” Dilandau took another drink, eyeing Gatti warily.

 Gatti chuckled, “Don't worry, I’ll be good.” He said and took a drink. “This stuff isn't too bad once you get enough in your mouth.”

 Dilandau choked again. 

 Gatti had to cover his face. “Sorry, sorry.” He laughed. “I didn't mean to do it again.” 

 Dilandau put his glass down. “I don't trust you.” 

 “Probably a good idea.” Gatti winked. “Dalet sure doesn’t.”

“He’ll get over it, he’ll have to.” Dilandau finished the last bit before pouring the remnants in his glass. 

 “I hope he doesn't pull a fratricide.” 

 “Then I’ll kill him.” Dilandau replied. “Simple as that.” 

 Gatti smiled and uncorked the second bottle.  “Well onto better conversation..” He took a drink from the new bottle. “This one is pretty good.” 

 Dilandau took the bottle and took a quick drink directly from the opening. “Not bad.” 

 Gatti looked away, smiling to himself. “I have a question, and this is only between us.” 

 Dilandau put the bottle down, debating on whether he should continue down this conversation path. “What is it?” 

 “Do you ever think of when we met?” Gatti asked. 

 Dilandau turned his eyes away. “Sometimes,” He whispered. 

 “I do.” Gatti whispered. “I was only wondering, don't worry, end of topic.” He forced the full glass down his throat and felt his head buzz. If he could get drunk enough he couldn't be held responsible for what he may say. 

 Dilandau stared at him. “You’re so full of shit,” He moaned.

 Gatti chuckled. “You are the only one who knows when I lie.” he leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Do you blame me? You were gone when I woke up, which is generally my role, then it was like a dream.” 

 “You were paid to say those things.” Dilandau took a drink from the bottle instead of refilling his glass. 

 Gatti made a sour face. “No, I wasn’t.” He narrowed his eyes. “I meant it all, and besides, the end result wasn't too bad right?” 

 Dilandau glared, clenching his jaw shut until he could figure out what to say. 

 “It hasn't changed either, I still feel that way.” Gatti’s face fell, he seemed a bit dazed, but sad. He took the bottle from Dilandau and put the tip to his lips and drank the last of it. His smile came back. 

 Dilandau’s flushed face from alcohol grew redder, his stomach ached from how much his blood started to run at Gatti’s words and actions. 

 “It’s almost depressing me, but I’m still here, still willing to die for you.” Gatti put the bottle down and uncorked a third a bit awkwardly. “Longest I’ve been with any group.”

 Dilandau stood and took it from him first and poured them both a glass. “I told you I hate when you say that. No more wine for you tonight.” He said, no slur in is voice. He didn't spill a drop when he gave them equal amounts in their glasses. 

 Gatti tried to keep his voice down, but it sounded more like he was shouting in a whisper. “You’re beautiful Dilandau, you know that?” 

 Dilandau reeled back a little, happy he hadn't taken a drink yet. He was a bit embarrassed but couldn't help the smile on his face. “Yes, I do Gatti.” 

 “There I said it,” Gatti laid his head down after downing the last glass of wine allowed to him that night. “Again.” 

 Dilandau’s shoulders sunk and he reached over to run his fingers through Gatti’s hair. “Good job my spy.” 

 Gatti smiled, letting out a soft moan. He moved his head to look at the other. “How can you drink so much wine Lord Dilandau?” 

 “Practice Gatti,” Dilandau continued to stroke the blonde’s hair. 

 “You wont hate me if I say I love you right?” Gatti asked, his words were half moans, half slurs. 

 “No, I wont hate you.”

 “Good, I’ll say it some day.” And then he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Things used to be ok.


	8. Gatti - Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a small mission to Daedalus; Dilandau, Ryoun, and Miguel meet Gatti, the reluctant leader of a gang of thieves that have taken from the Black Dragon Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus!  
> Previously: Gatti has always been at Dilandau's side, closest and always a step right behind him.

Much to Folken’s irritation for Dilandau claiming the best healer in Arzas for his group, he agreed to allow Miguel to join. He agreed to the terms that the Lavariel family would be taken care of if the daughters resumed their work, and that upon her recovery, the matriarch as well. 

 Miguel was trained mostly to protect himself, and with Ryoun to help, it was a quick couple weeks of self defense. They learned, however how terrible Miguel was when it came to being a bit accident prone. 

 When they had met the next member of their team, Gatti, it was Miguel who had tripped the trap that got them doused with smoke and knocked out. They had been on a small mission out east finding some stolen goods. Specifically medical supplies and Black Dragon Clan drugs. The kind that they used to make some of their more elite soldiers. 

 Dilandau had no interest in the supplies, only interest in the gang that had taken them. The DemonCat gang was over a hundred strong, they had affiliated unofficially with the Abaharaki. And he liked a challenge. 

 Folken liked the idea of sending a misfit to deal with more misfits. 

 Which leads us back to how they got captured. Upon their arrival to the abandoned town that was rumored to be run by the DemonCat gang, they found little to nothing but a bone dry establishment. 

 Miguel walked into one house when he tripped across a small string that let out a smoke bomb that the other two rushed into, swords at the ready. Miguel had been unconscious enough that he didn't get the chance to tell them it was there to debilitate intruders. 

 Dilandau opened his eyes and at first the image of another pair of blue-green eyes were the only thing he saw, but the bearer had jumped away in surprise. 

 The teal eyed person stood up and laughed. “I see you’re awake.” He walked to the side some, rustling his hand through his short blonde hair. He had sheer delight in his features when looking at him. His cheeks pink, and his gaze turned away from him. 

 Dilandau looked at his surroundings finally, a group of nearly a hundred stood in front of him. He was sitting on the dusty ground. Miguel and Ryoun on each side of him tied up just as much as he was. Only he was conscious. “I order you to let us go.” He called out to them, hoping that they were at least obedient to an alpha like he imagined himself. 

 Most laughed, those that remained quiet had eyed him warily. He was strange looking, and well known, so it wasn't hard to guess they knew of him. 

 The one from before spoke again. “I would, but there’s no guarantee you’d be nice.” He said and bent over to look Dilandau in the face. “You’re not in the position to be making demands, Dragon Clan Captain?”  
  
Dilandau’s eyes narrowed, sizing up the speaker who stayed the farthest from him. 

 “Those beautiful eyes are pretty wild for soldier, Folken must have thought you were some trophy.” he said, “What are you doing in our neck of the woods?” 

 Dilandau audibly growled in anger and debated on using his power on them, the smiling, chatty, idiot was annoying him. “I’m only here to get back what was stolen from us.” Folken had punished him last time for killing indiscriminately without finding information first. “Support crates, with medicine and other drugs.” 

 Teal eyes rose a brow, and then looked over his shoulder some, his mouth forming a straight line. “Not my boys.” he grinned brightly, with beaming pride for his men. “You see, we don't deal with stuff like that, we’ll steal your weapons any day, but we don't dabble in those wares.” 

 “They were stolen within a hundred meter radius of the trade routes.” Dilandau corrected.

 “There is another little town, you should maybe ask them?” He said, cutting Dilandau off before he further accused them. “We’ll let you go this time, Dragon Clan, but I think you need to just give up.” He put his hands behind his back and smiled. “If you come back, they’ll kill you.” He said and walked away. “Knock him out.” 

Dilandau started to complain, and took a deep breath to take control of the situation with his ability, but the bottom of a boot put him right back to sleep. 

 

 

Dilandau was again first to wake up, only their location had changed to an inn, sitting around a table with complimentary drinks in front of each of them. Dilandau eyed the unopened bottle but pulled the cork anyways. When it was finished, he grabbed Miguel’s as punishment for getting them caught.

 Ryoun woke moments later when Dilandau slammed the bottle on the table. “Sir?” He looked around, and reached for his sword, but no one paid them any mind. He relaxed some and looked at Dilandau.

 “We were knocked out and left here, I got to speak with that wretched gang, they claim to not have stolen the wares.” He mumbled and finished Miguel’s bottle, tossing it lightly at the one still asleep.

 Miguel lifted his head. “Dont come in.. wait..” He looked around and rubbed his mouth. “Where are we?”

 “In the town of Daedalus, its large enough we aren't sticking out, but I don't want to overstay our welcome.” Dilandau commented. “We will reconvene in the morning, just raid that ghost town and kill everyone until we find what we’re looking for.” 

“And if they don't have it?” Ryoun asked.

 “Then we come here and burn everything down.” Dilandau tried to relax, his frustration was burning a hole in his head, or it may have just been the spells of forced unconsciousness that gave him the swelling migraine.  He stood up from his spot and took Ryoun’s bottle. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 Miguel rose to speak before Dilandau walked off, but a tug on his arm pulling him down silenced whatever question he wanted to ask. 

 “He’s going to get himself a room somewhere else, don't ask.” Ryoun shook his head. “And don't brag to Folken about it either.” He stood up. 

 Miguel nodded. “I dont know if I want to know.” 

 “Better, I’m going to go get a room for us for the night, and lets go over a more defined plan of attack.” Ryoun stretched.

 “And just feed the idea to him and make it seem like it was his idea?” Miguel asked softly.

 “Huh?”  Ryoun glanced over.

 “Nothing.”

 

Someone had watched them closely, as the small group separated. The commander left the Inn and the other two remained and found a place for the night. 

 The commander was the dangerous one, so he was followed. His path lead right to the one brothel in town. 

  

Dilandau liked small towns like these, for their choice in entertainment. Most of the people were too afraid to run him off, and he had enough money to throw at them that they’d be happy for it.  He set down the small bag. “One forty for your prettiest, and quietest. Lots of wine, and no cheap shit.” He commanded of the older woman.

 She straightened up and rose a brow. “Any other preference?” She asked, some snark. 

 “I’d hope for clean.” He said and flared his nose at her. It didn't actually matter to him, the only thing he wanted stroked was his ego. The only thing he wanted to consume was copious amounts of wine.

 The red haired woman rolled her eyes. She gestured to a girl to lead him upstairs. “We’ll have someone head up for you soon.” She muttered a slur under her breath as he walked to the stairs. 

 Three reasons he loved brothels over inns. Wine and a paid fan, and finally a nice, mostly clean bed. They were more apt to washing than tavern beds, and he didn't have to share this one for very long, if at all. It was one of the few times he could pretend he was someone of stature, instead of a soldier. 

 He shut the door after him, hearing some commotion downstairs that bothered him. They were too happy for him to be comfortable. Slowly he kicked off his boots and the top layer of armor, unclipping the straps and then slipping it over his head. Leaving him in the undershirt and slacks. He was happy to get it off. Even spending most of this day asleep, the heat from the afternoon and evening stifled him. He laid down for what seemed like hours, and after only a few moments exhaustion took him again. The soft bed, his skin feeling the warm air, and the musty smell of roses lulled him him into unconsciousness. 

 He woke when he heard the pop of a bottle, and the sound of liquid. The clink of glass against glass motivated him more. He saw the red liquid slosh around the clear glass and he smiled. Dilandau pushed himself up and rubbed his still tired eyes. 

 The other who stood in the room was not some dark haired woman with curves and a mature smile. Nor was it a young girl with a sheepish smile and shaking hands. It wasn't some angry young woman who drew a short straw. 

 It was a young man, a bit shorter than him, with short blonde hair and when he turned, Dilandau saw the same blue-green eyes. 

 Dilandau quickly grabbed the sword from the bedside and swung it towards the gang leader. Stopping just in time to avoid cutting through the other’s arm that held a filled glass of wine.  ‘He’s fast too..’ 

 The other smiled, “Did you not have a good dream?” He asked. 

 Dilandau glared. “You came to kill me.” 

 “Not for a hundred coin.” He pushed the wine glass closer to Dilandau. “You wanted wine? I really expected you to like something more robust and masculine.” 

 Dilandau eyed him. “You drink first.” 

 “Fine.” The blonde took a drink and flushed. “Wow.. I may have to start using this stuff.” He dazed a little and held it out again, his movement a bit more careless this time. 

 “Are you already drunk from one sip?” Dilandau asked. 

 “I find it more problematic that you are disappointed that I am?” He pushed the glass towards Dilandau. “I’m doing my job.” 

 “Job? If I remember right I didn't ask for a male.” 

 “You didn't ask for a female either.” The leader responded and smiled when Dilandau took the wine glass from him. 

 Dilandau drank, it was already safe to say it wasn't poisoned. “I want you to leave, before I decide to kill you.” 

 The other’s face turned serious. “We should talk first.” 

 Dilandau stared and finally sat down. “What do you want?” 

 The smile returned, “Good, this gives us a chance to talk without our men at our backs.” He came closer to Dilandau after grabbing a bottle. He tipped the bottle into Dilandau’s glass and refilled it. “After we can discuss what I can do for you here.” He grinned.

 “Nothing, end of discussion.” Dilandau snapped. 

 “What’s your name?” The other asked, changing the topic. 

 “Dilandau,” Dilandau glanced up and took another sip. “Yours?” 

 “Gatti, leader of the demon cat gang.” He said dismissively. 

 “Well, Gatti, are your men stealing from us?” Dilandau stared at the other, reading his face. The other wouldn't stop smiling when he looked at him. 

 Gatti’s shoulders dropped. “I’d like to say no, but it wouldn't surprise me.” He set the bottle down and leaned against the table. “I took over a couple years ago, but I’m not a leader, so I’ve tried to run it aground.” 

 “Why is that?” Dilandau asked. 

 “Its boring,” He said. “I like to follow, maybe stick around until I’m bored. Unfortunately I feel obligated to my dearly departed friend.” He glanced at Dilandau and smiled softly. “At least I will until something better comes along, then it’s not like he’s going to come back from the dead.” 

 Dilandau was bored. “What do you think we should do about the situation.” 

 Gatti shrugged. “I’ll take care of mine, you take care of yours.” 

 “That may result in me killing you.” 

 “Let me get you more wine.” Gatti interrupted and grabbed another bottle. 

 “Drink some, I wont be able to drink four bottles alone.” Dilandau finished the last bit of wine in his glass so that it could be refilled. 

 “I’m not allowed more than one glass, besides I don't think I could keep up with your tolerance.” He grinned, “I can be very convincing after a few drinks.” 

 “I’m allowing you.” Dilandau rolled his eyes and relaxed a bit more. 

 “By the way, I find your name, and your look very interesting. I couldn't help myself from staring at you earlier.” Gatti said as he came back to the bed and refilled the empty glass for Dilandau. When the other took it again he reached with a free hand and touched Dilandau’s face affectionately. 

 Dilandau jumped and threw most of the contents at the other’s face and torso. “Dont touch me.” 

 Gatti stood for a moment and looked down at the ruined robe he wore and began to laugh. “I’m sorry, I’ll refrain from doing that again without asking.” He licked his lips and wiped his face off a bit. “More?”

 “I’m used to women being afraid of me, or disgusted.” Dilandau looked at the empty glass and held it up to be filled. 

 Gatti was quiet. “Why do you think that is?” 

 “I’m a black dragon clan soldier.” 

 “We get soldiers all the time, the girls usually have no issues with them.” Gatti corrected. “Its money. But some used to be from here.” 

 Dilandau felt a bit of anger well up in his chest, he looked at the wine and felt his blood burn through his arms and into his head. 

 Gatti had returned to the table to towel off. “I think you are very handsome, and I’m definitely not afraid of you.” He said and looked at Dilandau over his shoulder. “I honestly think you’re very beautiful, but I like eccentricity.” 

 Dilandau glared. “I don't appreciate being so obviously lied to.” 

 Gatti’s brows rose. “Lie?” 

 “You were paid, just shut up and keep refilling my glass, I just want to sleep now.” Dilandau glanced at him. “Alone.” 

 Gatti smiled none the less, and refilled the glass again once it was empty.

 The quiet room became almost stifling for Dilandau, the other just stared at him and smiled with that stupid, endearing smile. After two more glasses, Dilandau cleared his throat. “What do you want?” He asked. 

 “Nothing,” 

Dilandau groaned. “I don't like this.” 

 “You don't enjoy my company?”

“We’re enemies.” Dilandau reminded him. “Why are you doing this?” 

“You aren't my enemy, I did not steal from you.” Gatti set the empty bottle down. 

 “I could kill you tomorrow.” Dilandau said. 

 “I anticipate having to defend myself, but I do hope you spare me if possible.” Gatti smiled.

“Why do you have to smile at me?!” Dilandau snapped. “I don’t…” 

 “I have a request.” Gatti cut him off. 

 Dilandau remained quiet, allowing the other to speak. 

 “May I help you relax?” He asked. “I just wish to rub your feet.” 

 Dilandau pulled up his feet to the bed. “I don't think so.” It sounded nice, but Dilandau was reaching the vulnerable stage of inebriation.

 “I wont hurt you, I promise.” Gatti reached to touch Dilandau’s calf, to ease him down. 

 Dilandau felt like he was a wounded animal, his body just wanted to get away from the other out of fear and distrust. Yet at the same time he still refused to fight back. He watched as the other remove the woolen socks from his feet. He was feeling suddenly self conscious and had to look away. 

 “You have very slender feet for a soldier, even more narrow than mine.” Gatti commented. “Long toes, they say you’re a born leader.” Gatti chuckled. “It must be true then.” 

 Dilandau felt the blood rush to his face as the hands of the other rubbed along the arch of his right foot, to the back of his ankle and along the ball. He ground his teeth when it was a bit painful, but the pain subsided quickly, leaving him a bit more relaxed. 

 Gatti remained quiet after that, reading his face when he looked back at him. 

 “Why are you doing this?” Dilandau asked as some of the wine had finally kicked in, he didn't like this feeling. It wasn't discomfort, but he felt a pit open up in his stomach. “You’re here, serving the man meant to kill you and your comrades.” 

 Gatti took the glass from Dilandau and set it down. “And for some divine reason, I cant even imagine harming him.” He whispered to the other. “Its quite insane isn't it?” 

 Dilandau pulled his feet away. “I need to rest.” He climbed further up the bed and laid down. 

  

Gatti stood up and looked over the the other to find the albino commander completely unconscious. Chuckling he picked up the glass from the floor and took it to the table. He slipped the knife from behind a couple of the bottles and tossed it in his boots next to the door. “What am I going to do..” he smiled and sat down on the bed next to Dilandau’s bare feet. He glanced down at the the pale skin up to the scarred up ankles. “I guess I’m over being a gang leader.” 

 He laid down next to the other, heart beating hard against his chest. Part of him threw around the idea of disregarding consent, but morality won out. He felt calm as he curled next to the other, reaching to pull the messy blankets over them.  For many minutes he would glance at the other, tugging at the silver locks, or poking his cheek. He backed up a bit when the other seemed to stir. He took his hand at one moment late in the night, and felt the foreign fingers tighten around his before relaxing again. Eventually Dilandau turned over on his side, facing away from the other. So Gatti turned on his side and gave into sleep. 

 

Gatti woke to find himself alone, the sun barely up and the bed empty next to him. There was no note or a soldier within distance. A bottle of wine that hadn't been opened was missing, but that was expected. He looked over his body, finding himself still dressed, and unhurt. He licked his lips but tasted nothing but disappointment. “I guess I should get to work then.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Its back to work. Then its back to the present.. Horrified by the madness in Torushina, Gatti searches for Dilandau.


	9. Gatti - Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilandau wakes up that morning as well, finding his guest in his bed. But all things come to an end, including the dragon clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Gatti makes his debut to the others, and much to Dilandau's irritation becomes his number one fan. But is the affection real?

Dilandau had woken early that morning, finding the other inches away from him, feet laid across his own. He grumbled lightly but slipped out of the bed and padded his way to get his uniform back on. He found his sword in the place he laid it, no money was missing, and the last bottle of wine was still there unopened. He glanced at the blonde a few times, weighing his options of whether to kill him now, or later. He didn't want to be passive, he didn't want this heathen to come back and kill him with his back turned.

His kind words, however weren't forgotten. "I can't even imagine harming him."

Dilandau rested his sword back in his sheath in the belt around his waist. "You got lucky." He whispered before leaving. He ignored the jeering faces and the smiles that rested at his back as he left the building.

Dilandau entered the inn from before and found Miguel and Ryoun sitting down to their morning meal. He was drained, and it showed on his ashen face. He sat and rose his hand to the bar maid who was headed their way. She gave a knowing nod and headed back.

"Long night?" Ryoun asked without looking up again. "You look a little rough."

Dilandau looked between the two, Miguel seemed stiffer than normal. "What about you two?"

Miguel coughed and brought his attention back. "So what's our plan?"

Dilandau rolled his eyes. "First, I eat, then we go back to that town and run them all out." He set his eyes on Miguel. "Dont fall into any other traps."

Miguel smiled, "Yes sir."

Ryoun finished his meal and handed it to the bar maid as she brought a plate to Dilandau. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not entirely, but I have a feeling that at least a small group of that gang is hiding them away from their leader." Dilandau glanced at the food for only a second before starting to cut through it.

Miguel shrugged and pushed his water skin towards Dilandau's section of the table. "Its better than nothing, though how did you come up with this idea?"

Dilandau shoveled the fried eggs and beef into his mouth. "I trust Gatti's expression when he said they don't steal drugs." 

Ryoun's eyes narrowed. "Who is Gatti?"

Miguel stopped mid-bite to focus on Dilandau's reaction, equally curious as to where he got that information.

Dilandau froze. "I asked around last night," he lied quickly. "Their leader." He coughed. 

Ryoun eyed his commander and relaxed some, he wasn't going to argue.

Dilandau remained quiet, keeping the events of the night securely in his mind.

They had found the encampment again. And waiting for them was a secret base with bodies strewn about. But a line of boxes also waited for them to find, the seven missing crates of medical and drug supplies that was stolen away.

* * *

Gatti watched as the armor began to animate, slowly rising from the pit. "Lets kill them." He said, his hand sneaking its way towards his sword. The sudden anger wasn't going to go away, he saw the amount of blood that spread from the joints of the devil armor.

Chesta turned his head to the sorcerers who watched their work move away. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Gatti knew there was little to no empathy in Chesta for the creatures that at one time were his healers. He heard horror stories about their harsh methods that made Miguel's look childish.

"Well, its all gone to hell anyway. Folken really doesn't expect Dilandau to live through that right?" Ryoun crossed his arms. "If we work quickly, there may be a chance Dilandau wises up and goes after Folken. What do you say?"

"Sounds good, I have some frustration to work out.." Gatti grinned darkly.

"Chesta, head to the surface, get some horses for us and Dilandau, we'll be out in five minutes." Ryoun pointed to the lift.

"I wont be able to get that done in five minutes." Chesta moaned but headed to the lift. "Take your time." He called out as he headed to the surface.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell him he needs to steal the horses." Gatti shrugged. "Oh well, he'll manage."

"First fight as a free man." Ryoun asked, pulling his sword. "Ready?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He rushed before Ryoun could respond, Gatti was much faster on his feet than Ryoun. He crossed over the length of the pit and sliced his way through the first small creature.

Ryoun was behind him and heading to one of the others that had began to run. "Not yet!" He growled and slipped the blade through its head.

Gatti grinned, his eyes growing dark. "This is for making Lord Dilandau suffer." He chased another, jumping across part of the pit and crawling over a fallen piece of debris. He jumped down to the floor of the pit and brought his blade down on the Sorcerer's arm. "Don't run away." He teased.

Ryoun watched. It wasn't often that Gatti got angry enough use the emotion to fight. He was just under, if not on par with Dilandau. Gatti, unfortunately exhausted faster, and shut down emotionally afterwards.

Gatti let the sorcerer run a bit before charging again, slicing at the thing's back. He stood over it's fallen body. "I'm going to pretend you're Folken, I'm unfortunately too far away to kill him."

"Gatti, hurry up." Ryoun snapped.

Gatti stopped and stared. "Yes, Lord Dilandau needs us. I cant bother with you.." He whispered and with little enthusiasm stabbed the creature through the back.

They made it to the surface and Chesta stood there with four horses. "They were wandering.. we were watching the fight. The escaflowne already descended." Chesta had worry written on his face. "Lord Dilandau is unreachable. He's already destroyed the Abaharaki convoy."

"What are our chances?" Gatti asked.

"According to lore, the Escaflowne will either bring Gaea destruction, or divine change." Chesta looked up at the sky.

"What's Lord Folken's end game?" Gatti hated asking, he was only told that they were going to revolutionize Gaea. And he only joined to fight with Dilandau.

"He… doesn't want what we want." Chesta whispered. "If Dilandau loses, we have a better chance at survival."

"But if Dilandau loses, he may die. I'm guessing Folken wants Dilandau to kill his brother so he could take the dragon armor for himself." Ryoun finished. "They are already at the other side of the city."

Gatti watched the two ancient armors get closer to each other. "Damnit! You two, meet us near the edge of town, take his horse, I'm going to get him out of that thing." He jumped on the horse and took off towards the two armor.

"Gatti!" Chesta tried to run after but was stopped.

"Come on." Ryoun pulled him back. "Lets get clear, he'll get Lord Dilandau."

Gatti rode hard and fast, he had to dodge people, debris, and animals. The horse jumped a few times, nearly skidding another few. He had to keep it calm enough to let him get close enough. He watched the destruction head another direction, so he followed. It was nearly impossible to see, making his desperate advance dangerous.

He pushed the horse faster, and harder. He knew it'd hate him for this, but he was more concerned for his commander. He had to get closer.

A building exploded to his right, and the giant whip like spear sliced through the horse's back legs. It knocked the poor creature away, and him from it's back. He winced at the pain in his knee as he went to the horse and held its head. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." He looked up. "Thank you for your help."

The armors were moving again, down the main hill. He saw that the Escaflowne was on top of Dilandau, pushing him into the street and the line of houses. He limped some until the pain subsided. Running to the cleared hill he looked down and saw nothing but dust and debris.

He ran along alleyways, faster than he wanted to on an injured leg. He had to get close, if Dilandau was in hearing distance, he could get him to stop.

He ran until he could taste blood. It wasn't his, it was weird and bitter. He looked at his hands and felt bile rush up his throat.

The front panel of the ancient armor was next to him, blood rained from the sky and he could hear screams. Everything happened so fast, and with every terrible strike the Escaflowne took against the devil armor, the more his heart raced.

He yelled, but even he couldn't hear his own voice. The scream of metal deafened him.

Then the Escaflowne stopped moving, the armor turned a shade of black. Its cape tattered and torn as it began to stand and walk again.

Gatti was frozen, he needed to find Dilandau but his legs were numb and nailed to the ground. He was too frightened to go near the armor. He didn't want to see Dilandau's body ripped apart.

He heard a woman's voice, even past all the sounds of destruction, fires and screams. He could hear her voice as if it drowned out everything. He pushed away from them, he didn't want to be at the ground zero of the destruction of Gaea.

Gatti ran half blind, his eyes burned from the blood in them. Unable to breathe past the smoke and dust.

"I need to get away." He heard, and his heart leapt against his chest, giving him a second rush of wind.

"Lord Dilandau?!" Gatti yelled out, voice and hands shaking as he tried to rub his itchy eyes. He ran around and sifted through buildings. "Where are you Lord Dilandau?"

Dilandau was sitting, mostly naked on a fallen piece of wall. "About time."

Gatti smiled, and rushed the other and grabbed Dilandau around the shoulders and held him tightly. "Thank the gods."

Dilandau hugged him back, "Aside from those two, yes,"

Gatti felt something against his cheek, Dilandau's breath was ragged against his face and he pushed back the desire to turn his face into the other's. This wasn't the time or the place for a romantic exchange.

"We need to get back to the others… are they ok?" Dilandau had pulled away and held his head some. "I need clothes and…"

"Yes, they should be at the edge of the city by now." He looked at the Escaflowne. "Are we going to die?" He asked.

"Not today, where's your horse?" Dilandau looked around, his demeanor kept changing.

"You killed it," Gatti recalled. "That weapon, the spear cut through it."

"Sorry about that." Dilandau sighed. "Also I need clothes." He repeated.

"Ryoun has all our things." Gatti smiled. "I think we should leave, for good."

Dilandau stared. "Lord F-." his eyes went to the sky when Gatti grabbed him again. "I have to… deliver the…" It was like all the life had left him, remembering what he had to do in order to please their clan leader.

"Lets go, please come with us, Chesta and Ryoun are waiting." Gatti pled, he held Dilandau's face in his hands. "Come with me."

"Ok."

They were able to get a half mile away before finding a stranded horse that had its rope caught in a fallen door, keeping it pinned in a resting position. Gatti cut the rope and lead the horse towards Dilandau.

Dilandau pulled himself up onto the horse and patted it's neck. "You be good and let us help you escape."

Gatti made a face. "I guess I'm behind?"

"Yes, where you belong." Dilandau mused.

Gatti got on and moved up a bit. "I'll remember that." He took the reigns and lead the horse towards Chesta and Ryoun.

Away from the Black Dragon Clan.

Away from Folken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Dilandau isn't well, Chesta is shutting down and Ryoun is getting tired.


	10. Dilandau - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle took a much higher toll on their commander than they believed, suddenly unconscious the ex-BDC soldiers have to consider getting their commander help, or not chance being executed on sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Even at the possible end of the world, Gatti still wanted to make sure his commander was safe, and to lead him away from battle.

_They came at him with sticks, threw stones at him. They would try to get him to eat rancid food, or even give him unclean water. He was sub-human to them, even the wild dogs knew not to go near the human village. Dilandau, even before he had a name, held innocent curiosity to those who looked like him. The creatures that stood on two feet instead of four like he had. They were beautiful people, with darker skin and darker eyes, sometimes blue or shades of green. They made noises, smiled and laughed when they saw him. It filled him with pleasant feelings. Until they began to hurt him._

_He’d get sick, ravaged by stomach pains, but still he went back, unknowing that it was their doing. The food they gave him was tasty, rich in flavor. He didn't know it was supposed to come back up painfully._

_He didn't know he was vermin._

 

**Sleep**

 

Cleaned up, dressed, fed bits of whatever they had, and last of the water from the waterskin and Dilandau was back up to speed. Gatti had even rinsed his hair in a stream of water coming from a broken pipe. Leaving Torushina was easy, everyone was scattered and headed towards the city center. They rode hard for a good hour, before finally relaxing enough to let their horses trot at a slower speed. They left most of their belongings behind, unwilling to stay around in Torushina. Only taking what was essential for the coming days, and going back later to get the rest. Most of the ride was in the desert heat. But when they came closer to the forest line, they cut towards possible shelter.

They got into the forest around midday, the sun had started to bake them in their armor and the canopy of the trees was inviting. They kept the conversations to a minimum. Chesta and Ryoun were too tired to ask many questions about the fight. Gatti was too stressed and anxious from the scenes he witnessed, still finding flecks of blood on his armor. He’d glance towards Dilandau who grew more and more fatigued as the minutes passed on.

“Should we stop and hunt for food?” Gatti called out, his stomach churning. They’d been awake all night, hadn't eaten since dinner before, and he was starting to feel a throb in his back and knee.

“Sleep would probably be good as well,” Ryoun replied. “Lets find a spot and make camp at least for the night.” He looked around for a clearing. “What do you think Lord Dilandau?”

There was no reply. Dilandau’s head had fallen forward, back hunched.

Gatti trotted closer. “Lord Dilandau?” He reached out as Dilandau started to sway some. “Are you awake?”

Dilandau slipped from the saddle and plummeted to the ground.

All three got down from their horses. Ryoun was first to Dilandau, and hoisted him up into his lap. “Lord Dilandau?”

“What happened?” Chesta grabbed their horses together and pulled them to the side.

“I’m sure this has to do with what those sorcerers did to him.” Gatti muttered. “Damn Folken, I hope you burned alive in there.”

Dilandau moaned, but remained unchanged even with poking and prodding.

“He probably needs rest, he lost a lot of blood in that fight right?” Chesta whispered, reminding Gatti of all the blood he had to wash off before returning to them.

Gatti groaned. “I’m so stupid, I shouldn't have let him ride alone.”

“We shouldn't have let him ride at all.” Ryoun corrected. “We should have taken him to a healer.”

“Yeah, but do you know any healer who would take us right now?” Gatti bit his knuckles. “Damn you Allen.”

Chesta looked down at them. “Let’s make camp, he’s still breathing. Lets do our best to keep him warm, and out of harm’s way.”

Ryoun picked up Dilandau and carried him until they could find a place to set up camp. He knew Gatti was going to be frantic and moody not knowing if Dilandau would live. He glanced down at their commander and saw the tiny wires that stuck out from his hair. He inwardly cursed Folken again, this was definitely his doing.

They made a pallet the best they could out of the few things they brought with them, and Ryoun laid Dilandau down to rest.

“He probably pulled those wires out from the armor, which means he was probably bleeding for a while.” Ryoun pulled one of the wires up from Dilandau’s hair. “I don't know what they did, but I don't think they intended on him surviving.”

Chesta sat down and pulled his knees up. “Why would Folken want to destroy everything?”

“From what I remember, Folken was to become king of Adom, however the fates changed and his brother was chosen. In a fit of rage he killed his clan and waged war on Gaea, at least that’s what was explained to me.” Ryoun punched the ground lightly. “I think he wanted the Escaflowne to grant his wish of destruction.”

Gatti leaned against a tree. “Where did Dilandau fit in?” He looked angrily towards Torushina. “Why did he have to get into that monster?”

“Same place we did, pawns to train for war,” Ryoun sighed. “Only I think Folken wanted to ensure the end using Dilandau as a trigger.”

“I should have said something, I only joined for Dilandau.” Gatti crouched down next to his commander. “We should have stopped him.”

“I joined the clan to save my village. None of us knew this was going to happen, foresight would have helped me years ago to save him from from Folken clutches.” Ryoun sighed. “We cant change anything now.”

“You knew Dilandau before?” Chesta asked.

“Only briefly,” he said. “He was a wildling then, and the village hated him.”

Gatti groaned. “I am going to go get something to kill and eat.” He grabbed his sword and headed into the woods.

Chesta looked down. “I think he’s angry.”

“He gets this way, leave him be.” Ryoun glanced over at Dilandau. “I’ll start a fire, the sun will be setting soon.”   
Chesta nodded. “I’ll look for some water.”

“Be careful, make a lot of noise when you’re walking.” Ryoun watched him go. “Keeps the beasts away.”

Chesta looked out into the wild, “Yeah.”

 

_The little boy wandered the wastes and the forests, the desert was his home for most of his life. He’d stay in the underground den most of the days, the sun was harsh on his skin. At night he’d roam the wasteland, killing animals with his pack. Eating the raw meat since he was a toddler, he was accustomed to the taste and his body’s reaction to it. He’d eat vegetables out of farmer’s gardens and steal from waste bins at night._

_He was found by the alpha female of the pack. Abandoned in an overturned carriage between Adom and Sollas. His screams emitted blasts of power that destroyed anything in his radius. Dead animals had collected around the baby, but when the wild half wolf came up to the infant, casting shade over him, cleaning his face from dirt and the growing blisters._

_After some time and rehabilitation, and protection from others in the pack that wanted to eat the baby, he was crawling, eating and functioning._

_He’d sleep amongst them, share the meals until he was big enough to walk on his own, or travel on his hands and feet. As he left his toddler stage, he was crawling into trees and catching snakes and rodents, dropping them down. Larger mammals and even fruit, his night vision was near excellent for human standards._

_His power grew, and was utilized for hunting, giving him a higher position in the forest and the desert area they resided in._

 

Ryoun sat across from the fire, leaned against a tree as he watched the darkening sky above. He grew worried about Gatti’s growing absence. Even more about his growing frustrated behavior.

Chesta had come back after an hour with filled water skins. Digging several holes until he finally found ground water that was clean enough to drink and brought it back. “Its getting hot during the day.”

“You need to get out of that uniform coat.” Ryoun suggested. “You’ll overheat.”

Chesta looked away, partly ignoring the other’s comment. “Thankfully the nights are cooler.”

“Chesta, it doesn't bother anyone.” Ryoun leaned forward and opened his mouth. “I think you will feel better.”

Gatti came through the brush and dropped a small deer. “It’ll last us a couple days, but we need to cook it all tonight.” He cut off. “I set up some traps around the area so be careful where you step.”

Ryoun laughed. “Wow. I was starting to get worried.”

Gatti shrugged. “It took me a while, took a nap, and caught this thing trying to eat my hair,” He said. “I was able to stab him in the neck.” He explained.

Chesta feigned a smile. “Looks great.”

Gatti dragged it off to the side and cut at the creature to strip it of meat. “We have to leave enough for Dilandau, hopefully when he smells food he’ll wake up.” Gatti was all smiles as he cut at it.

Ryoun closed his eyes. “I hope so.”

Chesta turned his head towards Dilandau, ignoring the ripping sound.

 

_The first human he saw was the young farm boy, who chased him down with the metal weapon that cut through the trees and vegetation like it was nothing. The boy frightened him, he was only getting food. There was so much that he could have shared._

_He howled out, hoping to scare the boy, or to call his mama. He dashed into a bush when he smelled his den mother. He hid low to the ground and covered up with dirt and brush._

_He saw the angry boy rush forward, sickle at the ready to cut him down._

_A howl rang out in response, and a growl cut through the silence. His den mother jumped from behind a tree, and in the path of the boy._

_The boy readied his sickle, ready to defend himself._

_The sky opened up and rain began to fall over them. This memory wasn't right. It didn't rain._

_The rain waters washed over them, and the boy scrambled to get higher. The female half-wolf was swept away in the water._

_The boy stared after her, and then looked at the wildling. He reached up, now unarmed, older and an empathetic look on his face. “Lord Dilandau.”_

 

Chesta fell asleep before the meat was done, curling up in his armor on the ground next to Dilandau’s head.

Gatti ate his fill, and he talked with Ryoun, calmer now that he was able to get time alone to relax. “You never told us you knew him before the war.”

“He wasn't the same back then.” Ryoun lifted his hand, where a circular set of scars were printed on his hand. “He bit me.”

“How was he different then?” Gatti laughed, but then his face turned solemn. “Chesta didn't eat dinner last night right?”

Ryoun grumbled. “No, and he didn't eat at all today.”

“Don't harass him,” Gatti glanced over at the other. “I think our best bet is to let him starve himself, he’ll eat eventually.”

“He wont take off his jacket either.”

“He will when we get some other clothes. You know how he gets.” Gatti scratched at his scalp. “If not, we strip him and burn the coat.”

“The coat is one thing, not eating is not going to go over as well.” Ryoun sighed. “I don't understand why he does it to himself.”

“Ryoun, he’ll bounce back soon.” Though Gatti wasn’t sure. “If not, Dilandau will set him straight.”

“Do you think Dilandau will wake up?” Ryoun stared at their unconscious commander. “I don't know what they did, he could be like this for a long time.”

Gatti felt a knot in his throat. “He’s stronger than that, he’s dragon blooded.”

“And if he dies?” Ryoun needed to have this conversation, even if Gatti and Chesta didn’t.

“He wont die, he cant die right after getting away from being tortured by Folken for years.” Gatti stood up. “Have some faith, Ryoun, we’ll get through this.” He scratched his scalp again. “I need to go bathe, I’ve got an inch of sweat all over, and I feel grimy.”

Ryoun pulled his hair down from the string and ran his hands through it. If Dilandau died, Gatti would leave and probably never show his face again. Chesta would give up even more than he already had. Ryoun inwardly groaned. “Wake up soon, commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Things are getting heated, and Dilandau isn't showing any signs of getting better.


	11. Dilandau - Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising with every day that Dilandau is unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The end of the war takes its toll on Dilandau, and the commander falls unconscious from his horse.

_He found the plate in front of him, left on the ground near the tree line. It had some cooked chicken that smelled appetizing, sweet but not hot at the touch. He picked it up and tore at it, eating every bit of the pink meat and fat. He even tore through the cartilage and swallowed it until it was gone. He didn't care if it had a off taste. It was amazing._

_He came back regularly, even if it made his stomach ache._

_He liked the little humans for their small size, feeling akin to them. They would toss him things, and he’d tried to catch them. Sometimes he’d get hit and have to deal with the wound later. Then they’d run around after him, with sticks and would kick rocks at him. He learned to dodge and play their games. They’d pat his head like they did their own pets, but would scream and run away laughing when he tried to touch them back._

_He continued his visits. He’d bring them animals from the wasteland as gifts. One child got bit by a snake he brought for them to play with. The big humans tried catching him, but only resulted in running him off._

_He still returned, remembering only the good feelings, and the food they fed him._

_When one boy came after him, with that curved blade like the farmer child he screamed as he tried to get away. They herded him back towards the village, ignoring his cries. Only his mama wouldn't come for him anymore. He ran into the box, and it was sealed tight._

_The smell of smoke hit his nose as the box fell to pieces around him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Folken standing over him. Reaching down with a kind face, luring him closer. His hand reached for his lord’s, his long red fingers, with long sharp claws bled from every joint. He screamed at the frightening appendage as it was not his._

_The image of Folken in front of him warped and ripped into shreds._

_His screams got louder, and he could feel his body falling apart at the seams as everything got hot again. “ALSEIDES.” he heard its name, and saw the crumbling structures under his feet. The broken bodies with familiar faces getting crushed as his screams turned to laughter._

 

 

Ryoun watched Gatti leave, and laid down closer to Dilandau and Chesta. He cushioned his head with his arms and watched them sleep. Dilandau could easily die in the next few days, and Chesta was refusing to take care of himself. Gatti couldn't take five minutes of talking about Dilandau being in a fragile state without running away. When did he get his chance to be pathetic?

He heard Gatti return an hour later, and caught him stepping through the brush wearing only his pants. The other laid on his coat next to Dilandau, close enough to wake if the other did. Ryoun wanted to admire Gatti’s loyalty, but knew there was more to it. He ignored them on so many occasions.

He glanced at Chesta as he tried to sleep, he could see all the tiny veins in Chesta’s eyelids from the firelight. He turned over and tried to fade off. He was too frustrated, he counted the stars to stop focusing on his dilemma with Chesta. He tried to stop going over the speech he’d give Gatti when Dilandau didn't get better or worse, died. He tried not to focus on the hypotheticals that kept him up that night. His anger and anxieties outnumbered the stars above him.

The next day brought most of the same as before. Dilandau laid with faint breathing in the same position. None of them slept well, each waking at the tiniest of sounds. Gatti woke every time someone moved, which was usually Chesta who couldn't get comfortable. And Ryoun from his frustrated tossing and turning.

They refilled the skins and remained quiet for hours. Picking at the meat from the deer. It’s corpse had disappeared through the night when Gatti went to bury it.

Ryoun napped when he could tire out enough, but never remained asleep.

“I’m going to go check out some things.” Gatti said after he washed his face some. “I wanna see how the city is doing. If I can find someone willing to look at Dilandau I’ll come back.”

“You sure that’s wise?” Ryoun asked. “It’s only been a day, that place is probably still digging dead bodies out of the wreckage.”

“It beats sitting around.” Gatti’s voice strained.

Chesta remained quiet.

“Fine, be back before nightfall..”

Ryoun glanced at Dilandau. “Try to find some medical supplies, anything at this point is better than nothing.”

“Ok,” Gatti pulled on a pack and took one of the horses.

The other two remained quiet, spending most of the day sleeping when they could. Ryoun ate at the deer meat, and put it away when Chesta refused.

Night fell and Gatti returned empty handed, and unwilling to say much. Resorting to laying back down next to Dilandau and going to sleep.

Chesta woke several times, only to reach up some and make sure Dilandau was still breathing.

One time upon waking and carefully reaching up he heard a rustle and his heart leapt.

“He’s ok, get back to sleep Chesta,” Gatti’s voice cut through the dark.

Chesta was first to wake when the sun was up. He slipped away from the others to clean up alone. He peeled off the coat and uniform pants and glanced at his shoulder. Scowling some he rinsed off the best he could and scrubbed his hair. He knew that there was a chance that Dilandau could pass away. It had consumed his brain so much he'd dream either finding him awake and scowling, or cold and stiff. So much that he found it hard to remember how long they’d been out there.

He ignored his hunger, half the time he was too tired to eat, or not willing to cave in. He drank water to fill his stomach some. He hated how Ryoun looked at him when he’d decline food, just as much as he hated being dirty. There were flecks of blood under his nails and as much as he picked and scrubbed, nothing seemed to get clean.

He grabbed his coat and draped it over his shoulders and grimaced. They needed new clothes soon, his coat was gross smelling, but he couldn't stand not wearing it.

When he got back, Ryoun and Gatti were awake and working on some of the food left from the deer.

Ryoun looked up when he stepped closer to the camp. “Cleaned up?” He asked.

Chesta nodded and sat down. “I ate a bit earlier, before.” he lied.

“Good.” Ryoun had lied as well, the same look on his face. Chesta could see his eyes dart over to Gatti, both looking exasperated.

Chesta looked at Dilandau and felt a well of emotion rise up into his throat. He let his head fall to his knees.

Gatti had stood. “I’m making an executive decision, I think we need to move along to a healer and have him looked at.”   
  
Ryoun ran a hand through his messy hair. “I agree, are there any close villages that wont kill us upon seeing our uniforms?”

Gatti’s shoulders dropped, “At this point I’d rather walk in naked.”

Chesta tugged at some of the grass, “We still need to figure something out, he can’t be healing well without food and water. His dragon blood won’t do him much good without energy to sustain him.”

 

 

_Dilandau sat at the table in their dormitory, a single glass of wine in front of him and an empty bottle to the side. It was one of the only drinks he trusted, but mostly because he enjoyed popping open his own bottle. In the reflection of the bottle’s side he saw movement._

_Dilandau looked up for a moment, and saw each of his men, but couldn't hear them. Ryoun was walking around shirtless and eating whatever he could find. Gatti was walking back and forth, glancing in his direction every once in a while. Chesta was sitting in a corner on a pillow meditating, and trying to fend off Guimel who was teasing him by tugging his hair. He smiled, content. Miguel was cleaning, and complaining to Dalet who tried helping but ended up causing more of a mess. Their family was happy and complete, everything was ok. The war was still going and they were alive and well._

_They all stopped dead in place, turning their heads towards Dilandau’s spot at the table._

_Miguel, who had stopped dead center in front of him began to bleed down his chest. Like a flower his wound opened up. “Its fools that die, and the strong who live.” He said, but with Dilandau’s voice instead of his own._

_Dilandau knew his words were wrong, it was a way to avoid thinking about Miguel’s death. He chose them to nullify the sadness that came with death. The room began to flood with rain water as he was sealed to his chair, unable to get up to hold his soldier as he died. Something he was unable to do, something he promised them. That he’d take their hands and promise it wasn't in vain._

_Miguel began to decompose, as moss and bugs began to crawl over him, devouring the other in front of them all._

_The others stared at Dilandau, scorning him, even Gatti and Chesta. They hated him for all he failed to do. First Guimel, then Dalet disappeared, then Ryoun, and then Chesta._

_Gatti was sitting down in front of him, he folded his arms down and gave Dilandau a sad smile. He started to move his lips, but his voice never sounded._

_Dilandau screamed, he begged for the other not to leave him as well._

_Gatti stopped talking and as the water around them began to swell more, Gatti disappeared as well._

 

“Neither will you Chesta,” Ryoun commented, his frustration welled when Chesta spoke. “After he dies, you’ll be next.”

“I’ve not been asleep for three days Ryoun.” Chesta bit.

“Guys.” Gatti tried to dispel the tension, but it had already came to a head.

“No, but you’ve been active, at least while he’s asleep, he’s not aware of being hungry. Do you think you’ll last long enough on little bits of water until he wakes up enough to slap you for not eating again?” Ryoun was done, his limit with the other was exceeded a long time ago. He stood up and stared the other down.

Chesta glared back at Ryoun, “I ate earlier.”

“You are a liar.” Ryoun countered. “None of it was touched.”

“I ate at the stream,” Chesta’s voice came out as a whine.

“Liar!” Ryoun accused again.

Chesta had stood up, his hand pushing forward to move the other away from him. “What does it matter if I don't eat!?” He yelled, “We’re going to die out here, we don't have Lord Folken to send a team to rescue us, we don't have Lord Dilandau to tell us where to go!” He wiped his eyes and ignored the coat on the ground. “We survive the forest, we cant go to town, the locals will kill us on sight.”

“So you give up? Since the beginning all you’ve done is give up!” Ryoun laughed. “You survived something none of us could imagine, and as soon as you’re part of our team, you act like you’re ready to die.”

Chesta bit the inside of his cheeks. “I am not!” He snapped back. “I..” he clamped his mouth shut. “I don't want to talk about this, not with you Ryoun.” he talked through his gritted teeth. “I’m not giving you a chance to understand because you never gave me a chance to talk about it. You never cared before!”

Ryoun stood silent for a moment, thinking of something to say. “I did everything I could for this group and it was hard enough losing Miguel, Dalet and Guimel, and you’re bitter about my ability to care? They didn't want to die Chesta, and no reasoning what so ever will justify trying to kill yourself.”

Chesta wanted to strike out at him, punch him. Yank his hair and rip it out. His shoulders tightened as he opened his mouth.

A bucket of stream water splashed against their faces.

Gatti was staring them both down. “Ok, if anyone has anything to complain about it’s me. Chesta, sit your ass down and eat, I know its something emotional, but you’re going to die if you keep it up. If Dilandau wakes up that’s the first thing I’m going to say. I’m telling him that you haven’t eaten, you wont air out your shoulder and he’s going to be pissed. Stop going out of your way to make Ryoun angry, its obvious and its annoying.”

Chesta started to open his mouth again but shut it at Gatti’s scowl.

Gatti pointed to Ryoun. “And you, I told you not to harass him, and you played into it like a monkey. Also, where do you get off bringing the dead into this? They are gone, and they have nothing to do with you and Chesta’s pissing contest.” Gatti put his hands over his face. “You did everything? I looked for Miguel’s body, I relocated Dilandau’s fingers. I’ve been riding to Torushina looking for a healer! You just casually put out there that we’re leaving the clan and suddenly you’re the shoulders?” He turned and looked at Dilandau. “We could have talked about it, we could have planned it, but you took everything you thought was important and that’s that. You didn't give any of us a chance to get closure and YOU call yourself the one who does everything like some kind of victim?” he stomped the ground. “How dare both of you, Dilandau is laying there, probably dying, and you both are being children. Yes, I don't want him to die, and I cant deal with him like this, but I’m not throwing a ta-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Everything is not going as well as they wanted.


	12. Dilandau - Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things got heated up, it was finally time for their story to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> With their commander's continued unconsciousness, the three slayers find it hard to make a decision, let alone get along.

Gatti’s foot stomped the ground, his anger had flared. A rarity when against his comrades. “How dare both of you, Dilandau is laying there, probably dying, and you both are being children. Yes, I don't want him to die, and I cant deal with him like this, but I’m not throwing a ta-”

“Stop your squabbling, its tiresome and annoying.” Dilandau’s voice droned behind them. “You all are pathetic, its not a competition.” He groaned as he moved to get up. “What?” His sunken eyes had been staring at the three of them.

Gatti dropped the empty water skin to the ground and launched towards Dilandau, grabbing him in an embrace. “You were asleep for three days, we thought you were dead.”

Chest glanced at Ryoun and lowered his voice. “Sorry.”

Ryoun nodded a little in return, content with that for now.

Dilandau pulled from Gatti and rubbed his eyes. “I’m hungry, I’m going hunting. You two work out whatever. Chesta, eat or I’ll cut you open and stuff you.” He mumbled and headed towards the forest line, his gaunt stiff as he moved. “Gatti, come.”

Gatti nodded and followed. “Yes ‘sir!”

 

Ryoun felt the deafening silence as soon as Gatti and Dilandau’s footsteps disappeared. He glanced at Chesta, unsure if the other was ready to pick up their argument, or concede finally. Taking a deep breath he turned to the younger slayer. “Chesta, since they’ll be a while, lets talk.”

“I’d rather eat.” Chesta said without giving it thought. He turned away from Ryoun and sat on the ground to get the food.

“You really don't want to talk then?” Ryoun asked, he finally took a second to brush off the water. Feeling gross again, he pulled off his undershirt and hung it off a branch.

Chesta seemed to consider which would be worse, and finally heaved a sigh. “Ryoun, you’re not Miguel,” He started. “I… well, its all mental. Also I don’t normally eat a lot of meat other than eggs and fish.”

Ryoun stared, attempting to seem like he was more than willing to listen. He wanted Chesta to trust him enough to help him. “Ok.”

Chesta retracted some, under his superior’s hard stare. “Um..”

Ryoun relaxed, seeing the other’s discomfort. “Sorry, I do want to know.” He sat down. “I know I’m not Miguel, but you need to trust me.”

Chesta grabbed some of the meat and pulled it off the bone. “I don't like eating off the bone, the sensation of bone reminds me of the rat skulls I’d accidentally pop between my teeth.”

Ryoun’s dark skin seemed to lose color. “Um.. Chesta, you don't…”

Chesta went on, “I’ll drink water, but from the ground is definitely better than stale, rusty rain water.” He said almost too casually. “Rice reminds me of maggots, that’s why I was so happy when Dalet showed me the raw egg on top with fish sauce, made it a lot easier to eat when it's yellowish brown right?”

Ryoun had too creative of an imagination, and found it hard not to have food ruined for him as well. He studied Chesta’s wall-eyed stare in the distance. He knew he was again having to replay some of the memories he’d rather forget.

Chesta looked over and saw the grey hue to Ryoun’s face and smiled for a second. “Sorry, I knew it’d be too much for you.”

“But what can you eat, at least what can I make for you so that you can eat?” Ryoun asked, “What about vegetables or even soup?”

Chesta’s cheeks heated up and he laughed. “I guess, maybe?”

“Good.” Ryoun was beaming, he could think of a bunch of dishes for a more vegetarian diet easily. He just had to not dwell on the fact that they were broke, homeless and possibly fugitives.

“Why do you think they’ll be a while?” Chesta finally asked, “I’m worried about Lord Dilandau.”

Ryoun laughed, “If you don't know, you’re too young.”

 

Dilandau sat down, panting lightly. “Gods I need food,” he bent over and put his head between his knees. Waves of nausea hit the back of his head as soon as they were more than a hundred feet away. The three day sleep did nothing for his energy.

“We had a bit of food left.” Gatti offered, Dilandau had to appreciate Gatti’s concerned face, but his vision swam too much.

“I needed to get away from those two.” Dilandau rubbed his eyes and tried to push away the migraine brewing in his head. “I woke up when they were arguing, and then heard you.” He looked up at the trees and into the sky. “Three days?”

“We were getting worried, and apparently we need you to keep us from killing each other.” Gatti stretched. “Thanks for getting me out of there,” he leaned over behind Dilandau and checked through his hair.

“What are you doing?” Dilandau shivered at the fingers that ran across his sensitive, itchy scalp.

“I’m making sure those wires still in your head haven’t gotten worse.” Gatti gently worked through the layers of platinum hair.

“What the hell did they do to me?” Dilandau shooed Gatti’s hands away when the other started to more tickle him than help.

“I don't know, but we thought you were going to die when you fell off your horse.” Gatti’s arms moved down and wrapped around his shoulders tightly. “Are you ok?”

Dilandau relaxed some, “I feel weak, your leaning over me doesn't help.” Though the warmth was nice.

Gatti chuckled and pulled away. “Sorry, I can go get another deer or a wild pig?” He suggested, and looked around. “There’s probably not enough for your appetite left over, especially if Chesta is eating now.”

“Good, still needs a swift kick.” Dilandau looked at the sky as it turned to the pinkish orange hue of evening. “As for defecting, as good as an idea as it was, if Folken is still alive and licking his wounds, he may come looking for us.”

“We’ll keep a few steps ahead of him, or do you want to go back?” Gatti asked gravely, “Do you really want to go back to fighting for Folken?”

“No, I’d like to fight against him, kill him myself for all he put me through.” he felt a wave fall over him and he quickly put his head between his knees.

Gatti groaned. “I’m going to go hunt, you stay here and..” he waved his hands down at Dilandau and closed his eyes. “I’ll bring you some water as well.”

Dilandau continued to dry heave and spit out bile. When he finished the bout of nausea, he found himself picking at a bit of grass and chewing on it. Weirdly old habit to finally resurface, but it was calming enough. There was a sense of dread that had been nagging at the back of his mind. The dream came back to rear itself to him. Was Chesta and Ryoun’s fight going to cause them to leave. Would he have to pick one over the other? Ryoun… no, Chesta… even metaphorically he couldn't decide. Chesta was useful, but also useless in battle. The promise that bound them together wasn't something Dilandau wanted to give up. Ryoun had a life he could go back to, but he was like his right hand.

Gatti came back with a handful of red berries, “Here, they aren't poisonous, but they don’t have protein, or fiber. And most the the plants here don't put out many nuts, I think it's because it's late summer?” He made a face as Dilandau snatched the food from him.

“I better not get the shits.”

“You probably will, regardless of what you eat.” Gatti laughed and headed back into the tree line.

Dilandau laid down on the ground, he was sore and still tired despite the long sleep. He waited for the other to come back and feed him, unwilling to return to the campsite.

 

He woke to Gatti carrying him on his back, still hungry, sore and tired. Even as he complained, the other just chuckled and made promise to bring him a good meal and joked about doing something for his back later when the others were asleep. Dilandau ignored his flirting. He was just content enough not to have to walk. His joints screamed at him from sleeping on the hard ground. He’d survived wounds much worse than what he got in the Alseides. He had a supernatural ability to heal, that is when he had plenty to eat, exercise and rest. When his body was stressed, exhausted and empty, it was so easy for him to catch infections.

When Dilandau woke again he could smell meat. His eyes first saw the night sky through the tips of the trees above them. He stretched out his legs and felt a shot of pain run up through his calves. His back arched and another muscle pulled. He let out a loud groan and coughed.

“Good, you’re up Lord Dilandau.” Chesta was the only one around. “Gatti and Ryoun went to get more water from the hole.” The young slayer had crouched to him and helped him sit up. “Are you ok?”

“Is that food?” Dilandau asked, he just needed something to eat, he needed water and then he could say whether or not he wanted them to put them out of his misery.

Chesta nodded and gave Dilandau a smile. “Yes, and I ate my fill already, you can even ask Ryoun.”

“I know you ate. You’re not cunning enough to pull it with me awake.” Dilandau took no time wrenching his worn body towards the food, Gatti had cut it into sections for Ryoun to faster cook it. He grabbed the flank meat and started to rip at it with his teeth. “Wild pig?”

“Farm, Gatti found some livestock not far from here.” Chesta looked away.

Dilandau swallowed licked his lips. “Should have guessed, fatty.” he tore through more of the pork and swallowed.

Chesta watched and fiddled with his fingers. “Lord Dilandau?”

Dilandau rose his brow. “Hmn?”

“About you and Gatti?” Chesta looked away quickly. “Are you two.. “

Ryoun broke through the brush with filled water skins and headed to the horses to give them water. “Good, I was getting worried you’d sleep for another few days.”

Dilandau’s attention went to Gatti who came through the clearing after. “Stealing livestock?” he asked between bites.

“Complaining sir?” Gatti sat and took a swig of water before handing the skin to Dilandau.

“No, commending, how far are they?” Dilandau took the water skin and downed half of it. He gave a relieved moan.

“Probably about a mile and half.” with a red face, Gatti gestured to the east. “Close to Torushina, but they didn't see me.”

“Good, we don't return, last thing we need is to make ourselves known.” He ordered.

“I think we need to discuss things, Lord Dilandau.” Ryoun sat down after dealing with the horses.

“Yes, firstly.” Dilandau covered his mouth as he belched some from inhaling the meat. “What are everyone’s plans? This went all very quickly and I think we need to be on the same page.” He looked firstly at Ryoun, “You still have a family to go back to right?”

 

Ryoun’s shoulders lifted and dropped. “I do, but I’d like to wait until the soldier occupancy has been out for a while before showing up. I’ll send a letter to mother soon and let her know I’m still alive.”   

Dilandau nodded then looked at Gatti for a moment. Gatti was smiling brightly at him, his eagerness told Dilandau his answer already. His eyes then fell on Chesta. “What about you? Are you still willing to hunt down some Inquisitors?” He asked.

Chesta stopped mid-bite and quickly swallowed the bit of meat. “Yes.”

“Next, I think it’s wise to drop the title, and ranks. We’re ex-soldiers, the only thing I have over you is probably a higher bounty.”

Gatti laughed. “Only in Torushina.”

Dilandau groaned.

“When do we return to Torushina?” Ryoun asked.

“I suspect soon, we need to get our supplies and get some change of clothes.” He looked at Gatti, “Do you think we’ll have issues?”

“Maybe, I’ve scoped out the city, they are still cleaning up.” Gatti shrugged. “People are busy, it could be a good chance since things have calmed some. No end of the world threat to be seen.”

Dilandau chewed on some meat. “We should get what we need for the time being, leave the rest of the things until we get set up.” He sucked a bit on his teeth. “We don't have money, we don't have a commander, or a home. But we only need two of those things now, we need money for food, and to find a place to call our home. I don't mind roughing it, but I know that may not be the case for you three.”

“As much as I appreciate a nice bed, I don't mind.” Chesta said.

“Yes, but right now we need a sufficient shelter, L- Dilandau is still healing, and being out in the elements isn't going to help him,” Ryoun had grabbed a stick to prod at the fire.

“First I think we need to get to a healer,” Gatti crossed his arms. “Dilandau needs his head examined by someone who actually can tell what’s wrong.”

“Thank you Gatti,” Dilandau rolled his eyes.

“He does have a point,” Ryoun scratched at his hair. “I would like to also find an inn and get a bath with actual soap.”

“I think we all need proper bathing.” Dilandau grimaced. “I don't know how I dealt with not bathing as a child.”

Gatti laughed, “I think we should move along tomorrow night, that will give Dilandau enough time to eat, have the shits, and feel more like a human.”

Dilandau glared.

There was discomfort on Ryoun’s face. “One of us can go to the storage and get enough supplies for the next few days. That way we don't have to show up as a huge group.”

“If we do, I’m going, I know the place and area better.” Gatti rose his hand and stood. “I’ll go tonight, I’m still pretty awake after stealing that pig.” He grinned.

 

Gatti had left at midnight.

Dilandau found it harder to sleep now with the bit of anxiety this all gave him. Suddenly with the change of events he found himself more afraid of losing his men. Dilandau would close his eyes and see the image of them all disappearing again. Miguel’s body decaying in front of him forced his eyes back open. What if Gatti got caught, what if Chesta or Ryoun were hiding a wound or illness.

The sunrise over the near mountain woke him, Gatti had returned and had passed out next to his pallet, arm draped over his waist.

Letting Gatti sleep in, Dilandau, Ryoun and Chesta prepared the last of the meat for their trek back to civilization and later if necessary. They went through the supplies Gatti brought. Bringing them a couple cloaks, some civilian clothes and some extra food. Gatti had been wise about what they’d need to get into town safely. Dilandau, at Ryoun’s suggestion, stole Chesta’s uniform top and packed it before the younger blonde could find it to put on.

When the younger slayer panicked, Dilandau pulled them both a hooded cloak to wear, knowing the boy’s assortment of tattoos and face would clue many of the wrong people to who they were. And his features were too well known by Torushina not to go unnoticed.

When Gatti woke, they went over their plan as he ate. Go find an inn, sleep, clean up, eat, go find a healer. It was the first step in their path of freedom.

 

It had been hard to find a inn not overrun with patrons, some even posted about food shortages and lack of vacancies. The one they had found was cramped and overrun with refugees eating from whatever could hold food. Many used their fingers from the lack of utensils available.

Gatti was the first to ask about a room and bath.

“No vacancies, you’ll find better out in the woods at this point,” the lady bemoaned sadly. “They’ve even got people renting the floors in homes.”

Dilandau felt a small swell of guilt, the faces off all the men and women and children were so visible now. Something he’d barely been aware of floating up high in Folken’s fortress was now vivid and clear around him. He and Chesta weren't the only ones who wore hoods. Many others wore them to avoid showing off terrible wounds, or to create a barrier from the surviving population. No one had privacy anymore.

Chesta tensed up when he saw the tall figure approach their table. He lowered his head more and whispered to Dilandau.

Allen Schezar was already sitting down. “Boys, can I ask what you’re doing here?”

Dilandau spoke first, keeping his voice down. “Eating, obviously,” he snapped lowly. Dilandau despised the man, something about him made him ill.

“Don't get hostile, I’d hate to have to let everyone in this tavern know it was you who burned down Torushina.” Allen glanced around before pushing a lock of hair over his shoulder.

“The dragon did most damage when he brought the empire down onto Torushina, I just set a few fires,” Dilandau murmured.

“I don't think they’ll care about specifics,” Allen said.

“What do you want, Allen Shezar?” Dilandau was subduing the desire to stab the man with a fork that was splintering in his hand from the grip he had on it.

“Listen well, Dilandau. You get a pass this time, because you’ve behaved well enough so far,” He started. “If we happen to cross paths again, and you’re in one of my towns, I may to change my mind, and then I’ll take your seer.” He glanced at Chesta.

Chesta stiffened.

“Except Floren and Arzas,” Ryoun glared. “We’ll be allowed in some provinces, you don't have say in all of Gaea.”

Allen glanced at him. “Do you trust that your old villages will take you in kindly, regardless of the affiliation you had with this one?” He gestured to Dilandau, “Especially Arzas, I know that your medic was from the family there.”

“Yes, the one you personally killed,” Dilandau reminded him.

“Do you think they’ll care to see you?” Allen smiled. “I don't know how well they’ll care about how you left before the war ended, it's all about association with some.”

“I don't know, I’d rather be associated with the Black Dragon Clan, than to have known slavers and torturers in my ranks,” Gatti chuckled, “But that’s me.”

Allen shot Gatti a look and turned his attention to Dilandau. “You have half an hour to eat and leave.”

Dilandau glared, but got back to eating. He was still too weak to actually put up much of a fight. The others didn't need this right now despite how proud of their standing up to Allen with him. He didn't want their meals to be cut short or wasted. When he finished he reached to his pack to get a few coins.

Allen stopped him. “This one is on me, it's the least I can do for the death of your man.”

Dilandau glared and put down two more coins and watched Allen walk back. “I’ll cut you down Allen Shezar. Your convoy ship, your head and those of your men is not even close to what Miguel was worth.”

Chesta and Ryoun finished only a moment later and readied to leave. Chesta was glancing back and forth, trying to further hide his face and body away from other’s sights.

Gatti finished last and stood up. “Oi! Our great patron, Allen Shezar, has kindly paid our meal. What an amazing man who has vowed to help all those in need, regardless of their alliance in the war!” He said aloud, over the crowd of people who slowly quieted.

Dilandau grabbed Gatti, pulling him down from the seat he tried climbing upon. He pulled Gatti most of the way out of the pub, with Chesta and Ryoun tagging closely behind.

They rushed through the doors and picked up speed towards the horses near the edge of town.

“What the hell are we going to do now?” Ryoun rubbed his eyes, pushing away the fatigue from little sleep and food.

“We just need to get out of town as soon as possible before Allen and his group come out. We are heavily outnumbered.” Gatti explained. “I don't think they liked me sicking the entire bar on them for handouts.”

“It was kind of funny,” Chesta said with a heavy breath.

“We’re going to Arzas,” Dilandau pulled himself onto the horse. “We need to get there before Allen does.”

“Why, what’s in Arzas?” Chesta asked.

“Miguel’s family, are they still there?” Ryoun asked.

Dilandau nodded, “His mother was returned when they put her on permanent bed rest, it was a few months ago. As far as I know Miguel never said she passed.”

“Do you think one of the sisters will be able to treat your head?” Ryoun asked.

“It's better than nothing,” Gatti pulled himself up on his horse.

Dilandau took a few seconds of attempts before finally pulling himself up, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Arzas is a long journey, bringing them back into Adom, under the watchful eye of it's king.


	13. Miguel - Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their string of bad luck doesn't end with Dilandau. A hallucination leads to a fever dream of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Dilandau wakes to dispel the stress that's plagued his men, but the introduction of Allen Schezar motivates them to get to Arzas.

Dawn broke through the trees as they slowly rounded the mountain pass. The long night was met with few breaks to walk and stretch. They passed other travelers that had made camp. They had no desire to stop or slow down, only interested in quickly getting to their destination. Dilandau led the pack, knowing the path well enough.

Arzas was a long trek, as it resided on the opposite side of Adom from Torushina. Without a courier and wanting to catch the eye of Van, the king. They had to take a route that took them around the territory and through some treacherous terrain. In the dark they narrowly avoided a few falls, and swampy forest floors. Until finally they made it to the mountain paths that brought them closer to their destination.

When noon hit they were close enough to see the tops of the roofs of the farms outside the large town. The Black Dragon occupation had left, couriers taken and presumedly left somewhere or stolen. Gatti had suggested finding one and using it for themselves. Only to find out that none of them knew how to work one.

On tired horses they found the path that led them down towards town, the fallen trees from storms made it a slow descent.

Ryoun had led the way once they were close, Dilandau's exhausted brain had made his cognizance faulty. So as he rested, his once second in command took the lead.

Gatti led Dilandau's horse so he'd not wander. Pulling at the reigns he kept Dilandau close, still worried for the other's fickle consciousness. They took turns talking about something, so to remain awake even when the sun was high in the sky. To the point as they got close, their words ceased in anticipation.

Ryoun took the hill slowly, gently talking his horse down the path. He felt the creature stiffen suddenly and like he'd been pushed, his body fell forward. He heard yelling and felt a searing pain that shot through his neck and back. But his vision was out and he couldn't move his legs.

"Ryoun!" He heard frantic yelling as a pressure was taken off his stomach. The numbness in his feet went away.

Gatti was cursing over and over. "Can you guys please stop getting hurt!?" Pacing over Ryoun as Chesta and Dilandau finally got down the rest of the hill. "He's hurt bad."

"Ryoun, can you open your eyes?"

Ryoun tried to move his head some, but whimpered.

"Ryoun, can you feel your feet?" one of them asked.

He spat out a bit and tried to move his feet. "Ye…ah." He whispered.

"Dont move Ryoun, you're hurt." Gatti urged.

Ryoun growled. "Then.. then don't tell me to move my feet." He moved more. "I'm fine. I…" he felt a wave of nausea.

"You've just dislocated your shoulder, nothing serious."

"Shut up Miguel." Ryoun moaned.

"He's hit his head really hard, he's bleeding a lot." Chesta whispered. "We need to get him to town quickly."

"Damn he's heavy." Gatti said as they hoisted Ryoun up from his spot. "Easy, easy."

They moved Ryoun to a flat spot and laid him out more. Chesta picked up his head some and tried to find something to clean his head wound with.

Dilandau stood up and went to the horse that had collapsed under Ryoun. "Damn, broke its neck when it collapsed down the hill." He pulled the saddle and blanket off and ripped off a strip from it. "Here."

Chesta wrapped the cloth around Ryoun's head. "The bleeding has slowed, I think he'll be fine there, but his shoulder is bruised really bad."

They pulled him up some and wrapped the remainder of the cloth around his opposite shoulder and made a sling for his arm. "Chesta, get your horse ready."

"Yes 'sir." He clambered towards his horse and brought it close as they each tried to get Ryoun on it's back.

Ryoun's eyes opened and closed a few times, letting himself slip into needed unconsciousness.

* * *

 

"Just let me go." Miguel asked.

"Join me and I will." Dilandau grabbed the bars between them.

"Never," Miguel snapped. "I won't join the Black Dragon Clan."

"I'll come back by tomorrow, I do need a healer. Which of your sisters is best qualified?" Dilandau stood up straight and crossed his arms. "If she's pretty we may have more uses for her."

Ryoun rolled his eyes out of view.

Miguel glared and clenched his mouth shut.

"Come Ryoun, we'll talk to him tomorrow." Dilandau led the way out of the courier.

They returned for three days, Dilandau attempted to get Miguel to join them, to support them in their efforts to keep the clan soldiers alive. Still Miguel would refuse, despite Dilandau's insistence. One day he refused to say anything in response.

Dilandau noted Miguel's mother situation, the daughters had picked up most of the slack when the older woman collapsed from her weakness. He didn't bother them, he had to win over Miguel's alliance. 

On the final day, Dilandau knew how to win the other over. So he entered the hot cells, already in a bit of discomfort from his wounded arm and sat down across from the cell that held the only healer. "Your mother is dying." Dilandau commented. "If you agree to join, swear your allegiance, we can get her help." He didn't care to confer with Folken that this was an acceptable offer to make. Or of the possible punishment it'd bring him.

Miguel glanced over and shook his head. "I don't trust the words of a black dragon elite soldier."

"At least you recognize I'm elite." Dilandau chuckled and fingered his arm. "How about the words of someone whose concern is personal?"

"You look pale," Miguel said after a long silence. "What happened?"

"I have a bite that seems to not get any better." Dilandau held up his arm.

"It smells infected," Miguel whispered. "You'll probably die from blood poisoning or they'll cut it off." He didn't need to look, the bandages were old, the spot where the wound had been was clearly marked by a brownish green stain.

The blood left Dilandau's face when Miguel spoke. "Damnit fix it then!" He snapped, putting his arm through the bars. Even if he joked about it, hearing it from a medic weighed a lot more. He unwrapped it and the smell got worse.

Miguel backed up, "I don't have the supplies." He looked at the wound and made a face. "Haven't you changed the bandages at least?"

He looked confused at the question. "What do you need then?" Dilandau glared. "I'll have you killed if you make it worse."

Miguel sighed, turning his head away. "I'll help you, but you need to help my mother," he stood up with some effort. "I don't care for this profess-"

"Skip the speech," Dilandau signaled to the guard. "We'll transfer your mother to a courier to be taken to the capital for treatment." He grinned. "But you'll belong to me now."

Miguel's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Do I have a choice?"

Ryoun waited outside the cells, hand on sword in case the healer boy was slick and tried to run or retaliate. He watched his commander pass, then the healer. He leaned off the siding and followed them.

Dilandau's face hit the ground.

Miguel's hands flew up. "I didn't do it!"

"Lord Dilandau!" Ryoun pushed past Miguel and picked Dilandau up by the shoulders. "He's passed out from the heat."

"That wound isn't helping." Miguel glanced around and groaned aloud.. "Carry him to your tent, I need to get some fresh bandages, bleeding equipment and salve."

He knew the other was debating on running, anyone in that situation had. "If you run, I'll hunt you down before you even reach the forest line." He warned, Miguel had stopped and stiffened.

"I'll come back, he is going to get my mother the help she needs."

When Miguel appeared in the tent moments later, he was panting, arms filled with different items, including a jar of leaches. "Just in case, these will help some. But it may be too late to bleed him."

Dilandau had sweat pouring down his clammy face. Ryoun had pulled the uniform top from his shoulders and got a cool rag with water to the side of his head and cleaned him up. "I dont care what it takes, you save him and his arm."

Miguel looked down at the undressed wound and sighed. "Why was it left like this?" He asked.

"I don't know anything about it, he said it was fine." Ryoun growled. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just keep him calm, and I need you to get me some kind of alcohol, drink stuff is fine." Miguel ordered. "It's kind of a crash course but I've seen similar infections." He looked up. "What bit him?"

"It was a spider, red in color?" He wasn't sure, he only saw the flash of it as it was haphazardly brushed off.

"Were you in the outlands?" Miguel asked, trying to think of what kind of spider it could be.

"Yes, we were camping."

"Ok, it won't kill him, but the infection caused from scratching will." Miguel sat down and started to lay a few leaches delicately around the wound.

Dilandau whimpered.

"Hold him down, just in case he lashes out, people don't like waking up and seeing those things on them." Miguel instructed. "I'm going to use this." He grabbed a bottle of liquid and uncorked it. His face contorted to disgust when the scent hit his face. "Oh god, is he actually drinking this?"

Ryoun gave a knowing nod. "Your town doesn't have wine so he found this clear stuff."

"Hold him down." Miguel took Dilandau's wounded arm and tied it to the bed. "I'm very sorry about this." He turned the bottle over and quickly poured the alcohol over the wound.

There was a piercing scream, as Dilandau thrashed, Ryoun held him down the best he could, and tried to let his commander know that he was alright. The wounded arm tried to move away, as the ropes cut into his skin more. Obscenities echoed off the mountains around them as Dilandau cursed and screamed.

Miguel tried to rinse the wound with the clean water, and after some fighting he got it rinsed out, and half drenched himself. "Ok, its cleaned out. The leaches are off, ummm."

Ryoun glared at Miguel. "Umm?!"

"I'm good at this, just give me a second to remember, his screaming isn't helping!" Miguel snapped.

"Just get it done quickly!" Ryoun tried to coax Dilandau down a little more.

Dilandau's eyes widened, and Ryoun quickly grabbed Miguel's arm and pulled him down out of Dilandau's view.

The roof of the tent soon had several holes from Dilandau's power punching through it.

"THE HELL!?" Miguel yelled. "He's dragon blooded!?"

"Just stay out of his sight and you won't have holes in your head." Ryoun warned, not wanting to correct Miguel in his assumption.

Miguel grabbed the healing salve and spread it over the bite wound that had been three times the size than it had been before. "Give me the new bandages."

Ryoun grabbed them quickly and tossed it to Miguel. "Here, hurry, he's stronger than he looks."

Miguel wrapped the wound the best he could. "I'm going to have to clean the rope burns after this."

"If not your broken nose when he wakes up." Ryoun was smiling darkly.

Miguel just laughed. "Here, give him some of this." He grabbed a bottle of green liquid. "Its one part valor root and two parts passio petals, mixed with alcohol. It should hopefully knock him out."

"You've never met Lord Dilandau before, it takes a bit more than some herbal potion to knock him out." Ryoun laughed.

"Fine, then this." Miguel reached for the bag he brought and grabbed a vial of white liquid out. "Valor root and somnum mushrooms I've found around the village. It's technically a drug, but there's not enough in it to harm him." Without permission Miguel opened Dilandau's mouth and poured the contents down his throat when he was calmed enough.

Dilandau nearly coughed up the concoction, but when the sweetness hit his tongue he licked his lips.

"He'll be out of it for a while." Miguel sighed and cleaned his face off with a rag. "And incredibly high for a while."

"Sounds like I'm gonna have an easy few days." Ryoun sighed. "Should he recover?"

"He will, we'll keep an eye on his wound and keep it clean." He instructed. "Wash, clean and dry, then this salve every day, then keep it unwrapped." Miguel stared down at his shaking hands. "That... was terrible."

"How long will it take?" Ryoun sat down and patted Miguel's shoulder.

"Probably a week or longer." Miguel yawned. "But I guess I'll be here for that. He'll have a scar, but keep him from scratching it with his dirty nails."

"You can run, if you really wish. Dilandau will keep his word, and I'll take the blame for it." Ryoun whispered.

MIguel's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" He asked. "I can't back out, but thanks."

"Really, you can."

"Nah, one day maybe, but seeing how you two take care of wounds, I may be pretty necessary."

* * *

 

Ryoun sat on Chesta's horse while he led. The pain had been severe enough that Ryoun would have them stop so he could vomit. They made it to the border, under the watchful eye of Adom's small villages.

They heard the beat of wings as they closed in on Arzas,

Dilandau looked skyward and drew his sword quickly and blocked a strike from above. The force of a magical blow sent their horses stepping and rearing back. He jumped from his horse, prepared for a fight.

Van yelled and jumped back and charged for another attack, striking Dilandau's sword again and again with his own.

Dilandau kept his bearings, and remained on the defense. "I guess we're getting our third round?"

Van glared and struck again, he pushed Dilandau away with another blow. "You and your men are not welcome here, Dilandau, if you take another step forward I will remove all your limbs."

Dilandau laughed. "Oh is this your country? I should have figured with how empty it is." he scoffed

Van growled and charged again, and instead sent his fist flying towards Dilandau, using the magic power he was born with to send the other tumbling backwards.

Dilandau dropped his sword and cursed, holding his head as he felt some blood run along his scalp.

"Stop!" Chesta pushed his way between them. "King Van of Fanelia, we ask for passage to Arzas,"

Van began to storm towards them, glaring at the seer. "No."

"Lord Van, we are only going there because it was the home of one of our comrades." Chesta got down to bow and put his sword on the ground. "We're injured and do not seek a fight, we wish to return his things to his mother. The Madame Lavariel, her son was killed by Allen of the Abahraki, I'm sure you remember the day."

Van stopped and stared at him. "I wasn't part of that side of the fight, but I know of Madame Lavariel." He crossed his arms. "I can't just let you through."

"Lord Dilandau is badly hurt from what Lord Folken did to him, that drove him to fight you, I ask for the allowance to see her and get medical help and then we'll leave." Chesta knew Dilandau was going to be upset with him.

Dilandau glared at Chesta and Van. "Don't listen to him, he's bluffing." Dilandau spat and stumbled a little as he tried to stand. "I can still fight!"

Van made a face, "Dilandau you do look pretty terrible."

"And you look like dog sh-" He was cut off by collapsing a little. "Damnit!"

"You and Lord Dilandau have no real quarrel," Chesta quickly added.

"He killed a friend." Van glared. "And countless others."

"Your friend killed my slayer. And your stupid pure blood power killed two more of my men!" Dilandau snapped. "And my horse! I liked that horse!" He was starting to get dizzy.

The seer caught Van's eye again. "I'm very sorry for your friend. Jajuka, to my knowledge gave him a suitable burial. Our men were not given that luxury." Chesta looked at the ground. "Folken was at the helm of all the casualties."

Van looked Chesta over and then the others. Ryoun held his arm, and Gatti was at Dilandau's side. "I'll grant you three days allowance. If we hold no quarrel, I'll take any attacks as an act of war.." Van warned and sheathed his sword. "Be respectful to the locals, do not associate more than necessary."

Dilandau made a face. "Don't worry, we have no intention in sewing wild oats in that dumb old town. Just need to see Madame Lavariel and get the fucking wires Folken put in my brain taken out."

"I cannot apologize for Dune, or Folken and his actions. But I don't know the kind of relationship you had with him. So I can't say for certain if you deserved it." Van spat.

Dilandau sneered. "I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't pretty or fun." He drawled, "Maybe one day I'll fill you in Lord Van."

Van rolled his eyes. "Do you need an escort?" He turned his attention to Chesta.

"No, we know the way. Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed low and recovered his sword.

"Actually." Van corrected. "Leave all your weapons here."

"What?!" Dilandau stormed to Van. "You think we'll let you steal the only means of survival!?"

"I won't steal them, its insurance that you won't go and pillage." Van crossed his arms. "Besides, I will send a letter with you to ensure you aren't stopped or bothered."

Dilandau grimaced. "Like we nee-"

Gatti spoke up. "Thank you, it's appreciated." Gatti dropped his sword and took Ryoun's who tried grabbing it with his good arm.

Chesta dropped his sword to the ground. "When do we get them back?" He asked. "And what kind of assurance do we get that we won't get attacked?"

"Don't invite them to attack you, hide your affiliation with the black dragon clan the best you can, though it'll be hard with you and Dilandau sticking out.

Gatti grinned. "I got a slight fix for that." Gatti went to Dilandau and took his headband from his head and put it on Chesta's head. "Fixed."

"You'll need a bit more than that…" Van commented and collected the weaponry. "Upon the third day, come find me in Adom Village, and you'll get them back."

"And if we leave sooner?" Chesta asked.

"I'll be watching." Van nodded and handed Chesta a seal. "Here, for the village if they give you trouble."

Chesta took it and bowed. "Thank you."

Van disappeared with the beat of his own wings.

Dilandau reached Chesta and flicked his nose. "Bad seer." He said and attempted to climb up his horse again, and ended up being assisted by Gatti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Miguel's family is not all welcoming, and the frail mother of their fallen friend gives Dilandau a way out.


	14. Miguel - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arzas is unwelcoming, and our group heads to the estate of the Lavariel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Ryoun is injured when his horse collapses and they are stopped by Lord Van of Adom.

The remaining distance was quickly disappearing between them and their destination. The town was just as unwelcoming as they assumed. Some of the people rushed back into their homes as they headed to the large estate that rested at the west side of town. A small handful of villagers had started to follow them with trowels and rakes. The makeshift weapons put their commander on edge. Dilandau never liked farming tools after his first meeting with Ryoun. He shot a glare at the other, who responded with confusion.

They passed most of the town without triggering any villager to attack. They kept their eyes forward, not making eye contact with any as they passed each small building. The path they took towards the estate was littered with torn down tents that once had black dragon flags. There were sure signs of fires been made to dispose of them. No soldiers had remained after the word got out that the clan had fallen. But that was to be expected.

Dilandau saw the estate first, and felt a twinge of sick whirl around his stomach, and suddenly he remembered calling Miguel a fool. He cursed under his breath, why couldn't Miguel have been an orphan or something? He knew it was better that they did this, but the feeling of going into that house made him feel disgusting and angry. He didn't want to do this anymore, there was fear that he’d be cursed or attacked by a member of Miguel’s family.

Standing on the front steps of the small estate, was a younger woman in a short dress and slacks. Her hair was brushed to the side and braided loosely. It was the same pale brown that her brother had. They had looked so similar they could have been twins, but she was a year or so older. Dilandau remembered that her named started with a C, and as they rode up he tried to remember.

“Claudia.” Ryoun mumbled.

Dilandau nodded and smiled as soon as he could see her face clearly. He tried to remain stoic under her scowl.

“You let my brother get killed and you think you have passage through our town?” She asked.

“Nice to see you again too, Claudia.” He bowed some to her, “We’re here to see Madame Lavariel.”

Her chest puffed up in anger, glancing between them all. “No!” She snapped. “Go die!”

Next to him, Chesta jumped a bit. “We just need to speak with her about a healer, we’re not here to hurt her.” He tried to produce the seal Van had given them.

She shook her head. “You’ve done enough to this fam-“ She was cut off with the door opening behind her. The older sister glanced and grabbed at the door to stop it from fully opening.

They tried to crane their necks to see past the woman to see who it was she was talking to. A small girl stood between the door and the jam.

“Mamma says it’s ok.” Said the youngest of the sisters.

“Raquela!” Claudia snapped and the younger sister rushed off.

“The madame wants to see us?” Dilandau asked, he enjoyed seeing the oldest sister angry. “We will only be a short time.”

“You will be the death of this family you monster.” Claudia whispered and pointed to the stables. “Take your horses there, weapons stay with them, I will kill you if any of you bring a weapon in.”    
  
“Then I guess its good that Lord Van took them away already.” Dilandau bemoaned.

Once the horses were stalled, tied up and had feed given to them, they each headed back to the main doors of the estate. Dilandau didn’t hesitate as he strolled past the threshold even when the others had.

“Come to the sitting room, mamma is preparing for you.” Claudia had called from the sitting room. They found the source of her voice in a small chair. “Sit.”

They each took a seat, save Dilandau who wanted to stand until he could see Madame. He was uneasy and anxious, and ignoring their glances in his direction.

Gatti chose then to speak to the sister, to attempt to quell her frustration and anger towards them. “You look a lot like your brother, were you twins?” He asked.

“No, I’m older by a year and half.” She answered.

Gatti wasn't thwarted. “We were really good friends with Miguel, he told us all about his sisters, where are the other two?” He asked.

She glared at him, taking his small chat as something more dangerous. “That’s no concern of yours, if you were such good friends with my dearest brother, then why is it he’s dead?” She demanded. “Not two days ago did your letter show up, and yet the troops were already gone. Why does a letter like that take much longer?” She asked.

Gatti glanced at Ryoun who shook his head. “No clue.” He replied. “We lost half our team that day, we just need to explain what happened to Miguel since we were the ones who saw him die at the blade of Allen Schezar.”

Claudia’s shoulders dropped. “The Abaharaki have been good to us, they sent the town extra supplies in the wake of the war, we cannot do anything against them. We owe them that much.” She stood. “I’m going to check on mamma.” She left the room, brushing past Dilandau to the hall.

Ryoun turned to Dilandau. “Here.” Using his good hand he pulled the chain from his pocket and handed it over.

Dilandau glanced down at the metal tag. “How?”

“I found it before we left, maybe it can get us a favor.” Ryoun whispered. “Either way, she deserves to have it.”

They all looked up when the young woman entered. “Go, but only you.” Her eyes were grave as she stared at Dilandau. “If you tire her out, I’ll run you out of town.” She whispered when he passed, looking away when he stiffened.

Dilandau nodded and entered the room at the end of the hall.

 

Gatti watched the young woman resume her original seat. “Sorry if I offended you,” he said. “But are you at all well versed in figuring out if his shoulder is broken or just dislocated?” He pointed to Ryoun who was still holding his pained arm.

She looked at Ryoun, and then back to Gatti. “What happened?”

“Horse died, conveniently on a hill.” Ryoun groaned and pulled a bit at the material of his shirt to show the deep dark bruise that was even apparent on his skin and the sunken socket. “It hurts like hell.”

She chuckled. “Lets see it then.” She stood up from her spot and pulled at Ryoun’s arm and smirked when he whined. “Dislocated, that’s all.” She said. “You can’t put it back?” her eyes went to Gatti again.

Gatti shrugged. “I can do fingers, but not whole arms without worrying about breaking it.”

Reaching up with one hand she moved her hair over her back and repositioned her grip on Ryoun’s arm, “Lay down, take a few deep breaths and bite down on something.”

Ryoun nodded, “This is going to hurt wont it?”

“Definitely.” She smiled.

With Chesta’s help he was able to wad up the material of the sling and put it in his mouth. He made a sound and looked away from her as he laid down on the floor.

She sat down next to him and took his hand and elbow and rotated his arm back and forth. When there was no reaction in his shoulder she groaned and sat down further near his waist and slipped off her boot. Putting her foot under his arm she began to pull slightly. Ignoring the painful whines coming from her patient. “Hush, its almost done.” she snapped.

Gatti was looking away, unwilling to watch. Nausea came over him seeing the arm in such a weird position.

Chesta sat on the other side of Ryoun and tried to ease some of the pain in the other, rubbing his good arm and shoulder.

There was a clunk sound and she loosened her grip on his arm and pulled the sling from his mouth. “All done.” She said.

With bleary eyes Chesta helped him sit up a little. “Are you ok?” He asked.

Ryoun nodded and looked at the woman. “Thank you, the pain is better now.”

“You’ll need a healer to look and make sure you didn't have any breaks, but it should be good for now.” She retied the sling over his shoulder and helped him slip his arm through.

 

Dilandau entered the darkened room of Madame Lavariel. There was very little used in it a long time, the curtains had been drawn, and the air was heavy with the scent of medicines and herbs. There was a small pallet on the floor that he had to step over. One of the girls must have been sleeping there to watch over their mother in the night. To be closer if she needed anything. Or even to be around to alert the other of their mother’s final moments.

He glanced at the paintings on her walls, there was one of the entire family that had been moved there recently. The face of a young Miguel stared down at him. He would never see Miguel again, and it finally hit him.

“Come, boy and sit.” He jumped when he heard the achey voice of a woman in the dark of the room.

A faint light grew and he saw the woman he’d only seen a few times in his life. She pointed to a chair at her bedside for him to take. Her thin dark hair fell around her sunken face in fair waves. Her blue-grey eyes seemed more clouded than last time.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you in your home, Madame.” he said. “Our situation is quite dire.”

“Shh.” She hushed him and pointed again to the seat.

He quietly sat, staring at her.

“My son?” She asked.

“He died under my command.” Dilandau pushed the words out quickly, a different emotion filled him than it did when he first said it to the dragon only a week ago. He watched her face turn solemn, and he wanted to undo his words then. He wanted to stop this dying woman from enduring more pain.

“Was he brave?” She asked.

“Yes,” he took in a deep breath. “He was an excellent addition to our group, and it saddens me that he was unable to return home.”

“I’m happy to hear.” She coughed.

“I have no right to ask for your help Madame.. but we are in dire need of assistance. Fol-” He closed his mouth when her hand grabbed his arm gently.

“You will go to our healer, he will assist in your wounds, and I will ask a favor from the inn for a place for you to stay.” She held her hand to her mouth and gave him a soft smile. “You’ve grown since I last saw you.”

He shook his head, it wasn't growth, it was pain that pushed him to revisit his ego. His once impenetrable will now was shattered with his failure in the war. It may have taken him longer than his remaining men to acknowledge the depth of what he caused, but he was starting to feel it.

She had laid down some, still holding his hand in hers. She’d been kind to him in the past, though he only saw it as a trade for his assistance. Now when he asked so much of her, her smile and kindness hadn't gone away yet. He didn't know if it was because she was a mother, or if it was just her nature.

He remembered the moment that Sora had tried to give him some kind of maternal care was after he’d been so viciously punished for leaving too far on a mission. He’d wandered off while under Adelphos’ command, and when they found him two days later Folken had nearly severed his loyalty permanently. Sora attempted to calm the child that he was and pulled him into her lap and stroked his hair. Her words had been condescending and it terrified him. She spoke of how Folken would never forgive him for leaving again. How he had been fortunate to be found. That the world would have him killed for what he was. She said it in softest of tones, her voice reflected a hollow kindness. They were not her true feelings, only a mirror of Folken’s.

Miguel’s mother, on the other hand, showed her kindness in concern. She’d tell him he wasn't eating enough, that he looked tired and should sleep more. She would make sure he was treating Miguel right, and would ask if Miguel was causing him any issues. She’s tell him anecdotes about Miguel’s absentminded behavior, or his clumsy nature. The last time he saw her, she still had pink in her cheeks, she still had thick hair like her children’s. That was nearly a year ago, right after they found Chesta in the same weak state she laid in now.

She’d pat his hand just like this, holding it weakly.

“Boy?” her voice brought him out of his thoughts. “What are you going to do after this?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” He sat up straight and pulled the trinket out of his pocket. “I have something, it was Miguel’s.” he took her hand and pushed it under her fingers.

She pushed it back to him. “You may need it yet.” She whispered.

“But for the help?” he tried to offer it again.

She shook her head and wouldn't have it. “No no.” She insisted. “And you poor boys should find a change of clothes in Miguel’s room, we put a lot of father’s things in there so that Miguel could have them, but you’re welcome to the change of clothes before you leave.”

“Madame, this is too much.” he said, though he was grateful for it.

“You always lacked a…” She coughed, turning her body into a fetal position as she continued without a foreseeable end.

He didn't know what to do, he reached for her shoulder and awkwardly smoothed out her robe. Her body felt like stone, shaking, brittle stone. He could only feel bone under her clothes. Dead bodies had plush and meat. He held her shoulder gently, remembering that sensation. He glanced over his shoulder to the door. There was still that pressure he felt when Chesta was near. Seeing her reminded him of the seer, but she wasn't this way because she had been abandoned. It frustrated him suddenly, that even with medicine, someone could end up like this.

“… a real mother.” her words brought him back again. “Maybe its what you need right now, someone to get back on your feet.” Her hand and fallen over his and she kissed his fingers. “Whatever you wish of Miguel’s that will help you, please take it and remember me well.” She closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Remembering Miguel, they make a decision about their future.


	15. Miguel - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the room of their fallen comrade, they search for what will help them, only to find much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Dilandau discusses things with Miguel's mother. Coming to grips with the situation he's in and asks for help.

Once Dilandau tucked the bit of blanket over the woman’s shoulder, he left her room quietly. Outside the door the youngest was waiting for him.

Raquela smiled softly up at him, she was only five years younger than he, if he remembered right. Her tangly curly hair reminded him of Guimel’s. He gave her a pointed half smile.

“She’s sleeping now.” He said.

“I know, I listened. I know Mamma said you could have some of big brother’s things, but…” She whispered lightly, keeping her voice from carrying to her other sister or their mother. “Don’t take anything too special.” She had looked down and then pointed to a door not far from where they stood. “His room is there.”

He said nothing, and patted her head gently. There wasn't anything he could think of taking that wasn't going to be necessity. So trinkets or other little things wouldn't leave the room. He didn't know why the woman was so ready to help them with giving them free right to Miguel’s and possibly his father’s things. He appreciated it more than he wanted to acknowledge.

When he reached the main room again, he found Ryoun sitting on the floor with Chesta next to him. Gatti was still sitting in the chair talking to Claudia who had her arms crossed. He stared for a moment until Chesta looked up at him, worry and sadness over his features.

“Lo- Dilandau.” he corrected himself. It would take everyone a while to get accustomed to the change of honorifics.

Dilandau nodded. “Your mother allowed us to take a couple articles of clothing from Miguel’s room,” He said to the young woman, he ignored her glare as she turned to face him. “Come on, after this we go to the healer.”

“Good luck with him,” Claudia smiled darkly, “He’s not fond of black dragon soldiers, and he doesn't take orders from mother too well.” She spun halfway around and headed out the front hall to the door.

Dilandau wanted to curse the luck, dealing with more angry people wasn't something he didn't expect. “We’ll manage.”

Chesta was first to stand. “Is everything ok?”

Dilandau gave him an affirming nod, then gestured for them to follow.

 

Miguel’s room was not big, nor was it heavily decorated. If there was anything about it, it was a bit more cluttered than they expected. Only with a lot more books. There were a few wooden boxes with things inside. Most likely his father’s old belongings. The walls had shelves that were overflowing with books that were carelessly tossed on.

“I guess Miguel’s sisters just kinda used this as a storage room.” Ryoun was first to speak. “I don't imagine Miguel was this untidy.”

Dilandau nodded, the disarray seemed more realistic then. He found a desk and chair and sat, another bout of fatigue hitting him hard. “We just take a pair of clothes each, there’s some of his father’s clothes for us, and I’m sure Chesta could fit into Miguel’s old things.”

Chesta nodded. “It’ll be weird to wear Miguel’s old clothes.” he looked around the room and found a dresser. He slid each drawer open and filed through them gently.

“Miguel would be fine with it, I’m sure.” He actually doubted that, but it wasn't like Miguel could say anything now. Dilandau groaned inwardly, depressing himself more at the situation.

Gatti chuckled. “Well, let’s get looking, and then head to the healer. I’m curious as to who replaced Miguel.” He rummaged through one of the boxes and grabbed a green shirt, and stared at it for a moment before tucking it under his arm.

Dilandau rolled his eyes and started to rummage as well.

Once Chesta found something to wear, he assisted Ryoun some before Dilandau stopped him and told him to find something that didn't cover most of his arm.

Dilandau had found a shirt and pants that looked to fit to his current build. He’d already lost some weight from the last week of barely eating, walking and riding. “I can't wait to get to the inn and get a bath.”

Gatti smiled as he looked through the books.

“If there is anything useful over there, grab it, like something about first aid?” Ryoun called out as he examined a shirt and held it to his chest to see if it’d be big enough. “We don't have a healer now, so we need to learn what we can.”

 

Gatti had been looking over the books, trying to see if there was anything Miguel had that would be worth taking. He opened a few, but most of them were a bit more advanced or had nothing to do with basic first aid. Most of them had Miguel’s father’s name printed in them with nearly illegible handwriting. Miguel’s handwriting had been much clearer and nicer. He flipped through a few books and only had one tucked under his arm with the shirt and pants he’d picked out.

He glanced up and looked through the upper shelves, and fingered along the spines of a set of Gaean history books. When his finger hit the fourth one it sunk back against the wall. Finding this peculiar, the curious Gatti went back to the previous three and tried pushing them back. They didn't budge. He went to the fifth in the collection and it did as the fourth, slid backwards and hit the wall. Bemused by Miguel’s craftiness, he shook his head. First glancing back behind him to the others to make sure they were busy before sliding his hand behind the first three books and found something keeping them from touching the wall. Attempting to be inconspicuous he shifted the hidden item out from its spot and into view.

Tucked away from other’s eyes was a deep teal dyed leather book. The cover was soft, it was worn down and well used. He untied the leather strap around it, and slipped it open. There had to be a reason why it was hidden so perfectly behind something so innocuous.

 ~*~

When Gatti had first joined, he and Miguel took some time to get used to each other. Being from similar circumstances helped only a little. Miguel had barely acknowledged the blonde youth for almost a month. When missions began again, it was Gatti’s new duty to protect Miguel, as Ryoun had been the most trustworthy to assist Dilandau in fighting.

Miguel hadn't taken this well, but as usual remained passive.

Gatti hated the silence between them, finding whatever he could to break it. “How did you end up on this team?” He asked.

“Black dragon clan killed my father, so I joined.” Miguel didn't look up from his book as they sat upon their horses watching the fight from a safe distance.

“Vague.” Gatti laughed.

“I don’t like small talk.” Miguel had finally glanced over to look at Gatti.

“Ok, do you have someone waiting at home? Like a lover?” He asked.

Miguel set the book down on the horse’s back plates. “Why, are you saying you’re no longer interested in the commander?” He grinned. “I’ll tell on you for betraying him.”

Gatti flushed and coughed. “What?”

“I don't think you’re my type.” Miguel sighed. “To answer your question, I don’t.” He closed the book and stuffed it into his pocket. “Aside my family, I had a friend that was close. We would play games a lot of the time, like ‘cat’s in the garden’.”

“Oh?” Gatti prompted. He’d heard of the game before, only by another name.

“Yes.” Miguel said, offering no more than that.

“Well, what happened to them?” Gatti furrowed his brows.

Miguel stared at him and shrugged. “He ran off when the clan came knocking, he was my father’s apprentice.” He smirked and grated his teeth in anger. “The ass, if he would have stayed I’d not be here.”

“What would you do if he showed up somewhere while we’re on a mission?”

“Probably run off with him.” Miguel said honestly.

“That’s romantic,” Gatti teased. “And dangerous.”

“Or punch him, he stole a few of my books.” Miguel registered the other’s comment, and his face turned away. “You don't know him.”

“So are you saying?”

Miguel kicked him in the leg. “Like you have anything to say, fanboy.” He stuck his nose up in the air. “OH, Lord Dilandau, let me rub your feet again.”

Gatti had turned dark pink and kicked the other back. “I hope it works out for you, and we don't have to come after you if you desert us.”

 ~*~

The first page had Miguel’s name scribbled. He flipped through some of the others, there were personal notes, lists, and a few pressed leaves and flowers glued in, with notes along the edge. Ready to put it back he landed on a page full of writing and glanced over the script. Gatti’s face heated up and he quickly tied the book closed and stuffed it into his pocket.

 

Ryoun had glanced over when Gatti had moved abruptly after being quiet for a while. “Anything?” He asked, but assumed Gatti had just been day dreaming again. He hadn't cared to go through Miguel’s things, it felt invasive. Even if Miguel was dead, the idea of taking a dead person’s belongings felt wrong. Suddenly he remembered that he did that with Dalet and Guimel back on the empire. Miguel was kind of different, he’d been the first slayer after him to join, so there was something a bit more intimate and wrong with this situation.

~*~

Miguel was the first to reset Dilandau’s fingers and nose. Folken had really let him have it when they returned with Miguel in tow. It angered Folken that the head healer of Arzas was now in the hands of Dilandau, and took it out on him until he finally stopped caring.

They sat in wait at the small alcove where lower level soldiers waited during captains meetings. Next to him, Miguel was tense, eyes darting as they listened to Dilandau’s screams of pain. “This happen often?”

“The beatings happen quite frequently.” Ryoun sighed, and said nothing more.

Dilandau came out of the throne room, blood trailing down his face, and his hand limp from his wrist. “Can you fix?” Dilandau’s voice was heavy, his face pale from pain.

Miguel’s eyes had widened, and Ryoun could tell this wasn't something he anticipated. This was going to be the roughest part of Miguel’s job. He nodded and they slipped out of the main hall and found a small spot so Miguel could assess Dilandau’s wounds. “It’s not a bad dislocation, but we’ll have to wrap it for some time.” Miguel moved it gently enough until the hand slipped back into place. “Don't move.”

Dilandau clutched his uniform pant leg and was trying hard not to shatter his teeth from clenching them.

Miguel grabbed a roll of canvas from his bag and tightly wrapped it around Dilandau’s wrist and hand. “Don't bend your wrist until we get back to the dormitory.” He said and grabbed a small cloth and blotted Dilandau’s face. “It’s definitely broken.… let me see what I can do.” He set down the cloth and felt around the bridge of their commander’s nose. Applying some pressure he took a deep breath and re-broke and aligned the cavity correctly.

Dilandau collapsed, the side of his face fell into Miguel’s lap, barely missing his knee and again re-breaking his nose.

Miguel’s face seemed to flush as he lifted his hands. “Better?” He asked. “It’s good that it only took that much.”

Ryoun helped Dilandau sit back up, taking the rag from Miguel and gently holding it to Dilandau’s semi-unconscious face. “Lets get you to bed, Lord Dilandau.” He lifted Dilandau up and curled his commander’s arm over his shoulder and walked him towards the doors to the outside.

 ~*~

Dilandau hated the awkward silence that spread over the room, sitting in his spot he could see the three of them with nearly unreadable expressions. “Ryoun, what do we know of Guimel and Dalet’s parents?” he asked.

Ryoun jumped a little, “Oh, well.” He glanced around as if to find the answer. “I know Dalet’s parents were alive when he joined, but that’s all, they’re from Basram right?” he asked.

Dilandau shook his head. “He didn't like talking about them.”    
“Guimel was a war orphan right?” Chesta piped up, “He told me once about how he was worried where he’d go after the war.”

The conversation was continuing to bring down the already sullen mood.

“It may be hard, but we should also pay respects to Dalet’s parents, if there’s any way to find them.” Gatti folded the clothes he picked out with books tucked in. “Ryoun, what about your mom?”

“What about her?”

“Don’t you think you should visit her at least?” Chesta asked. “You’re the only one who has a parent right?”

Ryoun nodded. “I should eventually, but I need to take… care… of…” He saw the other three staring intently at him and quieted. “Never mind.”

Dilandau groaned. “After we leave here, we get our weapons back. Then lets head toward Basram, they were allied with the clan, we should be able to make it home for a while.” It was hard to make a decision on his own, he was so used to Folken telling him where and when to move. He cursed Folken for the new-found frustration.

“Sounds good, thats a step in the right direction.” Ryoun commented.

Dilandau was sure that Ryoun noticed his lack of confidence.

“I’m up for whatever.” Gatti said with a smile. “But let’s get to the healer soon, I’m worried one of you is going to get yourselves killed, and I’m nowhere near up to being responsible for all three of you.”

Dilandau nodded, feeling a bit better about the decision. “Let’s leave them be, keep the horses in the stables until we’re ready to leave.” He stood up and watched the others agree and leave the room. He padded across the wood flooring when he noticed something catch his eye at Miguel’s bed. The bed was made, tidy except from where Chesta had sat down on it. But what caught his eye was a glint of silver metal sticking out from under one of the three pillows. As the others walked quietly down the hall, Dilandau reached over quietly and pulled out the metal object. A dagger, plain and simple. It was sheathed and must have been barely used, the blade was seemingly still untouched by blood.

He slipped it into his boot and left the room.

 

Chesta had looked back and watched Dilandau shut the door behind them. His worry began to grow some. They had all been exhausted, but Dilandau had growing darkness under his tired eyes. He yawned as they headed back towards town, ready to sleep the rest of the day away once getting checked over. The food from earlier expanded his stomach enough to make him hungry again. They had only slowed to eat a bit of what they had left and what Gatti had gotten for them.

He missed the meals with Miguel and the others. And since their deaths, everything had become chaotic. Killing a lot of his desire to eat again.

 ~*~

Chesta just sat and watched as the other Dragonslayers walked about the dormitory, his first evening there and he felt out of place already. He tried not to be rude and run off to his room until he was needed. He knew that they were allies, but the distance in their abilities made him feel obsolete.

“So what does Chesta want for dinner?” Miguel had been the one to ask. “Anything you want, Ryoun will make it.”

“Hey.” Ryoun glared.

“I can't cook without starting a fire, we’ve learned that Guimel’s food is only appreciated by Lord Dilandau, and Gatti can't even boil water.” He explained quickly. “Dalet only eats fish, and we had that last night.”

“I resemble that insult.” Gatti called out from his open room.

“See, he’s an idiot.” Miguel crossed his arms and gave Ryoun an endearing smile.

Ryoun grumbled. “Fine. What do you want?” He turned his attention to Chesta.

Chesta’s lips went tight as he said what first came to mind. “I like rice.”

They stared.

“I-I was in a monastery, we didn't eat a lot of meat so I don't really have the taste for it, I do like eggs though.”

“Are we discussing dinner?”

Miguel and Ryoun both jumped.

“Stop doing that!” Miguel grumbled. “And yes, Chesta’s picking though.”

“I didn't get to choose dinner when I joined.” Guimel reminded, giving Miguel a sour look.

“Chesta is adorable and you’re just frightening.” He argued and crossed his arms. “Right?” He asked Ryoun.

“I’m just going to go make some rice and use some of the chicken you picked up.” He rolled his eyes. “Is that alright?” He asked of Chesta.

Chesta smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The disgruntled healer, and how he really doesn't want to help them.


	16. Viole - Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonslayers meet the somewhat disgruntled head healer of Arzas, Viole. Viole is obviously short for Violent because this healer is ready to kill them on sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> The shared memories of Miguel deepen the wound caused by his loss.

The town over three hundred citizens, it was on the smaller side but still had nearly everything available. It wasn't hard to find the clinic in town, as it stood out just like the Lavalier estate had. The building was painted blue and white, making it stand out amongst red and brown buildings that littered the area. The sign over the door had a mortar and pestle painted on it with red. The door was unlocked when Dilandau tried it, and pushed it open.

“Come in.” Came a voice in the back.

Dilandau sat while the others found a place to lean or sit. They were all exhausted and messy. Still wearing some bits of their uniforms mixed with whatever civilian clothes Gatti had gotten for them. With the new clothes stuffed in a pack.

A younger man came from the back, glanced at them and looked away as he started to put some things away at the front. He was tall, his blue-black hair messily bound in the back of his head. He set the box a bit to the left of his counter and brushed his hands on his apron. “What do you want?” He asked.

“We need to see the healer here.” Dilandau said and stood up.

“I don’t treat black dragon clan soldiers. War or no war.” He said and turned his head some and reached up to put away some herbs.

“We were sent by Madame Lavalier.” Dilandau’s irritation was starting up again.

“She knows I won't treat you,” he didn't turn to them. “Get out or I’ll kill you all.”

Dilandau seemed to puff up at the threat. “I’ll kill you much faster you insolent child.”

The young man, stopped and his hand fell, slamming the bottle on the counter. “I reserve the right to treat who I see fit, I won't treat black dragon clan soldiers. Get out now, or I’ll release this into the air. I’ve grown immune, however I’m sure within moments you’ll be unconscious, then I’ll slit all of your throats.” He held the bottle up and kept his thumb on the stopper.

Dilandau rushed forward, the dagger from only a bit ago was now out of his boot and in his hand as he brought it to the other’s neck. His free hand grasping the other’s wrist.

“Lord Dilandau!” Chesta jumped up.

“Dilandau stop, he’s not worth it.” He heard Gatti over his shoulder, and suddenly hands on his shoulder made him relax a little.

“I’m tired, tired of having some angry little children threatening me because they don't like me.” Dilandau weighed his options. He glanced over his shoulder at the others.

Ryoun shook his head. “Dilandau,” he said.

Dilandau relaxed and pulled the blade away. “If we pay you will you treat us?”

“No.” He said.

Chesta was now getting closer. “We just need a little help, won't you help us please?” He asked.

“You sick your puppy on me and expect me to help?” the healer glared. “You all can screw off.”

Ryoun stood up more, holding his arm. “Listen, we got the clear from Madame Lavariel, you would be doing us good by helping.”

“Oh yes, because having the favor of one citizen will keep the rest of them from burning down my clinic. I know them quite a bit better than Madame.” He smiled brightly and made a rude gesture to them. “Now get out.”

Dilandau rose a brow. “You must be the one who deserted the village when the Black Dragon occupancy happened?” He asked.

It was like something snapped in the healer. He turned and faced them fully, “And you must be the group that let Madame’s son die.”

Gatti crossed his arms, “Miguel talked a lot about you.”

“Don't speak as if you know him.” The healer snapped.

“Miguel was our good friend,” Chesta stepped forward. “His death was not our doing,”

“Yes, because forcing him into becoming a soldier was his choice.” The healer rolled his eyes.

“It was, he agreed to it.” Ryoun shook his head. “I even gave him a chance to run off many times.”

“When you held his mother’s life in your hands.” He reminded.

Dilandau’s frustration had piqued. He glared. “Miguel never mentioned how much of a bastard you were.”

“It happens when you deal with Clan soldiers every day, and now that the war is over, I don't have to.” He crossed his arms. “Get out of my clinic now, or I will be breaking all of these vials and we’ll see who makes it out alive.”  
Chesta stepped forward again. “Please, we aren't going to hurt you or anyone here. Miguel was a good friend of ours, and there’s nothing I can do in return for the help he had given me, or for the help that we wish of you.” His eyes narrowed. “But if you want to see the face of his killer, they are on their way here. They should be here in the next day or so. The abaharaki courier is headed this way.”

Dilandau put his hand on Chesta’s shoulder. “Did you see it?”

Chesta shook his head. “I don't need to see it to know, Allen was the one who killed Miguel, and he doesn't want to allow us to live.” He looked at Viole. “If you want revenge, he’ll be here.”

“Revenge won't bring Miguel back,” the healer turned his head away. “I won't tre-”

“Do you want this?” Dilandau asked. “Madame seemed to not want it, but I think she figured someone else may want it more.” He held out his hand. “Call it our fee.”

The other looked at Dilandau and saw the tags hanging from his hand. He walked over and grabbed them. “What’s wrong with you lot?” he grumbled and pocketed the trinket and went to his table. “Least injured to most.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Ryoun lifted his good hand and sat down where the healer pointed. He gently stripped his shirt off and the growing bruise had started to show on his skin. “Claudia fixed it, but it’s painful.”

“Numbness?” the other asked.

“A little.” Ryoun winced when the other grabbed it and moved it some.

“I’ll give you some pain tonic, it will put you out, but at least the pain will help.” He turned away and grabbed some thick canvas and began to wrap Ryoun’s arm. “Hope you’re willing to sleep for a good several hours.”

“Can't wait, we’ve been up since yesterday.” Ryoun chuckled.

When finished, the healer unstopped the same threatening bottle from earlier and laughed when they all stiffened. “I’m pretty convincing aren't I?” He glared.

Dilandau shook his head and waved to Chesta to go next.

Once Ryoun had laid down, the healer looked at Chesta. “Come on kid.”

Chesta shook his head. “I’m fine!”

“He’s got war rash, and he’s not taken care of it.”

The healer rose a brow. “Haven’t seen that in a while.”

Gatti pushed Chesta to sit down and fussed with him until the younger slayer finally took off his coat.

The healer smacked Chesta across the back of his skull. “Keep it uncovered you dolt, Miguel must have babied you.” He complained. “Go outside shirtless after we rinse it, or I’ll cut off all the skin.”

Chesta cringed and nodded. “Yes.”

Gatti had chosen this time, to go find food for them. Only returning when Chesta had gone outside with a freshly cleaned and tended rash on his arm to dry out. He brought enough food for the three of them, commenting that Ryoun could get his own since he could eat all of what he picked up by himself.

When it was Dilandau’s turn, the healer grimaced. “First let’s wash your hair,” he said.

Dilandau was somewhat thankful for the clean scalp, it had itched terribly and he could only take so much of Gatti fussing over him to stop clawing at it. It stung when the soap hit the open wounds, and there was a bit of blood that washed off. When he sat down again, he had to push off the irritation caused by bits of water trickling down his neck.

Gatti had come back and offered Dilandau a bit of chicken and a cooked potato.

Dilandau took the food with ravenous hunger. He ate as the healer combed through his hair, picking out tiny black wires.

“So why the hell do you have wires in your head?” The healer asked.

“They were experimenting with an ancient armor, and had to hook him up somehow.” Gatti explained. “Folken had these sorcerers that discovered ancient text that would allow Dilandau here to control it.”

The young healer rose a brow. “Ok, I’m going to pull this out, the worst that will happen is you may be paralyzed.”

“Wai-“ Dilandau’s eyes rolled back and his arms went dead for a moment. But then he jumped and came out of the sudden stupor. “Wh…at..”

Gatti was wide eyed. “Is there an alternative?”

“I could cut them at the base, but that may allow viruses to enter into his brain or wherever these things are connected.” The healer explained. “But he’d need his entire head shaved and patched up. And that’s even iffy.”

Gatti groaned. “We just don't need him paralyzed, or… amnesic.”

Dilandau swayed a little.

“His brain should heal just fine,” he promised.

“What is your name again?” Gatti asked.

“Viole,” he answered.   “Well, Viole, how do you know that?” Gatti asked.

Viole sighed. “These wires are thin as hair. We had a soldier come in with a big ass arrow in his head, still acted like he was fine, just a bit dizzy and in pain. We took it out, I patched him up, and he was fine for a while.”

“A while?” Dilandau asked, finally back with everyone.

“Well, he died from his throat being stabbed, but that’s unrelated to the arrow.” Viole crossed his arms. “You’ll probably only have momentary lapses of disorientation.”

“Umm, and one other problem.” Gatti rose his hand. “He’s also got dragon blood.”

Viole glared. “And you were going to tell me that when?”

“I guess you’ll have to be a bit more delicate won't you?” Gatti grinned.

Viole moved around behind Dilandau. “Very well, but I’m going to stand behind him from now on.”

“Good idea,” Gatti sighed and headed outside to make sure Chesta hadn't been kidnapped.

~*~

  
Outside, Chesta was sitting on a soft patch of grass and meditating the best he could. The sounds of the small town around him were distracting. The voices of a few children coming closer to him put him on edge. They were talking about him, and trying to strike the courage to talk to him. They were younger, all human children and he could see them in his mind trying to come up with who would take the chance.

“Excuse me, Mr. Soldier.” Came a tiny voice.

He opened one eye. “Yes?”

“What’s that on your shoulder?” The little girl asked.

“It's a rash, its not contagious.”

“Ok, do you wanna play with us? No one wants to be the farmer.” She asked, she was no older than seven or eight.

“What farmer?”

“It’s called Cat’s in the Garden.” She said. “You play the farmer and you have to find out where we are in the garden. We play the cats, and you play the farmer.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him to stand up.

“Ok, ok.” he said and got up after her.

 

Gatti watched as Chesta was dragged off. “I better make sure she’s not some spy,” He followed, bemused by Chesta hunched and nearly tripping as he followed the girl.

 

The girl sat Chesta in the middle of a small garden, it probably wasn't what the game called for but it was a small vegetable patch that he managed to squeeze himself between rows of potatoes and onions. He had a blindfold over his face and inwardly laughed at their poor selection of playmate for this game. “How do I play this?”

“You have to say: ‘Little kitty, little kitty, you can come out now. My soup is ready for your bones.’ then count to ten and have to find us!” Said a boy.

“Alright,” he said.

They took off in different directions.

He already located four of the five children without having to guess. The girl who talked to him was near the tall stalks of tomatoes, two boys were beneath some bushes that he thought were considered out of bounds, and the last was directly behind him in a tree.

Chesta sighed. “Little kitten, little-“

“KITTY!”

“Kitty… come out now. My soup is ready for your bones.” He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be morbid or a kind gesture. “One.. two…” He began to count.

Gatti sat down under a tree and watched the events of the game play through as Chesta warily padded around the garden, narrowly avoiding any vegetables.

After some time, Viole sat down next to Gatti. “Your commander is sleeping soundly, he was about to blast a hole through my wall so I kind of gave him something for it.”

Gatti glanced over. “I can’t complain, you’re doing us a favor. He was unconscious for three days, I just hope he’s finally on the mend.”

“Just watch him for seizures or weird behavior.” Viole rose his brow as the blindfolded seer got up and started to walk towards the bushes. “Cat in the garden?”

“Yeah, Miguel said you two used to play it with his sisters.”

“More like they could never get Miguel to be farmer, so he conned me into it.” Viole sighed. “One version says that the farmer is a prince in love with a feline woman who has been stealing from his garden. Another is that the farmer is a god who gave a cat soup that created the feline beast people. Another is about this monster who would lure cats for his soup.”

“Which did Miguel prefer?” Gatti asked, he chuckled when Chesta cursed when he tripped over a wooden plank.

“He only believed the last one, which is why he didn't like the role of the farmer.” Viole shook his head seeing that the seer was having no trouble finding the kids. “He’s played it before?”

“No, I doubt it. He’s our seer, he is just cheating.” Gatti laughed. “The black dragon clan had monasteries filled with those who had just drops of dragons blood, who had the ability to foresee the future, or in his case, see the unseen.”

“What a jerk.” Viole shook his head. “What happened exactly? I heard stories…”

“Yeah, he can be.” Gatti bent forward. “Chesta is one of few, if not one of the last. We found him on the edge of death. He’d survived torture and abuse like many others of his kin.” He cursed. “The inquisitors.”

“I’ve heard of them.” Viole crossed his legs. “After I came back here, after Miguel left and his father killed, I was refused entry. One thing about soldiers taking up residency in towns is that they bring a lot of money in and I won't say it was good for them, but it helped the economy. Then a few weeks ago the Inquisitors came and to put it lightly drove them out. Taking all the money and food from the villagers as payment. Everyone got sick and I came in to help.”

Gatti grumbled. “I think a lot of us have a vendetta against them.” He sat up straight. “I have a bad feeling they’re going to be pulling something with Folken gone. The Abaharaki have too much invested in them, and they have numbers who support them.”

“I don’t know if I should hold a grudge against the Abaharaki. Just like the Black Dragon Clan, it will grow, and they may decide one day what goes on here.” Viole stood up. “What are you going to do if they come and you’re still here?”

“They promised to kill us, so I’m hoping we’ll be gone, or we’ll be fighting to leave.” He leaned back, then rocked forward to push himself up to stand.

Viole nodded. “You lot aren't too bad, though I’ve not been on your bad side.”

“It’s a good place to stay away from. About Miguel, we normally had him stay behind with a guard, but our last mission was to get the Goddess for Folken, we didn't know she was being protected by Lord Van of Adom, or that Allen was going to enter the fray. Folken wanted us to utilize everyone. I know it's not an excuse, but we suffered a lot when he died. Miguel thought highly of you, please take care of the tags.”

Viole rolled his eyes and walked back towards the clinic.

Gatti glanced after him, “Oh Miguel…” he trailed off and brought his attention to the yelling of children.

Chesta had been surrounded by the five children, all found and angry, and accusing him of cheating.

“Chesta, come on.” Gatti called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: 
> 
> The boys lay in wait, tending to their fatigue as the Abaharaki inch closer.


	17. Viole - Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonslayers are finally back on their feet, resting and catching their breath. The fear of the Abaharaki is still there, as their approach is imminent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: They meet the somewhat aggressive Viole, and find out a little more about their dear friend Miguel.

It was near sunset when Ryoun woke up, finding Dilandau in the bed next to his asleep. The healer was sitting hunched over a desk with some mortars in a row, studying over them with a scroll and a pen. The other two were sitting and eating happily. He smiled when Chesta noticed him and came over with a plate

“Gatti said you should get your own, but I went ahead.” Chesta said and set the plate down on Ryoun’s lap.

Ryoun nodded and started to eat, the more food that passed his lips the hungrier he became. Soon he was presented with a sad, empty plate.

“We should get some more and head to the inn, I don't think our healer here likes having company.” Gatti pointed over to Viole who was now glaring at them.

Viole scoffed. “Be off with you, your commander will probably sleep the rest of the night, I’ll come if anything changes.”

Ryoun had noticed the reluctance in Gatti’s features, he moved slowly to get out of bed with his good arm. “Come on, let’s allow him to rest.”

They left, stopping only briefly to get a few more bits of food from the inn kitchen and headed up to the room that Claudia acquired for them. It was small, with two beds and dresser. There was a window pointing out over the town. They could see the estate, and the clinic and the road leading out of town. It was a good vantage point for them to watch for Allen and his crew.

The cool night air wore them down, but Ryoun was still anxious. He knew they’d been followed, Allen Schezar wasn't going to let them go freely. It was also likely that Allen and Van had talked since they had this morning, or at least messages had been exchanged.

Gatti and Chesta shared one bed, the tight fit was only second to the hard mattress underneath them. Ryoun watched the window from his own bed. Sleep didn't come easily with the fear of the Abaharaki attacking in the night. They’d be separated from Dilandau. In his state he’d be easily killed. Ryoun’s stomach sank and he felt his heart pick up. He sat up suddenly and realized that Gatti was gone, he sighed and shook his head. ‘At least Chesta has room to sleep.’ He turned over and closed his eyes. At least with Gatti attached to Dilandau’s side he didn't have to worry.

~*~

Ryoun woke when the door swung open, he shot up from his spot and absently reached for his sword that wasn't there.

Dilandau stared at him. “What?”

“You just get back?” Gatti sat up and crawled over Chesta and padded his way over to the small table in the room. “You were still passed out last night.” He handed Dilandau a plate of food they left for him.

Ryoun shook his head, Gatti had returned.

“Yes, I’m a bit foggy this morning.” Dilandau stuffed his mouth a bit. “Your pig was better.”

“Why thank you.” Gatti took a bite of some bread. “They can’t beat our wonderfully dirt seasoned pig now can they?”

“Thats where we’re similar.” Dilandau grinned.

“I’m glad you’re doing better.” He said with a full mouth. “What did Viole say about your head?”

“Viole?”

“Oh yeah, you were barely cognizant.” Gatti swallowed. “The healer, his name is Viole.”

“Oh.. he said to take it easy and not do anything taxing.” Dilandau yawned.

Gatti grinned. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Dilandau glared.

Ryoun finally slipped out of bed, tripping over his boots some as he made his way to grab a bite before it was all gone.

“It's like we never left.” Gatti chuckled.

“Shut up Gatti,” Ryoun mumbled. “Lord Dilandau, how are you feeling?”

“Better, and yourself?” Dilandau pointed to his shoulder.

Ryoun nodded. “I need to use it and regain the strength, but it's good. That pain stuff he gave me put me out.”

“We may have to have him give us some before we head out.” Gatti went over to the bed he was in and lightly tapped Chesta’s shoulder. “Come on.”

Chesta mumbled and turned over.

“Let him sleep, today we rest up until we leave tonight. I hope that that over powered dragon will keep up his end of the bargain, or I’ll send Chesta in to get our things himself.” He crossed his arms.

“You mad that he made a deal?” Gatti asked.

“No, he’s been good about being our sweet faced liaison.” Dilandau picked at some of the bread and grabbed the small jug of milk and ripped open the top of it. Taking a drink he cringed and put it down, “Disgusting.”

“Ooh let me have it then,” Gatti grabbed it and started to drink.

“So we head to Basram after this?” Ryoun sat down at the table and took some of the dried out chicken to eat. “What is our plan there?”

“We need to find a homestead, preferably outside their reach.. or notice.” Dilandau’s face dropped. “This is frustrating, even if they bluffed about coming after us, it’s still wearing on my nerves.”

“I don't think they’ll just let us go, you did destroy their caravan, they don't have the means to quickly move, unless they’ve taken on of our convoys.” Gatti said from his spot on the floor. He set the empty bottle on the floor. “But we don't know where their funding gets cut off, they could have a whole new courier by now.”

Ryoun tore off another chunk of chicken. “Let's assume that they’ll be on their way soon. They can easily track our movement, and we didn't really hide where we planned on going. The only benefit we have is we’re on foot and horse, if they do have a convoy they have to take main roads and will easily lose our path. We should avoid main roads and never give them a chance to catch our scent.”

“Don't forget we have the wasteland, wide open areas aside mountain paths.” Gatti tossed the bottle up and caught it, tossed it again and it landed on Chesta’s back behind him. He cringed and quickly moved away from the bed.

“Yes, but I think we need to avoid heading that way. Stick to the forests.” Ryoun watched as Chesta sat up and found the empty bottle next to him, only to lay back down and resume sleeping.

“But the wastelands have a lot of abandoned towns, we could find something out there?” Gatti asked.

“There’s a reason they’re abandoned, nothing there to sustain life.” Ryoun corrected.

“Good point.”

“The woods share their own dangers, but we need to see how things go before making real decisions.” Dilandau yawned again. “I’m going back to bed for a bit, are the beds here better than in that healer’s clinic?”

Ryoun nodded, “I think they came from the same carpenter.”

Dilandau stood and turned to the bed, falling face first in it and was out like a light.

 

Around noon, Chesta had been awake and eating again. They each took a turn to go get a bath and change into the new clothes they acquired from the Lavariels. Dilandau remained asleep for most of the day, aside from Gatti’s spontaneous checks to make sure he hadn't slipped back into a coma.

They had small conversations, about Miguel, about what they wanted to do. What they planned on doing for their group. They looked through the two medical books that they took from Miguel’s room. They prepared their things for travel.

Dilandau woke some time before dinner, and was urged by the three of them to go bathe. He did so groggily and half awake. When he came back there was food waiting for him for supper. The inn had brought them a meager portion each and they ate quietly. When finished, Dilandau rolled back into the bed and slept more.

 ~*~

There were shouts as evening came. The low rumbling echoed off the mountains and in the distance a large convoy ship rolled along the mountain paths. A cloud of dust trailing after it as it approached the small town.

“They’re here.” Ryoun stood up. “Sooner than I hoped.”

“Well, we expected them, so should we greet them or high tail it out of here?” Gatti stood up and shook his hands out to stretch the muscles.

“We should probably run, but where?” Chesta whispered, looking out the window.

“We can always just hide out in here, and hope they don't want to stay in the largest inn in the town.” Gatti turned to the door. “Lord Dilandau, you need to get up.”

Dilandau remained asleep, only curling up more in his bundle under his covers.

Gatti headed over and lightly shook him in the shoulder. “Dilandau?”

“Fine, I’m up..” He slumped down a bit as he stood. “Where are they?”

“Stopped on the edge of town now.” Ryoun leaned against the wall aside the window. “We have a good vantage point up here, let's keep it that way.”

“They grew some.” Chesta whispered. “They are… unloading crates.” he looked skyward.

“What are they unloading?” Gatti asked.

“I.. I don't know, I can’t tell.” He dropped his head forward and sunk a bit to the ground. Ryoun catching his arm. “Thank you.”

Dilandau glared. “Killing them is out of the question, they’ll see us if we all rush to the Lavariel place for the horses.”

Gatti glanced around the room, “Do we stay?”

“We can head to the forest line close to where we are, but we won't last long on foot.” Ryoun pointed out over the edge of town where a line of trees was barely a hundred or more feet away. “Fighting is out of the question for me, and Dilandau needs to keep from overdoing it.”

“Shut up, you don't have the authority over me.” Dilandau snapped lowly.

“Except that until you’re better, you’ll have to trust us,” Gatti crossed his arms. “You said yourself, there is no more rank.”

Dilandau rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“We can’t stay, someone will out us, it’s only a matter of time.” Chesta sat down against the wall. “We need to figure out something.”

 ~*~

On the other side of town, Viole jumped when he heard the door burst open. Two men stumbled in, carrying a third with his arms over their shoulders. Viole knew they had to be the Abaharaki, their uniforms were too dissimilar and they weren't local. He got up from his desk and headed to the front. "What do you need?" he asked.  
The shorter of the two stood up straight. "Our pal here got his leg awful burned, we need'ja to look at it." He pulled the bandana from his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "He was hiding it."

He pointed to the table and had them hoist him up. The larger of the two healthiest doing most of the lifting.  
"Think you can fix him?" The larger one asked, "Poor princess couldn't handle it, she’s only in training.”

Viole glanced at the man and the burn on his leg. “I may have to cut it off.”

“What?!” The large man asked, crossing his arms and looking at the other.

“They said you were the best.” the small one snapped.

“And I’m saying I may have to cut it off. It's festered and he probably has a blood poisoning since it hasn't been treated.” Viole turned in his chair and stood up. “Untreated wounds yield dire consequences.” He ripped off the part of the pant that had been soaked and torn and made a face. “Disgusting.”

They were angry, but Viole ignored them. He wasn't a healer to make friends or be nice about it. He watched the man's reactions, he was sweating, his skin clammy around his face. He was dying, and they expected him to just fix it? Viole grabbed some cloth gloves and got to work. “Stay out of my light, and out of my way.”

“Hey, you haven’t seen a group of kids your age hanging out here?” the short one, he learned called Reeden asked finally.

“Unlikely, but we’ve been getting refugees here and there from Torushina.” Viole answered, it wasn’t a lie. He had a feeling that they were looking for the dragonslayers.

“Some clan boys in black uniforms, cloaks. Freakish looking leader.” Reeden laughed.

“We had some clan troops come through, they are just bodies to me, I get paid, I fix wounds.” Viole glanced to the men, “No one freakish.”

Kio, he learned, glanced out the window. “Boss said they’d head this way, and being hurt like they were.”

"Boss killed one, they aren't invincible. It was pretty funny too, seeing him drop like a fish." Reeden commented, laughter bursting past his lips. "Just wanted to string him up to give a warning to those other boys."

Viole’s eyes narrowed and he turned in his spot and remained quiet. He slipped his hand into a drawer and pulled out a vial and uncorked it, using the dropper he let one drop slip out and onto the open wound. He side eyed the other two and though they watched, they had no idea.

The wounded man laid back and relaxed.

“I’m dressing his wound now, he’ll probably sleep for some time just so he can heal.” He stood up and grabbed the gauze. “Don't disturb his sleep and don't let him move too much for three days.”

The man would fall asleep and never wake up. The toxin Viole held in his hand worked best when the body was at rest. Usually good as a way to kill someone in their sleep. It was often used as a way to commit suicide. A drop in food worked slowly, but directly in the blood, especially in a wound, worked to sedate the person and give them a painless death. Viole's blood burned as he watched them pick the man up, his mind going to the fabricated image of Miguel's death.

“Alrighty, thanks for your help kid.” Reeden waved as they carried him out.

Viole watched them and smiled, he could kill a lot more this way, or put it in their water. His smile darkened more and he pocketed the vial.

~*~ 

The dragonslayers remained in the room, waiting and watching the movement of the Abaharaki outside. Dilandau eyed the three that left the clinic.

“Wonder what they had the good healer do?” Gatti asked. “I know we aren't responsible.”

Chesta would take a moment to oversee them, to make sure no one knew they were here. “If they leave, we shouldn't stay.”

“I don't think they’ll leave tonight, they are purchasing wares and tending to their people, I think they may be here a while.” Ryoun whispered. “Regardless, tomorrow we have to leave.”

Dilandau stared out the window. “Are we all ready to go?” He said suddenly.

“Yes, all of our things are ready to go, are we going soon?” Gatti asked.

“Yes, we may want to run, I think things are going to get a little hectic, it will give us an out.” Dilandau watched as a few men started running around. Then ran back towards the medical clinic. “I think something happened."

Chesta blinked and looked upwards, he was already suffering a headache but he had to make sure. “They.. are arguing, yelling.. accusing him of poison.”

“Someone must have pissed him off.” Gatti stood up and started to grab things.

“He.. killed one of their men, he claims it to be a mercy kill.” Chesta fell backwards, feeling liquid sliding down and out of his nose.

“Chesta!” Ryoun pushed him up to sitting. “Stop, pushing yourself.”

“Should we help the healer?” Gatti asked.

“No, he made the decision himself, he is responsible for his own actions.” Dilandau sighed. “Though, we must commend him for allowing us a way out.” He grabbed Chesta’s hand and helped pull him up to standing. “Let’s go.”

 

They slipped out, covered in their hoods to hide their faces. They made their way down the alleyways and towards the Lavariel estate. Stopping when the three or so men dragged Viole out kicking and yelling.

“Dilandau, we can't leave him to get killed,” It was Chesta this time.

“And we can't waste time, his death will be in vain if we don't leave now.” Dilandau turned his head to the others who looked regretful for their departure. “Are you kidding me?” He asked, snapping at them.

“Three against one Dilandau.” Gatti whispered. “It's the least we can do.”

“What can we even do?” Dilandau asked, he crouched against a tree.

“Chesta, you go get the horses, if the sisters catch you they’ll probably let you go faster than they would us,” Gatti pinched Chesta’s cheek and shook his face.

Chesta winced. “Ok.” He continued towards the estate.

“They are going to be busy with Viole, which will give us time to sneak in, he said he had some pretty potent medicines in there right?” Ryoun looked at the house. “I’ll go and fish what I can find, I remember some of the things that Miguel said at least gave off a bad smell.”

Gatti put up his thumb. “Good, Dilandau and I will do the rest.”

Ryoun slipped off.

“If I wasn't so irritated, I’d be impressed.” Dilandau narrowed his eyes. “What’s our part?”

“Well, when they are confused we’ll go in for the attack,” Gatti reached for his sword and found it gone. “Umm.”

“My idiot.” Dilandau muttered and lightly smacked the back of Gatti’s head. “Grab a rock large enough to be a weapon, but not too heavy to hold, we should be able to break their swords or knock them out.”

“Thats better than going in empty handed.” Gatti snuck a bit closer where the foot of the mountain began, he sifted through some of the rocks.

Dilandau watched as they got closer to the Abaharaki’s courier ship, Viole in tow. “We need to move fast, where the hell is Chesta and Ryoun?” he was already regretting renouncing his leadership to them. It was cutting too close and they could only go so far with this idea before they themselves got caught.

Ryoun’s head poked out of the window and he gave Gatti and Dilandau the ready. He pulled his cloak tighter.

Chesta came back with the horse, leading them quietly as possible as he could. “Hey, I have them. If we use them, we should be able to be fast enough to liberate Viole right?”

“Exactly Chesta, get on yours, and pick up Ryoun, charge right ahead to them and create a distraction and then rush off as fast as possible towards the east.” Gatti tossed his rock up and caught it. “Van didn't say we had to be nice to those guys.”

Dilandau pulled himself up. “Good enough, haphazard as it is.” He waited for Chesta to trot over to the clinic, Ryoun climbed up with some assistance with his handful of vials.

“Let's do this.” Ryoun whispered. “Ride towards them, fast as you can and don't stop. I’ll focus on what I can do.”

Chesta nodded, and kicked the horse hard in the haunches. They broke into a fast gallop. Chesta pulled his hood closed more and ducked down.

Dilandau watched, making sure that their first attack went without a hitch. Ryoun’s good arm rose and came down and a cloud of grey mist erupted around them. “GO!”

He and Gatti were the fastest on their horses, and Gatti had been the healthiest out of all of them, so he got his large stone ready and slammed it against the face of the first man he came up to.

Dilandau rode up behind the group and held his breath as he slammed his stone against the back of another man’s shoulder, and trampled another with the horse. It stumbled over the man, but crawled back up and began to run again. “You, don't let our attack be in vain, run now!” He yelled to Viole who held his breath.

Viole looked up and nodded, he connected his shoulder with the diaphragm of the man that still held onto him and broke free. He took off towards his clinic and disappeared inside.

“Gatti come on!” Dilandau yelled, and when the other followed, he headed towards Chesta and Ryoun’s figure in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Viole doesn't stay away long, and a new dynamic is created.


	18. Viole - Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viole starts his journey alone, but out of necessity comes to terms with joining his dear friend's companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The Abaharaki's presence inspires retaliation.

Viole's face was one of sadness as he got closer to the entrance to Arzas. The village did not cover for him, nor did they hand him straight to Allen either. He was told never to return. He inwardly scoffed, still keeping up the facade of depression and anguish.

The moment he stepped past the threshold he let out a howl of laughter and a string of insults towards his previous home. He pushed hair from his face and grasped the straps of his sack and kept walking.

It wasn't that he blamed the Dragonslayers for this, had they not told him about Miguel’s death, he’d probably not have killed the man. He was sure it would probably take him all night working on the wound, and that was out of the question. His mind went to the four dragonslayers, his concern wasn't with their welfare, but his own. He should have followed them, at least they had combat-

He slapped his cheeks. “No,” he said.

Viole had to remember which paths to take, he was banned from a few bars, banished from at least two small countries. Torushina was an option, he could do some work there. It wasn't likely he’d be paid. It wasn't out of the question, many people would give him food and a place to sleep in exchange for his abilities.

Unfortunately it would take him nearly a week on foot to walk there. His supplies were heavy, a stone mortar, several bottles that had been filled, a box of herbs, then a small bag of sewing supplies, and bandages. It was all he could grab in the last few minutes being in his shop. He knew that Madame Lavariel would be upset, her daughters would have to take over. They may just send for another healer. He wasn’t replaceable.

He had walked for a few hours when he heard voices, somewhat familiar. He had stopped in his tracks and bent forward and back, eying the area around him. The voices had kept moving, they had horses and were moving to the direction that he came from. He left the path and took off his pack in the taller grass and hid.

Sure enough, after a few minutes three horses and one walking soldier passed by his hiding spot. The dark haired one, Ryoun if he was correct, was the one walking the first horse with the seer boy on it.

Viole sat and listened to their chatter grow distant as they rode along. He didn't want to get stuck with them if Allen caught up to them again.

When they were out of earshot he slipped out and grabbed his pack. He glanced over his shoulder only once as he headed away from their direction. He scoffed aloud, knowing that they wouldn't find much in that direction, the only town was a small village that wasn't very friendly to ex-bdc. Their crude warning to ex-clan members with illustrations of heads on pikes was enough to deter anyone.

That night he rested in a small patch of ruins, it had once been a fort, now overgrown with vegetation and spiderwebs. He covered his body with his cloak and rested for the night in a mostly intact stone house.

Viole was nearly asleep when he heard the sound of footsteps outside. His heart leapt and he quickly steadied himself. He’d been through this too many times, he knew how to hide and stay safe. He buried his face into the blanket and tried to calm his breathing.

Eventually they would not find him, and go away. Or they would catch sight of him and kill him, or attempt to try. He was quick on his feet, he could ditch his things and come back for them. They were hidden already. His money safely tucked away in a secret compartment that not even the most seasoned thieves would find.

He’d done this for so long, it was easy to be on his own.

A smell hit his nose and he knew quickly he had underestimated what had caught his presence. He realized this as he heard quick sniffing and the sound of claws on stone. Humans and beast-kin would hide their presence when hunting.

Viole forgot about the animals and monsters in Adom forests, including the not so nice Quag. They were giant and had teeth longer than his fingers. They walked on all fours and were a rare sight. They were long legged bears, or if you could even call them that. It was much more terrifying than Allen and the Abaharaki.

“Hey there.”

Viole jumped and scrambled away. “Who’s there?!” he turned back to the area he had hid.

Gatti waved, delight on his face as he held back a laugh. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, we got turned around earlier and found your tracks.”

“You did?” Viole stood up and glared. “I thought you were some animal.”

“Nah, just me,” Gatti was leaned against an opening in the wall, “I went out find some food, and found you as well.”

“What do you want?” Viole asked, he sat back down in his spot.

“Why don't you stick with us?” Gatti came around the corner and looked around. “It’d make it easier for you to be safe, and we’d appreciate your assistance.”

“I’m not replacing Miguel,” Viole snapped.

“You’re not replacing him,” Gatti smiled, “You’ll be taking up his job.”

“Sounds like replacement,” Viole closed his eyes. “I don't need a group.”

“You’re nothing like Miguel, we need a healer, I don't know if Lo… if Dilandau is getting any better.”

Viole’s eyes opened again, “There’s not much I can do for him, the seer, yes, the tall one, sure.”

He ignored the look on Gatti’s face, knowing the emotion of desperation too well. He’d seen it countless times on many people’s faces. He learned how to ignore that look.

“Your commander is beyond what I’m trained for,” he said.

“I guessed that, but until we figure it out, can you stick by our side? I think Miguel would appreciate it,” Gatti said.

He clenched his teeth hard, and Viole cursed the blonde close by. “Miguel is dead, he won't appreciate anything.”

Gatti just chuckled, “Well, I mean, you could stick it out with some of these large animals, plus the Abaharaki, and even some bandits here and there.”

“I’ve gotten along fine so far.”

“Except this,” Gatti reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He unfolded it, but Viole had a feeling he already knew what it was.

Viole saw a crude drawing of what could have been his face, but with obvious differences. “It’s supposed to be me, right?”

“I guess, it has your name at least,” Gatti scratched the back of his head and finally wadded up the paper. “Thankfully for you, it's just a warning, to avoid you. Yet, I think your real face gets that job done.”

Viole had to snicker at the jab. “Where was that one?” he asked.

“Outside a small village, and they even put yours with ours,” Gatti said proudly. “Besides, I just killed a dear, and I kinda need help dragging it back.”

“I thought you were all unarmed, and I doubt you could do it with just that dagger.”

Gatti pulled out the bloody dagger and smiled, “I’m pretty handy, and since I’m the healthiest right now, I have to do what I can.”

Viole weighed his options, with his skills, and their combined skills he’d probably survive a bit longer. He hated hunting, so at least then he didn't have to starve on wood bark, mushrooms, and nuts for months. “It's temporary.”

“That's fine,” Gatti put up both thumbs. “Come on.”

 

* * *

 

Viole stood over the table of vegetables and spices. Assessing which was going to be a reasonable buy for what he had been given. He grumbled at the change in hand. “Do they expect me to get anything good with four gold?” he muttered lowly to himself. Gatti had wanted to come with him, but Dilandau rejected the idea quickly. There was no safe way for any of the four dragonslayers to enter the town with anti-BDC posters up. Chesta’s tattoos were a giveaway, and Dilandau’s eccentricity was well known over Gaea, especially thanks to the battle over Torushina.

In the end he got some nearly too old potatoes, a couple tiny onions, and mushrooms for a stew. Meat was a bit easier because they could hunt for it. The end of the war brought with it a end to rationing, and an end to sympathetic prices.

Viole had better luck with trading. He brought up skinning the deer of it’s pelt and taking it to town. The other’s had seemed skeptical, but with combined effort they got a good cut of the pelt cleaned up and bound. One merchant called him out and offered up several of his wares. Viole used his endless talent of haggling to get some herbs for medicines and more food. One item in particular caught his eye, the somnum mushroom. He’d need it for Ryoun’s shoulder, and whatever accident one of them had next. He hadn't seen any in the forest lately while traveling. The bright blue color made them an easy find (but also rare as they’d get snatched up by herbal sellers), and pretty expensive if bought.

 

When he arrived back at the campsite, the others seemed tense until he called out to them.

“I got ingredients for stew, but we may need more deer or some beef for it, but at this point a chicken would also work,” Viole said as he pointed out his pickings. “It's going to be bland, but it’ll be food that can keep for a few days. We can only do so much with what we have in coin and trade.”

“I did say I was ok with stealing,” Gatti rose his hand.

“They’d probably assume you were black dragon the instant you tried. Any reason to cut off your head,” Dilandau rolled his eyes. “Good enough though Viole. Ryoun and I will go hunt for meat. You three get things ready for our meal.”

Gatti made a face when he heard he wasn’t going.

Dilandau and Ryoun left them to their own devices. They had set up camp in the wasteland under a small cliff-face. They would be protected from rain and other elements, it was still close enough to town, or to the forest that the mile hike to either would keep them safest.

Viole took the stone bowl from his things and set it atop the burning pit they had built. Then began preparing some of the vegetables. He didn't ask the other two for assistance, neither seemed experienced. Chesta had laid down on the ground and was staring up at the sky. Gatti was on his pallet picking at his nails.

Viole grabbed the waterskin and shook it, and poured the last of it into the bowl. It would take a while for the water to heat up. He eyed the waterskin and then looked at the others. Chesta was finally asleep, Ryoun and Dilandau were still gone. “Gatti,” he called to the one who was still pouting in his corner of the camp.

Gatti stood up and came over, “Yeah?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” Gatti said, his ever-warm smile painted over his face.

“I’m going to replace the water I used for the soup. When the pot is hot enough put in the green mushrooms, the potatoes, and the onions.” He stood up and headed to the stream when Gatti nodded.

 

Gatti found the mushrooms amongst the cut up vegetables and herbs. He tested the water and when it was hot enough he tossed the vegetables in. He stirred some until Viole came back a bit later, the sun had began to set and the vegetables and the little bit of seasoning Viole had darkened the broth.

Dilandau and Ryoun had come back with a chicken they “liberated” from some farm. After the hard job of plucking, and sectioning out the meat and bones, they put most of it in the pot and let it cook down.

They finally ate after the sun had set. Chesta woke when the food was announced to be done enough. The vegetables were done, the chicken was white throughout.

Filled and happy, they laid down around the fire and relaxed.

Chesta began to laugh abruptly, he sat on his pallet crosslegged, looking at the ground and chuckling lightly.

“So do we head to Basram now?” Ryoun asked. “Adom may be pretty… pretty dangerous to return to.”

Dilandau glanced at Chesta and shook his head. “Yes, we may have to call our weapons a lost cause. There’s no telling what the king thinks of us now after our stint in Arzasss.” He caught himself hissing the word and shook his head.

Gatti had moved over to sit next to Dilandau, and lightly elbowed him, when the other looked over, he just smiled and shook his head.  
 Viole eyed their behavior, the way Gatti looked at Dilandau, and the way Dilandau reacted to Gatti’s looks. He averted his eyes, his mind leading away to old thoughts. His line of sight fell on the rest of the vegetables and herbs left over from cooking. Finding the bright green mushrooms still in their place.

Chesta was still laughing, and the volume started to grow.

“What’s funny Chesta?” Ryoun finally asked.

“Everything, just everything,” Chesta gushed, “Everything is suddenly really funny.”

Everyone stared, but said nothing.

Viole finally groaned, “Gatti, what color were the mushrooms you put into the soup?”

Gatti had laid down next to Dilandau and barely lifted his head some. “Green?” he asked. “I’m not sure what green is supposed to look like.”

Viole’s eyes seemed to flutter in disbelief. “What color is the fire, or the sun?”

“It’s orange right? I know the name, but it's the same color as my skin?” Gatti mused, smiling dazedly towards Viole’s spot on the ground.

Viole cursed and went to stand but his legs felt like lead as he crumbled. “Well, Gatti drugged us all.”

Ryoun was first to stand up, ignoring Chesta bout of laughter. “What??” he asked, putting a hand to his head.

“Damn fool is color blind and mixed up our food.” Viole felt his voice get louder in his throat, and he tried to take a breath to calm down. “It won't kill us, but we’ll have terrible stomach aches in the morning.

Chesta still laughed.

Viole caught himself laughing a little with the other, tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried to stop. “Should be helpful to that arm of yours.” The colors around them had began to grow in vibrancy and swirled.

Ryoun had slowly moved and extinguished some of the fire, leaving only embers. He stumbled a little, which made Chesta, and now Dilandau laugh more.

Dilandau chuckled, laying the back his head down on Gatti’s shoulder. “I remember this, Miguel gave me some, for my spider bite, remember?”

Ryoun shook his head. “This will probably be worse, we ate those mushrooms instead of boiling them down and doing… whatever it is you do to make that medicine.”

“You mash it and strain it after boiling,” Viole corrected, his voice slurring.

“Tell us something about Miguel, he was a sneaky guy, had a lot of secrets.”

Viole looked at Gatti who was talking, though his voice sounded like it came from another direction. “Not much to tell, he was an ass as a child, probably never changed.”

Dilandau started to hum a tune, that sounded strangely like an old Dragon Clan song, but Dilandau’s voice showed his growing delirium and exhaustion.

“Tell us something funny!” Chesta howled out the demand.

“I punched him for putting a bug in my ear?” Viole ventured.

Chesta laughed, and as everyone else caught on, they laughed as well.

Ryoun had finally sat down at his pallet and yawned. “For once, I’m glad I don’t eat a lot of vegetables.” He laid on his side some.

Chesta had finally laughed himself to sleep, though every few minutes he’d laugh quietly in his unconsciousness.

Viole watched the stars for some time, he’d be angry later. He accepted this was also his fault for not noticing earlier. Yawning loudly, he followed the stars with his eyes as they swirled about the sky. He glanced around the camp, the others were asleep. Chesta would still laugh, Gatti and Dilandau were curled up next to each other, and Ryoun was snoring loudly.

He fell asleep thinking of Miguel.

He fell asleep as the sound of footsteps came closer. The smoke from their fire, the light glow of embers and the scent of food brought them visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chesta's goal has changed, out of desperation and defense of his friends.


	19. Abaharaki - Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening from the Abaharaki throws everything into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> Viole joins the group, and for the short time, they are nearly complete.

“Are you awake yet?” came a low smooth voice, Dilandau was the one who woke to it first. He couldn’t open his eyes for the tight blindfold around his head.

The others woke, hearing their commander call out. Dilandau had been the only one blindfolded, two men holding his shoulders down.

“Dilandau?” Gatti moaned and looked around. “Damnit.”

Allen and several of his men, the ones that tended to survive a bit better than the rest, surrounded them. “You kids don’t take enough precaution hiding your whereabouts.” the tanned Gaddes said as he crouched down to flick Ryoun’s nose.

Allen looked at Dilandau and cocked his head to the side. “I thought you were smarter Dilandau.”

Dilandau only growled in response.

Allen’s head turned to Viole, their newest addition. “Explain why you killed my man?”

“I told your men he had blood poisoning, and would have spent weeks in pain, what I did was mercy!” Viole snapped. “Maybe I would have been a bit kinder had my Madame’s son had been given a more respectable burial. Something about stringing him up?

Allen rubbed his temples and glanced at a couple of the men in his group, finding Reeden and Kio who glanced away.

“Your silence shows your guilt!” Viole’s head hit the ground when one of Allen’s men stomped on him.

“You have two options,” Allen leaned against a tree. “You can give him to us, and get a head start.” He turned his gaze to Dilandau and the others.

Dilandau wished his eyes were uncovered so he could let Allen see them roll.

“Or he asks for forgiveness and leaves your group to die.” Allen stood up straight. “Well, three, you all die.”

“Go find a horse to share a stable you long haired jacka-” Viole was again hit.

“Option two is out.” Allen sighed.

Dilandau was laughing, “I like him a bit too much, don’t you think he fits in with us Allen?”

“Is that your answer?” Allen asked.

“My answer is the same as his, go find a barn you bumpkin samurai wannabe,” Dilandau spat.

Allen took a swift kick to Dilandau’s stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

“Stop!” Came the collective shouts.

“We’ll let the gods decide their fates. Gaea needs peace, not some impurity and a foul healer. The rest will follow if they retaliate. Otherwise we take them to Torushina for trial.” Allen drew his sword, the sound of it brought Dilandau back to reality.

Everyone began to yell, and everything became chaos. Each of the dragonslayers were held back, pushed down. They dragged Dilandau who tried to kick and thrash, throwing threats around like it was the only thing he could do.

Chesta had watched in horrified silence, the blade pressed against Dilandau’s head and began to raise. He couldn’t hear his thoughts over the yelling around him. “STOP!” Chesta’s voice was louder, his tone broke and he could feel the rush of emotion. “I’ll go with you, I’ll join you Allen Schezar if you please spare them!”

Allen froze and glanced over at the seer. “I had wondered when you would say something.”

Dilandau bared his teeth, “Chesta you shut your mouth, don’t you da-“

Allen knocked him in the head.

“I’ll kill you Allen Schezar.” Dilandau’s face pressed into the dirt.

Allen rose his boot to strike Dilandau again.

Chesta screamed, “No! Please stop! He’s still hurt!” He opened his mouth. “If you hurt him or the others anymore I’ll bite my tongue off. You need my abilities right?”

Allen eyed him and then looked at Dilandau. “I’m listening.”

“I’ll go willingly, I’ll not run away.” He begged. “I can’t guarantee that they won't follow, but I’ve only hindered them, I will better serve you.”

“Chesta..” Gatti whispered, confusion painted his face. “Stop, don’t do this.”

“I have to, Gatti.” He turned his head back to Allen, “Please, I’ll go with you and serve your needs in any way. Just let them live.”

Allen seemed to consider it, his eyes went to Dilandau, then to Gaddes. “Very well, take the small blonde one, leave the rest.”

Dilandau tried to move from under Allen’s boot, “Touch him and I’ll rip your arms off.”

They ignored him, Chesta moved willingly when he was pulled up by the arms. He walked away from them, not daring to look back.

 

* * *

 

Dilandau was cursing, it had taken him too long to remember the knife in his boot so when he was free he freed the others. “I’m going to kill that boy next time I see him.”

“Dilandau, he did it for us, we’ll just go get him back.” Gatti stretched his arms. “This is all my fault.”

Viole spoke up. “No, it’s my fault, I shouldn't have killed that man.”

“I’m glad you did, I’m just pissed you didn't slit their throats.” Dilandau crossed his arms. “What was that idiot thinking, giving himself to Allen?”

“He did it to save us Dilandau.” Ryoun said.

“What!?” Dilandau snapped and glared at his ex-second in command.

“Chesta wasn’t going to see your head be taken by Allen,” Ryoun rubbed his wrists. “He wasn’t about to watch any of us die trying to save him either. This way we’re all alive and we still have a chance to get him back.

“He’s still getting kicked when I see him.” Dilandau groaned. “Let’s head to Torushina.”

“What about following them?” Gatti asked.

“They have to return to Torushina eventually, by then Chesta will learn the hard way of his mistake. Which gives us a chance to form a plan to get him back.” Dilandau had calmed some. “Allen won't kill him, he’s too valuable.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chesta sat, his hands tied in his lap, and in dire need to scratch his back. They had him in a closed off room, the door locked and on the move. He was feeling sick, thanks to the mushrooms that he’d eaten too many of. Regret wasn’t an emotion he felt, but he surely didn’t think this through. He tried to wipe the memory of Dilandau’s almost death from his mind.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he looked up at the door, “I guess,”

A woman, pretty, somewhat more indecently dressed than he was used to. Most of the women he knew were soldiers, or Sora. All of them covered modestly with armor that didn't flaunt their physique. He had to look away from her. She smiled. “How are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m a bit nauseous,” he confessed.

“Are you ill?” she asked.

He inwardly rolled his eyes, “A little, our meal last night was incorrectly made and I’m feeling the after affects.”

She made a face and got a bit closer, but still kept some distance, “I brought you some water.”

He knew she didn't trust him, he had to change that. “Thank you,” he held out his hands and smiled his best endearing smile.

She smiled, “You’re cuter than I’d expect a soldier to be,” she giggled and handed him the bottle, keeping a couple feet from him. “I’m Millerna.” she said, “What’s your name?”

“Chesta,” he took a drink, he knew they weren't going to poison him just yet. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Very polite too!” she smiled. “I hope you’ll trust us, I really hoped that Allen wouldn't have had to go this far but, we’re trying to rebuild and get on our feet.”

“I understand, we were too, but I don't think it's in the nature of things for our two sides to get along just yet,” he said, keeping his voice pleasant, despite how violently angry he was.

“I hope you understand that we have to make sure you’re not going to get into trouble, start another war.” She took the canteen when he handed it back.

“I know, but it’s not like you’d understand what we went through, so I can see how your assumptions would lead you to this outcome,” he said, his smile was breaking, his voice trembling. “It’s not like we knew what Lord Folken’s aspirations were. But nothing could compare to whatever you’ve been through.”

She was frozen, his voice didn't match his words and he hoped she was growing fearful of him.

He was pleasant, he was sweet, but Chesta’s bright blue eyes were dangerous. “I just hope my friends will be alright without me, Lord Dilandau was suffering greatly from the terrible things Lord Folken did to him, but I guess it's not like that’s any of your concern. With only four of us we couldn’t possibly be trusted.” He was going to destroy her perception of them.

She had put her hand to her mouth.

“Millerna, could you go to the controls and keep an eye out.” Chesta hadn’t noticed the door opening from the ringing in his ears.

Millerna jumped, “Oh, yes.”

Chesta glared under his brows.

When the door behind them shut, Allen sighed. “It’s displays like that, that make it hard to trust you boys.”

Chesta shrugged. “I’m going to be honest, I won't make it easy, but I am here willingly.”

“I do like you boy, you have a danger to you that is admirable. It's not a farce either.” Allen looked down at him. “However, you’re going to be under me now. And like we agreed, there will be no seeking revenge on the Inquisitors.”

“Right,” Chesta glanced to his left. “So, Lord Allen, what rules are there?”

“Rules?” Allen asked. “First off, don't kill any of my men. I’ll have to assume it's you if one has his eyes gouged out.”

“If they attempt to kill me?”

“Then let's hope you can yell loud enough.”

“You’re going to let a defenseless fifteen year old boy be assaulted, and not allow him to defend himself?” Chesta could hear Dilandau laugh in his mind.

“No one will assault you, they’ve got their orders to keep their distance.” Allen leaned against the opposite wall, “Secondly, until I know I can trust you, you’re not allowed to leave this convoy.”

Chesta smiled, hiding the irritation at one failed plan.

“Finally, I’d appreciate if you didn't try to sway Millerna to have empathy for you,”

“If she knew the truth she’d probably not be happy with you,” Chesta said softly, “Right?”

“What truth would that be?” Allen asked.

“That you were stalking a small group of young men because we bested you once.” Chesta looked at his feet and then up from under his hair. “That we prompted no aggression towards you until forced us into a corner. We just wanted to live our lives, and you couldn't have that.”

Allen scoffed. “We’ll call it insurance, and she’s aware of the situation. I need to make sure Dilandau has no intention on continuing his body count.”

“If Lord Dilandau dies, and I’m not there,” Chesta started, his eyes darkening, his heart beating hard against his chest. “I’ll kill you in the worst way imaginable.”

Allen had headed to the door, stopping when he heard the other’s threat. “Does he mean that much to you?”

“He was the first person I saw after suffering torture, I’d gladly die for him. The moment you are struck down I’m going back.” Chesta smiled, “I know how to survive a lot, Allen Schezar.”

Chesta had tried not to be too complicated for his new group. Though he was good about bothering them. He would audibly gag or groan when he ate, spit out water into his glass. Small things that brought annoyance to others. Eventually it wasn't fun anymore. A week and half passed quickly, and after a while he was allowed to explore with limited supervision in most of the common areas. Anywhere he could possibly sabotage their courier was met with blades raised.

Chesta sat alone mostly during the meals, anyone who tried got to witness his eating quirks. So when he was finally left alone he felt a bit better about eating. He had to eat or when the time came he wouldn't be at his best to escape.

“So do you like the food this time?” The woman was back, she had sat down across from him at the table he resided at.

“It’s soup, if I eat the vegetables it's tolerable.”

“I am happy, are you feeling better?” she asked, “I bet it's nice not having to rough it so much, and now you are trusted enough to be able to walk around the ship some.”

He disregarded her comments and continued to eat.

She lowered her voice, “I know you are devoted to the black dragon clan, they were kind to you,” she started, her face was turned down. Her features soft as she stared at the food in front of her. “We all have been dealt a bad hand in our lives, Allen lost his family, his parents and little sister. You need to understand that we’re all in this together.”

Chesta stopped eating.

“My own family, my kingdom and people were taken from me.” Her smile didn't fade, “I can't stand to call myself queen of a dead country, so I remain a princess in hopes my father is still alive.” She finally looked up at him, eyes sad but mouth still painted with a smile.

“It's not a competition Princess,” he said. “I don't see my situation as worse, the people who created my sadness used your name, so in that I cannot compel myself to share empathy with you. This story is about all of us, not just those who were on the winning side.” He stood up and looked over his shoulder. He saw the eyes of all the men wishing death on him. He turned his nose up and disposed of the remnants of his food.

 

* * *

 

Dilandau cursed and thumbed through the coins he had left over from selling their armor. There was a merchant who wanted the black leather, which got them food for the next week, but not much more. They kept most of their belongings in the storage Gatti had used. Giving up one of the horses as the next payment. “What have we heard about the Abaharaki stop?”

“In the next couple weeks they are supposed to be back with wood from Adom and workers to help rebuild.” Gatti sat next to Dilandau on a cut pillar and dropped a few more coins in his hands. “Here,” he didn't say where he acquired the dosh, only looked away.

“We need help, maybe one of Allen’s men can be persuaded to help us out?” Viole asked. “It’s reaching but it's possible that one of the new guys isn't as loyal?”

Ryoun pulled his hair up and held it in position for a bit. “It's a start, but unlikely.” He used his other hand to scratch at his scalp. “Chesta is still safe if we keep our distance, and behaving.”

“That’s also unlikely, he’s probably raising hell whenever he can,” Gatti chuckled and stood up and his mind went back to the notice board. “If it's greater than a week we could probably do a job or two and get more money than selling ourselves to nudity.”

“Anything good?” Ryoun asked.

“Mostly excavation, clean up.” He glanced at Viole, “They need healers, and let’s be honest, that merchant didn't ask us where we got high ranking uniforms, I don't think they care as much as we thought.”

Dilandau nodded. “Let's find work then.” He stretched. “We have no weapons, and two horses. How do we get Chesta back when he shows up?”

Ryoun shook his head. “I know it may be an unpopular idea, but what if Chesta doesn’t want to leave?”

Dilandau and Gatti stared at the other darkly.

“I know, but Chesta is safe with them,” Ryoun fumbled.

“Except, they may sell him,” Gatti interrupted.

Ryoun straightened up in his spot on the fallen wall, “What?”

“Dilandau said he’s valuable,” Gatti shrugged. “Having one of the maybe dozen remaining seers of Gaea, of the fallen Black Dragon Clan. He’s the only one who served under Dilandau,” he waved his hand in Dilandau’s direction, “Chesta’s price would buy us a convoy ship.”

“Do you think he’d sell him?” Viole asked.

“Here is my idea, Chesta is probably going to drive everyone insane until Allen has no choice but to sell Chesta off. Chesta will give us a chance to get him back during an auction,” Gatti explained. “I don't think Allen is going to be easily annoyed. He can just lock the boy up and ignore him, not like he’s easily broken by being starved.”

Ryoun paled some. “I really hope he doesn't try something that idiotic.”

“It’s Chesta, there’s always a chance,” Dilandau rolled his eyes. “That will be option number one, if it comes to that, we’ll have to keep our eyes on the selling hall. What other ideas?”

“We need help.” Gatti sighed. “I didn't want it to come to this but maybe if we talk to the guy who funds the Abaharaki, we can see what we can do to get Chesta back, and them off our asses.”

Dilandau’s face fell, “Dryden Fassa?” he grimaced. “I’d rather not ask for help from the unofficial leader of the country I helped destroy.”

“Why not?” Viole finally chimed in. “I know he sent money to Adom after the war, and the Dragon King was just as much to blame.”

“Because, they were chums,” Ryoun sighed, “We’d be paying him off for all eternity.”

“Well that’s option two,” Dilandau glared at them. “Both are terrible ideas, but still plausible.”

“We need to get him back and find a way to get the Abaharaki off our backs.” Gatti said, he glanced up to the sky and jumped when he saw something dash out of sight. “Shit..”

Dilandau glanced up. “What?”

“Nothing, probably some kid.” He sighed. “I keep forgetting I’m not a spy anymore. Everything has me anxious.”

 

* * *

 

Chesta found places to stay alone on the moving convoy, he kept getting his time interrupted by that woman who really wanted him to see their side. His mind kept going to the others, but they were no where near close. He first hoped they’d come after him by now, but he remembered their lack of resources, food and water. Sometimes late at night he’d imagine they left him be. Allen couldn't give him his revenge, and told him to forget it. The Inquisitors had been quiet for over a year now.

Chesta wondered on occasion if the Black Dragon clan was the only reason those men existed, and with the fall of the clan, they disappeared.

Maybe things were better this way.

He still believed in Lord Dilandau, and that pushed away his anxieties. He’d meditate, and push his mind to exercise that power he was given. He had to get stronger, he had to take the time given to him and be ready.

They had started back towards Torushina, they had a good hundred trees in tow behind them. Wood for homes, for fires as the summer had already started to end. They were racing with the goddess of nature to get Torushina back and running again. They would be there for a while, and Chesta was sure that either Allen would send him off to be sold, or keep him restricted to the ship at all times with guards.

Chesta had to form a plan, he would spend most of his nights thinking of something, but without correspondence from the others, he could only guess what they had in mind. Then he had to figure out what Allen was going to do with him.

“Boy, the boss wants you!” Reeden had been the one to come get him.

Chesta jumped, his thoughts cutting off there.,“It's rather late.”

“Shut your trap and come on.” The door opened.

Chesta sighed and moved off the cot. He left the room and followed the path to Allen’s on board study. Which was a few chairs and a table in the middle.

“Sit boy,” Allen commanded.

Chesta wanted to bark in return, but he sat. “It's rather late, Allen Schezar.”

“We’ll be arriving in Torushina in a few days, and I wanted to let you know the rules since you’ll have to come off board with us.” Allen picked up the wooden cup. “You’re not to go unsupervised by either Gaddess or Millerna. They’ve been given the order to kill you or disable you in any way if you try to attack or leave. We don't want to have to do this, but it doesn't seem like you’re getting along with the others.”

“It's quite hard to see eye to eye when I’m being hazed,” Chesta commented, “Or having to defend my commander’s name on a constant basis.”

“You’ll be with us for a long while, it will die down after they’ve got it out of their system, just keep your head up,” Allen suggested with a warm smile.

Chesta glanced around, his eyes falling on an old portrait of a family. Partly obscured by a linen cover. He had to look at something other than this smarmy man or his eyes would burn out of his head from how angry he was getting.

Allen glanced over his shoulder. “It's a portrait of my parents and sister and I. It’s the only relic I have of the Asturian Empire and my family,” he said, “Do you have family?”

“Yes, but all of them were tortured in front of me.”

“No, I mean a blood family, parents?” Allen asked.

“I don’t know, maybe. I should right, that’s how it works.”

Allen nodded, but offered nothing more.

“How old was your sister?” Chesta asked, hers was the only face that wasn't obscured.

“She’d be 18 now, when do you turn 16?” Allen’s face stiffened.

“The winter,” Chesta said, he hid the smile within his eyes. He found Allen’s weak point. “What do you think happened to her?”

“I don’t know, I was out hunting when the house was raided and burned to the ground by Black Dragon Soldiers. Our house had a spy,” Allen’s voice tensed.

“You know, it didn't have to be the Black Dragon Clan,” Chesta whispered, his lips curling up. “Ever think of that?”

Allen glared, and put his hand up when Gaddess slipped a bit out of the shadow to show the boy respect. “It’s unknown what happened, but I know what I know. The Black Dragon Clan attacked our town at that time, it was only logical to believe she, and my parents were killed by them.”

“What if she was alive, would you be strapping armor to her and tell her to kill?”

“If she were alive, I’d not have pushed myself into that terrible war,” Allen confessed. “But the dead are what motivates us.”

“It motivated us too, but you robbed me of my vengeance,” Chesta looked the table under his hands. His nails had dug into the wood just a bit, but he relaxed. “Was that all Allen Schezar?”

“If your last group decides to liberate you, we will kill them.” Allen stood up, “I don't know the extent of that unnatural power you possess, but it would be good to let them know if you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:  
> The boys get a bit rowdy in a Torushina tavern and end up in jail.


	20. Abaharaki - Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonslayers are caught by Dryden's guard, and put away in cells to await their trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Chesta gives up his freedom to Allen Schezar

Abaharaki 2

 

Dilandau was first to step into the tavern, eyeing the Torushina population sitting crowded together. The others followed him in, and kept their heads low. No one glanced in their direction, no one paid them attention.

They found a spot to sit, it was near the center stage, the crowded tables made it hard to find anywhere else. The lights had dimmed and low music had began to play.

Gatti was the first to speak when they finally relaxed enough, “So what do we have?”    
“Not a lot, the last few days have been rough.” Ryoun lifted his hands and dropped some coins on the table, “They aren't able to pay for much manual labor right now, so most of it is volunteer work.”

Viole nodded in agreement, “We have some food I packed away in the storage, that’s about all they are giving me for first aid.” He shrugged his shoulders, “No one can afford anything.”

Gatti glanced up to the balcony area. “The leader can,” he glanced at Dilandau.

Dilandau looked up at the balcony, Dryden leaned over the balcony overlooking the public below. “We’re not to that point.”

Ryoun shook his head, “We’re almost to that point, we can't go on like this for very long. This area isn’t safe for us. It may come to striking up some kind of truce, or…” he trailed off, unsure what to suggest.

It was obvious Dilandau was frustrated, this situation with Chesta was his fault. He wasn't able to protect the youngest member like he’d promised. There was little to say about the situation or what they could do to remedy it. Chesta had counted on them to come up with something and they were running out of time. They had talked about just killing them all, but without their weapons, horses, or even armor, they were easy targets.

Spotlights cut through the dim tavern light and people began to calm, the crowd grew quieter. The familiar dance of the twin feline women joined with the dragon clan song reached their ears.

“I’m sick of that song.” Dilandau mumbled under his breath. He glanced at Gatti who was staring at him intently, “Yes?”

Gatti shook his head, “Nothing, but if we can't think of anything, we go to Dryden in three days and talk to him about Chesta alright?” he whispered.

The other two weren't paying too much attention, staring passively at the singing feline women.

Dilandau didn't want to, but he nodded.

“We should check the noticeboard, it seems to be a bit popular right now.” Viole eyed the back corner where a group of men had gathered.

“Gatti,” Dilandau glanced at the other who was already standing.

“Gotcha. Be right back.” He slipped between some tables and headed over to elbow his way through.

Ryoun glanced at Dilandau. “It will take us a long time to even think of buying Chesta back if it comes to that.”    
“Chesta will work it off, its his fault for getting in this predicament,” Dilandau mumbled.

“Lo- Dilandau,” Ryoun started. “Whatever it takes to get Chesta back, let’s not push him away again. He did it so we’d live.”

Dilandau felt his frustration swell but he knew it was for the best. “Fine,” he bit back the rest of his words. There was a twinge of guilt as he caught himself thinking about how he hoped Chesta was getting his fill of Abaharaki treatment. He hoped that Chesta would regret his decision in martyring himself.

Gatti sat back down and looked around. “Try to look less visible,” he said in a rushed tone, he looked at the tabletop. “Don’t look around, but we need to leave.”

Dilandau eyed him and as he lowered his head he side eyed the crowd where Gatti had come.

There were city guards looking around. Even dressed in commoner clothes, they had still been on edge. Dilandau’s characteristics weren't common enough for them to slip by as common citizens.

“There are papers up there asking for a reward for your pretty head,” Gatti whispered. “This was a bad idea. That’s where most of the money is going, rewards for higher up Clan soldiers.” Gatti was pale, and his voice dripped with anxious anger.

Ryoun glanced up to look over Viole’s shoulder, “They are looking this way. Forgive my suggestion coming here, sir.”

Dilandau shivered, he hated being hunted like this, something he never wanted to be on the other side of. “We need to move now.”

“Now, there is no need,” A hand rested on Dilandau’s shoulder. “You just stay where you are and don't make a scene.”

Gatti’s face was a picture of fright, when they glanced up, Dryden had stood over them.

“Now your face I remember, who would have thought you were a spy this whole time?” Dryden chuckled at Gatti.

Dilandau glared at the table.

“If you’re good, you may keep your head yet…” Dryden grinned at them. “Get up one at a time and come with us.”

The others could see the look on Dilandau’s face become frantic by the moment. Dilandau was trying to think of something to get them out. He closed his eyes and stood, “I will go, only if the others can freely leave.” He took a page from Chesta’s book. He refused to see their faces at this bit of hypocrisy he demonstrated. A guard came and grabbed him by the arms.

People in the bar began to notice, and the eyes on them grew.

“Alright.” Dryden whispered, and signaled the few guards that had been with him.

Everyone knew who they were, and if they tried to rush out, they’d be killed.

Ryoun shook his head at Viole and Gatti. He watched the crowd, ready to take down anyone who took the moment to attack Dilandau while he was bound by shackles.

They covered his eyes to ensure that he couldn't use his power. Dilandau didn't like this, he didn't like to be bound, it scared him. He couldn't see anyone come up to him, he couldn't defend himself. He knew Dryden wouldn't stop anyone from exacting revenge.

Dilandau could hear some commotion, the sound of wood scraping against the floor and the sound of grunts from both Gatti and Ryoun. Then several shouts and yells followed by a crash of wood and glass.

 

Gatti had stood up and as the guards had pushed him back, giving them freedom to leave the tavern. Gatti had looked at Ryoun who shrugged in return and stood up. Viole just stood and moved a bit out of the way.

With their combined strength, both Gatti and Ryoun grabbed the table they sat at. Lifting it to their shoulders they sent it flying across the room towards other patrons. Smashing everything in its way.

Dilandau could hear the sound of Dryden’s moan of anguish as the rest of the bar had went quiet.

“I guess bring those two along too, you wanna start something too?” he asked Viole.

Dilandau laughed when he heard Viole speak.

“Your food is shit.”

Dilandau pulled the cloth from around his head when he was tossed into a cell. He grinned as Gatti, Ryoun and Viole were escorted in after him. “One of you could have stayed out of here so we could at least get a chance to escape at some point.”

Gatti flushed from his embarrassment. “I was kinda angry and if they were taking you, they’d take me too.”

Ryoun sat down on the ground, putting his shackled hands in his lap. “We need to stop losing members, it wouldn't have been long before they grabbed another one of us. It’s better to stick together.”

“Sorry to get you put into jail the first month on the job Viole.” Gatti laughed.

“Isn’t the first time, won't probably be the last.” The healer leaned against the bars and glanced around. “I figured may as well follow the crowd, his food was shit though.”

Dilandau sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. “We wait, I guess talking to Dryden is going to happen sooner than later.” Gatti sat next to him, “At this point, I’m expecting to be beheaded.”

Gatti had stiffened. “Let’s not jump to that immediate conclusion.”

Ryoun cleared his throat, “Get some sleep, we may need it.”

 

* * *

 

Chesta leaned out the window of his room, he could see Torushina growing in the distance. The setting sun was just about to touch the edges of the mostly destroyed city. He could sense Dilandau, albeit it was faint, he still had that same feeling when the other was close.

He knew they were back in Torushina, waiting for him. He hoped they had a way to get him back that wouldn't cost them their lives. He had a few plans, but he knew they were useless as long as he had no weapon, and no ally in the Abaharaki. He had been quiet as they got closer to Torushina, Allen’s threat had put him on edge.

Part of him wanted them to go on without him, the longer he was away from them, the more he knew that they remained a team was because of him. Ryoun had a mother, but he was devoted to him seeking revenge. Gatti and Dilandau could run off and live their lives together without the responsibility he placed on them. He felt for the poor healer that joined them.

Chesta already spent a few days remaining in bed. Not eating, not waking for hours until Millerna came and checked on him. She would bring him water and rub his back until he woke up.

The other part of him, wanted to be saved once again. He had no idea what Allen planned on doing to him. He stopped badgering everyone on board, and shut himself off from other interactions. Allen could sell him, and he’d already heard the rumors from the others who ventured guesses. Some even talked about how he’d be taken to auction for some rich owner. Or how he’d be taken to some remote cave and sealed in to die alone.

The worst was the prospect that was mentioned once, under someone’s breath.

That he’d be given to the inquisitors. The thought had lit a fire in his heart, he’d scratch, bite and tear his way out of their hands. He’d kill Allen before that happened. He could leave his room, and there were plenty of times he could have killed the other since joining. He refrained because he still had the will to live, and he knew that Allen’s men were just like he and the other slayers. Willing to kill or die trying to kill the sorry bastard who touched their commander.

His heart beat faster and he decided it was a good time to lay down and rest again.

When Chesta woke again, it was because the courier ship had stopped making noise. The vibration of the wheels had died but he still felt the slight itch from it on his skin. Out the window, he saw the sprawling streets. It was still a mess, but streets had been cleared so that people could move freely.

“We have a surprise for you.”    
He jumped when he heard Millerna’s voice behind him, and he turned to face her at his room door. “What?”

“I convinced Allen to allow you to talk to your comrades one last time, maybe you can convince them to fealty to Dryden and the Abaharaki, they’ll do jail time.” She explained and saw his confusion. “They were apparently caught last night, be glad they weren't caught by anyone other than Dryden. I can talk to him, and maybe he’ll be kind to them.”

Chesta stared. “They got caught?”

She smiled and nodded. “Apparently when your commander went silently, two of the others threw a table when Dryden was going to allow them to go freely,” she laughed. “You get a few minutes to talk to your commander.”

Chesta lightened some, he could apologize, and make sure they were alright. He refused to convince Dilandau to switch sides, he’d probably get hit across the head for it. When she left him to change, he quickly prepared.

He was escorted from the convoy ship, Millerna’s hand on his back, and Gaddes on the other side of his person. He glanced around and saw the audience they had drawn. Some glared, some looked in curiosity. He felt like a rare creature. He reminded himself that he was in fact a rare site to beheld, as most of his brethren were dead or hiding.

Dryden had been warm and welcoming. His estate was grand and over furnished. Nearly untouched by the attack on the town when Dilandau and Van fought.

“So is this the boy?” he heard. “Looks like trouble.” Chesta made a face, why did everyone keep thinking he looked dangerous.

“He’s been temperamental with the rest of the crew, but they’re warming up to him.”

Chesta rolled his eyes.

“Is that true, kid?” Dryden directed his attention to him.

Chesta rose a brow, debating between being himself, or ensuring that he’d see his friends. “Yes.” He chose the latter.

Dryden laughed. “Be honest kid, I got your friends downstairs in the cells, we could use them a bit longer so you’ll be trying to win them over to this side.” Dryden had leaned against the desk in the study they had occupied. “If you can't convince them, you’ll be saying bye until its your time to greet the goddess.”

“I won't, Lord Dilandau will know I’m lying,” he said. “I’d rather die now than to betray my commander’s trust.”

There was a collective groan. “Kid,” Dryden spoke again. “We’re keeping our hands on you because we know how valuable you are, and we can't have you in the wrong hands, do you understand?”

Chesta felt half his age when Dryden spoke to him.

“I know you’re angry, but you are still a kid, one day the Inquisitors are going to catch wind of your little group running from place to place and they’re going to hunt you down. They’ll kill your commander, your friends, just to get you. The price for you outweighs the reward for your commander, and his is dead or alive.”

Chesta felt a shiver run through him, “We’re stronger than that, we fought and disabled Allen once. I know my worth, and I’m not some object or rare creature. I’d rather starve a thousand days under my commander than betray him with the lie that we’re safe under Allen’s order.”

 

* * *

 

Dilandau shot up when he heard the sound of footsteps and the jangle of keys. He sat up, knocking a head from his shoulder. He glared when he saw two guards and Dryden standing over them with jeering faces, “What is it, letting us go?” he asked.

“You’re not that lucky, but we do need to talk to one of you.” Dryden leaned against the opposite wall and looked at Gatti, “You, spy, come on.”

Dilandau’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Gatti’s shoulder before he went to stand, “What business do you have with him?”

“We’re just going to talk, that’s all,” Dryden assured. “In return we brought you someone to chat with.” He turned his head, “Come on boy.”

Chesta came down the hall, his face turned away from them, shame written over his face.

“Chesta!” Dilandau had let go of Gatti’s shoulder, and they all stood to get closer.

Chesta only glanced for a second before looking down, “I’m sorry.”

The door opened and a guard stood to the side.

“Come on out spy,” Dryden called out.

Dilandau turned his attention to Gatti who was heading to the door, “Gatti.”

Gatti looked at Dilandau and nodded to him. “Don’t worry, either they’ll bring me back, or I’ll come back and let everyone go,” he said and followed Dryden and the guards down the hall. Leaving them alone with Chesta and a young woman standing off in the corner.

Chesta took the bars in his hands and his eyes began to flood some, "Lord Dilandau, I'm so sorry for everything."

Dilandau stood up and went to the bars, he wanted to cross his arms but the chains around his wrists prevented that. "Chesta." his eye caught the woman starting to stand up straight. He glared in her direction. "Have they hurt you?” he asked.

“No," Chesta said.

"Have they been feeding you?" he asked.

"Yessir,” Chesta looked down.

"Have you been giving them hell?" Dilandau grinned.

Chesta lightened and smiled, sniffling some, "Yes!"

"Good, then there's nothing to worry about." Dilandau hooked the chain behind his head and sighed, "Who is that woman?"

Before Chesta could answer, Millerna came closer, "My name is Millerna, it's nice to finally meet you. He talked endlessly in your favor."

Dilandau looked at Chesta and then back to Millerna, "Are you Allen's wife?"

"I'm not his wife!" her shoulders tensed.

"I think she's to Allen, what Gatti is to you, sir!” Chesta piped up.

Ryoun coughed loudly, trying not to laugh.

Dilandau blinked, "But she…" he quickly shut up, flushing some.

Millerna stared at Dilandau and then looked down the hall, then at Chesta, "Wait, what?"

"What did I say?" Chesta asked.

Ryoun took this time to interrupt, "Chesta," he put a hand through the bars and ruffled Chesta's hair. "Everything will get taken care of soon, and this will all be cleared up,” Ryoun said softly.

“I was told to try and convince you to swear fealty to Dryden, and work under Allen,” Chesta confessed.

Dilandau suddenly laughed, doubling over.

Millerna had jumped and was again watching them with newfound interest and partial fear.

“Lord… Dilandau?” Chesta whispered.

“Forgive me, but that idea is insanity, I’d rather break my teeth on glass and swallow everything than work for the man who killed Miguel, who ran us out of a tavern while we ate, ran us down and tried to kill me like I was some kind of animal.” His eyes narrowed on Millerna.

“You killed some of our men!” Millerna snapped.

“And you want us working for you? I think Dryden just wants us lassoed because we’re good at what we do, and he’s afraid of that. I’m not like Folken, so I don't give a damn about anyone’s sadness!” he growled. “I may have not enjoyed working as a black dragon clan captain, but I’ll rot in here before I take orders from some merchant.”

Millerna was turning red, and was glancing at Chesta and the door, “Come, we’ve already spent enough time down here.”

Chesta balked, “I…” he turned to the three in the cell. “I’ll do what I can to get you guys out of here!” he said.

“No worries boy, just make sure they send Gatti back or I’ll be using my power until I go brain dead.” Dilandau whispered. He’d been told not to use it, given his problem with healing as of lately. With the others also in close proximity there was a chance he could hurt or kill them.

Chesta looked down, ignoring Millerna’s angry foot tapping, then he turned dark red. “Oh I guess she wouldn't be like how Gatti is to you..”

“Chesta, go.” Dilandau muttered.

“Sorry!” He turned and rushed out after the princess.

 

* * *

 

 

After the sun had long since set, Gatti walked with the guard back down into the cells. His face hid the irritation that plagued him with a casual smile. He let a string of curses replay over and over in his mind. He hated them, but it was over. He hushed the guard that tried to slam the cell door. The others were already asleep, Viole and Ryoun on different sides of the cell, Dilandau in the middle. His commander’s head was resting against his chest. He had to admire the way he looked in the moonlight. Though the setting depressed him, he wanted to get them, even if just Dilandau out of captivity.

“You were gone a long time,” Dilandau’s voice was soft, but Gatti heard it as clear as day.

Gatti laughed quietly, so not to wake the others. “Still awake?” he asked.

“I was worried,” Dilandau didn't hesitate as he spoke, his head lifting some to stare at Gatti. His hands pushed him up a bit to better prop himself against the wall.

Gatti still felt captivated and disarmed by those eyes, and Dilandau’s words took his breath away. “Glad to hear,” he said simply. It was all he could say, anything more would be trying too hard, anything less would be rude.

Dilandau only glanced away, “What did they want?” he asked.

“Guessing the same thing they tried to get Chesta to do, betray our goals by asking you to join them.” Gatti wanted to laugh, but somehow that option may be the only thing keeping them alive. He groaned as he sat down next to Dilandau, “Can I ask you something?”

Almost as if to give him an answer Dilandau’s head seemed to bob some, and his hand lifted to his eyes. “What?”

“Are you doing any better since Viole helped you?” Gatti asked, it was a hard question but one brought up during his earlier chat.

Dilandau said nothing for the moment, his eyes transfixed on the opposite wall on the other side of the bars, his silence was deafening to the other. Dilandau’s eyes didn't blink or move from the spot for so long.

“What do we do?” Gatti asked, grabbing Dilandau’s knee. He’d give up on the health questions for now.

“I don't know.” Dilandau answered, his voice hollow, his frustration hidden. He had refocused his eyes and turned his head some.

Gatti knew to ease off, so he buried his head in his knees and arms. “What did Chesta say?” he asked and pulled his head back up.

Dilandau was now looking at him, eyeing him for a moment before finally answering, “What Chesta normally says, he’s sorry. Then the bullshit about joining Dryden.”

Gatti laughed, again it came out breathy and light. “Well, whatever you decide, I’m right behind you.” He didn't want to be with Dryden and his company, but at the same time, if it helped Dilandau, he’d give into whatever hell.

Dilandau’s brow rose, questioning the other. “To be honest, I don’t know what to do.”

Gatti felt a hole opening up in his stomach, his mind buzzed with a thousand anxieties.

“But I’m glad I have you… and Ryoun.”

Gatti chuckled, and he caught the slight awkward, drowsy smile on Dilandau’s face. “Yeah,” Gatti said and closed his eyes, trying to ease the flutter in his chest.

“Do you think me a fool?” Dilandau asked, they had been quiet for a few moments, and he chose finally to disrupt that silence.

“Huh?” Gatti looked up and saw only a section of Dilandau’s face looking intently at him, he felt the flush hit his cheeks and he scratched his temple to hide it.

Dilandau’s head was resting on his knees and arms. His eyes had a glimmer of desperation in them.

Gatti moved a bit closer, his feet slid down and he leaned somewhat over Dilandau and pulled him a bit closer. “Its ok, you’re not a fool.” He said and pressed his face to the back of Dilandau’s head. He hoped to ease the other, despite the frightened cries in his own mind. They could die in the morning. Dryden promised that they’d be given very few options, he had even been given an option. He’d never take it, he’d never betray Dilandau.

Dilandau’s eyes were now closed, so Gatti let go of him and let him rest. He shifted and pulled his head up for only a minute, to stretch his legs out, and let his hands fall to his side.

“Lor… Dilandau,” Gatti could hear his breath over everything in the room, even Ryoun’s snoring. “Can I hold your hand?” his voice had been so low, that a second later he wasnt sure if he had actually spoke.

Dilandau didn't respond.

Gatti took a deep breath in and let it slowly out. His hand reached, inching towards the pale hand that was closest to him, taking it gently in his. Just like when they had first spent the night together, Dilandau’s hand tightened and then loosened around his. It didn't move away, even when Gatti was sure the other had woken some.

Dilandau’s hand was warm, assuring and secure.

“I will follow you,” Gatti whispered, “Just don’t give in, not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Trial begins.


	21. Abaharaki - Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins for the dragonslayers, everything seems to be going south, but an unexpected voice offers some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Taken into custody, the dragonslayers get a chance to speak with Chesta.

When the morning broke through the barred windows, it was Ryoun who woke first.

He sighed in relief seeing Gatti sitting next to Dilandau. Well… folded into him, as Dilandau in the night had rested his upper half in Gatti’s lap, and Gatti had decided in his sleep to lean over Dilandau’s shoulders.

Ryoun didn't pay them any mind. He was too hungry. Unfortunately there was no food left for them yet that morning. He hoped that Chesta hadn't lied about eating the Abaharaki food, though he was assured he had.

He pushed it out of his mind and stood, he wanted to be out of the cells, he had never been a captive of anyone. He felt like he was ready to explode if he didn't work off this anxious energy and get something to eat soon.

“I was hoping if they were going to kill us, they’d have done it in our sleep,” Viole’s voice hit his ears, and Ryoun turned his head to see the other now standing with his face between two bars.

Ryoun nodded in agreement, “If they don’t feed us soon I’ll probably die before noon hits.”

“It’ll take a few days, its water you have to worry about.”

Ryoun remembered Chesta, and his stomach turned sick. “I keep thinking of Chesta while I’m in here.”

Viole said nothing, but gave a light smirk that Ryoun couldn't see.

“I don’t want to be in the same situation that he was in, chained to a wall, eating rats and drinking sewer water just to see the light of another day.”

“That was graphic,” a voice came down the stairwell to the right of them. “Don’t worry so much kids, I brought you breakfast.” Gaddes was probably just a bit lighter than Ryoun in skin tone, but his hair was just as dark. It was probably safe to say they came from the same region.

Ryoun glared, not caring about that little trivia. “I hope you brought a lot,” he said.

“There’s plenty,” Gaddes jeered, and dropped the tray of food gently to the floor in front of them. “That normal?” he pointed to Dilandau and Gatti still asleep in their awkward position.

Ryoun snapped his finger and glared when he got Gaddes’ attention. “Its not poisoned right?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, we cant do anything to you lot with your pup constantly threatening to off himself every time we bring up incarceration,” the other assured. “He’s come up with some pretty graphic ways of doing it, too. How do you put up with the pup?”

“Lots of patience.” Ryoun commented and sat down. He moved the wooden cups through the bars and with Viole’s help he got the tray of food under the gap between the bars and the floor without tainting anything. “But dont take him lightly, either.” Ryoun warned.

Gaddes rolled his eyes, “Right,” he waved his hand and headed back up the stairwell.

 

* * *

 

Chesta stared at the meal set in front of him, fried meat, fried eggs, fried potatoes, rice, wine, and a dark tea. He remarked that Gatti would probably be in heaven here, the fried food smelled interesting, but it made his stomach churn a little.

“It's good, just give a try,” Millerna next to him urged.

He would have rather stayed on the courier than sit here in the estate under close supervision eating heavy food.

“Don’t be so picky kid,” Gaddes had been shoveling food into his mouth.

“Gaddes!” Millerna scolded. “Ignore the little piglet, he’ll eat everything you put in front of him even if it's not food.”

Chesta wanted to laugh at the shocked look on the man’s face. “I don’t eat meat unless necessary.”

“Ooh, let me have yours then,” Gaddes reached with his fork but Millerna had snatched it first.

“You have had your share already,” she mused.

Chesta began to eat, he moved the egg onto his rice and started on that. He stopped, feeling eyes on him. “What?” he asked.

They both looked away, saying nothing.

“So kid, where do you come from?” Gaddes grabbed his morning wine and downed it.

“A temple,” Chesta answered.

“No, I mean country, like you do that thing with your egg and I gotta say, you seem like you may be from Basram or something, somewhere in the east.” Gaddes pointed his fork in the direction of Chesta.

“A friend taught me,” he said. “Though usually the egg is raw when we put it on. Where my temple is we generally boil the eggs with broth.”

Millerna smiled, interested in his anecdote. “I’ve never had it either way. Torushina is known to fry everything, we like everything really rich tasting.”

Gatti’s food preferences suddenly made a lot of sense. Chesta had to muse, which outwardly he cracked a small smile.  

“What are you smiling about?” Millerna asked, leaning closer to him.

His smile dropped, replaced with a slightly embarrassed frown.

“It was so cute, you with your friends,” She ruffled his hair and laughed when he pulled away. “They seem to really care a lot about you, and we don’t want to ruin that you know?”

Chesta looked at his plate, they would have food and a place to sleep. They would have comfort and money and yes there would be restrictions, but as long as they played nice right? “I’m full.” He said, having finished his rice.

He felt Millerna’s eyes on his shoulder as he moved from his chair and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Chesta didn't get to see the others again, whisked away back to the courier by Gaddess and Allen with some supplies. Chesta tried to reason that he’d see them again. Gaddes and Millerna both glanced away, saying nothing when he asked.

He stepped into the new courier and glanced back at the estate. “Allen?” He turned and saw the man stop and look over his shoulder.

“Hm?” Allen turned more to him.

“Is Dryden going to have them put to trial?”

“Your commander for sure, if your comrades swear fealty and work off their charges then they would probably make it out alive to see you again,” Allen explained, he did not smile. “Your commander will most likely be beheaded.”

Chesta stared at him with grave eyes. “There’s nothing I can do to stop that?”

“You tried kid, that pride of his and all.”

“Gaddes,” Allen hushed his second, “It’s in Dilandau’s hands now, there’s nothing you can do.”

 

It was midday when the guards came to them again, they brought them food. They did not depart the cell area until they were done eating, constantly urged to be prompt.

This worried Dilandau, an alarm was going off in his head and he felt sick. The food was heavier than normal, and he was able to eat until full this time. When he finished, and the others had joined him, the doors opened and the guards rushed in.

He was taken first, his head covered and they wrapped a long rag over the material at his eyes. This was getting tiresome, even if he could use his power without passing out he’d play nice if it meant not dying.

He heard Gatti and Ryoun shackled, but they left Viole in the cell, hearing the healer’s questions made him worry more. Viole was useful to them, and his crimes were easily forgiven. Gatti and Ryoun, on the other hand, had plenty of blood on their hands.

They arrived in a large building after taking a carriage a couple minutes away from the cells they had spent the last couple days in. There had to be a hundred people there to witness their judgement. No one spared them an empathetic glance.

Ryoun searched the stands for any familiar faces. Chesta could not be here for this, he was happy not to find him watching aside Allen Schezar. Ryoun felt a growing fear, Dilandau was to his right, and Gatti on his left. Would they execute them here?

He looked at Gatti, who had stared unblinking towards the large podium ahead of them. The man stepping up to the top was not a familiar face to them. He almost anticipated Dryden himself to doll out the punishment.

“We will be un-restraining the offender’s vision, as the offender is of dragon blood, he will be killed by crossbow fire if he attempts to use his power against any in this courtroom.” The judge folded his hands over the top of the podium. “This will go also for his subordinates who may attempt to make an escape or attempt an attack.”

Ryoun felt Gatti’s rage from where he knelt on the ground.

“Is that understood?” the man asked.

They all nodded.

Dilandau’s head was freed from the blindfold and the bag. He looked around, panic in his features, the scowling faces had caught his attention. Finally his gaze fell to the floor, there was more fear there than when Folken had stood over him. Folken didn't kill Dilandau out of selfish necessity. To these men and women, he was no more than a pest with some magic power.

“The one named Gatti, please stand.”

Dilandau’s eyes fell on Gatti.

Gatti stood, ignoring Dilandau’s gaze.

“You have been found to be a Black Dragon Clan Spy, with the crime of theft, and murder. You have been under the employment of the Black Dragon Clan for how long?”

“Two glorious years,” Gatti said proudly. “Probably a little more.”

Ryoun saw Dryden smile and shake his head, this must have been news to him.

“So you have willingly passed information to the Black Dragon Clan for the last two years?” the man asked.

“Yep,” Gatti had been determined that if Dilandau died, he would go as well. “I’ve killed fourteen citizens, three Abaharaki members. I am responsible for three sabotage missions and in the final battle over Torushina, I stole a horse.”

Dilandau was glaring in the other’s direction, but Ryoun kept shaking his head.

“What is it?” the man had caught their silent exchange. “What say you, commander of the Dragonslayers, Dilandau?”

“His orders were given to him, under duress.” Dilandau snapped at Gatti.

“Willingly, your power.” Gatti argued, snapping back. “I’d kill everyone here to ensure my captain’s life.”

Ryoun cleared his throat. “Your power, my subordinate is emotionally invested in this situation.” He knew if they got out of this Gatti was going to waylay on him.

Gatti was enraged, his teeth baring at Ryoun.

“You, where do you hail from?” The judged asked, his eyes fallen over Ryoun who stood.

“I come from the village of Floren, northern Gaea.” Ryoun answered, keeping his calm despite Gatti’s violent glare at one side, and Dilandau’s frantic shaking to his other.

“Your papers do not say much, but as you have enlightened, you are this man’s second in command?”

Ryoun nodded. “Yes, sir, I was enlisted into Lord Folken’s army five years ago, Lord Folken came and like many villages he forced able bodied men into his service.” Ryoun felt like throwing up, “I was assigned to Lord Dilandau’s side as a way to curb his loyalty to Lord Folken, and to relay messages between Lord Dilandau and Lord Folken.”

“As you seem to be the most calm, can you relay your agenda given the end of the war?”

“We left the clan before the Escaflowne reached Folken. Myself, and Gatti killed the three sorcerers. We left with the intention of making it on our own. Our commander suffered complications due to the armor that was dug out of Torushina. We were disabled and looked to seek help.” Ryoun turned his gaze to Allen Schezar. “We ran into the Abaharaki, we did not raise sword against them the first interaction, but we were warned to not cause problems.”

“What happened next?”

His eyes darted back to judge. “We headed to Arzas, where we were intercepted by Lord Van, of Adom. We willingly gave our weapons to him, he gave us passage. Lord Dilandau was given treatment by the healer Viole, from my knowledge, gave a member of the Abaharaki an easy death given his wound. I cannot say if his actions were fueled by anger, or by duty.” Ryoun could see the glare in Allen’s eyes, “We saved him, and yes it may have resulted in a small altercation with the Abaharaki, but we did not have weapons to fight. We did not return for the weapons either, and intended to leave them and head to Basram. While we slept, our camp was taken by the Abaharaki commander, Allen Schezar. Lord Dilandau’s life was spared when our youngest member, and seer gave up his freedom to Allen Schezar.”

There were some murmurs.

“Is this seer here?” The man asked.

Allen spoke up, “We thought it wise that he not join this trial given his age and past with the Inquisitors.”

“His past?”

Ryoun stood up straighter. “He was tortured, assaulted, and left for dead by the inquisitors, our party did not wish for him to be present either.”

“Very well, as he went of his own will, even under duress.” The man cast a wary eye at Allen and Dryden. “What were your intentions in Basram?”

“We had planned on finding a home and working honestly,” Ryoun said. “Our commander is still unwell after his battle with the Escaflowne, we do not expect him to live past the year.” Ryoun hated saying it.

“Is that so?” The man had looked at Gatti’s face, his rage had gone and his eyes stared out at nothing. His features trembled as he tried to hold in whatever emotion that tried to slip out.

“Yes,” Ryoun said, “His health still continues to deteriorate.”

The man nodded and began to filter through papers with a quill. He started to scribble down on a book to his right. “Dryden, what are your thoughts given their side?”

“As much money as they’ve cost me, I’ve offered them the choice of fealty to the Abaharaki,” he put up a finger. “After punishment of course, they will need to work off damages.”

“Offender Dilandau, what say you?” The judge asked.

Dilandau’s voice shook. “I cannot, Allen Schezar is responsible for the death of one of my men, he would curse me for allying with his murderer.”

The judge sighed, “Is this option open to his subordinates?”

“Sure thing,” Dryden looked at Ryoun and Gatti.

Ryoun spoke first. “I decline if my commander does.”

Gatti on the other hand, spoke with panic. “I… I decline, i-if my command-commander does.”

Ryoun knew Gatti was trying hard not to beg and give into anything they wanted. He silently urged him to calm.

The judge was quiet again, recording down their words.

“Your power,” a hand rose. It was the woman from earlier. “I would like to make a statement of appeal.”

Dryden and Allen stared at Millerna, whose change in clothes made her nearly unrecognizable to the three boys. She had a formal robe on, her hair down and a broach that showed her stature of royalty.

“Yes, your majesty?” the man dropped his quill to the flat of the podium.

“I have been the caregiver to their youngest member, the seer as mentioned before. He has presented me with information in favor of his commander.”

“Go ahead.”

“He has reminded me that Lord Dilandau, like the king of Adom, is one of the last of the original dragon clan. I feel that this reminder should be taken into consideration, as Dilandau was as well a victim of Folken’s according to the boy.”

Dilandau’s eyes narrowed, and Ryoun cursed Chesta for spilling some very sensitive material.

“I have his written statement here,” Millerna pulled the paper from her sleeve. “I, of sound mind and allegiance to Gaea, declare that we have seen enough bloodshed thanks to the war Folken had started, and the lives of those he manipulated into it.” She handed the paper to a guard and turned her face to the slayers. “What have you been doing in Torushina since your arrival?”

Ryoun waited for the go ahead by the judge. “We have kept to ourselves, our healer has been giving his time to those in need, Gatti and I have helped clear roads and buildings.” Ryoun could barely hear the murmurs of disbelief. “We intended on finding a way to possibly pay for Chesta, our youngest member’s freedom.”

The judge eyed them, he had went over the statement that had been written by Millerna for Chesta. “Is there anyone else who would like to add anything?”

No one made a sound, when Gatti had opened his mouth, Ryoun hissed at him to hush.

“I will take the consideration of her majesty, and the death penalty will not be exercised on any of you on this day,” he shifted in his chair. “However, given that the existence of life, and our world itself was at stake thanks to your commander, who without a doubt was at the helm of the armor cannot be ignored.”

The air grew denser, Ryoun’s heart was hammering away as he waited.

“Second in command Ryoun, of Floren, you have been found guilty of aiding a black dragon captain, post war. Your punishment is a year in detention.”

Ryoun felt sick, and he had to keep swallowing the bile that began to flood into his throat. If his had been that, he could only imagine what Gatti and Dilandau would receive.

“Spy of the black dragon clan, Gatti, of unknown origin,” the judge had glanced at Gatti who paled considerably. “You have been found guilty of espionage, sabotage, murder and theft. Your punishment is thirty lashes, and five years detention.”

Gatti’s head shook back and forth, but no words came out in his defense.

Ryoun finally looked at Dilandau, who was in a state of shock, his hands had laid dead in front of him as he stared absently at the floor.

“Dilandau, leader of the dragonslayers, captain serving close to Folken of the Black Dragon Clan, for your crimes of murder, destruction of the city of Torushina, the deaths of nearly a thousand citizens, and the act of conspiring the destruction of Gaea.” the judge’s breath held for a moment, his gaze falling to Millerna. “Your punishment is as follows: One hundred lashes, set in front of the public of Torushina. You will be left in stocks for three days without food or water. Mercy will only be given to you only by those who pity you.”

Dilandau stared at the judge, and Ryoun could tell something had broken in his mind. There was clear regret, anger and sadness that was washing over his face as the words of his punishment hadn't ended there.

“If you survive this punishment, you will be subject to lifetime of detention,” the judge concluded.

Ryoun bowed, “Your power,” he said quickly. “I will take a portion of Lord Dilandau’s lashes,”

“As will I,” Gatti had become frantic

“We can only permit ten each,” he said.

Ryoun’s hands were shaking, and for the first time in a long time he had to hold back the tears of frustration. He was so angry, his face hot. He’d be the first out. He’d have to face Chesta first, and all he could imagine was the other’s angry eyes blaming him for Dilandau’s death.

Dilandau’s hollow voice finally cut through the tense silence, “I wish to get it over with, now while I have the strength.”

“Do you accept your punishment?” the judge asked.

“I do, and at my own request, I will take all one hundred lashes.” Dilandau hadn't looked up, his eyes still focused on the ground.

“N-no, please, Dilandau.” Ryoun heard Gatti’s whine, and his own heart ached. Dilandau would not survive the blood loss alone.

Dilandau didn't respond to Gatti, barely registering that his name had been called out.

“Ryoun, Gatti, your punishments will commence in the morning.” The judge shut his book with a loud crack. “Please exchange your farewells with your commander.”

With guards surrounding them they were escorted closer to each other. Gatti slipped his arm from his guard and dropped to his knees in front of Dilandau. “You have to reconsider, please, don’t do this all by yourself! It will kill you and I can’t lose you!” Gatti begged, he grasped Dilandau’s hands tightly, afraid to let go. “Please, Dilandau.”

Ryoun stopped the guard from pulling his comrade away.

Dilandau didn't respond.

Gatti’s resolve was shattering, his voice breaking with each word. His hands grabbed Dilandau’s face, “Please don’t leave me, please don’t do this.” He held Dilandau’s nearly lifeless shoulders and buried his face into his neck. “Think of Chesta, please, we still have to save him.”

Ryoun crouched down. “Lord Dilandau, stay strong,” Ryoun had taken Dilandau’s hand and grasped it tightly. “When I get out, I will find a way to shorten your and Gatti’s sentence.”

Dilandau didn't respond.

Ryoun turned to Gatti, “We need to go Gatti,” he took the other by the shoulder, but Gatti had locked his arms around Dilandau’s shoulders.  

“I will kill you Ryoun, if you touch me again.” Gatti warned, his eyes bloodshot from tears but just as violent as a wolf ready to kill.

“Gatti, please go.” Dilandau finally spoke.

Ryoun grabbed Gatti when his arms loosened. “He’ll be fine, he’ll survive,” he tried to assure the blonde.

“No… no no no…” Gatti thrashed and his fingers held onto Dilandau’s sleeve until finally they gave out. Gatti let out a strangled cry as Ryoun and a guard pulled him away.

Dilandau did not resist the guards that grabbed him. He was led in the opposite direction, and out of their sight as the doors shut behind them.

Ryoun saw the switch in Gatti’s features as he gave up fighting to save his commander, to violently attacking the second in command.

“I’ll kill you, you abandoned him!” Gatti cursed, he had wrenched himself from the guard’s hands and pushed Ryoun to the ground, his fists falling against the other’s arms and head. “I’ll never forgive you! I’ll murder you!” he screamed.

Ryoun knew that without Dilandau to tell him to stop, Gatti’s threats would follow through even beyond his skull caving under Gatti’s fists.

The hilt of a sword connected with Gatti’s temple, knocking him out. Allen was at the other end, staring down at them.

“Put them in separate cells,” Allen ordered and helped Ryoun to stand up by his upper arm.

 

* * *

 

Millerna headed back to the courier, shaking hands and tears in her eyes. She took several controlled breaths through her nose. She had to now explain the situation to Chesta. It wasn’t death, she repeated in her mind. It wasn’t a death penalty.

‘But as good as one,’ she thought and put her hand over her eyes.

Gaddes was waiting for her return, his face dire, “We gotta problem.”

“What?!” Millerna paled, “Is he ok?”

“I didn't realize what he was doin’, he saw the whole thing with that power he has. I put some shackles on him, gave him some liquor to calm him down some.”

Millerna cursed, “Ok,” took another deep breath, wiped her eyes and went through the door.

Just as lifeless as his commander had seemed, Chesta laid across his bed, eyes flooded with tears.

“It’s not the death penalty,” she said.

“He will die,” Chesta sniffled, his face contorted and he began to sob.

Millerna gave in and sat down on the bed, she pulled his head into her lap. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “You saved their lives, you did what you could.”

Chesta had covered his face, his fingers yanked at his blonde locks as he sobbed.

Millerna took a cautious breath, her free hand wiping away her own tears. She had grown fond of this boy, and wanted to do what she could to repair and bridge a bond between their groups. She raked her fingers along his hair, shakily humming out an old Asturian lullaby.

 

* * *

 

When Gatti woke, he was in his own cell, and retreated into a dark corner.

Ryoun had glanced over when he heard Gatti move. He held a rag to his bleeding lip and groaned. “But that’s about it,” he said, having explained to Viole the events of the trial.

“If I get a smaller sentence, I will tend to his wounds and bring him food and water,” Viole whispered, and cursed lightly.

Ryoun smiled, “Thank you Viole,” he said, glad that Dilandau may have a chance yet.

“Gatti do this to you?” Viole smirked some and tugged at the rag Ryoun held.

“I deserved it,” Ryoun batted his hand away, his eye had already flooded with blood, and the socket around it swelled. “I forgot how strong he is when he means it.”

Viole opened his mouth to laugh, but the echo of a crack bounced off the walls. “Thunder?”

Ryoun had to swallow his vomit, “No.”

It happened again.

“Two.” Gatti could be heard whispering. “Three,” when another sounded.

Viole covered his mouth.

With each, Gatti counted, his voice a high pitch whine. Ryoun held his hands to his ears, wishing himself deaf.

“Twenty-fo-” Gatti’s voice was cut off by a scream.

“Twenty-five.” Another crack.

* * *

 

Chesta had been left alone when he feigned sleep. He remained still as Millerna treated his arm before leaving him to rest for the night.

His eyes opened after a while, unable to succumb to sleep. When the first whipcrack sounded he jumped and another flood of tears rolled down his cheeks. ‘I have to see.’ His head turned up towards the sky. His eyes widened and the black ceiling above disappeared.

He saw it, the blood splattering across the ground. His commander was trying not to cry out as each mark appeared over his back.

Chesta watched every single second, even beyond the numbing pain too long caused. Even when his eyes felt like they had cracked from dryness.

He watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Cavalry arrives.


	22. Celena - Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected help may have arrived too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Dilandau receives his punishment

“Hey, wake up.”

 

He cursed whoever it was that spoke to him, he was in too much pain and his best escape was sleep. Dilandau wished for death as soon as he got through more than half of his lashes. He couldn't even think of the others, and as selfish as he knew it was, he just wanted his body to stop healing. Since waking after the war, he’d heard the voice of that armor, reminding him of how unnecessary he was. How he’d been abandoned.

“Stop dying,” he could barely hear the other’s voice, but it was close. It’s hands had kept pulling his head up and turning his face this way and that. “Wake up you wretch.”

Rude, he thought. The wood that had been tight around his neck loosened, and the chains around his wrists fell past his fingers. He hit the ground below and a hiss escaped his body. Yep, that pain was still there, the fire that had spread of his back now blinded his senses.

He weakly opened his eyes, his vision blurred the image of someone standing over him in the dimly lit night. “Don’t you dare die, you fool.”

 

~*~

 

Gatti had not stopped pacing since the hundredth crack of a whip. He had tried several times to break through the bars. He tried finding rocks to damage the lock, he even tried digging his fingers into the hole to get out or wedging his body through the bars. He felt like a captured animal, his foot in a between the teeth of a trap. Only he would rather rip off his leg than stay in this cage where no amount self destruction would release him.

“Gatti,” he heard Ryoun’s bleary voice. What he wouldn't give to smash his teeth in. Gatti had tried to reason with himself, knowing it wasn’t Ryoun’s fault. Yet, Ryoun casually gave in, told Dilandau just to be strong. The more he thought of those moments, the more his blood burned.

“Gatti!” Ryoun snapped, he was sitting up, fully awake now.

“What?”

“Go to sleep, you’ll be needing it for the morning.” He had a point, but Gatti didn't care.

“Screw off,” Gatti bit, he was still fuming, and this wouldn't end until they had Dilandau in their arms.

Gatti’s anger soon turned to panic, and he spent those moments in the dark. He sat with his head tucked between his chest and the wall, arms wrapped around himself as he tried to get the images out. He’d cry, he’d whine, and it was killing him. He knew Dilandau was dead, there was no chance he’d be able to keep alive. Even if he was alive, he’d never see him again.

Gatti was too afraid to close his eyes, he’d think of the night before, taking Dilandau’s hand. Then more tears would pour out. He’d refused to say what he felt, so it could possibly go unsaid forever. He screamed inwardly at himself for not going as far as whoring himself for Dryden to avoid this fate. He’d do anything at this point, he’d take all of Dilandau’s pain, he’d take his weakness and his poor health and wear it all until death.

He’d take all of it just to know his commander was safe and alive. To go back in time and keep this from happening.

“You boys look miserable.”

Gatti’s self loathing was cut off the moment he heard the extraneous voice. His gaze followed the sound and a pair of taller figures stood in the moonlight. “Who are you?”

This woke the other two, who had taken notice to their visitors. Viole had scooted back, the sudden fear of his own trial fresh in his mind. Ryoun, on the other hand went to the bars.

They were tall, statuesque and beautiful, a pair of gold and silver feline women. The same women who had sang for Dryden at his tavern.

“What do you want?” Gatti asked, “You here to exact some revenge thanks to Folken?”

“Quite the opposite,” the golden haired twin smiled.

“Yes, actually we’re here to return a good favor.” The silver twin leaned against Gatti’s cell.

Ryoun stood up. “What?”

“The brown haired friend of yours, was kind to us when we escaped Dune’s clutches.” The golden twin’s face fell, “After he discarded his wings and his dragon name, our love for him was destroyed.”

“That woman, I hope she died with him.” The silver twin spat.

“Naria!” The golden twin snapped, “We do not speak ill of the dead.”

“I’m sorry, Eriya,” she still had a foul look on her face.

“I don’t know what friend you think you are referring to, but if you’re letting us out, lets not waste time.” Ryoun said.

“We heard he passed, he was always kind to the beast people, Jajuka sent us the letter.” Naria explained, “Poor Jajuka, he will be known as a hero.”

“What? Why?” Gatti stood up. “What happened to Jajuka?”   
  
“He killed Folken, before the empire fell.” Eriya went to Ryoun’s cell door and unlocked it. “Folken is truly dead.”

“That’s the first we heard,” Gatti whispered.

“If we leave now, we can go get Dilandau.” Ryoun looked at Gatti. “Are you coming?”

“We were told to bring you straight to the forest,” Naria said, crossing her arms. “No detours.”

“I’m staying, then.” Gatti ignored their stares. “Besides, that door opens and I don’t know what I’ll do.” His attention had fallen to Ryoun, fully prepared to blacken his other eye.

Ryoun groaned, “Stop being a child, if you stay, you’re only showing Dilandau how weak you really are.”

Gatti glared, “Take that back, abandoning him doesn't make me strong.”

Ryoun grabbed the bars, “But standing aside and allowing him to die without trying. We owe these women not to make their plight in vain. If we live, we live to fight another day, and we will not abandon Dilandau here.”

“How many more do we have to leave behind before we finally save them!?” Gatti hissed, lifting his foot to kick at Ryoun’s hand.

Ryoun snatched his hands away. “I can leave you too,” Ryoun balled his fists. “I can leave you a lot easier than I could Chesta, Dilandau, even Miguel and the others.”

Gatti stood up, “I’ll go, but we need to discuss this later.”

“You can just shove your discussion up your ass, Gatti, I’m not going to be your punching bag because of your own mistakes.” Ryoun had headed down the hall towards the exit.   
Gatti’s cell was unlocked and for a moment he wanted to run the other down and finish what he started, but the warning gaze from Naria stopped him.

“We’ll take you to the drop off site.” Naria whispered. “Follow quickly and closely, someone wanted you brought directly here.”

“Who?” Ryoun asked.

They didn't answer, but continued to lead them through empty paths through the city. Cursing every once in a while that humans were really inconvenient given their terrible jumping ability.

The forest line was in sight, and that’s when Gatti stopped. “I can’t, I can’t leave him here.”

Ryoun stopped, his frustration was starting to boil over, “Gatti, would you want Dilandau to come save you when you had only one chance to get out?” he tried to keep his voice calm.

“Dilandau isn't capable, he’s probably already dea-“

“Yes, there is a tremendous chance that all you will find there is a corpse,” Ryoun snapped. “I don’t need another corpse on my hands.”

Gatti couldn't look him in the eyes. He stared down the streets back towards the prisons, Dilandau had been on the other side.

“Would you two stop bickering, and come.” Eriya hissed at them. “Come now, or we leave without you.”

“Gatti, come on,” Ryoun urged, he grabbed Gatti’s shoulder and lowered his voice, “I don’t want to do this either, I’ve already abandoned him twice, I hate doing it again.”

Gatti’s head bobbed up and down, he couldn't bring anymore anger into the situation. Dilandau would want them to run. The dense forest south of the city swallowed up the remaining city light. The moon that cast down through the trees was their only indicator of direction as the twins lead them. Only moments of running and fumbling through the dark of the woods did they make it to a dilapidated shack.

“We have to go back, or Dryden will assume we’ve liberated you,” Naria whispered. “Go to that shack, stay there.”

The twins said nothing more before jumping into the trees and heading back towards Torushina.

Viole broke the silence. “Let’s figure out who else was nice enough to help us.”

The shack was small, nearly hidden in the dark of the forest thanks to the vegetation that tangled through the windows and along the thatch roof.

Gatti was the one who knocked, silently hoping this hadn't been a scam to get them and their commander killed.

The door opened only a little. “Did the felines bring you?”

“Yes,” He said, looking away. “Who are you?”

The doors opened, and a woman stood in the doorway. “About time, I paid them enough to bring you here.”

Gatti narrowed his eyes at her, getting close. The dark had obscured some of her features. “Aren’t you…”

She pushed his face away. “Yes, you idiot, get in will you, before someone hears or sees us,” she said and slid out of the way to let them enter.

Viole and Ryoun slipped inside after Gatti, the darkened cabin was stale. The door shut behind them and was shoved into place then locked.

“What are you doing here?” Gatti asked. “I thought you were dead.”

The woman lit a candle and scoffed, “Jajuka got me out before the fall of the empire.” Her short curly blonde hair lit up with the firelight. “I’ve been in town a while,” she said, touching a faint scar on her face.

“Who is this?” Viole asked, “I’m confused.”

“This is Lady Celena, she’s also a captain at Dilandau’s rank.” Ryoun explained, bowing his head to her some.

“Drop formalities, war is over.” Celena took the candle and went around the small space and lit the others, drawing the ragged curtains over the windows. “Speaking of the devil, he’s over there.”

They followed her gesture to a warped bed frame and thin mattress, and the lump laid across it. The sheet covered most of it, but the best indicator was a fluff of matted silver hair that caught a bit of the moon’s light from the window just over his shoulder.

“Dilandau!” Gatti had made it halfway across the room before he heard Celena’s hiss.

“If you look at him, accept the responsibility of being strong for once in your life,” she said darkly. “I saw the display you made in the court room, and I saw his punishment.” Celena had followed after and hit him across the back of his head. “If you look at what they did and run away, then I’m glad he took you, because you’re an embarrassment.”

Gatti looked away, his hand had barely reached the cover before he pulled it back. “Will he live?” he asked.

“I don’t know, you have your healer right?” Celena looked towards Viole. “Get to work,” she snapped.

Viole made a face at her, but shuffled past the two of them to see the extent of Dilandau’s punishment.

Gatti turned around, unable to stomach the sight.

“I don’t have much, but I stole a sheet just to wrap him up to stop the bleeding.” Celena pulled Gatti away.

“I’ll need some water, and a lot of light,” Viole dropped to his knees on the floor and started to pull at the wrappings. “He’s still alive, breath is weak. I’m going to need my supplies from the storage.”

“He needs food and water,” Ryoun commented, “He’ll heal faster when he has the energy for it.”

Celena shook her head, “He’s not conscious enough to eat, I’ve all but poured water down his throat.” She walked over to a cabinet. “I have this for now, but its just basic.” She handed Viole some bandages and a mostly empty bottle of sterilizing liquid. “I lifted it from a downed clinic, but that’s all I have.”

“I can go get water,” Gatti whispered, eyeing the door with a desperate need to leave the room.

“I’ll go with you,” Celena passed by him grasping at his arm and dragging him out.

Viole waited a few moments before looking at Ryoun. “Are all the captains just Dilandau clones or are they related?”

Ryoun chuckled, finally sitting. “It may just be clan raised mentality, but I’m only guessing.”

“Her and Gatti seem close.” Viole grimaced at the sight, and started to dab each bit of open flesh with the cloth and sterile liquid. He froze each time Dilandau jerked, still touchy about that power.

“She wanted Folken to transfer Gatti into her group. Apparen'tly they knew each other as kids.” Ryoun stared at the side of Dilandau’s shoulder, trying to avoid the amount of blood and torn flesh. “Dilandau was pissed, of course, he repaid her by stealing her horse and leaving it somewhere in Adom. She retaliated by breaking one of his ribs, in which he retaliated by… well you get the point. People thought they were lovers and that when Gatti showed up there was some adultery going on.” Ryoun sighed, “I think she’s mildly jealous that Gatti favors Dilandau, despite their shared history.”

“I didn't need that much exposition, but thanks.” Viole rolled his eyes and yawned into the back of his arm.

“I’m just getting anxious, this is worse than what I was expecting, Chesta’s still with the Abaharaki, I can’t imagine what he’s dealing with. I know him too well not to look in on things.”

“I’m more worried about our escape, say he knows Dilandau is safe-ish, and that he’s checked in on us, what’s stopping the Abaharaki from getting him to tell them?” Viole backed up and rinsed over Dilandau’s back, ignoring the whimper of pain.

“I don’t think he’d tell them.”

“I don’t doubt him,” Viole whispered. “But they know you’ll come for him, and they will kill you because now its more in their rights to kill escapees.”

Ryoun nodded. “Do you need any help?” he asked, changing the subject, he didn't know what they were going to do without their commander again. Eventually he was going to have to pull a Gatti and go deep in the forest and have a breakdown, only his version included punching some trees and other stress relieving exercises.

“Not much we can do right now, he has healed some. The bleeding did stop but everything’s still a chewed up mess.” Viole finally stood up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “Miguel would be a sobbing mess right now.”

Ryoun chuckled, “He sure would.”

They heard low arguing some time later coming towards the hut, the door opened to Celena with a dead pig over her shoulders. She slid it down and onto the floor. “Any better?” she asked.

“Little, his bleeding stopped and the edges of some wounds have closed a tiny bit, but he’s still out.” Viole yawned. “I’m going to sleep until you get that food ready.”

Celena turned her head when Gatti came through the door, he stopped dead in the doorway, turned around and went outside.

Ryoun looked up and saw Celena put a hand up.

Not far from the door, Gatti began to vomit and cough.

“For someone who waded through shit to break this things neck, you sure have a pathetic stomach.”

Gatti came in glaring, but didn't comment. He set down the filled jug of water, eyes staring down at the floor only. “I’ll go start a fire outside.”

“Remember, opposite side of the house from Torushi-” Ryoun was cut off by the door shutting.

Celena looked over Viole’s work on Dilandau’s back. “Good,” she said softly and dragged the dead pig away to fillet it. “He’s still like this?”

Ryoun shook his head. “Not to this degree, but we’ve had it rough the last two months, Dilandau blacked out for three days right after we left initially. We tried to get back to find a healer in town, but Allen ran us off to Arzas.”

“I know the story,” she said. “Tell me something you didn't tell the judge.

Ryoun shook his head. “You saw how Gatti reacted in that place.” He then pointed to his still slightly puffy eye that had a bruise forming. “Only time I’ve ever seen him get violent like that was when we first met, and then when he came back to the dormitory with a bloody nose and busted lip.”

“Did you really kill the sorcerers?” she asked.

“All of them.”

“Good,” she said lowly. “I hope Folken suffered like they did.”

“I’m sorry about Jajuka,” Ryoun offered.

Celena froze and her lips tightened. She angrily punched the pig’s hind legs. “I was going to let that bastard die, he doesn't belong in this world,” she whispered. “Why did Jajuka have to die?”

Ryoun remained quiet.

“He could have just as easily flown that monster up to Folken and killed him. No, he had to be hard up for pleasing Folken and…” Her anger broke through her calm voice. “I wanted Jajuka to live, I didn't want to be alone anymore. Dilandau has you four, er, three… and I had Jajuka, and now I don’t even have my group.”

“You can stay with us,” Ryoun finally took a chance to speak. Though he wasn’t sure how the others would feel.

She laughed and shook her head. “I’d rather die,” she said. “Sorry, I want a peaceful life and you boys tend to attract a lot of attention.”

Ryoun laughed lightly, “Not wrong, but I’m hoping when he’s better, and if we can get Chesta back, we can head to Basram and wash our hands of this.”

Celena pulled a chunk of meat out, and used the back of her hand to push some hair behind her ear. “The problem is, he’s not healing fast enough, and your seer is with your executioners.”

“As long as Dilandau breathes, he’ll live.” Ryoun looked out the window over Dilandau’s bed. “As long as Chesta waits, we’ll rescue him.”

“Do you want my opinion?” she asked as she cut through another slice.

“Not particularly, but go ahead.”

“Take him to Adom,” she said. “Dragon clan started there, the king, despite him being a backwards country son-of-a-bitch who gave me this,” she pointed to the curve of a scar across her face with a bloody knife . “He may know more about healing a dragon clan member better than your healer.”

“We have to get out of this area, Adom and Torushina are not our biggest fans.” Ryoun couldn't make Dilandau the priority without risking a chance to save Chesta. Even then they still had no plans in action to save their final living member. But even then, focusing on saving Chesta, would risk Dilandau’s life.

“Having Folken’s whipping boy puts a huge target on your backs,” she started. “Forget the seer and-”

“I know, and I did say I didn't want your opinion.” Ryoun already felt the frustration welling up again. She meant well, and she was right, but at the same time what was right and what was realistic weren’t coinciding at all.

She sneered at him and finally stood up with the meat in hand, “I’m going to take this out to the crybaby.”

“Give him a break,” Ryoun called out after her. “Gatti’s just like that.”

 

Celena watched the sun begin to rise in the direction of Torushina as she headed to the spot where she could smell the burning wood.

Gatti was sat near the fire prodding at the wood he had collected. He looked up when he saw Celena but turned away in dejection.

“Sorry,” she said and patted his back. She planted herself next to him on the ground and laid the cuts of meat over her lap.

“It’s fine,” he murmured and took the meat and set it over a flat stone. It sizzled and the sides curved a bit upwards. “Thank you, I haven’t said how grateful I am that you freed him.”

“You need to take him to Adom, the king may know how to fully heal him.”

Gatti shook his head, “I think if he had, he would have told us last time we were there.”

“I don’t think asking a week after the end of the war would have been a good time for it,” Celena corrected, she reached over a couple low flames and hissed at the heat of the meat as she pulled it up and flipped it.

“Smart,” Gatti mused.

“It is,” she knew what he meant, “But you need to move him soon, he’s not going to last long.” She grabbed his arm before he tried to leave. “Take responsibility, not a walk.”

He pulled his arm away and relaxed again. “I should have accepted Dryden’s offer, I should have talked Dilandau into joining him. It was like he was asking me to make the decision.”

She lightly hit him in the back of the head again. “Stop, if that were the case, he’s just as much to blame because he didn't ask you to decide, and didn't decide that himself.”

Gatti huffed, “I should…”

“But you didn’t, and you failed,” she snapped, “It’s time to clean up the mess, and move on.”

Gatti shook his head. “I’ll figure something out. I need to find a way to get Chesta back, and I’ll try to convince Dilandau and the others to go to Adom.”

“Leave Chesta,” she said staring at the fire. “He’s safe with the Abaharaki for now, and eventually, they’ll stop trying to kill you and maybe you’ll see him again.”

“I can't do that, Chesta needed us to help him.” Gatti’s hands ran back and forth through his hair, his nails scratching into his itchy scalp.

“I know, but nothing is in your favor right now, and the longer you hang around the Abaharaki, the more they’ll keep their grip on you.” Celena grabbed the meat and tossed it on a cloth and started on the other slice. “Chesta doesn't want any of you to die, and already, you’ve nearly lost one.”

“I still can't leave him,” Gatti whispered. “I know you’ve already helped a lot… but…” His eyes started to light up with the excitement of a new idea.

“No,” she said quickly.

“Please, Celena, you were able to get Dilandau out, I know you can easily sneak in and out with Chesta.”

“Are you joking?” she asked, “Do you think I would willingly go onto the head of the Abaharaki’s courier ship and just walk out with their prized captive?”

“Yes? Wasn’t that your job?” he asked. “Tracking and liberation of war prisoners?”

“My career is over, Gatti.”

“I will do anything.”

“Then go to Adom!” she snapped. “Leave me out of this.”

“Are you going to help me then?” Gatti put his hands together to plead with her. “I’ll do more than go to Adom, we won't seek you out, and if you ever need any help, you can come to us.”

Discontent ran over her features and she grabbed her head, “You mean like the trouble I’d have if I were caught?”

“I have more faith in your ability to get onto that ship, unnoticed, than I do anything in this world,” he said and he grabbed her free hand. “I’ll be close by, and we’ll be backup for anything that may go south.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: A plan of action goes into effect.


	23. Celena - Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celena has to board the Abaharaki ship and rescue Chesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The Dragonslayers are saved by Celena, another captain at Dilandau's rank. Gatti convinces his long time friend to help them get Chesta back.

Celena wasn’t generally easily convinced. And yet her faith in her dear friend helped quell some of the doubt she had in this haphazard plan. She didn't want to be part of this chaos that they had brought with them. The onslaught of problems they had should have been none of her concern. The deepening doubt had made her reconsider a few times. 

Ryoun and Gatti had retired soon after breakfast. The long night of suffering the stress of their commander’s state had long since drained them. Viole only woke on occasion to check Dilandau before curling back up on the floor to sleep longer. 

She had sat watch outside the shack. Going over the seemingly impossible plan after plan of getting that final boy out of Abaharaki clutches once and for all. Gatti had made suggestions, and she took very few of them to heart. 

The warm sun hit her legs. Soon the fall would be hitting them and she’d have to seriously consider migrating to Basram or somewhere else south. Winters were harsher here in Torushina and Adom. She could follow them to Adom, but then the desire to hunt down the king was still pretty great. 

The door to the shack creaked open, breaking her attention from the woodlands around her.

Dilandau’s hiss made her smirk a little. He was hunched over in obvious pain as he stepped out. The small sheet that had been wrapped around him was now just hung over his shoulders. The splotches of blood had long since dried. 

"You should be laying down.” Celena didn't make a move to correct his decision. She couldn’t care less if he killed himself like this. 

"Quiet," he muttered, sitting on the ground to eat the meat in hand. She had once admired him, the glory he had was nothing more than a mask Folken made for him.

Celena pulled her hair from the string, and scratched her scalp. “Are you going to thank me for saving you?" she asked. "I agreed to help you get your seer back."

Dilandau had stiffened and let out another hiss. He glanced in her direction finally and watched her face with apprehension. "You are?" His eyes narrowed. "At what price?"

She grinned darkly, "You get to be my slave." She saw his face contort from disbelief to anger, and finally she started laughing at him when the joke had lost its luster.

Dilandau rolled his eyes and grumbled and swallowed the meat he had been working on. ”You’re a terrible person.”

She shrugged passively and couldn't help but wonder what his men actually saw in him. It had to be something she’d overlooked. Let alone a quality that she didn't have herself. She was raised as a black dragon clan soldier, rose through the ranks with bloody hands and an anger not only for her clan, but most of Gaea. She kicked the ground with her heel, “Gatti offered to help me out if I’m ever in need.” 

“Sounds less inconvenient than it will be,” Dilandau coughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to visit you in Basram.” Her head fell forward a bit and she glanced at the window over their heads. “How long have you had Gatti with you?” 

Dilandau took a deep breath. “Three years I think?” 

‘Not what I meant,’ she thought. “Kinda surprised, from what he’s told me, he normally doesn't stick around that long anywhere. He was with the demon cat gang for a year right?”

Dilandau said nothing. His stare locked on the ground in front of him as he chewed. 

“Lord Dilandau,” Ryoun’s voice cut her next words off. She glanced through the open air window where Ryoun had been standing. He was the only tolerable one of the bunch. “You need to rest.” 

Dilandau had looked up and Ryoun had come out of the front door. “I’m fine.” Dilandau finished the bit of ham still in his hand. 

Celena grinned. Ryoun hadn't moved. She wanted to laugh at Dilandau glowering under Ryoun’s stern gaze. 

Ryoun’s arms had crossed over his chest. “Dilandau, since you didn't want us taking your lashes, you need to at least listen to reason.” 

Celena chose this time to go back to bed for the rest of the day, “I’m going to rest, I have a long night ahead of me.” She patted Ryoun’s shoulder as she passed, laughing lightly under her breath. “Have fun.” 

 

Inside Celena stepped over Viole who was still passed out on the floor. “You adapt well,” she whispered. She found a corner near Gatti’s feet and sat down. 

He moved his feet when she brushed against them and his body curled up some in his sleep.

She twisted her body some, her back fully against one wall while her feet moved down to allow her legs to stretch out in front of her. She watched Gatti lift his head to look, then curl back up in his spot. Celena finally her eyes closed, but the irritation was still there.

 

She had watched the whip come down over Dilandau’s back over and over. Her heart slamming harder and harder against her chest with each smile, hoot, and applause. She knew that the king of Adom should have paid as well. It took a couple dozen lashes before the once captain screamed out, and the few laughs in the crowd made her twitch towards her short sword. As much as she wanted to say she relished in his punishment, it still angered her.

When the crowds dispersed she filled a bucket of water, hauling it to the stands where he had been half hanging, half crouched between some wooden slats. She doused his back with the icy water, and he was brought out of his unconsciousness enough to whine and whimper like a wounded dog.

Celena smoothed back the hair from his face, pulling his eyelids up with her thumbs to make sure he was still alive despite the rude awakening. 

 

She smiled, eyes opened slightly and she lightly kicked Gatti in the back gently. ‘Dumb crybaby.’ she thought. He just had to come along and give her a reason to not kill Dilandau herself. 

He groaned and sat up slowly, “What?” 

She reached across the length of her legs to steal his blanket, “Your lover is up.” She saw the bit of flush that hit his ears, but just as quickly he remembered the current situation and looked away.

“He’s not,” he said and curled back up on his side. His body moved further away from her foot’s reach.

She shook her head, “Pathetic.”

 

 

When the moon illuminated the sky, Celena had fully woken again. Dilandau was back in bed, and the others had fallen into a stiff silence. She had woken a few times to overhear arguing, but didn’t care to question or lend opinion. Given that they weren’t the most gracious bunch of temporary roommates, they’d wake her just enough. She had spent most of her more wakeful moments planning out what they’d do.

Dilandau had been asleep when they left. Leaving Viole tasked with his care and transportation when it came time. They didn’t need to be seen together as a group, though it wasn’t a far reach that the Dragonslayers had found Dilandau. Separated kept at least half the party safe. 

Gatti and Ryoun joined her on foot. With the cover of darkness and the unlit streets of Torushina, they made their way to the docking part of the city. 

The sounds of shouts in the late night stopped them as they had drawn closer to the open area. She gestured for them to duck out of sight so she could watch the events. The Abaharaki vessel had been ready to move, and the numerous men who were loading large amounts provisions meant they were going to be gone a while. She cursed, biting the knuckle of her thumb. The Abaharaki leader was not wasting any time in finding the fugitives that were believed to have left the country. 

“We find horses, and follow them.” 

 

 

With a gentle hand, Millerna smoothed the salve over Chesta’s bare shoulder. His silence made her heart heavy, even as she spoke of his commander’s escape in the night. The escape of his friends from their prisons warranted no reaction out of him. She ventured it was the consequences he was imagining. If they were caught and killed, or the fear that he’d again been left behind. She couldn't read the poor boy. His face had for the last hours shown no emotion or sign of life like it had the day before in the cells. She didn’t mention the possibility of outside help, or that they had betrayers in their lines. That was none of her concern according to Allen and Dryden. 

She asked nothing of him, but watched his solemn and empty face. Allen hinted that he wanted her to probe him, and finally she had put her foot down. Someone had to remind that blonde fool that Chesta was part of the crew, not a prisoner or hostage. She knew Allen was only a few steps away from using the boy as bait. 

She grew tired of this chase, her concern remained only with Chesta’s emotional state, and his growing rash. She was reminded of her task when he had flinched some. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

His head didn’t move to look at her, nor did he make a sound. The rash had started to spread more towards his jawline and discolored part of his cheek. The off-white scaling had gotten more severe in the older spots. It almost seemed like the last ten hours had proven too much for his body to fight off. 

“Get some rest,” she said, hearing the courier’s engines roar to life. “We’re headed out to get more supplies, you’ll need your energy.” She had reached down and affectionately smoothed out the uninfected cheek. 

His tired eyes looked up at her, and she could see the fatigue in the red cast in them. His body slumped forward to fall to the bed, no care to cover up.

She doused his candle, and stumbled as the courier began to move. “Goodnight.” 

 

The Abahraki’s path had been easily found, and for several miles Celena had rode behind it. Even with limited vision, she remained hidden under the cover of flying dust and darkness. The boys were flanking the ship, only to come in the event she was compromised. The less they were seen the better the situation would turn out. When close enough, she jumped for the courier, and climbed through the back docking area and into the mostly empty stables. She barely avoided the shifting, snoring mound of hay, hopping over it and sending it a wayward glance over her shoulder.

Celena had nearly been caught once by one of the crew, before she stopped to hide and calm her frantic heart. There were enough nooks to hide in. With the loss of her armor, and any weight she had retained being a well fed soldier it had become easier to slip herself into tighter spots. There was still apprehension. This was still the head of the Abaharaki’s ship, and she was not used to dealing with them directly. She fingered her face, the long scar was given to her the last time she fought against them. The king of Adom had left her with burning fear and anger. 

She slid silently towards the rooms, and she eased each footstep down as she moved. It was late enough she could go without waking anyone up and further giving herself away. She found the only locked bedroom door and shimmied up to it. Checking through the small barred window for the short haired, blonde slayer that laid in his bed. She crouched down and started to work on the lock with a kit she had found while working through Torushina's wreckage.

The lock slipped off with her gentle handling, and she quietly un-looped it from the door latch. She lifted the door some as she swung it open. Hoping that the least amount of weight would keep it from making a noise. It swung open without much more than a small creak. 

The boy in the bed sat up some, "Huh?" 

Celena quickly slipped over to him and pushed him down to the bed, hand over his mouth and eyed him darkly. "Your friends sent me," she whispered. 

He nodded quickly, and when her hand came off his mouth he smiled. "I know, I saw." He had moved out of the bed when she backed up and was already fully dressed. "I knew you were coming." 

She eyed him, she had never seen a seer's magic in person, and wasn't going to question him for her good fortune had made it that much easier for her. “Come on then.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her. She had made two ginger steps towards the door before the creak of another door opened. Celena’s grip on Chesta’s arm tightened, and she readied herself to fight or run with one free hand. 

“Chesta?” Millerna’s soft voice was heard from around the corner. 

Celena crouched and grabbed the long blade from her boot and rushed the door opening. 

The flash of metal hitting metal echoed across the room. Millerna had been ready for her. Celena pushed harder, her blade pulled away for only a second to slash towards the other woman again. Millerna had brandished rapier against Celena’s short sword. The whistle of the thin blade cut through the air and Celena dodged and with Chesta still in her grip, she slammed her shoulder against the other woman’s chest. 

Millerna fell back against the hall wall and her head turned away from them to call out. Suddenly the entire came alive with her sounded alarm. 

Celena had looked back, and when she saw the woman in the eyes, Millerna had stopped dead. 

“ALLEN!” 

As they ran further down the hall she could feel Chesta’s eyes bore into the back of her head. 

Celena’s head was spinning with information, but she had to get out, and quickly. The boy in tow was keeping up with her stride, but the lights had skewed with her sense of direction. She had the path in her mind but she kept going back to that name.

“Not so fast!” 

Celena had nearly made it to the stables when she had to turn to defend, her blade came up just as another sword came down near her face. The hand that held Chesta’s arm dragged the boy behind her. If he could get out, he could call for help.

As her vision adjusted to the man over her, a growing mix of anger and sadness came over her. 

“You’re Celena? Right?” He questioned, still keeping his guard up. His sword pulled away, and he watched her for a reaction.

Celena’s eyes narrowed on him. She saw in this man was a reflection of a woman she missed greatly, her mother. The long tresses, the deep eyes and heavy lashes. But his jaw was broad like her father’s, even in the way he stood with a sword. The memory of their lifeless bodies sparked a fire of rage and she launched forward to strike again

He parried her attack, but made no act to counter her. “Celena, you’re my kin!” he hissed. 

“My family died, Abaharaki, I have no family,” she snapped back, and dragged the blade of her short sword along his katana and chose again to attack. 

This time he struck back, only catching himself enough to keep from cutting through her arm. “Celena!” 

This was throwing her off, the more he called her name the weaker her grip became. She had chosen not to relive her earliest memories for years now. The tone of his voice, and the soft pleading look in his eyes broke down that resolve. 

Her nerves were shaking with the third attack since he spoke, and when he blocked her strike, the vibration numbed her hand and her blade clattered to the floor. 

“Celena, please..” Allen begged.

Celena felt her body yanked back, arm twisted against between her shoulder blades. 

Chesta had her short sword blade against her neck. “Let us go, and I won't kill her.” 

Celena almost felt proud, but in her current situation she wasn’t going to second guess if he was bluffing.

Without hesitation Allen dropped his sword. His features had paled and his fingers shook as he reached out. “Boy, don’t.” even with the confusion this turn of events had caused, Allen reached for the hand that held the blade at her throat. 

Chesta pressed it more into her skin. “She’s your sister, long… lost… sister?” his voice shook. “War has made her into a Black Dragon Clan soldier. Your sister was at Lord Dilandau’s rank.” 

“Boy,” Celena warned, if he was bluffing, she had to make it look real. “I came to help you.” 

“I don’t care, if I end up killing you, I’m sorry.” His voice softened, but his eyes didn't leave Allen “And I will kill her.” 

She felt his hand tighten more, pulling her arm up further and she whined in protest.

“Leave the Dragonslayers to go to Basram, Allen!” Chesta barked out. “Don’t bother us anymore and we won't show our faces in Torushina again. If you do, I’ll kill her! Vow!” 

Allen backed up, “Please, stop and think about this. The inquisitors will find you there. They’ll kill your comrades, you… you both can stay safe here with us.”

Celena could feel the frustration coming off the other in waves, he was getting desperate. She stepped back, to move him backwards towards their exit. 

“Vow Allen, I will cut her throat just like you threatened of my commander,” Chesta’s voice had found its strength. “One.”

Allen had retracted and put his hands up. “I vow that you will not find us at your backs again.”

Celena stared, this man who claimed to be her brother was saving her? She only glanced a bit over her shoulder to the somewhat shorter soldier behind her. His eyes shared the same darkness she’d see Dilandau carry when he was at his worst.

“Give me my sister,” Allen reached a hand towards Celena’s free one. “Please.” His eyes darted to the hall on his side. “Gaddes stand the hell down!” he barked. His face grew frantic.

There was that word and Celena knew it couldn't be true. He was the leader of the Abaharaki. She had barely registered what his name had been during the war. She imagined another man like Dryden or someone much older, much more scarred and battle-worn. Not the playful child from her past who ran away when their house was attacked, leaving her behind.

Chesta shook his head. “I want to make sure you keep your word Allen Schezar, you let us both off and I’ll not kill her.” Chesta whispered, his voice low as he made his way down the steps towards the ground.

Celena watched her steps, a wrong move would open her throat up, even if this had been a ruse. She edged down with Chesta to the ground below.

“No Allen, if she wants to seek you out, she will find you. I will not let her go until we are either safe out of your grasp, or you have moved on.”

Allen stared, “You’re asking a lot boy.” 

“She’s worth a lot to you Allen,” Chesta countered. “My comrades meant the world to me as well! So I will do whatever I can to make sure I see them again, just like you would for her! I told you Allen, if anything happens to my commander, I will find a way out.” 

Allen turned his head and spoke to Gaddes, “Let’s change course,” he said. “Gaddes!” he snapped when the other hesitated.

Gaddes disappeared. Allen dropped his shoulders as he gestured to the doorway that lead out of the courier. Chesta pulled his blade from Celena’s throat and dragged her down to the ground below. 

As the courier ship roared to life Allen and his ship started to gain some distance away from the two. 

Celena wasn’t sure of her feelings in that moment. She had to process this new information and figure out her options. She had family now, and that fact was already conflicting enough. She had to undo a lot of biases before even considering to accept that she had a brother. She watched Allen’s form in the doorway of the courier drift off into the distance. 

When they were far enough away, Chesta untwisted her arm and let go. 

“Boy, were you bluffing?” she asked him. 

“No, I think I would have actually killed you if he didn't let me go,” Chesta confessed, but gave her a light smile.

She ground her teeth in irritation, he was definitely Dilandau’s man. “Is that so?” she asked, her voice lowering. 

Chesta’s gaze had fallen to the ground, “Yes, I want to get back to Lord Dilandau.” 

Celena thought of her own team. Half of them scorned her for insisting on leaving the empire before it all fell. The couple that had left with her parted ways without even a consideration. She felt that creeping loneliness and it made her angrier that now, the last of her bloodline and maybe a family was now far away because of this boy. 

Chesta looked up at her, just as her fist collided with his face. His body splayed out onto the ground, his hand went to his face, checking to make sure she hadn't broken skin, or his nose.

She had held back too much, it wasn’t his fault her life was a mess. She should have been angrier that he was willing to kill her than leave her with Allen. She didn't even want to be with that man, she hated the Abaharaki. She growled and kicked dust in his direction. “I hate you boys.” 

Chesta was staring at her, still sitting on the ground below her, “I’m sorry.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m telling your commander that you were ready to kill me.”

“And I’ll tell him you’re related to Allen Schezar.” Chesta finally stood, his face only had a light pink spot from where she hit him. 

She really wanted to break his nose now. “That was none of your business, you may have used me as a way to give you and your boys a break, but if you even think of bringing it up I will kill you.” 

Chesta sighed, “I can’t not say anything about why suddenly Allen has stopped following us, Lord Dilandau won't condemn you for your relation.” 

Celena stared and shook her head. “This is only between me and Allen,” she said and flicked his nose. “Let’s head to the rendezvous point and play nice ok?” 

Chesta nodded. “Fine,” he conceded but still eyed her warily. as they followed the path back towards where the others had remained. “Is Lord Dilandau ok? I stopped looking when you reached the forest, you came out of my view.” 

“I figured as much,” she said. “He’s fine, on the mend but you need to convince him and the others to go to Adom, to Lord Van, his people will know how to heal him.” 

“What? Why?” Chesta had stopped. “We need to go to Basram.” 

“Do you want him to die? You heard Ryoun, he’ll die before the year.” 

Chesta had paled. “I thought… that was a bluff.” 

“No, it's not.” She reached for her short blade but remembered it was still in his hand and snatched it from him. “When you mess with ancient, powerful armor, you should expect to be messed up. Dilandau has been running, tortured and barely sleeping correctly right?” she asked. 

“Yes, but…” He looked down sheepishly. “I thought Viole…” 

“Is a human healer from Arzas, not a dragon clan healer,” she snapped out, “Do you understand that he can only do people like you and I?”

“Probably not me.” 

“Doubtful, I’ve heard rumors about your kind.” She turned her head, knowing she shouldn't have mentioned it. Eventually he’d have to learn, and she knew the others never cared to ask questions. 

“I couldn’t care less,” he said and stormed past her.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at him, “That’s a good way to be in this world kid.” She ruffled his hair as he slowed to stick with her. “At least Dilandau taught you something.” 

“What?” he asked. 

“He didn't care about important things. Probably why he kept getting into trouble.” She laughed at his frustrated face. “Don't take it seriously.” 

He picked up his pace just a bit, he was already able to sense Dilandau the closer they got to the forest. 

“Chesta?” she whispered, stopping for a moment. “Answer one thing for me.” 

He turned, his face solemn as he waited for her question. His feet slowed to a stop.

She hesitated, “Will you stay with Dilandau?” she asked. “Your eyes, your words to Allen tell me you will.” 

“I will, forever if possible.” He didn't skip a beat. “I know Dilandau isn't my commander any longer, and I have every chance to just leave in the night. I need him as much as he needs me. Even though I sometimes think maybe I should leave. I may be the cause of their deaths one day. Even if it means that he may never have a life without battle or torture. I have to trust that Dilandau needs me to stay with him, that I’m just as important as Ryoun and Gatti.” 

“Well, Gatti’s important for other reasons,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, you’re too young.” She crossed her arms and smiled at him.

His face went pink and he glanced away. 

Celena felt her stomach tighten a bit and bit her tongue hard in her mouth. “Let’s go,” she grumbled and lead the way. 

“Lady Celena?” 

“Celena is fine,” She said and looked back at him. 

“Thank you for saving me.” He had stopped and gave her a softened smile. His bright eyes had changed back to a sweet and innocent shade of glittery blue. 

Celena felt her chest grow warm, she huffed and turned away from him to hide her face in her cowl. ‘Shit…’ 

“Are you ok?” she heard him ask. 

“Fine.” Celena just needed to get this boy back to his comrades so she just be done with them once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Reunited, but the past events had created a shift in their relationships.


	24. Celena - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta is finally brought back to the others, and they finally decide that Dilandau's state is much too dangerous to make it to Basram. Celena considers joining their group, but a change in balance threatens to once again disrupt their path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Celena abducts Chesta from Allen's ship, when she comes to find out that her own brother is Allen Schezar.

When Ryoun and Gatti saw Chesta and Celena they rushed to the boy. Ryoun was the first to grab him and pull him into an embrace. Patting the back of his head a few times. The stress seemed to lift from Ryoun’s features and he laughed at the good fortune. 

“Good to have you back,” Ryoun said and he turned his attention to Celena. “Thank you.” 

Celena’s shoulders lifted, unwilling to give away that it had been a more difficult task than it seemed. “He wasn’t the hardest to deal with, had to give him a good smack for Dilandau’s sake.” 

Chesta’s face had heated considerably, feeling somewhat like a child in his mother’s arms. His arms laid slack at his sides until Ryoun’s mother bear-like hug was over. 

Gatti was next to grab Chesta around the shoulders and tilt him back and forth. “Kid you need to stop getting kidnapped.” 

Chesta felt less awkward in Gatti’s hug, his hands went to the other blonde’s waist and jabbed him in the sides. “I saw the fight,” he scolded, glaring at Gatti. He crossed his arms and looked between them. His eyes narrowed on Ryoun then. “And you, did you have to be an ass?” 

Gatti laughed and crossed his arms. “I already said my sorries…” Gatti rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna give Ryoun a chance to hit me back eventually.” 

“I’m going to hit you when you least expect it.” Ryoun smiled when he heard Celena laugh. 

“Just not in the face,” Gatti pleaded, putting his hands together.

They had began to walk back to the horses. “No, you lost that option when you nearly messed mine up,” Ryoun said. His eyes fell on Chesta’s bemused face. “Hey, are you ok?” 

Chesta’s head turned back and forth. “Me? Yeah?” He pointed to himself.

Ryoun had come back to Chesta, putting his hand atop the blonde’s head and tilted his face to the side. “It’s gotten worse.”

Chesta shook his head, raking his fingers through his blonde hair on the side where the rash had spread into his jawline. “It’s fine, Princess Millerna was taking care of it, but with everything.” He hesitated and tried to turn his head away to hide it more.

“It wasn’t that bad in the prison.” Gatti had finally taken a look at Chesta as well. His face turned a shade of grim seeing the state of the other’s skin. 

Celena had watched their exchange in anxious silence and finally chose this time to speak up. “Go to Adom, they should be able to help you too.” 

Gatti pulled the horses free from each other’s ropes.  “I want to disagree,” he started. “But even I think it may be a good idea at this point. I know Viole agrees, it’s just Dilandau we have to convince.”

“How _is_ Lord Dilandau doing?” Chesta asked finally, his excitement about being reunited with Ryoun and Gatti had side tracked him from remembering the reason behind his spread rash.

“He’s fine, conscious even.” Ryoun smiled and helped Chesta on his horse. “Still won’t listen to reason to save his life, but he wouldn’t be Dilandau if he did.” 

“Literally,” Gatti added.

Chesta smiled, content with the good news. “Good,” he said and patted the side of the horse’s neck. Ryoun lead his horse back towards the forest.

 

Celena watched the two, suddenly missing her own subordinates. An arm rested over her shoulder and she glanced to the side at Gatti who was smiling at her. She scoffed at him when he bumped his hip against hers. 

“Ready?” he asked and handed the reigns from her horse over to her. 

“For?” She had a feeling of what he was asking. Celena still hadn’t decided and it was the last thing she wanted to think about.

“Come with us,” he said, keeping his voice low. “As long as you need. Besides, I think Chesta likes you.” 

She only offered him silence, and kept that offer in the back of her mind. She felt eager to take him up on it, but needed to think first. 

“Are you ok? Everything went well, right?” Gatti’s tone had shifted to one of concern.  “If something happened, let me know.” 

“Allen is my brother,” she whispered. “If you tell your commander that I’ll stab you for every year we’ve known each other.” 

Gatti had stiffened. “How did you find it out?” 

“This woman called out his name as soon as she saw me. I thought at first it was coincidence.” Celena pulled away to to stand beside her horse. “But I saw his face, and he saw mine and knew me immediately.” 

“How did you not find out before?” Gatti asked. “I thought it was common knowledge Allen Schezar was the leader of the Abaharaki.” 

“Folken never sent us after the Abaharaki,” she whispered. She climbed onto her horse and stroked the mane. “And I had no idea I was a Schezar, and that my brother was the leader.” 

Gatti stared up at her, steadying her horse as she climbed up. “What are you going to do?” 

Celena rolled her eyes, “Avoid him like the plague and head for Basram.” She didn't know if that was going to be possible. Allen knew she existed, and he wanted her back. She didn’t know the man beyond those two points. She didn't know if he’d seek her out or wait for her to come to him. She cursed, her eyes landing back on Gatti. “I don’t know what to do, ok?” she snapped. 

Gatti put his hands up. “It’s ok,” he said with his ever-charming smile. “You always have me, remember?”

“What about your commander?” she asked. “Have you given up on him and want to stay with me?”

His face fell, and for a moment she swore he was considering it. 

She gave him a light kick in the shoulder. “Stop thinking you insolent boy.” 

Gatti’s face skewed into a half-hearted smile. “You’re right.” He laughed it of, but his eyes were still distant. 

 

 

Dilandau was asleep when they arrived back at the shack, Viole had been washing his hands when the four arrived back at the shack. Dilandau had been curled up on the bed with fresh bandages around his torso and covered up and facing the wall. The sun began to rise over the mountains that surrounded the forest and Torushina. Chesta was the first inside and was hushed by Viole. Their healer sent a disapproving look at Chesta seeing his spread rash. They all remained quiet, tired from the long night. It had seemed like everything was finally catching up to them.

Ryoun laid his blanket out on the floor next to Dilandau’s bed for Chesta, and chose to take the first watch. No one volunteered to replace him, and he was soon out the door. 

Celena and Gatti returned to their spots under the window like before. Celena kept her eyes on it, imagining waking to Allen’s face peeking down at her. Ready to take her away. She tried to find her calm once again. She looked at Gatti, someone who had been like a brother off and on over the years they knew each other. He was more family than Allen. Though at this point she was less than that with Dilandau around. She knew if it came down to it, there was no way she’d be chosen. 

Celena rubbed her eyes and moved her body down a bit more and covered up with the old blanket that she’d taken from Gatti the day before. It was strange how much the time away from the clan had changed each of them, though to her it was unsurprising. She thought to her comrades that left with her, but then disappeared after all the chaos. She knew one would probably show up needing to get out of trouble. The other, was bound and determined not to be found or to associate with other clan members again. She laughed inwardly, knowing full well they’d run into each other at some point. Gaea was small, and Basram was the one place where everyone knew they’d be safe.

Celena woke to laughing. She recognized Dilandau’s voice first, his rough tone would generally get on her nerves when he wouldn't stop talking during war meetings. Sitting up she watched as Dilandau kept pushing his foot down onto Chesta’s hip to wake him up. Ryoun had been the one who laughed, unable to help the amusement it brought him.

When Chesta awoke, he was disgruntled by the harassing foot. He’d meant to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, but the sight of his weary commander brought him out of his spot on the floor. 

Dilandau hissed and pulled Chesta away by the hair when his arms got a bit too close to the still open wounds across his lower back. “That hurts, boy.” 

“Sorry,” Chesta’s smile faded from his face “Sorry for causing you all so much trouble, and that nothing I could do helped avoid so much.” The full weight of the events were present on his face. 

Dilandau ruffled his hair, giving the youngest slayer a drowsy smile. “Don’t pull it again or Allen gets to keep you next time. And I mean it, we’ll just run off to Basram and he can drop you off when you become too annoying.”

Chesta laughed heartily, though it didn't ease the guilt he felt, and the memories he’d replay in his mind over and over again. The smile faded and his attention turned to Celena. “I thanked Lady Celena for her help, I hope the compensation for it won’t hold us back too much.” 

Celena crossed her arms, “I’ll let you all know when I’ll be calling in my favor. Until then, I’m going to follow you to Adom’s border, I think that’ll be the safest bet for me.” She sat up more and arched her back to stretch the sore muscles. “Do you mind?” 

Dilandau scoffed, but ended up coughing as a result. “I never agreed to Adom.” 

“Lo-  Dilandau,” Chesta whispered. “Please, let’s see if Lord Van can help.” 

“What’s the worst he can do?” Dilandau asked, his eyes rolling upwards. “Kill me on sight?”

There was an awkward silence that fell over them, Celena had seen Gatti’s eyes had been opened for a few moments and now stared blankly over to the wall they slept by.

She decided to speak when everyone else remained quiet, “Remind him that he was partly to blame for Torushina, and the least he can do for his own kind is to help.” 

Ryoun came and sat down on the floor, drinking at a water skin. “She may have a point, but there’s still the danger that Van will kill first, then ask questions. I’m sure news of our on-and-off troubles with Allen have reached his ears.” 

Dilandau leaned back some, hissing with each little movement. “Given his alliance with the Abaharaki, it’s hard to say he’ll be open to letting us in.” 

Chesta raised his hand, “I found out that they weren’t always on good terms, Van left without saying goodbye to the crew after he and the goddess destroyed the empire. Not to mention they’d regularly bicker, and that Lord Van would run off regularly.” 

“Well, I guess that’s somewhat good news,” Dilandau moaned and absently reached back to scratch at his neck but was smacked by Viole before he could further the damage to his back. “Allen must be very intolerable.” 

Chesta nodded, “I think he was trying hard to get me to trust him, but he just came off as pretentious.” A couple of them laughed at this explanation.

Celena stiffened, waiting for the other ball to drop and Chesta would reveal the connection between her and Allen. The conversation, however, ended after that as they got ready to leave the safe walls of the shack they come to hide in. They left with the setting sun, taking what they needed. With new bindings around his chest, Dilandau was moved to a horse and Ryoun leading it. 

The scenery around them changed not long after they left, the small ragged forest outside of Torushina lead into the rocky and lush mountains that surrounded Adom. No one offered up much conversation, paying special attention to their horses and the environment around them. Their string of bad luck had finally come to an end and they were hesitant to take inattentive steps anywhere. 

When the daylight had began to leave them again, it was far too soon into their travel. With Dilandau’s wounds they couldn’t keep the day and half record, extending it to maybe twice that if they didn't have to stop for Dilandau. 

Everyone noticed something, whether it was Gatti noticing the slight protective air Ryoun had grown to have over Chesta. Or even Celena noticing Gatti’s stiff walk thanks to the long hours of sleeping on the floor the last two nights. Viole only noticed that he was really starting to resent someone in their group not bathing more recently.

It was Chesta who noticed something that threw him off completely. The growing distance between Dilandau and Gatti. So much that the silence over the group seemed unnatural and… he thought for a moment, trying to find the perfect word. Itchy? Uncomfortable, he knew the word well. Though not to the level he’d experienced as a young teenager, this had been close. 

Chesta would make his glances between them, Gatti had been riding next to Celena, Dilandau was closer to he and Ryoun with Viole and Ryoun taking turns guiding Dilandau’s horse when he’d pass out. He thought back to earlier assumptions, and wondered if he was wrong. When he watched Gatti for long enough, he noticed small things. Some glances, but always corrected. The moments that turned into long stretches of time where Gatti just stared at the ground until his horse had to turn a bit. 

 

Chesta waited until they made camp, until he could talk to Gatti alone. Their site was small, just under a thicket of trees and a rock overhang. The night was dry, but cooling off as the days went by, the early days of autumn had began to approach their part of Gaea. It wasn’t realized until Ryoun said something about it. 

“We can’t stay long in Adom, I’m afraid that the cooler season is going to hit soon.” He had been staring up at the sky as Gatti and Celena worked on the fire. 

Celena glanced at the endless amount of blackness with glittery stars and had to look away. “How can you look up that high?” 

Ryoun smiled. “I enjoy the night sky.” 

“Its so big, I feel sick looking up at it.” Celena had dropped her gaze to her feet. “I worry its going to swallow me up looking into all that blackness.” 

Ryoun had to chuckle some, “If you just look at the stars it’s not as daunting,” he teased. 

Celena rolled her eyes and sat back down, her attention falling on Chesta who had been staring avidly at her and Gatti for some time. But as she watched him, she knew quickly he was only watching Gatti. She had remembered their conversation from before, the little bit of Gatti’s current feelings had began to become noticeable. It trickled out to the others and of course the little seer was the first one to really pay attention to the change. 

She glanced between Chesta and Gatti, thinking of a way to avoid a scene before the seer just blurted out the obvious tension that was growing. “Gatti, lets go find water, I’m sure your medic will need some.”

“Yes, thank you,” Viole muttered something else, but it fell on deaf ears.

Chesta stood up, “I’ll help, I want to wash my hair.” 

Celena had to laugh at the poor choice of reason but nodded none the less. She gestured for him to follow and the three of them separated from the other half into the dark woods. 

 

Celena stopped at the first sound of trickling water. She could feel the growing anxiety coming of Chesta, and didn't know why Gatti hadn't stopped sooner to ask him point blank. “I’ll go get the water, this boy here apparently wants to talk to you about something.” Celena took the water skins from Gatti without leaving a moment for him to decline or put it off further. She slipped through the brush and kept her ears open to hear their conversation as she started to sink the skins into the water. 

She heard Chesta first, clearing his throat and his feet shuffling through the sticks and grass. “Sorry, I… I don’t want to bother you about this, I know the last few days have been really hard.” 

“For you as well.” Gatti was good at turning things around to take the focus off him. “I’m so glad to have you back, we were all really worried about you.”

And Chesta fell for it, “I know, I saw so much of what happened, it’s obvious on my face.” She knew he was probably touching that bit of rash that had spread. 

“Don’t touch it, it will only get worse,” Gatti scolded.

“But this isn’t about me,” Chesta’s voice dropped to somewhat of a whisper and Celena had to slow her breathing to hear further. “Is something wrong, between you and Lord Dilandau. I haven’t seen you speak in hours…” he trailed. 

Gatti didn't make a sound, he was probably smiling, she mused. Probably giving Chesta an assuring smile that would keep him from thinking much further on his assumptions. “I’m fine… we’re fine.”  To her, his lie was threaded through his words almost professionally. “I’m just tired, and you know Lord Dilandau, he gets really crabby when he’s in pain.” 

“I know… but,” Chesta whispered. 

“When things calm down, everything will go back to the way it was. We’ll get him healed, and then we’ll head to Basram and start a good life over there. Then we wont have to worry about any of what happened here.” Gatti was good at this, and Celena had to commend him for keeping his head above the water despite nearly drowning himself in it.  “I promise we’ll do what we can for him.”

‘ _Who are you trying to convince Gatti_?’ she thought.

“I’m worried, after what happened, you’re the one who seems different,” Chesta said. 

Gatti could be heard laughing lightly, “We’re all a little different, Chesta, even you. Every time something happens to us, we grow.” 

“Apart?” Chesta asked. 

Gatti had went silent, and Celena knew it was a good time to come back through with her now filled water skins.  “I have enough,” she said and slipped through the bushes. 

Gatti’s face, was of course paled from the question asked of him. Seeing Celena gave him a way out of answering and he smiled again. “Thanks, sorry we weren’t much help.” He looked back at Chesta. “Did you want to go wash up?” 

Chesta glanced between them and his face dropped. “No, its fine.” Chesta was defeated as he turned back to return to the others. 

Gatti wanted to say something, and that pit was opening back up. He felt the water skin pushed against his shoulder and he grabbed it absently. “Was that my fault?” 

“Yep,” Celena answered. She patted his back and headed after Chesta. 

“Hey… here take this.” Gatti tossed her the skin and gave a sheepish smile. “I need to clean up at least.” 

“Right,” She said and left without him. “You have an hour before I come get you.”

“Yeah… I know.” Gatti turned away and left through the brush. 

Celena returned to the others, sitting down next to Chesta who was getting ready to lay down. She tossed Viole the water skin and he got back to work, tending to Dilandau’s wounds. 

Ryoun had eyed the edge of their camp for a few minutes, “Where’s the last one?” 

“Bathing.” Celena smiled, “I’m sure.” 

 

 

Gatti had returned within the hour, and more than half the camp had already retired. He glanced over each of them, and stood silently with his quiet thoughts. 

Celena waved to him and moved to sit up from her pallet on the ground. “About time,” she whispered. 

“I’m just going to lay down,” he kept his voice low. “Goodnight.” 

She watched him sit on the empty pallet laid out for him. His movements were stiff and unplanned.  He anxiously shook as he adjusted, and readjusted his position on the ground. Celena kept her eyes open, waiting patiently until she heard his heavy breathing. It took a bit longer than she expected, and already the sky had started to turn from the beautiful indigo to a deep blue as the stars faded into it.

Finally, when she knew he was for sure asleep, she grabbed her pack. 

There were eyes on her, and she glanced back over her shoulder to see their wounded commander staring at her. “Yes?” she mouthed, and half whispered. 

 He sat up some, eyes watering at the pain that shot into his back as he moved. “Leaving?” Dilandau asked. He kept his voice down as to not disturb the others. 

She nodded and stole a glance back at Gatti, ‘ _I don’t need a cat following me home_.’ When she looked back at Dilandau she grinned at him. “Don’t die just yet, we still have a match.” 

Dilandau just closed his eyes, allowing her to leave without a word to the others

 

 

Celena watched the sun come back up over the mountains as she continued her path away from the campsite. It was a bit earlier than she anticipated leaving, but the air around them all was starting to get heavy. She knew they’d be ok without her, she left one of her daggers with them. Just in case.

The further she got, the more she felt lost herself. She couldn't return to Torushina, they’d be looking for anyone that could be tied to their disappearance. It’d be noticed that she didn't return to her temporary job just as they had gotten away. Along with Allen’s addition to this mix of issues. 

Celena pushed on, by now they’d be awake and find her gone. Dilandau could keep his silence or let them know of her departure in the night. She hoped that Gatti hadn't followed her, but her skill as a tracker told her he was no where near. No one was around for at least a mile from what ten years of training told her

She sat down, taking the bit of food left in her pack and watched the sun rise over her. The dense forest had a sheen of mist around it. Maybe, just maybe she’d meet up with them in Basram? Take the time and maybe find one of her subordinates and take the first steps in making a life for herself. 

Hell, she could even get married. She was a free woman. She shook her head quickly, no, that was out of the question. Her mind went to the boys, and she found herself lightly pinching her own cheek. “Nope,” she said aloud and stood again. “Let’s go.” 

 

 

Gatti was first to wake, and he found Celena and her pack gone from the spot he had last seen her. Cursing, he gave up trying to figure it out. He was the only one awake as the sun started to illuminate the area around them. They were close enough to Adom by now. His eyes had fallen on Dilandau, he felt a flush of apprehension in what his next move should be. He stood up, knowing it was a better time than any to finally talk to the other. He needed to clear some of the tension in his mind and the best way was to say his feelings. 

He stepped over Ryoun, who in the night had become a pillow for Chesta. He was glad that at least things were ok with them. Even in the beginning, before everything seemed to go to hell it was hard to stand the two of them in the same five foot distance.

Viole was curled up in his blankets, hair sticking out from under the edge out of the quick braid he’d put it in. Viole was good about ignoring their bantering. Gatti needed to find a way to heavily pay him back for everything he’d tolerated so far. 

Finally, Dilandau was laid on his side, his face pressed into the pallet beneath him. He could wake him and they could have a silent enough conversation. It wouldn't be the first instance, and for the life of him he hoped not the last either. Crouching down he reached to Dilandau’s shoulder and smiled at the warmth still there in his body. It eased the common anxiety he faced each morning. 

There was a new fear that was arising, his hand that held Dilandau’s shoulder was getting warmer. As the sky brightened up again he could see the beads of sweat that created a layer over his skin. He was clammy, overheated, and his face flushed with a fever. 

“Damnit…” Gatti’s hand went to his face and began to panic. “Viole! He’s got a fever!” 

Dilandau’s eyes opened and burned with irritation from the pain he was in. “I.. I’m fine…”

Viole and the others were up not but a few seconds later. 

“Where’s Celena?” Chesta asked. 

Ryoun had clambered over, grabbing the water skin as he met Gatti. “Here, he needs to drink whatever’s left.” They woke Dilandau up enough to get him to take a gasping gulp of the remainder. 

“Chesta, go get more water!” Viole snapped and threw the skin at the smallest.

Chesta fumbled and picked it up and rushed back towards the spring from the night before. 

“I woke up and he was like this,” Gatti whimpered. “We have to get him to Adom.” 

Viole cursed, “Let’s not waste time then, but we don’t give him anything. If we let him continue to run hot, he may be able to burn off the infection enough to be on the mend.” He got up and met Chesta at the forest line and took the water from him. “I only have enough for one more dose that can break the fever, but that’s only if he starts throwing up.” 

Gatti didn't like it, but he agreed enough to help Ryoun get their commander back on a horse. Without hesitating, Gatti climbed on after him, and cringed at the heat coming off his back. He fumbled a bit with the reigns and with Ryoun’s help he was first to take off through the forest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: 
> 
> Dangerously ill, Dilandau uses his power to save one of his own.


	25. Van - Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van is alerted to the return of the dragonslayers, and proceeds to attack Gatti and Dilandau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Celena has departed from the group, and Dilandau's health has taken its final turn for the worse.

 

“I can smell those black dragon soldiers again.” Rhum chided from his spot on the hammock. 

Van had been resting quietly on a low branch in the tree it hung from. His brows furrowed with the mild irritation that had come back. “How far from the country line?”

“Smells like they’re heading for us, not sure how many but there’s something about it… seems off.” Rhum’s left eye opened and he looked up at Van. “Blood, maybe?” 

Van couldn't let them just waltz in. “Rhum, can you get everyone ready?” 

He sat up and looked over the still peaceful village. “I’m going to go run them off again, but if that madman has gotten more men, I’ll have my hands full making sure none of them slip past me.”

“You sure they ain’t just here for their swords, its been a while since then?” Rhum waited to move as his mouth curved upward. “I can’t place the smell, but it smells familiar.” 

Van dropped down from the tree. “He’s probably brought death with him.” 

Rhum finally rolled some and stepped out of the hammock. “We trust you to keep us safe, Lord Van.” With a firm pat on Van’s shoulder Rhum headed to the village. 

~

Van’s wings beat the ground and his body soared upwards beyond the canopy of trees. He looked towards Torushina. He’d gotten word that Dilandau and his men were caught there, but it was vague. Van wished Allen would have just dealt with them once and for all. He cursed, that kind of thinking brought him nothing but the kind of sadness his brother suffered. But he had to protect his people and his country from a band of war loving soldiers. 

He narrowed his eyes, looking for a trail or any sign of a group. A single horse caught his eyes as it broke through the forest line. He couldn't hear what the rider was yelling. 

Van’s wings propelled him downward, he rode the winds that lead him towards the forest line and the rider. The closer he got, the clearer he could see it was two people riding along the worn path to Adom Village. The familiar faces of the commander came into view when the blonde one looked up at him. 

“You’re not welcome here!” Van yelled, and pulled out his sword to attack. 

The blonde, Van was unsure of his name, saw his readied strike and drove the horse to dodge out of the way. This kid was a good rider, but Van could out-maneuver anything while in flight. He turned to chase, and with a hand outstretched he sent a wave of power at the horse. 

He heard the blonde yell as the horse’s hind legs were shot upwards from the ground exploding underneath. 

The two riders were tossed to the ground, but that didn't stop the blonde from crawling frantically towards his commander. 

Van readied another attack, and behind him he heard more horses coming through the woods. ‘Kill the commander, they’ll stop. That’s all.’ He landed and charged to the two still on the ground. “I’ll end this once and for all!” he barked and sent another wave of his power at the unconscious commander on the ground.

The blonde took the entire blow with his back, and it knocked him a few feet away from the commander. 

Van drew his sword, death by blade is what Dilandau deserved. It would be the most honorable thing to happen to him.

“Stop! We need help!” The blonde pushed himself up, blood weeped from his nose as he tried to crawl back to Dilandau. 

Van’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “You will not find it here!” 

“Stop, please! Do you really want to be one of the last of your kind!?” 

That struck a chord in Van’s brain, and he glared at the blonde soldier on the ground. “He is not my kind.” Van’s eyes focused. “I don’t want to do this, but if killing him means you share his grave, then you will be first.” 

A faint blast of energy brushed past his head, and he glanced back at Dilandau as his hand fell to the ground. 

“Lord Van! Please stand down, we don’t come to harm you or your people.”  Van turned to see the dark haired soldier and the seer slow their horse to a stop. The Seer jumped down and rushed to his commander. 

The dark haired one climbed off his horse and put his hands up. “You can take us as prisoners, but we need your help. Dilandau will die if we don’t get him help and you’re our last hope.”

Van sheathed his sword. “I’m not going to help him,” he said. “I won't help a man whose only desire mirrors my brother’s.” 

The final horse came down the hill, the medic from Arzas pulled his horse to a stop and climbed down. “What happened?”

The seer was fighting back flooded tears. “He’s not moving, and Gatti’s really hurt too.” 

Van crossed his arms, “You joined them?” 

Viole glanced over, “They saved my life when Allen was about to take it, I used some black lake moss on one of their men when he suffered a dead leg.” He stood and went to Gatti who had been sitting quietly trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. “They’re really bad at surviving so I may as well get my experience while I can.” 

Van huffed, a bit of a smile came to his face. He glanced back at the dark haired one and felt the anger coming off in waves.

The other’s brows furrowed as their eyes connected. “Save him, you owe him that much.”

“I owe him nothing,” Van snapped. 

“You skipped out on your punishment for destroying Torushina, and killing some of the five hundred and forty-three innocents.”

Van reeled, and he could feel the blood turn cold under his skin. “I didn't skip out, he was the one who began that battle.” 

“And you had to join in, you had to bring forth the Escaflowne and the apocalypse.” The other challenged, his voice darkening. “Help him, he took fifty more lashes than he deserved for you.” The dark haired soldier stood over Van by a few inches in height.

Van glared and reached for his sword. 

“Do you really intend to kill five unarmed men, who have offered themselves as prisoners, in cold blood?Because that’s what Folken did, I’ve seen enough of his madness to compare it the same look in your eyes.” 

Van relaxed. “Prisoners then,”

“Lord Van, we must hurry, if you don’t intend to aid him, I need to get him moved to a bed and to deal with his fever,” Viole requested as Van passed.

“I will speak with the healers, and if they agree to help you, he can be treated.” Van hated the words that came out, but the comparison struck him hard. It hit him harder than being told he was the last. He still had a lot of work to do before he could finally give up that side of him. He came within distance of the blonde, bloodied by his power and stopped. He reached down, “Your commander is lucky to have someone die for him, I hope he won’t insult that.”

The blonde grinned, lips stained by the blood from his nose. “If he dies, I’ll most likely slit your throat in your sleep.” 

“Gatti!” the dark haired soldier snapped. 

Van rose a brow. 

“We’re sorry, Lord Van.” The seer now spoke, “We’re tired, and we just want Lo-… Dilandau to be well again. After you won't have to see us again.” 

Van felt a hand grasp his and in reaction he helped Gatti up. Gatti was about his height, if not a tiny bit shorter. “Come.” 

~

Rhum and the other men of the village stood at the entrance in preparation to guard it with their lives. When Van emerged he put his hand up and a sense of ease fell over them. 

Van came forward to them as the other’s held back. He shook his head to Rhum who shrugged in reply. “They need help.” 

“Because of you?” Rhum asked with a knowing grin.

Van rolled his eyes. “They have requested aid for their commander, and they are to be prisoners of our village.”

“What are we going to do with them in the end?” Rhum asked. “We have their weapons, or did they get more?” 

“No, unarmed,” he said. “I injured one.” 

“Go talk to elder about getting the aid, we’ll take them and get them tied up or something.” Rhum breathed a sigh. “Are you going to hand them over to the Abaharaki?”

“I don’t know,” Van growled and stormed off towards the elder tent.

Rhum let out a low laugh. “Boy king is right…” He looked to the group of young soldiers and padded his way over. “Welcome to Adom, you boys are prisoners now. We don’t have much in the way of a prison but follow along and I’ll take you to a hut and you can lay your commander down.” 

The hut was small, but there was one small pallet and Dilandau was rested. Viole quickly set to work and forced the powdered medicine down this throat with some water from their filled skins to fight the fever.

“That’s all I can do for now, I’m going to tend to his wounds and find that infection.” Viole glanced at Ryoun and nodded for him to come close. 

“Is he ok?” Ryoun asked. 

Viole lowered his voice beyond a whisper. “He won’t if they don’t help. Be prepared, what I gave him will take away the pain, but he’s unconscious and he can't heal when his brain isn’t awake.” 

Ryoun was grasping at the straw under him, and he glanced at Gatti and Chesta. “We do what we can to convince him, until then do what you can.” 

Viole cursed.

Ryoun stood and cursed when his head bumped against the low ceiling. He crouched a little until he came to Gatti and Chesta. He sat back down in front of them, and punched Gatti lightly in the shoulder.

“He’s not in good shape is he?” Gatti asked. There were patches of blood that had spread from behind his iris, and his nose still dripped blood.

“No, but are you ok? What happened?” Ryoun asked. 

Gatti sniffled, wiping away more blood. “I’m fine… Van attacked and hit the horse or something, I just remember being thrown. I woke up and knew he was going to attack again. I guess I was in the way.” 

Ryoun gestured to Gatti’s back and the other bent forward some. He lifted the collar of Gatti’s stollen shirt and whistled. “Dilandau was always able to heal enough from Folken’s attacks, I didn't think those attacks would be that terrible.” 

Gatti’s back was a deep red, parts of the skin patched up where blood had pooled under his skin. Some spots bled out. It was just a cluster of blood spots that reached from his neck to his lower back.

“He should be fine, his eyes and nose will eventually stop bleeding.” Viole had stepped over to look at the other. “If you have trouble breathing let me know, you could have a punctured lung.” 

“What about the blood spots?” Ryoun asked. 

“They’ll fade with time, ever get pinched but not hard enough to break skin but blood is there? Yeah, Gatti just got pinched pretty hard, he’ll survive. The worst is he’ll have to stay off his back for a while.” Viole mumbled something under his breath.

Gatti had to chuckle, “It hurts like hell, but I guess it was worth it.” 

“You did good, and you took my punch pretty well.” Ryoun sat up and looked at the door. “We’re even.” 

~

Van looked up from his spot on the ground outside the elder’s tent when Rhum returned. “Where are they?” 

“Far south tent, what’d the elders say?”

“The decision is up to me,” Van whispered. “I don’t want that madman to live.” 

Rhum crouched down next to Van’s right knee. “They seemed to be trying pretty hard to keep him alive Van.” 

“Do you think I’m really going to be the last if I let him die?” Van asked, and looked up at the sky. “What would Hitomi say?” 

“I’m with you on letting him die, but bringing in the little lady, she’d probably want you to save him.” Rhum turned his head up. “Think of what Dune would do, and maybe do the opposite?” he suggested. 

Van groaned, “Very well.. bring the dragon blooded, the healer and the blonde one. The tall blonde one. Not the one with his face… Ugh just bring them all.” 

“Just remember, you can always make them owe you.” Rhum clicked his tongue and stood up straight.

~

Van looked up when Rhum slipped into the healer’s hut. Behind him each of the dragonslayers, their captain, and healer.

“All here,” Rhum smiled.

The dark haired one still carried Dilandau over his back, and Van gestured to a bed for him to be laid. 

Without a word, the soldier obliged. 

Viole walked forward. “I have my supplies, and I can assist where I’m needed.” He set himself down at Dilandau’s feet. “He’s got a small infection at his shoulder blade that’s thrown him into a fever. Its been probably about an hour or more since it started, I had to give him something because he was close to convulsing.”

Van nodded. “I’ve decided to allow my people to aid him,” he started. “Against my own judgement, we will do whatever we can to save his life. This is not a guarantee, however, be prepared to mourn his loss if we do not succeed.” He saw the shift of emotions in their faces, and looked to the ground. 

The dark haired soldier again spoke up, “I know we’re prisoners, but if there’s something we can do in return for the aid, we’d be obliged to help where we can.” 

Van’s eyes narrowed, “You will work off his aid, but you will remain our prisoners until I have decided on what to do with you.” 

The female elder came in, “Rhum, can you set these boys up with work, the older blonde one, he needs patching up first.” She wearily patted the back of Van’s head. “This boy needs to learn to open his ears before narrowing his eyes.” 

Van cursed under his breath, and felt her light taps grow harder. “Yes…” he whispered. “What are your names by the way?”

“Chesta.” The seer gave a weak smile. 

The blonde shot him a look and winced when the elderly wolf mother started tugging at his shirt. “G-gatti.” Gatti peeled the bloody shirt from his shoulders. More of his back was wet with blood. He wiped his face with the shirt and held it at his side. 

The dark haired soldier had to look away from the mess. “Ryoun, I can cook and repair. Gatti has experience with farming and related labor, and Chesta…” he glanced at him. “I’d like him to stay out of danger if possible.”

“I can work,” Chesta complained. 

“The boy needs to be out in the sun, we can send him to the garden.” The elderly wolf mother poked at Chesta’s face. “Put him with Merle in watching the young ones,” she said.

Van nodded, and looked to Ryoun who nodded in agreement. Merle would probably be very upset with the turn of events, he ventured. Especially when she’s having to be stuck with one of them. He remembered the hour long rant the last time they had shown up on the Adom border. He just laughed at her threats to cut them up or set traps for them if they came back. 

~

Merle looked down from her perch at Van and Chesta with disdain. “He’s one of those black dragon clan soldiers isn’t he?” she scoffed. Her tail swished through the air, the tip twitching a bit. Both could see the hair on her ruffled at the sight of the blonde seer.

“He’s working off his commander’s aid, you get to watch him for a bit.” Van glanced over at Chesta. “If I see you doing anything to make her uncomfortable, I’ll kill you,” he warned.

Chesta wanted to roll his eyes at the king, but he had to be good. Instead he played a nearly perfect sheepish smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on causing her any trouble. I hope we get along.” He looked up at Merle who turned her nose up at him. 

Van glared at the young seer. “Don’t get along too well.”

“And you’re not allowed to hurt him, he’s our prisoner, and came willingly.” Van looked around. “You haven’t done your chores for today have you Merle?” 

Merle rolled over on her back, “Don’t be mad Lord Van, the sun is just so nice today.”

Van groaned. “Also, make sure she stays out of trouble,” he whispered. “The children should be finished with their breakfast, watch them and make sure none run off. It’s getting cold and monsters are getting ready for hunts before hibernation.” 

Chesta nodded.

~

The elderly wolf mother had dragged Ryoun off, leaving Gatti and Viole at Dilandau’s side. Gatti had been sitting, hunched over with his eyes closed as Viole continued the slow duty of cleaning all of Dilandau’s wounds. 

The village elder and several other older beast men entered the hut and smiled at Viole. “We will take it from here young human, can you tend to your comrade and wait for us to call for your assistance soon?” 

Viole nodded, “Yes, thank you for the help. His physical wounds have started healing, but like the king, he’s dragon blooded. When they brought him to me, he had suffered a short coma after being tied to the armor.”

“This is the impure one then? The one Van spoke of?” 

Viole could see Gatti’s jaw tighten at the corner of his eye, and willed the other to remain calm and quiet. “Yes, it was suggested to us to bring him here, there’s nothing for me to do for his particular ailment.” 

“We can help where we can,” he said. The elder cast a weary eye to Dilandau. 

“Thank you,” Viole bowed some and grabbed Gatti as he headed to the exit. 

They sat outside on the grass, the sun was high and a cool breeze helped with the pain that stung Gatti’s skin. The healing salve stung in places and felt nice on others as Viole spread it along his spine.

“You’re lucky to be alive,” Viole whispered. “I hate to take credit, but I think the little bit of alliance Arzas had with Adom helped.” 

Gatti nodded, “Amongst other things, I don’t think he took kindly to being guilted though.” He hissed out a laugh. 

Viole glanced down at the utility pants Gatti wore, a glint of purple caught his eye poking from his pocket. “What’s in your pocket?”

Gatti jumped at the mention. “I.. uh one of Miguel’s books.” 

Viole wanted to jab him in the side but let out a heavy sigh of frustration. “What do you plan on doing with it?” 

“Just want to read it, he was a good friend to me, helped keep me around.” 

“If we’re talking about Miguel, he probably blackmailed you into staying.” Viole rolled his eyes and put the lid back on the salve.

“Heh, something like that, Miguel is that kind of person isn’t he?” 

Viole stood. “Stay out here and bake a bit, I’ll come and check on you after I’m done with Dilandau.” Viole headed in the direction of another tent. The time spent in Arzas meant he traveled to Adom on occasion.   
Gatti grinned after him, “Alright, I’ll just… sit here… and I guess I can sleep sitting up.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Healing takes time, and sometimes, it takes some very old methods to complete.


	26. Van - Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonslayers work on their compensation for the help they've acquired from Van Fanel. When it comes down to a hard decision, will they be willing to chance everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Gatti races Dilandau to the Adom village to beg help from Van.

From her perch in the peach blossom tree, Merle could easily watch the children and the young dragonslayer consecutively. Van would owe her after this, going back on his word to be done with those boys once and for all. She loved Van, but this was just asking for problems. She smiled though, Van was growing back into his once kind self; she just wished he’d not let people walk all over him. 

Merle’s eyes caught the young man tugging at the grass underneath him. He hadn’t sought shade like she had, but she gathered from that rash on his shoulder and face, he’d need to stay out in the sun. She remembered one of Allen’s men had it, but much less than the dragonslayer had suffered. Her ear flicked at the sound of a childish scream and her attention snapped back to them. One child, Kuno, had his sister biting his soft ear and Merle gave them a quick snap to ease off. 

The dragonslayer was watching now; blankly staring at the kids as they rolled around like the pups they were. She was reminded of Hitomi, only Hitomi’s hair was a bit darker. Otherwise if you put this boy in a skirt and whatever that ugly shirt was, Van may actually have a mate. She inwardly laughed. 

Her tail flicked back and forth, brushing some against the tree branches that spread out under her. One of the kids had caught sight of her and tried climbing the tree to play with the dangly tail. 

Merle heard the dragonslayer’s stomach growl from her spot barely a hundred feet away. Each of the pups rose their ears to the sound of his hunger in curiosity. A couple turned their heads up to her, silently asking what it was they were hearing. 

She sat up slowly, and with weightless ease she climbed higher into the tree. The later summer meant the peaches were more than ready to be picked. Humans ate them right? She had seen Van on a few occasions chew through them. She grasped one, and gave it a firm tug. Climbing down low enough to reach them, she handed the ripened fruit to Kamiya, the eldest of children. 

“He’s hungry,” she said. 

Kamiya’s fur ruffled slightly; somewhat afraid of the soldier. Who was now pushing his arms into his abdomen a little to silence his pangs of hunger. 

Chesta looked up when the little wolf-pup padded closer to him. “Yes?” he asked, shoulders low and trying to bite back the pain. The scents of fruits had wafted too close to him, and the relief from worry had reminded his body of it’s needs. 

Kamiya held the peach out to Chesta, “Eat,” he said softly. 

Chesta’s eyes glanced at the peach, but anxiously he grabbed the peach from Kamiya and bit into the soft flesh. 

A lot of the children began to snicker and giggle at Chesta as he continued to eat enthusiastically at the peach. 

 

Rhum stood behind the dark haired slayer, Ryoun? He couldn’t really remember the human’s names all that well. Ryoun had stopped for a moment when the children were heard laughing.

Rhum threw a glance out at the kids and saw the youngest of the dragonslayers chewing through a peach. “They are in season, when was the last time you boys ate?” 

Ryoun glanced back, “Last night, but we’ve kept to breads and meats these last weeks. Chesta’s mostly vegetarian so it’s been especially rough on him.” 

Rhum crossed his arms. “The kids seem to find him fun at least.” 

“This is good for him,” Ryoun’s gaze had pulled away and Rhum could sense the conflict in his stance. He knew these boys probably went through a lot. 

“Ok, kid.” Rhum pulled back the curtain that lead into a hut that smelled of meat and blood. His head turned to the others in the hut who looked up. “This young man is going to be helping with tonight’s meal, he says he’s experienced.” 

The others shared a wayward glance between them, questioning Rhum’s sanity at bringing Ryoun in. 

Ryoun bowed his head, “I’m from a farm out in Floren, I’m familiar with hunting and cooking thanks to my father.” 

Rhum patted his back hard, grinning at the human then the others. “Get to skinning then, I’m sure you’ve filleted a deer right?” 

Ryoun had looked for the deer to be carved and went a shade paler seeing the massive buck with it’s neck slashed open from beastly claws. “Y-yeah.”

 

Viole’s face dropped as the village elder finished his dire words. Van shifted next to him and Viole could tell he was just as put off by the options given to them. Viole dismissed himself to prepare the others for their choice in action. He cursed the dragon clan for having overly complex bodies. Though he’d be lying if he didn't think it was somewhat exciting, but that had been his healer nature calling out. 

He stopped only for a moment to glance at Dilandau’s body laid out on the pallet, the shallow breaths were the only indicator of life now. He’d lost too much blood over the last hours; the days of barely eating did him no favors but he was sure regardless he’d have been in the same shape. 

The sun had already started to descend into the mountains; casting the village in a warm glow. He considered what Miguel would do in this situation with them. “Probably just go with his gut and not even ask them,” he answered himself aloud. 

He found Gatti in the same spot he’d left him earlier. He had masterfully fallen asleep with his head hanging between his shoulders. 

Viole crouched down and lightly hit the dragonslayer across the head. “Hey, wake up.” 

Gatti let out a moan, rubbing his eyes some. “What?” he asked. His voice was bleary and heavy.

Viole could see the slight bit of hope die in Gatti’s eyes when he registered him. Gatti was too obvious. “It should be time for dinner soon. How does your back feel?” he asked. 

Gatti stretched, and winced a little at the swelling still present in his tight back. “Sore, but a bit better.” 

“Good.” Viole had stood some and looked over the other’s back. 

“It shouldn’t scar right?” Gatti asked, “This is probably the second worse wound I’ve ever gotten.” 

“What was the first?” 

“Took an arrow to the elbow, went right through the armor too.” Gatti laughed and rested his chin on his palm. “Miguel yelled at me for it, because I ripped it out and kept using the arm.” 

Viole rolled his eyes. “Do you still have pain?” he asked.

“Comes and goes, but sometimes it just goes numb if I don’t move it often.” Gatti rotated his arm and showed off the good sized scar. “It did end up getting infected though…” 

Viole refrained from hitting him once again. “It won't scar, but just keep your grubby hands off the open parts. I won’t pat you on the hand if it gets infected.”

“You know, Miguel wasn’t that soft on us,” Gatti corrected. “He was just really good at punishing us when we least expected it.” 

Viole chuckled, “That’s very Miguel.” 

 

Dinner bells began to ring and many of the villagers ceased what they were doing to head towards the main dining area where a spit was built in the center. Small families sat together in spots covered by hay and mats. 

Merle brought the children with Chesta in tow; who still kept his distance but was getting tugged along by a couple of the girls who insisted he sit with their families. 

Van watched the four humans cautiously; Viole he could trust, but the three Dragonslayers were what he still considered to be dangerous. Though, the seer looked like he wouldn’t hurt a bug. And Merle was more than capable to keep herself and the children safe. They learned self defense and survival together after so many years alone. 

Ryoun seemed to adapt well to his surroundings, Van noticed. The second-in-command seemed to tell the truth about knowing his way around a blade and a chunk of meat. He was currently helping set out food for everyone into the large bowls, listening intently to the head cook of the village. They could actually do well there, working off their lord’s debt to him. 

His mind went back to Dilandau. He still remained in the head hut, unconscious and barely breathing. His body was healed, but his power faded considerably. He’d already lost consciousness, the next step was his body shutting down as his mind failed to keep him alive. His spiteful side hoped Dilandau would pass before a decision would be needed. But Van knew that he had to quell those intrusive thoughts of his, he was now king again and the infection that his brother reveled in still clutched at his extremities. 

The only question now: was he prepared to take part in releasing Dilandau from this punishment? 

“Lord Van?”

Van turned and saw the face of the last dragonslayer with Viole, walking the stretch of grass behind him. “Yes?” 

It was Gatti who spoke next, “How is Lord Dilandau?” 

“Still alive, breathing at least.” Van couldn't help but reflect the slight smile on the other’s face with his own. He skewed it and regained his once stoic composure. “He’s stubborn, but they’ve got his wounds healed.”

“What about the rest?” Gatti asked, and his hand reached to tap a finger to his temple.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Viole interrupted. “You don’t make important decisions on empty stomachs. I’ve seen how much hunger affects the brain, drop it until then.” 

Gatti had taken in a deep breath, and Van knew the look after too well. Gatti instead nodded and walked over to where the youngest slayer was sitting and laughed at the pups that were antagonizing him. 

Viole shook his head at Van, “I’d rather not have him part of the decision but that’s going to be like moving a mountain.” 

“Huh?” Van glanced at the two slayers, “Why?” 

Viole had already walked away to sit with his comrades, who were soon joined with Ryoun. Ryoun had grabbed them all plates, and gave the heaping one to Chesta. 

 

Viole took the plate from Ryoun and offered a quiet thanks. 

“Viole says we’ll have to wait ’til after dinner to hear about Dilandau,” Gatti whispered. 

“I do, I don’t need my meal to go to waste with stressful conversation.” 

Ryoun reached to grab the waterskin from Chesta’s side and took a drink. “You make it sound like it’s bad.” 

“It’s not bad, but it’s not good either.” Viole glared. “That’s all I will say about this, eat now or you’ll wait until dawn.” 

“Can we see him after dinner?” Chesta asked. The seer quietly threw a portion of meat back on Ryoun’s plate while he drank another gulp of water. 

“Yes,” Viole started to shovel his mouth full of meat mixed with rice and potatoes. 

Gatti had given up trying and resigned to eating again; his attention partly on Van, and then on his own food. 

Viole knew that none of them trusted Van not to do what he could to save Dilandau, he just had to convince the young king to do his part. Somehow that seemed much like trying to keep the spy out of the decision making. Ryoun had the coolest head, and Chesta was young and still had a lot of selfish bones in his body. This decision would be heavily divided if Ryoun was going to chose sympathy over hope. 

They were tasked with cleaning after, and they did so without complaint. There was plenty of debt they owed to the village of beasts for their help. Dilandau was safe as he could be in his current state. 

Much like anticipating a major mission or the beginning of battle, Viole couldn't help but feel the others were willing to hurry with their jobs in order to sit and talk about what was going to happen. 

 

The main hut was opened to them once the sun had fully set, and their chores completed. Van sat with the elder beast and his wife on each side. Rhum directed each of the boys into a spot across from Van; a table separating them. 

Dilandau had remained off to the side, still covered and hidden away behind a curtain made of canvas. The hut was dimly lit by several candles spread out around them. The cool night was nice after the hard work of cleaning and working. 

Finally the elder cleared his throat, “We have… tended to his wounds, but the concern is that his body and mind have been in such poor health that he’s ceased the ability to heal. The effects on his body is thanks to the devil armor and the damage it's done to his mind.” 

Viole reached forward and grabbed a book from the table laid out in front of them. “There is little they can do for him, is what he’s saying. Dilandau either has to fight this off alone and he is almost guaranteed to die trying.” 

They looked as if the air had been sucked out of their lungs; eyes wide and faces grim. 

“You said it wan’t that bad,” Gatti kept his voice low, but the edge to it didn't hide his anger. 

Viole nodded, and patted the front of the book. “There are options, three to be exact.” 

Van turned his head away. “The first requires me to give up blood.” 

Viole rolled his eyes. “Yes, but don’t be dramatic about it,” he said. “Historically, those born impure like Dilandau never lived beyond twenty years because major diseases would weaken them. They were prone to illnesses and sun-sickness.”

“Dilandau never got that history lesson then,” Ryoun laughed. “That boy survived a monsoon with no food, and several accounts of food poisoning. Not to mention being locked in a crate for two days without food or water.” His eyes shot to Van. “Even survived Folken.” 

Van could see more color drain from Gatti and Chesta’s faces, and he had to admit that it was in fact impressive. His own long time idealism was challenged by Dilandau’s great will to survive and keep fighting. “It’s not helping him now though, so the decision will rest on you three.” 

“First, you mentioned blood, what exactly does that entail?” Gatti asked. His body was tight with stress, and he nearly looked ready to bolt out of the hut. 

Van looked to Viole and then the elders. 

“I’ll explain,” Viole put his hand up. “Van’s blood can be used to act similarly to what happened with the armor. From what Van explained, the Escaflowne used his blood in order to move. Back in the day they would use pure blood to help impure blooded fetuses reach full term.” 

“So, you’re saying…” Ryoun tried to wrap his head around it. “Use Van’s pure blood to motivate Dilandau’s body to heal itself?” 

“We lost enough blood in that battle that after two days of rest I was more than able,” Van explained. 

Chesta looked up, finding the moment to add to the conversation. “What about me?” 

“You, child are not a pure blooded Dragon clan member,” The elder woman offered affectionately.

“Is there anything I can do?” Chesta asked.

Ryoun put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “Just help us decide.”

Viole cleared his throat. “Your first option is to let him try to make it on his own will,” he said. “His survivability is very low in that case, you would need to prepare for him to pass away.” 

Gatti’s face very obviously said: “no”. The other two seemed less sure. 

“The second option is to give him a pain free and peaceful death.” Viole took a sharp breath and composed himself. “To end his suffering prematurely I would administ-“ 

“No,” Gatti said. His teeth were clenched and his eyes burned from under his bangs. 

“Gatti,” Ryoun drew out his name softly. “Think of his state of being right now, he’s unconscious from pain and fatigue. 

“He wouldn't want this, Ryoun!” Gatti snapped. “I know he can pull through on his own.” 

“Gatti, what about the method they talked about?” Chesta asked. “We still have that, right?” 

Viole nodded. “Yes, as long as his highness is consenting.” 

Gatti went to stand but Ryoun yanked him back to sitting. 

“You do not get to leave this time,” Ryoun warned. “You are the only one opposing freeing him from hell, at least stick around and deal with your selfishness.” 

Gatti glared but eased back into his spot. 

“What price do you ask, Lord Van?” Chesta asked. 

Van felt all the eyes on him; he was content with staying quiet while they discussed the two other options of whether to let Dilandau die, or peacefully give him a way out without further suffering. He inwardly cringed at the idea of spilling, let alone sharing his blood for Dilandau’s sake. But all eyes were on him. Rhum’s words echoed again in his mind, but instead he thought to Hitomi. “I will consent to aid, I have not yet come to a price for my assistance.” 

Viole cleared his throat before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief. “There is a chance that it may not work, the records for it being a permanent solution to his problem are non-existent. Not to mention that this current situation has never been experienced.” Viole looked down. “We will do what we can, but there is a small chance of failure.”

“We’re willing to do whatever we can,” Ryoun said. “Gatti? Chesta?” 

Gatti nodded but turned his gaze away. “Yeah,” he said.

“Yes!” Chesta beamed with hope. 

 

They were allowed to retire for the remainder of the night. Lead back to the tent, the four young men found pallets and blankets prepared for them. 

Viole could feel the heat on his back where Gatti’s eyes had been on him. “What is it?” 

“Nothing,” Gatti whispered. 

“Gatti.” Ryoun spoke up this time. “Lets air out our feelings now before tomorrow, because we’ll need you to pull your weight as well.”

“Fine, you wish to know my grievances?” Gatti sat down on the floor. “I don’t like this situation, I don’t like owing the king of Fanelia anything because that’s why we’re still on this side of Gaea. We keep dragging ourselves into more debt.” 

“You’re the one who pulled that with Celena.” Ryoun crossed his arms.

“Celena is an ally,” Gatti interjected. “Van isn’t and Dilandau isn’t going to be happy he has part of Van in him.” 

“As in you won't either?” Viole asked. “I know what you’re thinking, and you’re being dramatic. The blood is just a small part of the healing, its just the energy he’d get from it.”

Chesta looked up. “So he won’t change with Lord Van’s blood?”

“No, if he does, its because he’s been through one traumatic experience after another.” Viole sat finally. “Everything that goes into the body eventually gets removed, including blood. He won't have to ingest it, and it won't even be in its original form when its given to him.” 

“Really?” Chesta asked. 

“They’re going bleed Van just enough. They will then allow the blood to dry and create a powder from it. Which is mixed into a bunch of different medicines and herbs local to this area. They spread it over open wounds, and let it get to work.” He laid down and covered up. “The decision has been made, we just have to make sure that Van doesn't go back on his word.”

There was still discontent in the air, but all of them rested well in hopes that Dilandau would survive. 

 

Day one had been the administration day. The weather grew warm in Dilandau’s favor, allowing the process to take less time than necessary. 

Meanwhile, the dragonslayers were tasked with more work. Chesta remained at Merle and the children’s side, but had to help them with their chores of picking weeks from the crops and gathering water. Ryoun was swept away early for hunting and gathering. Only he was stuck with the gathering part, as he was not fast on his feet and required a weapon to hunt. Gatti’s wound had faded some in the night; so after examination by Viole, he too was sent out to help around the village. Between gathering from the crops, to fixing things and then helping Ryoun with food for breakfast and then dinner. 

The day had been long and the warmth soon turned to heat. 

Viole would check in every couple hours, giving them assurance that Dilandau was doing fine. Though no changes had started yet. So they ended another day with a heavy meal and a trip to the closest spring to clean up. 

The second day came and early in the morning Dilandau was found with a slight fever. Instructed to leave the young commander as he was Viole relayed the events of the morning to the others. The weather reflected the dreary mood; starting out cool then ended wet. 

The rainfall in the valley village meant a lot of chores were postponed. Chesta spent most of the time in a hut watching the children as Merle sang to them. 

He had wondered at one point if he should compliment her and compare her to Sora, but even to him that felt off. His skin still crawled from the thought of the woman.

When night fell, they retired early when Viole came to give them the most recent news. Dilandau was still not awake or showing any signs of consciousness. The exhausted healer fell asleep no sooner than when he hit the pillow of his pallet. 

 

“He should be out of harm’s way now.” The elder had emerged from the main hut at the end of the third day. His face was still grim, but he nodded to the four humans. “There was much evil within that ancient armor, its curse still rests within him. We’ve done what we can with what we have available.” 

Viole watched Gatti twitch next to him.

Ryoun bowed his head to the elder from their spot on the ground. “We thank you, we know we do not deserve the help. But we are forever in your debt.”

The elder beast man coughed and shook his head. “Thank your king.” 

Ryoun nodded, and he and the others bowed their heads in thanks. 

Van had lifted his head at the mention of his title, he leaned off the tree and walked towards them. “Go get some rest, he may need a day or so before he wakes, but the elders believe he’s regained a lot of his strength.”

Ryoun nodded, “Thank you, Lord Van.” He bowed again and ushered the others to follow suite. 

The three others bowed, and Chesta was the one who spoke first. “When can we see him?” 

“It would be wise to have one of you stay with him, if he wakes and forgets where he is, I’m afraid of what he’d do.” Van crossed his arms. “The rest of you should get rest and see him in the morning.” 

It didn't take long before the first one spoke. 

“Gatti,” Ryoun said. 

Chesta nodded, “Gatti.”

“Wait, what?” Gatti gasped. 

“Definitely Gatti,” Viole murmured, smiling a bit at Gatti’s surprise.

Van rose a brow, confused by their voting. “Guess you get to be the one who deals with him waking up badly.” 

No one tried to correct him.

 

Gatti remained at the main hut while the others left to head back to their temporary home. The lady elder had been waiting inside for him, and escorted him to the room where Dilandau laid. His commander was stripped down to his pants, boots off, and covered with a canvas blanket. Gatti had to look away, and was directed to a pallet on the floor, where he was within arms distance of Dilandau’s body.

She handed him a cup of tea and some bread. “Here, you look starved.”

“Thank you,” he debated on turning it down, but the last few days of worry killed his appetite. The smell of spiced tea brought back the memory of hunger and his hands took the tea and bread.

She smiled down at him and wished him a good night. 

Gatti sat down on the pallet left for him and watched the remainder of the warm amber glow evade from the hut as the sun went down. He soon finished the bread and tea and set the cup to the side and laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The long days of suffering have finally paid off.


	27. Van - Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilandau is finally alive and on the mend, Van had decided what he wants from Dilandau and the others, and Gatti is (kinda) willing to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The ritual begins, and Dilandau is healed.

 

Gatti chose sleep to deal with the long hours of waiting for Dilandau to wake after the treatment was completed. Only waking when someone entered or forced him up. First it was Van who came by late in the night to check on them, he guessed. Gatti kept his head down, eyes opened just enough to watch the shadow move around the hut. Gatti knew that Van could easily kill Dilandau, and probably wasn't above doing it while the rest of them slept. 

The second time was when Ryoun came in with breakfast of bread and a few cooked eggs. Ryoun ripped the pillow from over his head. He woke just enough to stuff his mouth, chew, swallow, and fall back asleep. He was woken again by the cold air trickling down the back of his shirt, and found an extra blanket to wrap around himself. 

Then Chesta came and brought him dinner. The young seer sat with him for the too short hour as he ate. He relayed the events of the day, and a conversation with the elders that Gatti could barely understand. 

Gatti had a hard enough time keeping his eyes open. 

Viole had told him he’d need to recover with some rest. Even when the healer came by and checked on his back, he was urged to rest. And each time a visitor left, Gatti’s eyes were closed even before his head hit the pillow.

Finally a creak of wood brought him out of his exhaustion on the second night.

 “Lor…” he started. 

It was Van’s concerned face he saw looking down at him.

“Lord Van,” Gatti corrected and pushed himself up.

“Sorry to wake you.” Van was standing over him, a folded pile of clean clothes in his arms. “Has he moved?” 

Gatti slowly sat up, rubbing what sleep he got from his eyes. “No.”

“Tonight promises more rain,” Van started and finally set the clothes down on the floor next to Gatti’s pallet. “Stay with him and we should be fortunate to see him come around soon, I’m starting to sense his power growing.” 

Gatti felt the churn of jealousy. “Right,” he whispered. 

Van stood, and his eyes looked over Dilandau’s form in the bed. “I thought I would grow to regret my decision, but my heart is calm.”

Gatti scolded himself for the sling of insults that ran through his mind. 

“I hope Dilandau will come to appreciate the gesture I’ve extended to him. I’d like to avoid any more wars with him on the opposite side.” Van found a place to sit; much to Gatti’s dismay and growing frustration. 

‘Please leave, for the love of the goddess, just leave.’ Gatti smiled and swallowed hard. “I can’t tell you what he’ll say when he gets up, Lord Van. Trust may be the last thing on his mind.” It was a bit more wordy than ‘go screw off’ but he had to play nice.

“How did you come to join this group?” Van finally asked, probably noting the tone in Gatti’s voice.

Gatti’s eyes darted away. “I was the leader of a gang out East, some of the boys stole Black Dragon Clan drugs and that brought Lord Dilandau sniffing around.” Gatti looked at Dilandau for a moment before sighing. “I killed the guys and joined Dilandau.” 

Van was noticeably confused. “Why did you kill your own men?”

“They weren’t mine, they were loyal to the previous boss and when I asked they got mighty twitchy with their blades.” 

He crossed his arms. “Regardless, Lord Dilandau was someone I’d rather follow than lead my own group.” 

Van remained quiet, probably trying to identify which groups Gatti was a part of that were in the east.

"I did do work for the Abaharaki, back in the day," Gatti confessed. He inwardly laughed at Van's surprise. "I've probably run into you a few times, but before the gang stuff, I did messenger jobs for Dryden. Even after joining the Dragonslayers I was a Black Dragon Spy, but no one was the wiser because I was already a familiar, and trusted face." 

Van tensed, his surprise had changed to irritation. "It would make sense then, why sometimes we'd be in the wrong place at the right time and Folken's troops were always there to ruin our plans." 

Gatti shrugged, proud of his little anecdote getting a rise out of the king. "That's the past, I mean it's not like I stopped your spies from doing their jobs either, I only wanted to protect my commander, Folken's fate was none of my concern or care."

“I see.” Van relaxed some. “Dilandau should count himself fortunate that he has his soldiers around, he didn't seem to be that respectful when your healer died.” 

Gatti chose to ignore the last words, Dilandau took time to process the death of others. “He won’t be rid of us that easily,” he mused and tried to relax. “He knows that.” 

“I’m sure he does,” Van whispered. “If what you said was right, and we are the last, Dilandau has a duty to his clan.” 

“Duty?” Gatti knew he shouldn’t ask, but he had to confirm the suspicion. 

“Our kind cannot die out with just the two of us, we’re both young, and our children’s children could help repopulate Adom.” 

Gatti tried to keep his face unchanged by the insinuation that Dilandau would ever want or be capable of offspring of his own. He couldn't decide if it was appropriate to laugh outright, or smile and nod his head. 

“What?” 

Gatti took a deep breath, trying to fix whatever face he was giving the king of Adom in response to Dilandau’s “duty”.

“Nothing, just not sure how he’d react to that.” He faked a soft laugh and shook his head. 

The king turned his head to look at Dilandau for a moment. “Do you know anything about his parents?” 

Gatti shook his head. The question rarely crossed his mind. Dilandau had been born of a woman and man, that was obvious. “No, he doesn’t either.” 

Van's mouth had opened, but he made no sound to add to the conversation. He quickly turned his head and finally stood. "Are you hungry?” 

Gatti looked up and shook his head.  "I'm fine, thank you." 

* * *

 

Van emerged from the hut and stepped into the drizzly night. His shoulders tightened as a chilled wind ran over his back. It was growing cold again and the sun could only keep them warm enough before the cold season came again. 

His mind was enveloped with the prospect of what would happen upon Dilandau’s waking. He’d have to decide to either hold the dragonslayers and their captain there until he could get Allen to pick them up. His other option was to put them to work, but with the cold season coming it was going to be hard with the hibernation time. He himself had to migrate to another part of Adom or buckle down for the winter as the rest of the tribe went to the caves. 

There was still one big hunt before the hibernation began. Without the clan he couldn’t manage five other humans especially when the majority of them were soldiers and just as proficient with the sword as he was. 

Van slipped into his temporary hut and sat down. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and curled up to conserve heat. His thoughts traveled to Hitomi, the mysterious girl who had brought so much light into his life. He hoped that she could now live without that sadness and anger and didn’t have to continue to battle it as he had. 

He grasped at the blanket tighter, even as the warning flags of trusting Dilandau waved in his mind, he still didn’t regret his decision. Dilandau would be weak, easy to kill even upon waking. So if he said anything Van deemed dangerous, Van was prepared to behead him. Even if it meant bloodying his hands again. 

He could always let them go. 

He was one of the very few of his kind.  Dilandau, even impure, was kin to him. Allen would call for Dilandau’s death, and Van then could be the last of his kind. 

Though there would be no pure dragon clan members thanks to Dune, Van had Dilandau and they both could help bring a second life to the clan. 

If Dilandau could even provide a woman with children that is. 

His mind circled on the mystery. He knew the tales of impure dragon clan members, the elders told him of children born with illness, or of mixed parents. He remembered the rumors of children cursed with their parent’s infidelity or turning away from the laws of the clan. Though it didn't make sense in his mind, he never questioned it. When he saw Dilandau for the first time in that ravine and the power he possessed, Van could feel its weakness. 

He stared out at the blackened sky that flashed as lightning tore through it. 

Or maybe it was just because he looked different, born with weak skin and bloody eyes. There was a will behind those weaker powers, powers that were used with skill and quick thinking that nearly killed him. 

Van could destroy a mountain with his powers. Dilandau only needed a shard of a sword. 

Morning came again, and the morning meal was served in the early grey light of dawn. It was still overcast but they were given a small respite from cold rain long enough to tend to the fields and re-patch some of the hut roofs. 

Ryoun carried a bowl of roasted oats, fruit and a couple cooked eggs towards the main hut. He was hungry himself, but Chesta insisted that Gatti get his meal first. Much to his hunger, Ryoun complied, hoping this morning he’d walk in to find Dilandau awake. 

He didn’t find him awake, or in his borrowed pallet. 

Dilandau was splayed across Gatti’s back, half curled up facing his feet. He was haphazardly covered, but still shivering. 

Ryoun quickly put down the food and stepped over Gatti’s feet and shook Dilandau’s shoulder. 

“Dilandau?” 

There was a grumble, the first sound in days coming from Dilandau’s lips eased all the stress Ryoun endured. 

“Screw… off…” 

Ryoun laughed. “Let’s get you back in bed, or at least sitting.” He reached down and grabbed Dilandau’s lightened form and hoisted him back on the bed. 

Dilandau’s hair was messy, heavy with sweat and parts of it stuck to his face. He had only one eye open only to glare at Ryoun. 

“You need a bath, no offense,” Ryoun chided, “glad to see you cognizant.”  

Dilandau was released from his hands and his body lurched forward to fall from the bed once again. 

Ryoun grabbed him, and lightly kicked Gatti with his heel. “Damnit, can you hold yourself up?” he asked. 

Dilandau shook his head. “I can’t… even open my…” His head bobbed to one side. 

“Damn,” Ryoun cursed again. “Lemme go get Van and Viole.” 

Dilandau wanted to object, but his mouth hung open for a moment before he relaxed against the wall next to his bed. 

Gatti sat up when Ryoun left the tent, bleary but smiling when he saw Dilandau. “Hey,” 

Dilandau only nodded, and moaned lightly in affirmation. 

Gatti got up and found the food. “You should eat soon, hopefully Viole will give you the all clear.” 

“Wher…”

“Adom Village, I brought you the last bit of distance when you woke with a fever. We had to convince Van to help you,”  Gatti explained.  “I don’t think you’d have made it if we woke up any later.” 

Dilandau was silent again, his one eye had closed again and he moaned softly. 

Gatti could tell he was still in pain, the crinkle in his eyes and the tightness of his lips. Gatti set the food down on the ground for him to eat once Viole said it was ok. He grabbed the extra blankets and sat down next to his commander. The mattress sank under him, pulling Dilandau to lean against his shoulder. He covered Dilandau with the two remaining blankets, hoping the warmth would bring him some relief.

Dilandau’s breathing relaxed. 

Soon enough, Viole, Van, and Ryoun came through the hut door, finding them sitting next to each other on the bed. 

Viole made no complaint, but leaned a knee on the edge to examine Dilandau’s eyes, mouth and then with some help, his back. 

A lot of the wounds had closed up. He was laden with heavy white and pink scars. 

“Healed enough, you should be out of harms way now.” Viole stood up straight and found the bowl at the foot of the bed. “You’ll need to eat until you’re ready to throw up.” He picked it up and handed it to Gatti. 

Gatti had kept his gaze away, but looked up when the bowl came within view.

“How is your back feeling?” Viole asked. 

“Fine, got plenty of sleep.” Gatti grabbed the bowl. 

Van finally stepped forward. “How long before he’s back to sorts?” he asked. 

Viole rose a brow. “A couple days, he can barely hold himself up. He needs to get cleaned up after he eats. Knowing your kind, the more you eat the faster you heal right?” 

Van shrugged. “I didn’t really get the kind of education on how our bodies work.” 

“It was rhetorical,” Viole ignored Van’s confused reaction and looked back at Gatti. “Make sure he eats, don’t over exert him either.” 

“Wait, what?” Gatti asked. 

* * *

After the first helping of cooked oats, eggs and fruit, Dilandau was talking a bit more coherently and he was able to at least open both eyes. He argued that eggs weren’t real meat and needed actual meat because livestock feed wasn’t going to do him any better. 

The dragonslayers were somewhat happy to have their boisterous captain back in partial spirits. The biggest saving grace was his inability to actually reject anything physically. The feeling had yet to return to his extremities so the somewhat embarrassing task of moving was done with assistance. 

Van came back around late afternoon to check on Dilandau and his recovery and to remind them of the deal that was struck. 

Van only had to explain first. He was straight forward, leaving little without context or explanation. Viole chimed in a couple times to correct some of the smaller parts of the healing process when Van fumbled with what part came before the other. 

Dilandau’s displeasure could not only be seen, but felt in the small hut. No one looked at him directly, and Gatti remained a little stiff at his side. 

“I don’t know whether I should bleed myself dry,” Dilandau whispered, “or demand more so I can just beat you to a pulp.” 

Van smirked. “Seeing as you’re unable to do either, you may just want to stay sitting there propped up on your subordinate until you can move your fingers again.” 

“So what is it we owe you?” Dilandau asked. 

“Subordination.” Van leaned against the opposite wall. He watched Dilandau’s expression, and found disgust there. 

“Try something that sounds a little less demeaning.” 

“Work for me, stay in Adom and swear fealty,” Van explained. “I need to keep an eye on you, we’re both the last of our kind and I can’t take the chance of you ruining the dragon clan name.”

“Like Folken?” Dilandau asked. “I think you need to work on the reputation before you assume I’m going to sully it anymore than it already is.” 

Van groaned, “Exactly, and I need to make sure you stay out of trouble. You’ll be tending to this village to work o—“ 

“I never said I’d agree to it,” Dilandau interrupted. “We’re going to Basram, I have too much on my damned plate to deal with paying you off for saving my life.” 

“Dilandau you owe me, I have yet to send a message to Allen about where you five ended up.” Van could feel the darkened looks but kept his focus on Dilandau who was just as angry.

“Do it then, kill me off. I paid for my crime upon my skin, and last I remembered you were just as guilty for the deaths in Torushina.” 

Van felt a low growl in his throat. “Dilandau, I have a country to rebuild.” Van pressed his fingers to his head. “I don’t need to be worried about you starting a war.” 

“I don’t plan on starting any wars, I have no money, no home and no country. I can’t even walk right now, I think I’m the least of your problems.” 

“What do you suggest you do for me then?” Van asked. 

“Let us leave to Basram, the others can continue working for you until I’m back on my feet again and able to ride without blacking out.” Dilandau groaned as he tried to re-adjust in his spot. “If you need us, we’ll see about coming to aid, and we’ll send workers who need the jobs to Adom.” 

Van glared. “That’s it?”

“We’ll keep our noses clean, what else do you want?” Dilandau asked. “It’s more than enough if you ask me.” 

Van didn’t think so, but in his current situation it was more than he expected. The cold season was coming and he and Merle would have to immigrate to Arzas. The villagers would be hunting and hibernating as soon as the first snow fell. Having the dragonslayers around in town seemed dangerous. 

Ryoun cleared his throat. “I’ll say this, Basram was allied with the black dragon clan, we know we can take safe haven there and Allen cannot touch us because they wont extradite us to Torushina. We don’t want to be in the position where the arrival of Allen means we die, because let’s be frank, you won’t chose us over your allies.” 

Van nodded. “You’ll send men?” 

“Ex-BDC soldiers turned away from their homes will need a place to call home,” Ryoun said. “Like it or not, I don’t know if I can even go back to Floren. We ran into villages where they promised to kill clan soldiers on sight.” 

“I don’t want to lose allies,” Van argued. 

“Yes, but if you extend a hand as a forgiving king, you’ll at least have an army that owes you one.” Dilandau was grinning. 

Van became disgruntled, but nodded in defeat. “On one condition, that you come when I request you. Peace is hard to keep this early after the war.” 

Ryoun nodded and spoke before Dilandau could object. “Just give us enough time to get settled somewhere, and a way to easily get back and forth, a three day hard ride is hard on the horses.” 

Van nodded. “I will see that you get the horses you need for your travel there.” 

* * *

 

Another meal with two servings and plenty of water and tea down, Dilandau was able to limp a little and better adjust himself in the bed. Ryoun was first to demand him to bathe up at the heated spring north of the village at the suggestion of Viole and the village elder.

Dilandau would have been offended, but the smell coming off of him, was just that. He had sweat and blood to clean off. Not to mention his head itched, his nether regions felt disgusting, and the feeling kept bringing back terrible memories of being a child. 

Ryoun and Gatti helped Dilandau up the path, taking turns with his arm over their shoulder as he refused to be carried again. Chesta followed behind with clean clothes in his arms and a bucket of soap and salve. The youngest slayer was bright smiles and chattered about the time so far in the village. 

Dilandau remained quiet until finally he was lowered in the warm water of the slick pond. He didn’t like sitting on stone and mud, but at least he had his underwear still on. He laid his back against the rocks and listened to the others mutter about. 

It was slowly growing dark, and Ryoun was yawning and talked about needing to sleep early to wake for breakfast.

Chesta offered to stay with Gatti and him, but was pulled away by Ryoun who said they could manage without him. 

Gatti stared from his spot against a tree at the low light reflecting off the water and steam. Cold as it was, he was more than enjoying to cool air. He waited for Dilandau to soak the pain out of his body, and get cleaned up so they could go back and retire for the night. He lifted his knees, feeling the ache in one from his fall at Torushina. Something he probably should have mentioned but forgot with everything going on. He rested his arms on his knees. They were thinner, he noticed. Gatti wasn’t surprised at his realization. His body, up until Dilandau’s wakening, was of least importance and it showed. 

 Gatti stood and stepped over the bit of thicket that separated the path from the heat source. He didn’t want to disturb Dilandau, but he needed to check on him. The area had grown quiet since the others had left him alone. “Lo-“ he cursed, he needed to get out of that habit. “Dilandau?” 

Dilandau’s body moved a bit to sit up as Gatti got closer to the edge of the hot spring. “What is it?” 

“Are you ok?” he asked. “You got quiet.” 

Dilandau shook his head. “I’m fine. The water is helping immensely.” 

“Do you need anything?” Gatti asked. He averted his gaze; the long scars across his commander’s back served as a not-so-gentle reminder of his earlier conflict. 

Dilandau didn’t take much notice as he turned back to focus on the water. “I’m fine,” he repeated. 

“I’m not far, if you need anything… let me know.” Gatti inhaled sharply, and turned away. 

“Stay.” 

He stopped mid-movement and looked over his shoulder at Dilandau. “Yes?” 

Dilandau’s body had turned some to look at him, but he made no movement to leave the water. “Stay and talk,” he whispered. 

“Ok,” Gatti hesitated but came back to stand close to his commander, “What… do you want to talk about?” 

“No idea, but we haven’t talked in a while.” Dilandau didn't turn his head to look at Gatti. 

“You _have_ been unconscious and sleeping a lot.” Gatti tried to lighten the mood, the tension was suffocating him. The longer this lasted, the faster he’d get to the state where he stopped feeling lost.

Dilandau nodded, eyes closing. 

“Is there anything you need?” Gatti asked. He was at a loss at what to do, but couldn't just run away again. 

“Wash my hair.” Dilandau whispered. 

Gatti choked and started coughing. “Huh?” 

“I can’t lift my arms and my head itches terribly.” Dilandau hunched forward. “Tell anyone I’ll kill you.” 

Gatti had enough trouble trying to keep his head cool. “I… I wont tell anyone.” He slipped over to the edge of the spring where Dilandau sat. “Can I put my feet in? It will make it easier.”

Dilandau only nodded. 

Off with the boots, up with his pant legs, Gatti slipped to sit behind Dilandau on the wet bank and somewhat regretted not putting something down first. Getting past the cold wet ground, Gatti leaned over and grabbed the small clump of soap and dunked his hand in the water to the right of Dilandau’s arm. 

“Do you resent me?” Dilandau asked. 

Gatti nearly lost the clump of soap when he jumped. “Resent you? No, why?” 

Dilandau said nothing, possibly to find one of the many instances that would have let him believe he’d been shunned. 

Gatti began to rub the clump of soap into Dilandau’s hair. He hoped the herbs and alcohol would cut through the sweat and oils that had built up over the last few days. The grey tone started to fade out as the silvery strands emerged. “I’m sorry for how I acted,” he confessed. 

Dilandau shook his head.  “Don’t, I deserved your anger.” 

Gatti sat the soap down and started to work his fingers along the other’s scalp. He could feel the other shiver against his knees. “I was angry.”

“I could tell by Ryoun’s face when I first came to back in Torushina.” Dilandau let out a breathy chuckle. “You need to be nicer to him, his face is all he has going for him.” 

Gatti’s hands fell to Dilandau’s shoulders so he could stifle a laugh. 

Dilandau sighed, “I shut you out.” 

Gatti stared into the back of his head, “And I should have been the one to do something to help you, but I relied on Ryoun. He did what I couldn’t.” 

“You didn’t have to do anything, Gatti.” Dilandau had turned his head some. 

Gatti chose this time to end the conversation, he could feel his heart race as panic began to sweep in. “Close your eyes.” He took the bucket and submerged it into the water. Then quickly poured it slowly over Dilandau’s head.

Dilandau’s head remained hanging against his chest; hair plastered against his face, and his shoulders tight. “I should have…” 

Gatti knew where this was going. He dropped the bucket to the side and grabbed Dilandau’s shoulder to pull him closer. His arms wrapped around his shoulders as the side of his cheek pressed into Dilandau’s temple.

Dilandau seemed to calm, his shoulders sunk against Gatti’s. 

It was the first time in a while they had embraced. Gatti felt cold remembering the night before their trial, holding his commander’s hand and falling asleep as Dilandau folded into his lap. He was sure even now, Dilandau could feel his heartbeat against the back of his neck. 

It was quiet all around them. Gatti felt Dilandau’s hair move as his head turned to face him more. He pulled his arms slack a little as his head came away from Dilandau’s. 

Their foreheads touched, and Gatti debated slipping into the water. He’d leave the explanation to be considered later. One hand found Dilandau’s jawline, the other still kept him close. 

Goddess his heart raced, and the cold air was nothing in comparison to the heat coming off the other in waves. There was no restriction in Dilandau’s body. Instead, he moved with little strength he had to get closer. 

Gatti’s jaw chattered as he couldn’t help the little bit of a laugh that escaped his lips in excited anticipation for something he’d wanted for a while now.

 

“Gatti? Dilandau? I think I got lost, but I brought some of this dessert, it’s really good.” Chesta’s voice rang out over the forest, causing both of them to jump and pull away. 

The seer came through the thicket of bushes with a small folded bag in his hand. 

Gatti didn’t want to stand, but pushed himself up onto the bank. “H-hey Chesta.” 

Chesta walked cautiously over, “They are kinda soft, and sweet, they used some of the tea to make it.” 

Gatti smiled, taking the dessert from Chesta. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Do you need anything?” Chesta asked, clearly missing the tension in the air. 

Much to Gatti’s frustration, Ryoun stepped into the small clearing a couple moments later. Rain was brewing again and they had to move Dilandau back down the side of the mountain. 

Dilandau was asleep by the time they arrived at the hut. Ryoun helped lay him down in the clean bed as Gatti lit a few candles to give them light and the illusion of warmth. 

Gatti watched the two leave. He still held the folded parchment dessert in his hands. He unfolded it warily, hoping that it didn’t lose its necessary shape in the walk back home. Inside laid two squishy cakes, if he could call them that. In the dim light they were white in color, dry, and round. He picked one up and moved the malleable form between his fingers before biting into it. Dry was one word he’d use, but sweet was the majority. Similar to something he ate once as a kid living in the eastern side of Gaea. Though the tea used to flavor it was definitely more local. He finished off the one, and set the other aside for Dilandau to have. 

* * *

 

Dilandau may have been in a hurry to rush along his healing, but it was the village elder and even Viole that had other plans to make sure he was at full speed before allowing them to travel. It was cutting closer and closer to the first frost, and both the dragonslayers and the villagers preparing for it.

Van finally moved Dilandau and Gatti to another hut. Out of harm’s way, Dilandau was now walking mostly on his own, still forbidden to use his powers, but was standing and eating on his own.  

After two days of more rest and recuperation, Van called them in to talk once again. He still wanted to push for them to remain close so he could keep his eye on them. His distrust may have seemed obvious, but he felt given his very real and recent history with Dilandau and his men, he was justified. 

This still frustrated Dilandau; who, since he was functioning better mentally and physically, wanted to leave this side of Gaea for good. 

Van, however, tried his trump card. A bottle of wine laid out on the table between the two of them in the main part of the hut. The others remained outside so not to give Dilandau an advantage to their discussion. One thing he learned quite quickly was they had more life experience than Dilandau, so they could easily justify opposing Van’s suggestions. 

Van could see that Dilandau was more concerned with the bottle on the table than he himself.

“I see you mean business, Lord Van.” Dilandau finally spoke, his chin balanced in his hand. He still looked tired, but it was hard to tell when Dilandau was fair skinned and the sky around them turned everything grey and cold. 

“I do, we need to work out the kinks in our discussion the other day,” Van started, “I trust you’re feeling well enough?” 

“I was well enough then,” Dilandau muttered, but swung his free hand to gesture for Van to continue. 

Van nodded, “I understand that you and your men want to travel to Basram; and in my current situation with the oncoming cold months, I don’t have much of a choice to keep you here.” 

He watched Dilandau’s face turn upwards at him, a grin forming at each end of his lips. 

“And we would like to not freeze to death on the way there,” Dilandau said, sitting up straight. “However?” 

“I don’t feel like I can put my trust in you Dilandau,” Van confessed. “What’s going to stop you from turning yourselves around and burning down the village as everyone starts hibernation?” 

“Because that never crossed my mind?” Dilandau shrugged his shoulders. “I can appreciate your paranoia with me around, but my intentions are selfish enough. I want out of Torushina’s reach and the longer I remain here, the close the Abaharaki are to me.” 

Van reached forward and grabbed the bottle to uncork it, but only slid it towards himself in preparation. “Are you going to stab me in the back down the line?” 

“Send Allen after us and I’ll do more than stab, Lord Van.” Dilandau grinned, “But no, not without provocation, and you and I know that’s fair.”

Van nodded and yanked the cork out. “And you’ll come if I need you and your men for something?” 

“Situational yes, I don’t intend to come crawling back after a week in Basram, give us a couple months to get back on our feet before you decide to have a fiasco and we’ll consider it.” Dilandau smiled as the two small wooden glasses were filled. “Even if you wanted someone killed, especially Allen, we could work something out.” 

“I’m not about to sick you on my allies, Dilandau,” Van said and slid the glass over. 

“Allen does what the money tells him, don’t think that a year or so down the line, especially given your help and gratitude to me and my men, will keep Allen from pulling a sly one on you.” 

Van nodded, it was true, Allen and his relationship was only beneficial once they both got things out of each other. Van killed for Allen, and Allen gave him food and a place to stay. Van had the aerial advantage that Allen lacked from his courier on the ground. Van was only an asset when Folken was around.

“I have a question Dilandau,” Van started. “Do you still have your wings?” 

“No, Folken removed them with a sword.” 

Van felt mildly sick, and held the wood cup just a centimeter off the table. He imagined that scene. Though in his mind, Dilandau had the same white wings he had. 

“My brother, did he ever…” Van knew the answer, but had to ask. “Did he ever show any kind of humanity?” 

“Not to me. I was kept in chains for months when I was a child. When I’d bite him, he’d punish me with that power of his. He taught me everything, to speak, to kill, and to fight. And the pleasure of all of them.” Though Dilandau’s face hadn’t shown the discomfort his voice revealed, he kept eyeing the bottle. “If Folken showed any humanity or kindness it was to Sora.” 

“That’s not my brother.” Van felt that sickness well up again. 

“You know beasts well Van, dogs aren’t much different. What concept of murder, violence and malice do they have? You and I are men of war, we found enjoyment in the fight. Man teaches man to take pleasure in killing.” 

Van tried to remain stoic, but couldn’t lie. “I wont lie, but I found someone who made me realize how exhausted I was of it.”  He could see Hitomi’s soft face again, standing in the forest with him and trying to identify with his struggles. 

Dilandau seemed confused. “The goddess?” he asked. 

Van refilled their cups finally, sheepishly smiling. “You need to find someone who will give you a reason to come back alive, Dilandau.” 

Dilandau shrugged, “I do, only they all fight beside me, so I can’t say they’re against it either.” 

“I mean someone, like a mate.” Van couldn’t help but inwardly laugh at the idea of Dilandau being romantically stunted.

Dilandau straightened up some and then shrugged, “I do hope you’re not bringing up my ‘duty’ to spread my wild oats again.” 

Van laughed, “I see that conversation made it’s way back to you.” 

“I was half awake when you talked to Gatti about it, I could tell just from his silence he was trying not to laugh in your face.” 

“So that’s a no?” Van asked. 

“Currently standing, the only woman I know is one I’d rather not take to bed. So you’ll have to wait a long time.” 

“There is Basram, I’m sure you’ll find someone there,” Van suggested. He didn’t want to try and highlight Dilandau’s features as they kind of frightened him. 

Dilandau rolled his eyes, “Regardless, I have my men.” Dilandau took a deep swallow of wine. “All I need is enough horses for each of us, allowance to leave this village and I’ll be just fine.” 

Van sighed. “Don’t make me regret this, Dilandau.” 

“I’ll do better, you’ll be glad to have us on your side, Van Fanel.” 

Van hesitated as Dilandau tried to find a good trusting smile to display to him, finally he looked less defening and Van reached out to grasp his hand and shake.

* * *

 

The dinner before their departure was quite a bit more expansive than the days before. Ryoun’s offer to help was rejected, with the insistence that he rest and prepare for the longer journey. Dinner had plenty of meat, baked vegetables, and heavy breads. 

“Don’t misunderstand, with the hunt coming up they’re getting rid of most of the food that will be going bad soon.” Van had sat himself next to Dilandau in a show of camaraderie. 

“Hunt?” Dilandau asked, excited about the prospect. 

“The strongest members go out and hunt, those who cook go foraging for two days. After they fast in recognition of their gods, and then begin their hibernation.” Van took a drink of the wine served to them. 

“Guessing humans aren’t allowed?” Dilandau asked. 

“No, not even me.” Van glanced over, Merle had been watching them talk with mild discontent. 

The young feline turned up her nose when Dilandau caught sight of what caught Van’s attention. 

Van sighed. “Merle, manners.” 

“How many people have you killed?” she asked pointedly at Dilandau. 

Dilandau seemed amused, and took a sip of his wine. “Enough, how about you?”

“None!” she said and Van knew it was kind of a lie, but Merle never counted self defense. 

“You should thank your Lord Van then, he spent his life bloodying his hands so you don’t have to.” Gatti spoke up. 

She was about to open her mouth when Van’s hand fell on her head. “Merle should know better than to bring up conversations like that at dinner.” 

Dilandau smiled. “She would fit in with us then, we would talk of missions and battles at the dinner table all the time.” 

“Usually with less clothes,” Gatti muttered.

She turned her head away. “I can’t wait until you all go away,” 

“Merle…” Van warned. 

Gatti chewed through a bite of a potato. “Little miss, I have a joke for you.” 

Merle glared. 

“An Abaharaki soldier walks into a bar, smelling pretty awful. War’s over, and he’s still trying to fight the good fight,  he overhears a group of men commenting on how Abaharaki soldiers are dumb and cant shoot straight let alone ride a horse to save their lives. He gets so angry that he goes up to them and gives them a piece of his mind. Satisfied he leaves and heads down the road back to the courier ship. On the way he sees one of his fellow men sitting in a boat in the middle of a field rowing. When he sees the man acting like this he yells out “you ass, its people like you that give us a terrible name! If I knew how to swim, I’d come out there and slice you in half!”

Merle took a moment to register the story and began to giggle. “But it’s a field, he doesn’t have to swim!” she said happily. 

Van couldn’t help but smile at the immature joke, having heard it’s variations over the years. It seemed to allow Merle to relax some. 

“Miss Merle, I hope you stay well. Thank you for letting us stay in your village.” Chesta had finally swallowed the bit of bread he nearly choked on when he laughed. 

Merle’s ears flattened. “You better say bye to the kids, or I have to deal with their crying until the cold months.” 

Van turned his attention to Dilandau again. “What do you have planned in Basram?” 

Dilandau watched as his cup was filled again, his eyes not peeling away from it as he spoke. “I guess mercenary work? There should be plenty of labor jobs when we get there. Find a homestead, take on jobs, and go from there.” Dilandau had taken a drink, and kept the cup to his lips for a moment. “I have an obligation to Chesta, and to keep the others safe and fed.”

“They seem to have an obligation too.” Van glanced over at the four men under Dilandau. “Forgive Merle, the war took a lot out of her, and its all she ever knew.” 

“It’s fine, I can understand her saltiness.” Dilandau set the goblet down and whispered. “I don’t think I’d have done as well without my men.” 

Van glanced over at the four others. Viole had been barely staying awake as he ate bit by bit slowly. Chesta was still picking apart his bread and avoiding the bit of meat on his plate. Gatti had been glancing in their direction and looked away when Van had caught him. Ryoun, finally was resting in his spot with an emptied plate.  “I’ve learned a bit about each of them since you’ve arrived.”

“Doesn’t surprise me, they’re insufferable when it comes to being sociable.” 

Van glanced back at Chesta. “He’s a seer isn’t he?”

“Yes, he felt indebted to us, we saved his life after the inquisitors captured his monastery and tortured them all. He was a step to death when we found him.” Dilandau downed the last of the glass and smiled when it was refilled. 

“And the ones who died in battle?” Van asked. 

Dilandau’s face contorted some. “Miguel saved my arm and so I did what I could to help Madame Lavariel. He was a good mediator, a bit of an ass.” Dilandau took a long sip. “Dalet was a great swordsman, taught me a few things. And Guimel, strange but brilliant sometimes, still a weirdo.” He finished the last of the glass and smiled as it was refilled once again.

Van nodded. “How many glasses have you had?”

“About six I think, one thing I must commend you’re people on is their wine Lord Van.” Dilandau smiled and glanced to his men. 

 

* * *

 

They left with the morning light, the extra horses were supplied thanks to Van’s agreement. They were given plenty of food, a couple extra blankets and water skins.  Van offered them their weapons back, each of them wrapped and bound. Dilandau smiled at his sword and tucked it in the pack on the horse’s saddle. Half of the rations were packed onto Gatti’s horse, and the rest onto Chesta’s.

They all remained quiet until the sun was higher up in the sky and they had finally gotten out of Adom countryside. The cities of Basram were still a couple days ride if they were lucky with weather and the horses. 

Dilandau broke the silence first, and glanced back at Ryoun. “Floren?”  he asked. 

“Are we going to stop there?” Ryoun asked. 

“Only if wish to see your mother.”

Ryoun shook his head, “I sent her a letter in Torushina, she knows I’m well and headed to Basram first.” 

“When did you do that?” Gatti asked. 

“Before that lovely bar brawl.” Ryoun laughed. 

“You guys never told me about that.” Chesta had pulled his horse up closer to be part of the conversation. 

As they spoke, Viole closed the distance between his horse and Dilandau’s.

“How are you faring?” 

“Well, better than I have in a while,” he admitted. Dilandau stretched his neck and grinned at Viole. “You’ve been a lot more helpful than I anticipated, you have my gratitude.” 

“Just keep me safe, gratitude doesn’t keep my head on my shoulders.” Viole smirked a little.

They stopped with the setting sun, ate and slept. And like the morning before they woke with the pre-dawn light, packed up and continued to ride the long distance again. Today’s path took them through a mountainous area, and with the colder temperatures meant more layers and slower speeds. 

By noon, a lightning storm had brewed on the horizon and they had to cut their trip just after the sun started to descend. The sky had grown dark, and finding shelter became more of a necessity than the distance. They tied the horses together, and walked them along the stony pass until they could find an alcove large enough to cover all of them and their supplies. 

There was some flooding by the morning, but the sun broke through the clouds and soon enough they were slowly back on track. A half day behind, but still going. 

Just outside the mountain’s pass and into the forest that surrounded the capital city of Sirte, they were approached by the first humans they’d seen in days. A small group of hunters resting had flagged them down. A couple revealed they were ex-BDC soldiers when they identified Dilandau and Chesta. It took some soft words by Gatti and Ryoun to assure them they were just here to find work and a life before finally one gave them directions right to the front gates.

They made it by night fall, the city gates were guarded heavily and they each had to give information about where they came from. Dilandau was hassled the most, but finally given clearance into the city after paying what little coin they had. They were given a map with directions to each of the guild offices. Everything from the food market, to the fountain in the city center, to the stables was marked and labeled. The city was not big by any means, but a tall wall surrounded it and signs for BDC soldiers greeted them, with housing offers and promises of financial assistance.

They all felt a sense of calm security being there. Though it was somewhat overcrowded, it wasn’t littered with debris like Torushina. They didn’t have to watch their backs here. As they lead the horses to a stable, it was Chesta who offered up his sword in exchange for their temporary stay. 

The youngest laughed it off, saying he really didn’t need it anymore. 

They wandered the streets, and found a place to sit at the city’s center near the fountain. The fountain was surrounded by rows of steps that lead upward to the various streets. The fountain was barely running, but still large and a wonderous sight to see. They sat to finish off the last of their food from Adom. Throwing away anything that spoiled or smelled off. 

“What’s the plan?” Viole asked.

“Let’s see if we can find a place to stay for the night and start fresh in the morning.” Ryoun stretched and looked skyward. “I don’t know about you four, but I need at least a bed and bath tonight before we start working again.” 

Dilandau nodded. 

“Money?” Gatti asked, “We could do what Chesta did and sell the swords, we can always buy them back later.” He was patting his pant leg gently and trying to see if there was any loose change left over. 

“For the time being, that may be wise.” Dilandau sighed, not willing to part with his blade yet again. 

Chesta was watching the crowds near the top of the rows behind them at the people who walked by. A few potatoes caught his attention when they rolled down between their row and the set next to them. He heard some shouts and looked back up at the crowd at the top. 

Dilandau looked up next, curious to see what had been keeping Chesta so entertained. He saw the potatoes stop at the fountain, and he eyed the path they took and the couple of denizens that had come running down the hill after them. 

The two villagers ran past them, seemingly arguing about the potatoes bruising. Well one argued, the other sheepishly apologized, but smiled. 

As they walked up, Dilandau got a better look as the lantern light was no longer at their backs. 

Ryoun and Gatti had stopped talking about weapon options to observe the villagers as well.

The two villagers, stopped and for a moment stood silent when they were close enough. 

“Lord… Dilandau?” one asked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces have found their way to Basram.


	28. Dalet - Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Dragonslayers have made it to Basram only to run into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Dilandau's recovery goes as planned and they begin their journey to Torushina.

The sun had started to rise over the ravine. The rain had long since stopped and the heat of the late summer night dried up most of the dampness. The air was filled with a hot and humid haze as the sun reached higher into the sky. 

He felt the little rays of light press against his eyelids first, then everything else came flooding back. He couldn’t remember past hearing Jajuka and the earth shaking. As his mind registered the memory, it also reconnected to his extremities and the pain that they were in. He tried to move. Maybe push at some of the rocks and dirt that pinned him down. He couldn’t tell which way was up, so he opened his burning eyes to the bit of light. That had to be it, that had to be the way out.

“Help!” he yelled. 

The creeping fear that started to envelop him told him no one would be there. Everyone else could be dead, or long gone by now.

He felt more pain in the side of his head. Assured now that he’d die from the hole in his head before he’d die from starvation. 

“Someone there?!” He would try until someone heard him, or until his lungs gave out.

“Dalet!?” 

He thanked the goddess. There was someone still there. He didn’t care who — he just needed them to get him out. “I’m here!” 

His face felt more light, and his chest filled with more air. Dalet’s eyes opened more just in time to see a flash of Guimel’s face.

“I need to uncover your chest first.” The voice seemed to move away. “Or you’ll suffocate if you expel too much air.”

He didn’t question Guimel’s strange but seemingly infallible logic. 

“Try to hold your breath in as long as you can!” He felt the movement of dirt just over his midsection. 

Dalet said nothing, but tried to moan in affirmation.

The weight over him seemed to lighten, and soon enough he felt fingers brushing against his arm and shoulder. When his arms were freed he was pushing rock and soil from his face and fighting for breath. 

“Slowly, take it slow.” 

Dalet felt a wave of sickness and he clambered over to throw up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his glove. 

“Damnit,” he whimpered. He was covered in blood and dirt. He checked over his extremities, peeling off his gloves and tossing them to the side. 

“Are you ok?” Guimel was behind him when he realized the other was still there. Guimel was covered as well. Without his coat on, Dalet could see the long set of bruises and cuts over his shoulders and the collection of old scars. He had a small pool of blood under his nose and a slight bruise just under his eye and across his nose. 

“Yeah, are you?” 

“I had to reset my nose, but ok.” Guimel gave him a small smile. “Your ear is bleeding.” 

Dalet panicked, he put his fingers to his ear, but found it wasn’t from the inside, but was an entire chunk of ear missing that had been bleeding out. He hissed when his finger brushed against it. “What the hell?” He felt along the back of his ear to the base of his neck where an open wound had clumped with blood.

“We need to get cleaned up.” Guimel crawled closer to urge Dalet to stand. 

Dalet hissed. “Where are the others?”

“I didn’t find them.” Guimel looked down, defeated. “I think they already left.” 

“W-without us?” Dalet felt sick again, the rendezvous time was already long passed. He cursed and felt a well of anger and pain rock through him. “Damnit!” 

“I… I’m sorry.” Guimel groaned and wiped his nose again. “I just woke up a little bit ago, I think I hit my head hard enough to have a concussion.”

“It’s not your fault,” Dalet murmured. “What do we do now? The courier is definitely gone, and the Abaharaki have to still be close by.” He really wished Miguel was there with them. Then he remembered seeing Miguel cut down in front of him. Had he been a faster rider, he’d have been the one to die. If he would have been a better soldier he could have saved him. He cursed. 

“I know that they were going to do an occupancy in Torushina, right?” Guimel asked.“That has to be a two day ride on horse,” Dalet hissed as he moved to try and stand. “We’re going to die out here, aren’t we?”

Guimel quickly shook his head and grabbed Dalet’s shoulders tightly. “We’ll be ok.” 

Dalet knew that Guimel could see his panic. He tried to nod, but all he could think of was being out there in the elements, bruised, broken and tired. He’d get an infection, lose hearing in one ear. Or maybe they’d be attacked by bandits. Not like he knew where the hell his sword went. 

Guimel shook him lightly. “We will be ok, first we get cleaned up, then we walk.” 

Dalet grimaced when they arrived at the spring Guimel happened to find a bit too easily for Dalet’s liking. 

Guimel got on his hands and knees and pushed his head in face first beneath the water’s surface for a few seconds before coming back up.

Dalet watched on in disgust, then huffed as Guimel started to peel away at his armor and tossed it to the ground.

“You should have some respect for your armor,” Dalet mumbled. 

Guimel just shrugged and rubbed his face. He then combed through his curls, and then sat to clean his wounds. 

Dalet unclasped and removed the top of his armor, and slipped off his boots. He had a bruise on his ankle, but it wasn’t swelling too much so it wasn't broken, just sore. He hissed when the water touched what was left of his ear, but eventually it felt nice to be clean and cooled off. 

“Let’s get ready to walk, will your ankle be ok?” Guimel asked. 

Dalet nodded. “It’s perfectly fine, just bruised.”

Guimel gave him a look, and wasn't convinced. “Here,” he said and began to part out some of the inner lining of his uniform. The material was soft, and was good for wounds as it kept infections from happening during battle. Guimel crouched down and without a word began to wrap it securely around Dalet’s ankle. “If you’ve fractured it, walking may cause it to heal badly and you’ll have a permanent issue.” 

Dalet flushed with embarrassment and anger. “Who cares, everything is over.” 

Guimel just smiled awkwardly and stood up. “The sun is still up, right?”

“Yeah.” 

“You’re still breathing, right?” 

“Shut up.” 

“We’ll meet up with them in Torushina, Lord Dilandau will give us such a whollup.” Guimel reached down to Dalet. “It’s not over if we’re still alive, right?” 

Dalet shook his head, but couldn't utter a word. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he was in pain with a bad ankle and stinging ear. What good were either of them out in the wilderness. The worst of it was that he wasn't even armed, and a quick look at Guimel told him he wasn’t either. 

They began the walk and took up most of the day in silence. Guimel lead them down trails that weren’t as bad as he thought they would be. They stopped with the sunset and Guimel got them food, killing a small wild rabbit to share between them. 

Dalet slept with his uniform top under him, and cursed his luck as his damaged ear was the side he slept on. He switched to his back, only to find the uniform made for a very ill fitting pallet. With a small glance, Guimel was passed out on the grass, his uniform a pillow, and weirdly enough his eyes were just a tiny bit open despite the light snore that came from his nose. 

Dalet cursed him for being able to sleep so well, and for everything else. He couldn’t help the pain in his head that made it hard to walk, or the ankle that had began to swell finally. He was slowing Guimel down and the only thing he had to show for it was his obvious bad mood. 

He hoped sleep would cure some of this despair he had, but didn't count on it.

He slept fitfully, seemingly waking every thirty minutes because of a sound or a sensation of something crawling on him. Or the chill of the night hit him hard enough to shake his body awake. Then the restless legs thanks to sleeping on his back. Everything made a mockery of his already terrible situation by further plaguing him with the doubt of survival.

 

When Dalet woke, he woke alone with the spot where Guimel had laid before vacated. The sun was already beyond dawn’s light. Panic swept over him again, his heart shot off a rapid heartbeat as he clambered to his feet. 

“Guimel?!” He turned quickly and bumped right into the slightly shorter dragonslayer, and fell back to the ground. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Where were you? I thought you ditched me.” Dalet could feel the burn behind his eyes. 

“I got up early and washed my clothes, I figured you probably needed the rest since you were tossing and turning all night.” Guimel only smiled.

Dalet tried to relax, but his beating heart only fueled more panic into his brain. “Don’t leave like that without saying something…” He tried to think of a way to spin it. “I thought something…" 

“You thought I got tired of you and left?” Guimel asked, reading past his attempted lie. “Right?” 

Dalet only turned away, “I’m going to go…” He didn’t know what to do, he didn't want to wash his clothes, or eat, or do anything. He just wanted to stop existing. 

Guimel patted his shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Let's just get to Torushina.” 

Guimel put his hands up. “Ok, but eat some of the leftovers first, you’ll need your strength.” 

Dalet hated that Guimel was just ignoring his outbursts, his head was already pulsing with anger this early in the morning. He didn’t find much to eat, the meat was all gone. He was put off by Guimel’s offer of the skin and the couple “edible” organs that once passed upon, ate himself. 

They began their walk once again but not before Guimel efficiently drowned and doused the last of the fire they started. 

To say that Dalet was irritated was an understatement, when he realized the time, he was angry at himself for not waking earlier so that they could get more distance covered the second day. He was irritated that he wouldn't get a bath in a while. He listed all the things he was upset about in his mind. They could be labeled as deserters if they showed up randomly now. They could easily be killed on the spot if they survived this travel. Let alone if they got to Torushina and the war ended in their defeat. He’d have to go back home eventually, not like he wanted to. The last thing he wanted was to go back to empty home with empty parents and empty life. 

“Dalet?” 

“What?” Dalet asked, his tone still reeked with disappointment.

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No.” 

“Ok,” Guimel said, but Dalet could still feel him staring. 

“What?” He asked again, this time with a bit more frustration. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Dalet was now stomping. “About what?”

Guimel grabbed the back of his elbow, slowing him to a stop. “You’re posture is really tight, I know you slept badly, but I don't think that’s all.” 

Dalet tried to take a deep breath, “I just… I hate this entire situation. We’re going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back, if we make it. I feel disgusting, I’m hungry, tired and sore and…” 

“You’re mad that Lord Dilandau left us behind.” 

Dalet felt his throat close up. It wasn’t wholly true, but it was a start. He could feel his blood pressure sky rocket at the mention.

“Lord Dilandau could be dead, you know?” Guimel reasoned. “I don't want to think that he is though and I’m not saying that so you would re-reason your frustration.” Guimel let go and put his hands behind his head. “I don't think he would be mad, they probably think we’re dead. We do have the option to actually leave and live lives we want instead.” 

“No.”

“See I didn't think so, you’re too angry to let it go that they probably thought we were dead,” Guimel explained and smiled. “I personally just hope they are all still together when we get there.” 

“I don't think we’re even going to make it to Torushina.” 

“We will, we’re more than halfway there.” Guimel patted his back and walked around Dalet. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I’ve walked longer distances than this, and I saw the map before. We’ll be there by tomorrow morning.” Guimel seemed determined, but Dalet didn’t think much of his confidence.

Dalet had to ask. “Wouldn’t that mean we’d walk all night?” 

“No, it means we wake up early and walk the last few hours if we start at dawn.” 

Dalet felt personally attacked for that sentiment, but set that aside for later so he could really stew in it. “How come I think you’re wrong?” 

“Because, I walked from Godashim to Basram, the distance between them is double that of the Natal Mountains to Torushina,” he explained. “It took me five days of walking to do that when I was twelve, I certainly can do this in less than three.” 

“Why were you walking that far?” 

“I missed my rendezvous time and I was punished by having to walk back to Basram.” Guimel turned back to Dalet who had stopped in his tracks. 

“Wait, what did you do before you became a dragonslayer?” Dalet asked. 

“I thought you guys knew.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll be the one to finally ask. Gatti apparently lost your paperwork, forgot what your class was, and we never asked because everyone was embarrassed.” Dalet crossed his arms. “So they set you up with a small job as a way to make you happy.”

“Actually, that’s a pretty nice change. I thought we just never needed an assassin.” Guimel put his finger to his chin. “Though… thanks to some of my expertise, we did get out safely.” 

“What?”

Guimel smiled almost too innocently. “Assassin, that was my class.” 

“YOU’RE AN ASSASSIN FOR THE BLACK DRAGON CLAN!?”

“Yeah, I think Miguel knew, but who knows?” He shrugged it off and went back to walking. “It was kinda nice not to have to randomly kill people.” 

"We did kill a lot,” Dalet reminded, “I mean, you never seemed bothered by it.”

“Yes, but I didn't have to go alone.” 

Dalet quieted, he hadn't heard much about the assassin class that Folken had formed. He heard rumors they were all children abducted from slavers, and brainwashed by killing small animals. Though, in retrospect, it did explain Guimel’s quirks. 

Guimel stopped and glanced back. “I never killed a puppy.” 

“I didn’t say that!” Dalet snapped. “Can you read minds too?!” 

Guimel laughed, “No, that’s just the question everyone asks me once they find out. Someone started a rumor because someone snuck a dog aboard the empire and the instructor poisoned it out of punishment.” 

Dalet felt sick, and had to look away from the other. “That’s terrible, was it you?” 

“No, I just stole stuff from the upper chains of command.” 

“Wait, what?” Dalet coughed. “You stole? From Folken’s generals?”

Guimel laughed. “Well, not his generals, maybe the sorcerers, and my instructors,” he recounted, “but that story is for another day.” 

The bit of distraction helped Dalet clear his mind, also trusting a trained assassin to help him survive the wilderness also helped put him at ease. 

They stopped again when the sun had set, Guimel insisting that they needed the rest and would be able to make it back to Torushina much faster. He offered to let Dalet ride on his back, but the somewhat taller Dragonslayer declined.

Dalet decided not to sleep on his uniform. Instead, like Guimel, he used the bulk of it to make a pillow and lay in the dirt. It may have not been the most comfortable, but he fell asleep much faster. 

 

 

Dalet stared, hands full of potatoes, with his mouth agape at the four familiar faces, plus one not-so-familar. His stomach tightened and he felt the months of working through everything wash down the drain. 

“Lord… Dilandau?” Guimel had asked.

Surely this had to be him, but he had changed in the short months they had been apart. Once Dilandau was a man of broad shoulders, lively eyes and energy coming off in waves. 

This Dilandau had sallow skin, his eyes dulled some, and his frame had deteriorated noticably. Dalet couldn’t even place in his mind what could have happened. Looking at the others, Ryoun, Gatti and Chesta all looked in similar shape. Chesta’s rash had spread, Gatti was scrawnier, and Ryoun just seemed tired. 

Dilandau finally responded, and closed the space between he and the two of them by grasping them both. He hugged them, and Dalet felt his heart nearly break. Their commander’s arms were embracing them. 

“Where the hell have you two been?” Dilandau whispered. Only he wasn’t angry— or he didn’t seem angry. His voice was just tired, relieved almost. 

Guimel laughed sheepishly. “We… we went to Torushina, and the empire already fell,” he explained. “We hitched a ride with a group of soldiers here. Dalet almost stayed, but I convinced him to come along.” 

Dalet remained quiet. 

Dilandau dropped his hands and took a step back, “Jajuka told us you had been killed when the ravine collapsed when that…” He gritted his teeth. “King blew everything up.” 

“I thought we died too, we barely made it out with some bruises and scrapes.” Guimel was all smiles, and Dalet couldn't help but resent him a little bit. 

“You should come stay with us tonight, unless you have somewhere you’re going?” Guimel asked.

Dalet froze. 

Gatti chuckled, having come closer to them. “Thanks Guimel, we actually just got into town and it’s been a long couple months.” 

Chesta tried to hide the bit of rash on his cheek behind a collar. “Is that ok, Dalet?” 

Dalet glanced away from him, and pushed a smile to form across his cheeks. “Yeah, we’d love to have you.” 

“You both stuck it out together?” Gatti asked. 

Guimel cut him off. “Yep, Dalet is apprenticing as a sword smith. I don’t have many jobs right now so I stay home and fix everything.” 

Ryoun interrupted with a deep yawn. “We don't want to intrude on your lives, we appreciate the place for tonight, but tomorrow we are going to seek out jobs and a place to live.” 

“By the way,” Guimel asked. “Who is he?”

“Sleeping.” The new faced companion murmured. 

“This sour-puss is Viole, he was a friend of Miguel’s.” Gatti winked. 

Dalet tried to bite his tongue. “So his replacement?” 

Viole opened a eye and glared right in his direction. “You can't replace someone like Miguel, I’m just using them to get the experience I want and the protection I seem to need because some people in this world don't like when I tell them they’re going to die.” 

“He’s kind of an ass, but he kept Dilandau alive.” Gatti shoved his hands into his pockets and lowered his voice. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

 

The house was small, all wood sides with a thatched roof over a layer of clay tiles. It had a small garden off to the side and their horses were tied to the side next to a single horse that was resting in the shade of a stall. 

Guimel disappeared for a moment and brought out a bag of feed and refilled the trough and pumped some more water into a large bucket that only had a bit left. 

Dalet was left to unlock and lead the others inside. He knew full well that they’d not be that impressed with the dinky house that had already weeks of work put into it. Inside was clean, and only a few pieces of furniture, some seats rested in the corners of a sitting area. On the other end of the main room was a kitchen area, complete with wood oven and a cooking stone that rested against the wall. 

They each gave the place a once over look, a bit more impressed than Dalet was expecting as Dilandau gave him an approving smile. 

“Feel free to make yourselves at home,” he said and headed to the kitchen area to unload the last of the food. He didn't have any words yet, he didn't know what to say about the sudden reunion. He wasn't prepared for this, and he planned on having a big speech before now. 

“Oh so Dalet cooks?” Gatti asked. 

Dalet could feel his teeth grinding against themselves and the pressure filling his head. Of course, Gatti had to stick around. “Yes, I know how to cook.” 

“Do you need any help, it’s the least we can do for showing up unannounced.” Ryoun had come closer. Of course the roles were already falling back in place. 

Dalet quickly stepped in the way to block Ryoun from interrupting. “You’re guests, it's fine.” 

Ryoun nodded and went back to the group and took a seat with the rest of them. 

Soon enough Guimel came in and chatter started up again, Guimel was getting much better about being vocal, and for that Dalet was proud.

“It honestly sounds as if you two were a step behind us the entire time in the beginning.” Ryoun laughed and relaxed in his seat next to Chesta.

Guimel sat on the floor, more than happy to offer the limited seats to the others. “It was a long journey from Torushina. When we got here, we found a shabby place, traded what was left of our uniforms and worked off the rest to fix it up.”

Dilandau nodded approvingly. “You had much better luck than we, I’m glad you two stuck together and made it out alive.”

“We’re very happy you didn't die in the ravine like Jajuka said,” Chesta said. 

“Probably to let you both off free,” Gatti chucked. “OH! By the way, a couple feline women mentioned you Dalet, at least I think it was about you.” 

Dalet looked up from the stove and glanced over his shoulder. “What about them?”

“Saying that you helped them out way back when?” Ryoun asked. 

Dalet thought back, and nodded. “Yeah, I just turned the other way when I saw them sneaking out. I never agreed to Folken’s treatment of the beast people.”

Chesta scooted up to the edge of his seat. “Then it’d make sense why Jajuka probably let you both go about deserting.” 

“I didn't want to desert,” Dalet hissed under his breath. “We tried to come back to the clan, but it was already over.” 

Guimel smiled sadly. “So, what are your plans here?” He asked pointedly towards Dilandau and the others.

Dalet knew he was trying to sway the conversation away from the topic of Torushina and their arrival. Sighing, Dalet finished the last side of dinner and began to plate for everyone as they still talked. 

“We’re prepared to work and live off the land until we can get our own homestead,” Dilandau started. “That’s been the main plan since the beginning, despite everything that’s happened.”

Guimel's tone had grown soft. “You said you had a lot to catch up on.” 

“Let’s wait for after dinner," Dilandau insisted.

Dalet brought the plates to the smallish table that sat inside the kitchen area, and with Guimel’s help they got the extra chairs situated around the table. 

Guimel sat on outside of the table, cross legged in his chair with the plate in his lap. Giving Dalet the extra compliment for his food.

It frustrated him. They were the ones who left without them. For dead even. Adding the useless bit of trite that Jajuka spared them was just another attempt to sate him. His hair hung over his face; hiding the bit of a scowl that had formed there. 

Dalet couldn't stand what was going on. Dilandau seemed like he had given up every aspect of his personality, and Gatti sat at his side like they were equals. He was frustrated, Miguel’s replacement alone was another straw he’d not easily get over. 

The more he dwelled, the harder it was to eat. The drier and tighter his throat felt until finally he gave up the attempt. 

“What do you do Guimel?” He heard Chesta ask. 

Guimel put his fork to his lips and looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall his last job. “Last weekend I killed a thief that had been breaking into houses and stealing silver to hock.” 

Everyone had went silent and the first time that night and Dalet wanted to laugh. 

“Thats right! You’re an assassin!” Gatti stood up and pointed. “That’s what your paperwork said.”

Guimel just chuckled, and took another bite. 

Dilandau was glaring at Gatti, much to Dalet’s amusement. “You’re telling me you forgot that tidbit?”

The outburst had calmed him some. 

“It’s ok, I actually enjoyed not having to kill people for a while,” Guimel set his fork down. “Now I can get paid with real money, and I get to be more of a hero.” 

“And you’re doing smithy work?” Gatti had spoken directly to him now, and he felt that earlier annoyance come back. 

“Yes,” Dalet replied. 

“You’re being awful quiet.” 

Gatti wasn't the only one looking at him, everyone had turned to see Dalet and wait for a response. 

Dalet hated this, it was back to the old dynamic, and there was nothing more that he wanted than to make them all go away. Dilandau, and Guimel included. 

It slipped out. 

“Lord Dilandau, did anyone actually try looking for us?” 

Dilandau froze. “We did, but Jajuka told us he saw you dead, like we said before.” 

“We still could have died, I…” He was trying to sate some of the frustration before he exploded again. 

“Dalet we were all injured and all of us could have died. Chesta couldn't use his powers for a few days, then we get shipped to Torushina to watch Dilandau nearly die. Everything was a nightmare for us,” Ryoun explained. 

“We didn't know any of that, and we thought you were all dead because no one knew what happened after the armor fell!” Dalet argued. “We had to make a whole new life and you show up and it’s like nothing has changed.” 

“Dalet…” Guimel had whispered. 

Gatti glared. “Yep, lots of fun. Dilandau slipped into unconsciousness for three days, and was sick for nearly half a year. We had to sell everything just to stay alive. Ryoun nearly broke his shoulder, Chesta was kidnapped, and we’ve been almost killed by the Abaharaki a few times. If you’d have stayed in Torushina you’d have a front row seat to the last time.” 

“Gatti,” Dilandau snapped. “Enough. It’s not a competition as to who has made out with the most scars. Dalet, you do have my regret for not searching harder for you and Guimel. Miguel’s death and the prospect of losing you made it hard for any of us to think straight.”

Guimel stood up and bowed his head. “I’m really sorry. We both dealt with our share of hardships and we understand yours.” 

Dalet’s shoulders started to shake. 

“You’re welcome to stay with us as long as you need, I think it will make the transition much easier if you do wish to make a homestead in this area.” Guimel rose his head to smile at everyone. 

Dilandau nodded, and stood to face the two of them. “We’d be glad to have you two back with us as well. The road has brought us all back together, and we’re stronger together,” he said. “Will you both come back?”

Guimel reached out and shook Dilandau’s hand. “Yes, Lord Dilandau.” 

“No.” 

Everyone stared at him again. Dalet was again the odd one out, with everyone confused and offended at his choice.

“No, and I have my reasons,” he said. “I don't want to be part of a constant war, or fighting when I can be abandoned again. I’ve never fit in with this group as it is, so I’m not so keen on jumping back in.” Dalet stood and emptied his scraps into the wooden bucket and dropped his plate to the side to be cleaned later. “Count me out.” 

Dilandau’s reaction made him regret it immediately. The captain of the dragonslayers looking equally upset and surprised was not what he was expecting. “Very well, Dalet,” he said. “The offer will still stand if you need time, but your skills with the sword were always valuable and made you just as important and part of the team as the others.”

“Fine, then decide between Gatti or I,” Dalet blurted. 

“Excuse me?” Gatti snapped.

Dilandau had been disgusted with his ultimatum. “Gatti then,” he said. “He’s never betrayed me with such disgrace.” 

Dalet felt his stomach drop. “Why!?”

“It was a great insult to think that you could command me to remove someone as part of an ultimatum. And I commended you for what?” Dilandau’s personality had returned, and in the worst of times. 

“I don't trust him.” 

Gatti rolled his eyes. 

“I don't command based on your feelings Dalet, get over yourself.” Dilandau had stood over him, even at similar heights, Dilandau seemed larger than life thanks to this altercation. 

“I-I’m sorry.. Lo-“

“Dalet, I endured lashes for what I did in Torushina, I’ve been on the brink of death and would have been let go if Chesta and Ryoun had gotten their way. Gatti is the reason I’m still alive.” Dilandau sneered at him. “I don't need a sword master with a foul attitude.” 

“Please, forgive me. Lord Dilandau!” Dalet begged. 

“I don’t want you Dalet.” 

He could feel the burn of tears well up in his eyes, and again his mind reeled on regret. “I… I was wrong Lord Dilandau,” he swallowed his pride in one heavy gulp. 

“Change my mind about your behavior,” Dilandau ordered. “Then apologize to Gatti, I am not going to tune out your disgruntled whine about my orders, my selection or my choice in soldiers anymore.” 

Dalet bowed. “Sir, I will give you my life and my blade.” 

“Keep trying.” 

Dalet panted as he sank to his knees and put his hands palm down on the floor and stared. “Lord Dilandau, I will offer you residency in our home. I will remain at your order without complaint.” His voice was cracking and he could only imagine the jeering smiles that looked down upon him. 

There was only silence above him.

“Please forgive my petty words and my idiocy.” 

“Dilandau, this is just mean now,” Chesta huffed above him. “They let us into their home and gave us their food. Dalet has every right to his opinion in his home.”

Dalet watched a tear fall and hit the floor under him. 

“Stand up, this wasn’t as fun as it used to be.” Dilandau had grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him up to standing. “You still owe Gatti an apology for the way you acted.”

Dalet kept his eyes to the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

“Right, I’m not satisfied in the least.” 

“Gatti,” Dilandau warned. 

“I just don't like the ultimatum and him acting like his suffering is our fault.” Gatti stretched. “Dinner was good but I’m going to go for a walk.”

The door closed behind Gatti, leaving an awkward silence around the room. 

“Chesta, will you help me with the dishes?” Guimel had grabbed Chesta’s sleeve and tugged him away from the group. 

“Y-yes,” Chesta followed obediently. 

The new-comer that he could barely remember the name of dragged his chair back to the sitting area. He had remained quiet, and the embarrassment that Dalet felt grew knowing this was probably the worst first impression ever. 

The other man just sat and relaxed in the chair until his head fell forward as he fell asleep. 

Dilandau sighed. “Gatti will come back later, until then Dalet, you need to come out about your issue with him. It’s been long enough and I think it deserves to be discussed.” 

Dalet shook his head.

Ryoun patted his shoulder. “Just do it, and get it over with.” 

He still didn't want to, but nodded. “Lord Dilandau, you may have my bed. My room is beyond that door, it’s the least I can do after my display.” He bowed again and slipped out the front door. 

 

Dalet decided he was going to be absent until everyone went to sleep. He wanted to spend his time alone to think about his tantrum. He wished he could just redo it all over again, instead of saying what he had. He thought Dilandau would have appreciated his honesty. Dilandau’s eyes only showed disgust and resentment. 

He heard steps on the gravel in front of him.

“Damn it’s cold.” Gatti sat down next to him. 

Dalet said nothing. 

“Are you going to be socially inept for a while?” Gatti asked. 

“Shut up, Gatti.” 

“Better.” Gatti chuckled. “Can you explain to me why you hate me so much Dalet?” 

“No,” Dalet mumbled. 

“I know I harass you. And I know you want Dilandau’s attention— we all do.” 

“Shut up, Gatti,” Dalet repeated. 

“Well, you’re not talking so someone has to. I treat you how I treat the others, so I have no clue why you hate me.” Gatti shrugged and leaned back on his hands. 

“I’m not going to discuss this with you, I was wrong for what I said. ‘Dalet the idiot’, the annoying one with anger issues!” Dalet snapped. “You’re the weird, untrustworthy one who manipulates everyone with a smile. So I’m sorry, but I don’t fall for your charm.” 

“What?” Gatti cocked his head to the side. “What are you talking about?” 

Dalet crossed his arms and stood up to face the other. “You think I’m stupid! You get what you want, you get your way because you’re... you!” 

Gatti had growing confusion on his face. “What am I getting that you don’t normally get?” 

“Appreciation.” 

“Yeah, because I don’t shit around and talk behind the rest of everyone’s back. You go to everyone and complain about whoever isn’t there. If you want appreciation, let alone respect, you actually have to show it Dalet.” Gatti groaned and rubbed his temples. “You’re really an idiot Dalet.” 

“I hate when you call me that, all of you do it!”

“Chesta doesn’t, he cried over all three of you!” Gatti threw his hand back towards the house. 

“Dilandau had the shit beat out of him because you two disappeared and Miguel killed. Our first big failure and you get bent out of shape because I, the only one in the history of the dragonslayers, have called you an idiot.” Gatti glared. “Look at yourself, retrace your words because you need to realize you’re wrong.” 

“At least I didnt slee-“ 

Gatti had thrown the first punch. 

Dalet fell backwards and shielded his face from other blows. He had crossed a line, and now Gatti was prepared to murder him.

“No, I killed twenty men. I clawed my way through hells to get where I was meant to be.” Gatti’s eyes went dead as he continued to throw punches. “You got here because your parents sold you for privilege and prestige. All you do is throw fits about paper cuts and bruises while the rest of us break our bones and starve to get through another day!” He growled through clenched teeth.

Dalet tried yelling for help, but couldn’t find an opening . He knew that as soon as his face was uncovered it’d be hit. He had started to hear a ring in his ears when Gatti’s fist crashed into the side of his head.

“Gatti.” 

Gatti stopped and sighed. “Yes, Dilandau.” 

Dilandau stepped down from the low porch and helped Dalet up. “Dalet…” 

Dalet turned his face away to hide it behind his hair. A bruise began to form under his cheekbone and he lifted his hand to wipe away the blood pooling above his lip. “Yes Lord Dilandau?” 

“Explain to Gatti why you hate him.” Dilandau ordered. 

Dalet took a deep breath. “My… brother was killed by the Demon Cat gang, we were barely three and five. His medication was stolen, and he died. Then years later a few members of your gang started working on our homestead, and they killed my nanny because she was a beast woman.” Dalet recited the memories still fresh in his mind. “I wanted to kill you but Lord Dilandau wouldn’t let me.” 

Gatti groaned. “I was only a part of them for a year, which was probably after all that happened. I killed the guys who were stealing medicine from the clan to impress Dilandau,” he explained. “For the beast killers, I knew we had some guys who associated with the Inquisitors, and they like to pride themselves as beast hunters.” 

Dalet wiped his nose. “I’m going to bed.” 

Dilandau had grabbed the nape of his neck and gave him a gentle shake, and then grabbed Gatti’s shoulder. Gatti hissed and glared. “I don't want any more bad blood, got it?”

Dalet only nodded. 

“Gatti, since you decided to start throwing punches you can forget our agreement.” Dilandau let them go and started inside. 

Gatti flushed and cursed. “I guess its the floor then.” 

Dalet watched them slip back inside. Though it was over, and again he was proven wrong, he still felt angry and ill.

But he also felt a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The dynamics aren't as they used to be, but some things aren't working that well in a house of seven young men.


	29. Dalet - Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitting seven people in a two bedroom house has some tension forming. Dilandau and the others get acclimated to their new surroundings with jobs that some can manage to keep better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Dalet and Guimel have reappeared. But feelings are still conflicted as Dalet isn't ready to join the dragonslayers again.

Much to the great annoyance of Dalet, Gatti was tasked with helping him do the shopping and also to try and sell some of their excess. The bit they’d make would help compensate the two dragonslayers that they were burdening. Gatti went without question, and his earnest desire put Dalet under a bit of pressure to do the same.

Dalet tried to ignore Gatti the best he could, go on without him if he was too slow. Dalet had already acclimated himself to the bustling streets. He wasn't going to wait for Gatti to slow him down, and cost him some deals.

The quiet early morning square had plenty of vendors readying for the noon bustle. Dalet would only look back a couple times to call on Gatti who would wander a bit like a stray. He was so easily distracted by the art vendors with colored glass and paper animals.

Dalet stopped at the bread stand and started to gather a couple loaves in his sack, handing the vendor a coin for each.

“You seem to be buying more than usual today.”

Dalet jumped, expecting to see Gatti behind him. He relaxed seeing the bright green-brown eyes of a young woman. “G-gemma!” He searched the area around them to make sure Gatti was off distracted somewhere.

Gemma stood a few inches shorter than Dalet. Her hair was thick; braided low down her back with bangs that framed her tan, freckled complexion. She wore a smock over her mauve dress, both of which messy with soil from her garden. Though she lived a couple streets away from him, she was a regular acquaintance of his when he visited. “Dalet!” She straightened up and mocked his surprise with a light laugh.

“Who is this?”

Dalet’s stomach sank, now Gatti was back. “Uh…”

“Gemma, I run the flower stand over there. I haven't seen you forever Dalet, I didn't realize you had company over, is he a relative?”

Dalet tried to raise his hand before she continued.

“How have you been? Last I saw you, you were looking awful pale I meant to bring you some herbs. I know it’s none of my business or anything, but I do care.” She grabbed his arm affectionately and smiled. “You must come by soon for tea. Plus I think Shansy chased a mouse under my wardrobe and it’s much too heavy for me to move on my own.”

Gatti just watched.

“Oh! Goodness I’m sorry, I kind of go on without breathing don't I?” She put her hand out to Gatti. “And you are?”

“Gatti,” he said with a smile.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, that sounds awful lot like you’re from near Adom right? We’ve had so many travelers after that terrible war. I’m very happy for it, it's really great to help people to the point I’m running out of herbs and flowers for teas.” Her voice crumbled some at the mention.

“That’s good,” Gatti said quickly, sneaking in while she paused.

“You two look like very good friends, will you be staying with him and Guimel long? Are you also going to be living in town? Of course that’s why you have so much bread!” She laughed for a second. “It’s such a cute house and Guimel is such a sweetheart. He was telling me about you two adding on, right?”

Dalet only nodded.

“I do not envy the work you’ll be doing, but since it’s already winter the work will go by much faster if we can avoid any of that pesky rain, I’ll be checking on you if you need anything ok? But I must get back to my stall. I’m glad I caught you Dalet, and it was good to see you Matti!” Without a pause, she turned on her boot-heel and headed back to her vendor stall that was littered with dried and fresh flowers.

“She was nice,” Gatti chided. “Is she your lover?”

Dalet’s smile died quickly, and he looked at Gatti with a danger in his eyes. “No, and don't tell anyone. I never have a chance to talk to her.”

“Couldn’t tell, she had an entire conversation with us and still messed up my name.” Gatti grabbed the food sack from Dalet. “You like her, right?”

“Shut up,” Dalet snapped and lead the way back home.

 

* * *

 

“So Dalet has a crush on someone.” Gatti said as they entered the small house.

“GATTI!?” Dalet yelled.

Ryoun looked up from his seat at the table. “Really?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty. She’s a bit chatty, but bubbly and rendered him speechless for a few minutes.” Gatti sat down the bags.

“Lord Dilandau, can I just have my ears cut off instead of having Gatti escort me to the market again?” Dalet asked, he sat down and covered his face. “I don't know how I feel really, she’s really nice, but I can't figure out what to say to get her attention.”

“She likes you, that’s pretty obvious,” Gatti explained. “She notices when you’re not feeling well, and offers you tea and invites you over for ‘help’.” He laughed and sat on the bench seat in the front sitting room. “Found this all out in the three minutes she talked to us.”

“Oh, how is Gemma doing?” Guimel asked with a laugh.

Dalet flushed and looked away. “She’s fine.”

Dilandau rolled his eyes and laughed. “Dalet has affections for someone.”

“I don't know if I like her like that,” Dalet moaned.

“You do, you went by her home and fed her cat when she was out of town for the week,” Guimel reminded. “You even gave it a bath it when it rolled around a cow pile.”

“Some how that is the cutest thing I could ever think of Dalet doing.” Gatti grinned. “I’m leaving that in my memory forever.”

Dalet groaned. “I just like seeing her happy, and when she’s sad she doesn't talk as much, so I know that when she’s like that things are ok.”

“You like her, what’s the problem?” Ryoun leaned back in his seat.

“She avoids conversations about the war,” Guimel said. “She turns a little white when it gets brought up so Dalet’s worried that she’d refuse his interest knowing he’s a black dragon clan soldier.”

“Ex-soldier,” Gatti corrected.

“Shut up.” Dalet let out a long moan. “I can’t express myself anyways in a positive manner so what’s the point of trying?”

Gatti crossed his legs in his chair. “How do we go about impressing her? At least long enough where she stops talking long enough for him to say his feelings.”

Ryoun tapped the table. “Well, girls like flowers?”

“She owns the flower stand,” Dalet mumbled.

“That’s out.” Ryoun shook his head. “I’m out,”

“Good idea you unrequited dill-weed,” Gatti whispered. “Girls like food?”

Ryoun blinked.

“Everyone likes food,” Dalet replied.

Gatti rolled his eyes. “Well, I mean like get her some sweets or something?”

“Better than biting her neck and dominating her,” Dilandau laughed.

“Yeah, you don't get included in this conversation, Mr. Urinate on my property,” Gatti laughed.

Dilandau glared and hit him over the back of his head. “I’m never drinking wine with you again.”

Gatti’s laugh burst out more. “Oops.”

“Guys, just leave it be,” Dalet begged.

Gatti tapped his foot on the floor as the legs hit the ground. “We wanna help, I mean yeah I can be an ass to you, but you deserve someone who will love you as much as you love yourself.”

Chesta was chuckling in the corner as Viole applied the salve to this shoulder.

“Ugh, you lot are annoying.” Dalet sighed. “Fine, enlighten me on the finer qualities of engaging in a relationship with a woman.”

“You sound like you’re trying to marry her.” Ryoun glanced over and turned his head. “Are you?”

“No.. well I don't think so.. I’d like to get to know her more personally.” Dalet flushed.

“You mean see her naked?” Gatti asked and laughed at Dalet’s face turning white.

“No! I would wait until we were wedded,” he said quickly. The blood further rushed up into his cheeks. “She’s so busy so it’s hard to find time to talk to her. She wanted me to help her with moving a wardrobe.”

“Hey, go do that!” Gatti urged, getting up to pat him on the back. “See, you have an in.”

Dalet covered his face. “I’m just going to mess up, and once I open my mou—“

“How about you just pull the stick out of your anti-social ass and go move her wardrobe and if she lifts her skirt don't come back until she’s done with you,” Viole said as he wiped his hands off in the towel on his lap.

Dalet sneered at Viole.

“There you go!” Gatti patted his shoulder.

“Just a word to the wise, you put it in the front one.” Viole made a face and shuddered. “She will probably stab you if you try the other area.”

“So casual.” Gatti laughed. “Experience?”

“No, just accidental penetration of the wrong area can lead to infections, which isn't a good first time with a girl,” Viole tapped Chesta’s good shoulder and pointed to the door. “Go.”

There was a collective shudder and a couple gags.

“Was quite funny, two days later her lover came in with a wound, he said that he slipped and stabbed himself in the ass.” Viole grinned. “Moral of the story, don’t without permission or recommended lubricants.” He glanced at Gatti and Dilandau, who looked away from each other.

“Anything else I should know?” Dalet asked, he tried to add some sarcasm to keep the conversation from further evolving.

“Pull out or you get children, don't even do it if there’s a gods awful, terrible smell, and if she gives, you give.”

“How do you know all this?” Gatti narrowed his eyes.

“Give?” Chesta asked before Viole shot a glare at him to leave.

Viole rolled his eyes.“I’m a medic. During and after the war the most interesting cases I got were women coming in because they didn't get stabbed or cut up all the time.” He stood up from his spot and started to put the salve away in the satchel again. “As far as I’m concerned intercourse is a waste of time when all the magic of it is gone.”

“You poor soul, you’ll die alone won't you?” Gatti asked.  
  
“When I finally ditch you all I plan on getting a cat,” Viole said. “Cats don't irritate me with non-sensical talk about intercourse.”

“The cat will eat your body when you die, so I guess that makes sense.” Gatti teased.

Viole rolled his eyes.

“Lets’ stop discussing intercourse please?” Dalet groaned and put his hand over his hot face. “I don’t even want to anymore.”

“Dalet, what feelings do you get when you’re around her?” Ryoun asked.

Dalet groaned but took a deep breath. “I feel like laughing, not like she’s funny in a bad way, but funny and weird and completely mental.”

“That sounds terrible.” Ryoun shook his head.

“Well no, I mean it's a nice feeling, because I like those things about her. Sometimes I want to tell her to shut up. But I don’t because I want to hear her talk more.” He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I can't explain it, she’s endearing to me.”

“You really need to go talk to her.” Guimel said. “She does like you.”

Dalet stood up. “Ok.” He walked to the door with newfound confidence and then stopped. “Nope. I will do it tomorrow, or maybe another day.”

Despite his short-comings, Dalet was able to laugh off the embarrassment for once as the others gave a long exasperated sigh. Soon enough he didn't mind the slight crowded rooms when everyone was inside. Everyone made themselves useful, and Gatti was trying hard to mend whatever was left of respect between them.

Eventually it came down to Dilandau declaring they needed jobs as Guimel’s work wasn't consistent enough and Dalet making what he did couldn't support all of them.

 

* * *

 

“What is your origin city?” The glasses wearing sharp nosed young man behind a counter didn't even look up at them. “City of origin, and recent location and occupation.”

“Uh.” Dilandau started. “Where are you from Ryoun?”

“Floren,” Ryoun answered.

“Floren,” Dilandau answered, “Adom, and captain?”

“Ship or Clan soldier?” Glasses asked.

“Clan soldier.”  
  
“Age?” He then asked.

“18?” Dilandau wasn't sure, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Glasses looked up, “What are you looking for?”

“Something that will bring me money?” Dilandau asked, clearly confused on how he should be answering.

Glasses rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You can fight well, right? We have some openings for a bodyguard position. You’ll only be protecting cargo and crops but we need at least two guys for it.”

Gatti rose his hand. “What’s your name again?”

The man grumbled and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Yaifa, for the third time.”

“Yaifa, ok. I’ll take one position, do we need our own steels or?” Gatti asked.

“Yes, weapons are not provided unless you need something specific,” Yaifa explained. “Name?”

“Gatti and I think around Torushina, and Adom as well, and a soldier for the clan army.”

“Oh… kay, that’s it right?” Yaifa asked, his eyes darting between the four of them. “Just the four of you?”

“Yep,” Ryoun said. He had taken a job in construction, but wouldn't start for a week when they needed bodies for harbor work. Viole was immediately assigned to the clinic on the west end of town. Chesta, on the other hand, didn't make it out of bed to come with them to the guild offices.

 

* * *

 "How did it go?” Guimel asked as they re-entered the small house.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Dilandau groaned and ruffled his hair, previously combed through to present himself appropriately. Only to be somewhat useless.

“Good morning.” Chesta was smiling blearily. “Sorry I didn't go with you.”

“It’s ok.” Ryoun shook his head. “I think until we get situated you need to stick around here and keep yourself busy.”

“We’ll drag you along if we need you for anything.” Gatti grinned and put his hand on Chesta’s shoulder; taking some of his breakfast. “Dilandau and I scored bodyguard jobs, Ryoun got construction and Viole is gonna be working at a clinic close by.”

“No surprise there,” Dalet muttered. “They seem appropriate enough.”

Guimel pushed a bit on Dalet’s head, clearing the air of tension. “Dalet and I talked last night, since it’s been a week since you arrived, and things are going better. We think you should stay here with us.”

Ryoun had just sat down and started to yawn. “Do you think it’s wise?” He yawned again and pointed around the house. “This place wasn't meant for… seven people. It’s kind of small.”

“We have enough room in the side part of the lot to add another room. As long as someone doesn't mind sleeping out in the sitting area we can do two to a room.” Guimel explained.

Chesta smiled brightly. “I like that idea, it’ll be like old times.”

Guimel took Chesta’s empty plate. “We just need building materials, and we can make the addition for another room. Our lot still has some room on the western side, so we can put it there.”

“We could just put three to a room,” Dalet suggested.

“There’s not enough room for two beds and clothes,” Guimel moaned back. “Let alone trying to get three beds.”

“If Gatti gets his way he’ll only need one bed.” Dalet whispered from behind Guimel’s back, and mused to himself when the other chuckled at the quiet joke.

 

* * *

 

Ryoun was welcomed warmly at his job, his broad body and willingness to work only got him on the good side of the foreman. Only to find out the foreman had been ex-Clan as well and more than happy to have one of the very popular Dragonslayers on his team.

Also didn’t bother Ryoun too much when the very happy, pink-haired foreman bumped him past starting wage after the first day of work.

Viole had the easiest time working in a clinic with other healers. Much to everyone’s surprise he was placed with taking care of children who would come in with small coughs or infections. To further add to the surprise, working with them had lightened his mood. The ever-sour tone had elevated to content exhaustion at the end of every day.

Dilandau and Gatti had, for lack of better words, a harder time adjusting to their new roles. Swords were loaned to them by Dalet, who urged them both to be delicate with them. They didn't have the same kind of smithies like on the empire. No mysterious ore mixed in. Just plain steel.

Dilandau didn't get along with their first boss, who was nice enough to send them to someone else. The friction started when he heard they wouldn't be paid for their first job. Which was just guard duty at the front gates. It wasn’t necessary, but doing the job without pay let them skip their guild fees for the year.

Once explained by Guimel, Dilandau had taken it a bit easier knowing that the work wasn't without benefit.

But this only spelled the kind of future Dilandau had taking orders from someone who wouldn't use manipulation and abuse to get him to do things. Dilandau saw the lack of compensation and the ability to just leave to his advantage.

This irritated his working partner, Gatti, who didn't see it as easy to leave a job.

After the third job quit, and Gatti having been strung along with Dilandau. It took Dalet to explain why quitting these jobs was a bad idea, especially when Dilandau would back talk or verbally assault his boss upon quitting.

The next job brought them out into the forests that surrounded the capital. Wood needed to be chopped down, collected and transported. With bandits at large in hopes for an easy resource collection, Dilandau, Gatti and a few others were brought along.

A cold rain had began to fall, prompting everyone to cease work and load the wood. The rain, though light, chilled them all. Dilandau found the weather just as dreadful as ever. The memories would still never cease even with the war over. Even with Folken dead.

Dilandau turned his head quickly and saw something dart out of the way just as he caught it staring. “I’ll be back, I saw something out in the thicket.”

Gatti glanced up and stood after him. “I’ll follow.”

Dilandau stepped over a fallen bit of brush quietly, keeping his breathing low as he got closer to where it had hid. The sound of rain growing only muffled their movements more. When Dilandau saw the curled up dog, it hadn't yet noticed him. A wild dog and its litter had taken shelter from the rain in a small hole.

Gatti huffed out a laugh

The mother, they presumed barely turned her head to them, panting hard against her litter. She was weakened, emaciated from the harsh winter.

Dilandau only stared.

“Poor thing, she looks half dead.” Gatti had taken a step closer. “Let’s go.” Gatti’s voice had an edge to it, hesitation and sudden desperation clued Dilandau.

Dilandau noticed that none of the litter save one moved. The winter had robbed the mother of her litter. Despite this she kept them close, clean and safe in the hole.

Gatti tugged at his elbow, and pulled him away slowly.

Dilandau wanted to do something, but had no food left over from his meal. So as they returned later in the night back home Dilandau felt the distress that came with his regret.

They were gone the next day. Each of the pups had been moved away from their section of forest. Dilandau quietly hoped that the mother had gained enough strength to move her small family away from harm.

With the lack of rain the next two weeks, Dilandau fell into a better mood and with it worked a bit better with the others and under his contractor.

At least for a little while.

 

* * *

 

“Dilandau, come on, he did it because it would have just gotten hurt!” They heard Gatti exclaim well before the door opened.

Chesta and Dalet both jumped as the door slammed open when their old commander stormed in. He kicked off his boots at the door and padded his way to the bedroom to change out of his clothes.

“What happened?” Chesta dared to ask.

Dalet watched Gatti come in, face flushed with anger.

“Not right now, Chesta,” he said and slipped off his boots and tried to follow Dilandau, only to have the door shut in his face.

Neither of the two said anything, watching the exchange in a fearful silence.

“I guess right now. Dilandau nearly killed our contractor when he kicked this wild dog. She wasn't leaving the area where they were cutting…”

Chesta let out a sad moan, his face dropping. “That’s really sad.”

“I know, but it was for her safety, Dilandau doesn't understand that either.”

Dilandau opened the door, changed and headed to grab some food from the kitchen. “She was trying to get to her pups, I had every right to react.”

“Not with your power! It's lucky no one actually saw you so they chalked it up to a freak accident.” Gatti grumbled and gestured to Dilandau to Chesta before going back to the front door. He pulled his boots back on and left.

Dilandau ignored the sound of the door shutting, grown too used to Gatti’s temporary disappearance.

Gatti and Dilandau barely talked the next few days of working in the forest. Gatti had been the only one to know that the accident their contractor suffered was deliberate and he kept it to himself.

The dogs had moved on again, most likely to another section close by. Dilandau hoped for the best, that he would not have to see the starving creature again just so it could avoid further harm.

He’d catch Gatti glancing in his direction. They kept distance, and Dilandau knew Gatti was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. It was a reaction he couldn't help, like the times he fought back. Gatti was fine then, what made this time different? Was it because the man was just human like Gatti?

He had barely used his powers in so long, that he only hit the tree limb because his focus was off, he aimed for the man’s head. It was probably for the best he missed.

Dilandau couldn’t stand how nice and offering Gatti was to the contractor, and it rubbed him the wrong way. This was probably Gatti’s way of punishing him for getting so angry before. He’d never admit to the jealousy. Not in a thousand years. Gatti pulled extra work, would stay longer than they were needed. Though the sense of trust was there, Dilandau could feel the conflict of thoughts.

The changes didn't end with extra work and chummy conversations. Their room had been finished, and Gatti claimed his spot with him even before work started the month before. Two beds were on each side of the room. Both low to the ground; not terribly comfortable either. But the rare nights he’d wake to find the extra warmth eased at the stress of change in the beginning.

As the winter progressed, to the events of Dilandau using his power. Those nights were few and far between, to nonexistent as their words towards each other became scarcer.

And then Gatti collapsed one morning, out of his chair and into the floor. His hands icy, his skin pale and ashen.

Viole was quick to his side; grabbing him and hoisting him back to sitting up.

Dilandau only watched from his spot across the table, shocked and somewhat afraid.

Ryoun and Dalet helped carry him back to bed until he finally came out of his stupor.

Dilandau was forced to leave with the responsibility of not only picking up his shift but the other’s. He spent most of the day with his mind back at the house wondering if Gatti was awake, yet well again.

He cursed when he saw Ryoun. Ryoun made more at his own job than they did. So Ryoun picking up the slack only meant that they’d have to make a few sacrifices.

“How is he?” Though it was obvious Dilandau sounded more discontent than concerned.

“Awake, apparently he wasn’t eating that much,” Ryoun said. Dilandau could feel Ryoun’s eyes on the side of his face. “I said I’d help pick up some of the work. That way he doesn't have to do so much.”

“I’m doing my part,” Dilandau growled.

“We know, no one said otherwise.”

Dilandau knew better. His face pinched some as he tried to consider it. He didn't understand this frustration. He was not in the wrong. His eyes went up to the contractor that stood over the others loading wood into the backs of wagons. Dilandau couldn't stand the man, because of the frustration he took out on the dog.

“No powers, not on humans ok?” Ryoun asked. “They don't want the dogs to get hurt from a fallen tree, and they don't want someone to get hurt if the dogs are in the way.” Ryoun’s hand patted his back.

“Doesn't excuse him.”

“Yeah, but I punched you good for biting me long time ago, sometimes we react irrationally because something in our brain clicks,” Ryoun explained. “You’ve done it before.”

Dilandau shivered at the low tone in which Ryoun said those words. He whispered gravely and Dilandau remembered why he said it.

“Gatti will get over it, he’s just better at this being poor and hungry thing than the rest of us. Trust him, ok?” Ryoun stood up and stretched. “Let’s head back with the crew, I think we all need a break from Chesta’s cooking, I want to eat out.”

 

* * *

 

Gatti was smiling when they got back. The color had returned to his cheeks, and he was talking with Guimel and Chesta while Dalet was setting out some food to prepare.

Dalet was the most relieved to hear the declaration of going out to eat, and put the food back in the pantry shelf.

Guimel was the one to pick the restaurant; hailed as his second favorite (his first being closed for the night).

Their table was big, and Ryoun quickly grabbed a spot and pointed Chesta to the seat next to him. Dalet sat to his other side, and Guimel next to him. Gatti planted himself next to Chesta. To avoid Ryoun’s glare, Viole took the seat next to Guimel leaving the last seat next to Gatti open for their ex-leader.

Dilandau sat awkwardly at Gatti’s side, feeling the need to look at everyone, and everything but the other.

They were served grilled fish and fried rice with vegetables. With a side of soup delivered to each of them. Dilandau passed his soup bowl to Chesta who was more than happy to trade it for the grilled whole fish to Dilandau. Both ignored Ryoun’s glare.

The night eased some of the tension that had grown since their arrival, Gatti and Dilandau’s argument and then trying to adjust to a small home.

Wine was served. Cheap, but sweet and it had been more than any of them had drank in time. One glass was more than enough for all except Dilandau who still held his champion-like tolerance.

Dilandau jumped when a knee hit his.

Gatti glanced over, smiling affectionately at the other. “Sorry,” he said, a bit obviously drunk and flushed with pink cheeks.

Dilandau could feel the heat in his ears and he looked away. “It’s fine.” He leaned on his hand and ruffled through the last of his rice. All the vegetables had been pushed to the side, he ate the red ones, and the orange ones. Leaving the white and green ones alone.

He could hear Gatti laughing, and then a light jab to his elbow got him to look over.

“Come on, eat some.”

Once his vision focused, he saw the utensil in front of him, with a green vegetable speared at it’s tines. Gatti held it at Dilandau’s mouth, smiling blearily with a warm softness in his eyes.

Dilandau reared his head back and shook it to avoid the vegetable.

“Just one try, it won't hurt you,” Gatti waved it some, and both he and Ryoun stifled some giggles.

“It’s really good Lo- Dilandau,” Chesta insisted; even his cheeks were stained with a wine flush.

“Then you eat it,” Dilandau put his nose up at it.

Gatti’s eyes narrowed some, and he leaned closer. “If you do…” his voice lowered and Dilandau could barely register the next words.

He let out a dramatic sigh, the three glasses of wine were finally working their way into his brain, at least that’s what he guessed. He took the bite of the gross, tree-looking vegetable and chewed its gritty texture until swallowing. “Happy? It was gross.”

Everyone laughed at Dilandau’s equally dramatic disgust.

Gatti hooked his arm around Dilandau’s neck and planted a somewhat sloppy kiss on his cheek which only caused the laughter to grow some.

Finally, before Dilandau was able to react to the gesture, a worker who brought their food asked them to pay and move along because they were getting too loud.

It was Ryoun and Guimel who apologized as the rest of them clambered out of seats to head back home.

Full, a little drunk, and exhausted they made it home and dispersed to each of the rooms. Ryoun had to stop Chesta from smacking into their closed door. Viole laid immediately down onto the bench seat in the sitting area and passed out. Guimel and Dalet laughed for several minutes after the door to their room closed.

Dilandau had to help the poor ex-spy to their room, and sat him down in bed for him to lay down still clothed and curled up in his blankets. Dilandau pulled off his shirt, and held his head low for a moment as the cold began to wrap around his skin.

This was like that time, this time he only slept several feet away from the other. Replacing his shirt with sleeping robes he stepped back towards Gatti’s bed and picked up his feet and rolled him to the side, covered him up and reached down to ruffle his hair some.

The other moaned out a chuckle, his face pulling into a smile in his stupor.

Dilandau stood and reached over Gatti’s bed to pull the window shut; left open in the day to keep the room crisp. He pushed himself away from the bed to climb into his own.

By morning things were back to the way they were. Dilandau woke to a quiet room partner who glanced away when he came close.

The night felt like a dream, the goal they wanted to reach at one point. Together, drinking and having fun after a long day of work.

Gatti’s return to work was warm and welcoming. Their contractor patted his back and chastised him lightly for doing too much.

“I have a question, are you two good with camping out?” He asked.

Gatti was the one who spoke up first. “Yes, are we staying out longer?”

“It’s up to you, I'll pay you double for the overnight duty,” he said, coughing from the cold. “We’re going pretty far out, we’re getting close to the new saplings and they don't want us to take any closer because some of those trees keep those saps safe. Since it’s a trek, we're gonna get there today, and leave in the morning.”

Dilandau didn't like being away from the house for multiple reasons, but Gatti agreed before he could bring up his own reason to reject the idea. And he wanted to leave Gatti alone less than the others. “Alright,” he said.

Gatti rose his brows at Dilandau’s acceptance, and Dilandau looked away.

“Good, we already got the supplies and food for the night, so no worries packing extra.” The contractor turned to the slow sunrise. “If you guys got family to tell, we’re leaving in the hour.”

Gatti nodded. “I’ll go let them know,” he said pointedly at Dilandau.

“Fine,” Dilandau pulled his coat tighter around his shoulder, avoiding looking at the other as he rushed back towards the house.

The travel took more than three hours to get to the space where they were allowed to cut and harvest wood, the workers moved slowly through the icy, snowy forests.

The two Dragonslayers remained silent the journey there, and into working hours. They took the noon and dinner breaks to eat, hydrate and build fires and set up camp for the night. Being the only two to accept staying overnight, they got all the spare skins and blankets to keep them warm in the open air camp.

 

* * *

 

Dilandau stared over the vastness of dark sky above him, through the trees to the faint clouds. The very few stars and quiet indigo night were the only things awake with him. The workers slept deeply enough that he could easily move around without disturbing them. He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at the dying fires crackling from the lightly falling snow and rain. Suddenly and without question, he felt like giving up. He could easily just head back to Torushina and give up his head, or just leave and wander until he died. He wiped those thoughts from his mind, but they weren't easily forgotten. The dread was rare, but it hit hard. He didn't have a place in this world, or in Basram with the others. He couldn't even sate Gatti’s interest anymore. The dynamic was gone and since their arrival they argued more than they got along.

He yawned, ready for sleep physically but his mind still burned away the minutes until morning.

He looked at Gatti, who had, since the war ended, planted his body next to his every night they weren’t in beds. Even the placement in their room situation was the only reason he’d not completely given into feeling like he’d lost it all.

Gatti was there, only a foot and half away; covered in the heavy blankets and skins.

He laid back down and Gatti moved closer in his sleep. Dilandau felt the slight relief in the action.

Until recently Gatti’s feelings were obvious. His on the other hand, were what baffled him.

Gatti was patient, and very understanding. He would wait until the end of time for Dilandau to return his feelings.

Dilandau hoped he’d wait, but every once in a while dread fell over him. He knew Gatti could be suddenly bored and leave. Celena’s words stuck out in his mind.

‘He normally doesn't stick around that long anywhere.’

He turned towards the other, face to face. ‘What are my feelings?’ He thought exclusively about Gatti, thinking about the other’s qualities.

Gatti was an excellent fighter, he wasn’t Ryoun, but Ryoun wasn’t him. Gatti had better agility, and had little regard for human life. But Gatti had a voice he liked using, and sometimes he’d use it against Dilandau. Recently was a good example.

He thought back to the argument, it had been idiotic, and a result of stress, frustration and hunger. He still acted out and used his power against someone who probably didn’t deserve it.

Gatti was still at his side. Sleeping contently on the icy ground, nuzzled into the corner of Dilandau’s pallet and pillow.

Dilandau lightly touched the top of his hand.

Gatti was also kind, and devoted to the others. He picked up Miguel’s job as a mediator, and he helped keep them all alive. But Gatti also let his emotions get the better of him. He vented alone, and could be self destructive. The spat between him and Dalet had only proven that Gatti had a heart big enough to try harder to make things better.

Dilandau cupped his hand over Gatti’s, when he figured it out, he’d let the other know. He had a feeling that Gatti’s devotion would wane, having something to work for was what kept him there. Dilandau pulled his hand away and turned to his back. ‘Will I lose him if I reject him?’ He thought. ‘But he’ll leave if I lie to him.’

He sighed and turned over back on his side, deciding to put it off and think more on it. He couldn’t make a decision like that too hastily. Folken had nearly refused Gatti as a dragonslayer until he had gotten the report. Folken needed ruthless killers to reach his goals, and Gatti was cut from the same cloth as Dilandau.

Dilandau closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to sleep. The previous night’s drinking threw off his rhythm. He tossed and turned on the ground, scratched at his nose some. He just wanted to get comfortable enough to hit that point he could sleep.

Gatti shifted next to him. His head lifting to look around before falling back to the ground.

Dilandau stayed perfectly still, not wanting to let the other know he was awake. He didn’t want to engage in any kind of conversation at this hour, he needed to sleep. That discussion was for another time and place.

Gatti didn’t seem to move much after that, aside the rise and fall of his chest and the slight twitch in his face.

Dilandau stared at him for a few moments before closing his eyes again. He started to fade off some, slowly at first his mind dulled and his nasal cavity relaxed. He could hear his light snore though his head. He felt his mind drift away into thoughts that weren’t connected nor legible. His body disconnected from his feet up as everything went into sweet unconsciousness.

Something stopped that disconnect, a warm hand slid along his neck and into the back of his hair. The fingers pushed against the back of his head, pulling him in the direction his head faced. And then a warm breath, and pressure against his nose and then cheek. Then lips, his mouth hit something. His chin was pushed down and lips separated. His mind was too slow coming back, his body still weighed down by fatigue that they didn’t react. His mouth was opened and he felt something hard hit his teeth, jarring him awake a bit more. His eyes opened and the blue eyes that had been closed were awake and suddenly frightened.

Gatti pulled away and quickly turned over and scooted away. “I’m sorry, forgive me Lord Dilandau,” Gatti had whispered so softly that Dilandau had to replay the other’s voice in his mind to comprehend what he said.

Dilandau’s face was hot and it took him a moment to register what Gatti had done. He had to think of what it was when people put their lips together, and what it signified. His stomach twisted and he felt his blood burn through his veins. He turned over and curled up. “It’s fine... Gatti, it’s fine.”

Gatti didn’t move or talk.

Dilandau glanced over his shoulder. He groaned and turned back to face Gatti’s back. “I’m not mad. So come back so we can stay warm,” Dilandau whispered.

“I shouldn’t... be that close.” Gatti had his arms covering his face.

Dilandau reached, and had to move some to grab Gatti’s shirt back. “It’s fine.”

Gatti pulled away some. “I’m sorry, good night Lord Dilandau.”

Dilandau felt his chest hurt. “I…” He let go finally and turned over. He wanted to thrash and scream. He didn’t understand why, he’d been angry before. This wasn’t anything like that. This was a different kind of anger, drenched in sadness and need. He had to close his eyes and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Gatti Takes the day Off work, Dalet finally gets his date and for some reason Van is being nice.


	30. Dalet - Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going better. Dalet experiences first hand his first romantic relationship, and courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Tensions grew as Dilandau was adjusting to working for someone again.

The house noticed the tension. 

It wasn’t to say that anyone knew about what happened, neither said anything about it. Gatti pretended nothing happened in the morning, and they left the site with the group. Both remained quiet, stoic, and unconcerned with the other. For all he knew, Dilandau could have been dreaming. A sad dream that it turned out to be. 

The others knew that something happened. Like most times when Dilandau and Gatti argued, there was always that curt silence between them. It almost echoed with how loud the silence between them. They knew that the growing tension would eventually come to a head, and apparently with the cold night, it happened sooner than later. 

It seemed at first that the two had reverted to the beginning. 

Gatti didn’t moan out a laugh or make facial expressions when the other talked. 

Dilandau didn’t scoff when Gatti joked, nor did he keep his attention the extra couple seconds after Gatti’s part of a conversation ended. Before he’d turn to look at whoever else was talking after. 

But then, everything was ok once again. For whatever reason they were talking again. Which sharing a room, it was bound to happen. It was hard to imagine that the two closest members wouldn’t let a spat separate them for long. And again they would gravitate towards each other, slowly at first. 

One day it was Gatti that nudged Dilandau, nodding to the window where Dalet was standing outside with Gemma, the young woman from the market before. Today she had a thick scarf to give him that had been made of thick wool of various shades of purple. Her hands were stained with the dyes from her fingertips to above her wrists. She had a similar scarf in greens tied around her own neck and shoulders. 

When Dalet came in, his face to his eyes were red and frost-bitten by the icy cold air and wind. He had wrapped the new scarf tightly around his neck and turtled his head further inside to use his breath to warm his stiff cheeks. 

“So, how did it go?” Gatti asked, teasingly towards the brunette that was putting down firewood that he had gone out for before being approached by Gemma. 

Dalet grumbled into the wool, disregarding Gatti’s question.

“I think that’s a pretty clear sign she likes you, it’s freezing out there and she dyes you a wool scarf.” 

“She wants to go out, when spring comes…” Dalet muttered, not turning his bright red face to them. “Before the festival, she has to work it.” 

“Good job, you romantic!” Gatti got up long enough to pat him on the back. “We knew you had it in you.” 

“Seems so, Dalet,” Dilandau added from his spot at the table. 

“When are you two going back to work anyways?” Dalet asked, dragging the conversation away from his budding love life. 

The two exchanged looks and Gatti was first to remind him that since travel was dangerous they got put on hiatus. 

Dalet reminded them that they could always take up another job in the meantime. “Ryoun said his boss was looking for a couple more hands to do some odd jobs around town.” 

“We could, but…” Gatti sat back down at the table. He looked at Dilandau for an answer. 

“We can, it would be good for us to continue to help out, Gatti.”

 

The days into winter slowly began to fade off after the first winter storm. Gatti and Dilandau took on the side work with Ryoun who was hesitant. 

Dilandau seemed to fit in a bit better working with his hands. The daily exercise and time outside had given him a lot of time to think and process things. It had almost been a full year since the end of the war now once the spring had come along again. 

He still had the dreams. Despite the healing. Despite the time and the scars that had faded more with each passing day. The dreams of that night, the fire, the cramped cavity of the armor would creep into his mind. Slithering itself inside his mind and the images would return most nights. 

The alseides, the name it would whisper into his mind and it would remain there on his tongue. He found himself echoing the word over and over. 

On the other side of the house, each day Dalet came back from the market or from work he returned with a smile and the fluster of a young man slowly falling in love. Each time wearing the purple scarf lovingly around his neck until Guimel and Chesta took it away for cleaning. The growing smell had began to offend. 

They had even made it a game to guess what she said or had done to get him going. Sometimes it crossed over into the indecent and the game would be called off by Ryoun. 

Chesta would often spend his days home cleaning and organizing things. He’d fix what he could without help. Even talk quietly to the neighbors when he’d run outside for more wood or water. His meditation became a regular thing, picking up the old schedule from when he was in the temples.

The worst of his jobs came one morning when Guimel lumbered in from a late night of work, tracking what seemed to be blood across the threshold. Much to Chesta’s horror, the other tried to clean up the mess but forgot to take off his muddy boots. 

Viole was out so much that many of the others in the house didn’t see him. The cold brought a lot of work for the healer. The only thing keeping him alive was the food left out for him at the end of a long night by Chesta. 

They knew when spring was finally on their doorstep. The morning light warmed their beds in the morning. Snow turned to rain showers, and the town outside began to decorate for the Spring Festival. 

Gatti stretched across the table and grabbed a few grapes from the bowl on the other side. 

Ryoun who sat in front of it eyed him. “Go ahead, have some.”

“Thanks.” Gatti said and stood up from his spot at the table. “I need some fresh air I think,” he whispered and stretched. 

“Ok,” Ryoun shrugged. 

Dilandau came out from his room and yawned. “Did the rain stop?” he asked. 

“Yeah, it’s shaping up to be a good day. I’m headed out this morning.” Gatti grabbed a small loaf of bread and headed to the door. 

Dilandau looked up. “Alright.” There was still that awkward air between them since the winter, and it had grown as the season changed once again. 

“I’ll see you later.” He waved, and was out the door before anyone else could respond.

Dilandau watched him shut the door. “Ryoun, do we have anything to do today?” 

“No, we just need to re-nail the shutters but that’s it here.” He picked at his grapes. “I think Gatti just shirked off his chores.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll pick up his slack.” Dilandau sighed. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask; did something happen?” Ryoun asked. 

“It’s been like this since the argument…” Dilandau took some of the grapes and chewed through them as he walked away from Ryoun. “Shutters?”

“Yes, the winds kinda loosened them last night, and we’ll have more rain soon. I think we should just bolt them until it’s warmer than this.” he suggested and eyed Dilandau eating his grapes. 

“Probably for the best, we need to make sure there are no leaks in the roof either. It’s amazing that Dalet and Guimel were able to do this well on this shabby place.” He stuck his nose in the air.

“Sir, please don't call it shabby,” Guimel said from behind Dilandau

Dilandau jumped and flushed. “My apologies Guimel.” 

Guimel smiled and nodded. “No problem.” 

Dalet was next to come out of the bedroom, dragging his feet like a corpse. Hair mussed and face pale. 

“You ready for your night out with Gemma?” Ryoun asked. 

“Tonight?” Dalet woke considerably at the mention. He then groaned and sat at the table, taking a grape from the bowl.

Ryoun huffed in defeat in his chair. “Yes, tonight,” he said curtly. “Tomorrow is the first day of the festival, she has to work it, right?” 

Dalet cursed and laid his head on the table. “What do girls like again?”

“Prompt appearance, someone who will listen, and be good in bed.” Viole called from the sitting room, where he ended up taking. His decision on the space as a spot to sleep was made due to his haphazard hours and ability to sleep through mostly anything.  
“I mean, physically.”

“You can’t help how you look, just comb through your hair and check your breath before you go.” Everyone by now was more laughing at Viole’s quips.

Dalet groaned. “I need to wash up then, I’d kill for our old showers.” 

“Swing by the bathhouse,” Guimel suggested.

“I’m not going to waste the money.”

“Just go,” Ryoun insisted. “It’s a special occasion.” 

 

Work remained at home until the midday sun was high in the sky, Chesta started his overly determined seasonal cleaning of the house. Seeing some of the other neighbors open windows and letting the dust out. With Guimel’s help and protection they were able to carry all the laundry down for cleaning. 

While they ate in town, they were caught by the foreman who delighted in finding them free. They were talked into some easy money in helping setting up stands for the spring festival. Including banners and getting some of the booths moved around. To allot room for the incoming crowds, despite there already being a heavy foot traffic already. Which didn’t make it any easier for them to do their jobs. 

Dalet felt the chill of the night arrive much earlier than expected. The sun had barely started its decent when he decided it was probably time to meet up with Gemma, hoping that he was neither late, nor unexpected. 

His bath was uneventful, sitting in a mostly vacant bathhouse wasn’t the worst way to spend the afternoon. He made sure every inch was clean. Taking a routine from when he was home, and then when he was still at war. Between the toes up to the scalp with a rough brush. He even invested in the nice oils for the post-scrub soak. He rinsed off with the somewhat cooler water but still had a light shine to his skin. But he smelled good, which was better than what he had smelt like before. 

The others gave him a pep-talk, though it was surprisingly realistic from his view point. Ryoun had told him some last minute things not to mention. Dilandau gave his ego a bit of a pet with mentioning he was kinda proud. Viole was still out and Chesta and Guimel rushed him out the door with enthusiastic jeers that he was gonna be great.

Dalet felt the swell of nausea as he inched closer to her home. Since it wasn’t really set in stone he could always bail and hide in the forest for the night and come back and say it was great, right?

But his feet led him to the door. The door frame had small pots built into them with various flowers and herbs. She chose this house based on how much sun it got. Another little tidbit she explained to him one day when she brought over wheat for flour. 

He knocked, hoping immediately she was not home. 

There was a low mewl of a cat that jumped out the window at the sight of him. It’s body rubbed up against the side of his leg and then between his ankles.

Dalet reached down and gently caressed the cat as it pressed it’s head into his hand and arched the length of it’s back against his fingers. 

“Dalet?” 

He looked up at Gemma standing over him, a pile of blankets in her arms. “H-hi!” His voice cracked some as he stood up. “We really didn’t decide on a day, but I was wondering if you… weren’t busy—“ 

“Sure! Give me a few moments, I just need to put these away and wash my face.” She pulled from the door and headed back inside. “Come in and I’ll be ready in a moment.”

He scooped the cat into his arms and carried it inside. It purred against his chest as he sat in the small chair in the sitting room and waited for her. He saw her cross the path from the bedroom to her bedroom. 

“We’ve never had a time to sit and really talk, so I’m glad I caught you,” she called out to him.

“Y-yeah,” he choked out when the cat sunk its claws into his arm to secure itself there. 

“I’m ever so sorry that I’m always so chatty that we don’t really get a chance to talk. I do intend to actually breathe this time and let you tell me about yourself you know. I mean I’ll respond, but I’m going to avoid clouding you with so many questions.”

He quietly laughed, hoping that she was finding the humor in the situation.

“Oh, there I go again,” she said, cutting herself off. “Do forgive me.” Her voice grew closer as she came into the sitting room and stood at the ready. She wore a lovely off-red dress, a long knitted brown overcoat and green scarf.

“It’s fine,” he said and stood up, letting the cat go. “So… ummm.” He was at a small loss for words at how lovely she looked. Reminding him of a small rose. 

She laughed lightly. “I’m sorry, I probably put you on the spot didn’t I?” Gemma asked and patted his shoulder. “Shall we go?” 

“Yeah,” he gestured her to the door. 

They talked very little on the way to the tea shop she insisted on. Mostly because he had no idea what to ask of her, what she wanted to know, or what would be appropriate. 

They were welcomed warmly, the owner had a quick conversation directed mostly toward Gemma as they talked of orders. Gemma finally apologized and mentioned she was in as a customer with her dear friend. 

Dalet felt the flush when the older woman gave them a knowing look and left to prepare them tea.

They found a spot that was still vacant and took each chair that was sat opposite sides of the table. The late afternoon sun was already beyond the mountains but it’s light struggled to remain and cast a deep orange glow over the town. The fireplace was lit, and the lanterns were already casting a soft sparkle across each of the tables. 

The tea was served on a wooden tray. The pot was set down first, then the two cups. The owner delicately poured each of their tea and set a small jar of honey to the side. 

To no small surprise, Gemma reached for it first. He watched her spoon out a couple dollops of honey and then stirring it in. 

Dalet didn’t touch the honey. In his there was a swirl of ground herbs and flowers at the bottom of the cup resting there. He drank a sip and smiled at the taste.

“No honey?” Gemma asked. 

He shook his head. “It’s good.” He set it down and rubbed his lap some. “So… what do you want to know about me?” He asked sheepishly.

She relaxed into the seat across from him, cup in her hand and she watched him for a moment. “Well,” she started, “what about your childhood?”

He could probably recite half of what she told him about hers. He straightened up and put the cup down. “Ok, I was a child at one point…”

She giggled and took another sip. “Of course.” 

“I had a younger brother, but he passed due to illness when I was very young,” he said, realizing too late that the topic may have been a heavy choice. “I was born in Daedalus, on a large farm outside the capital.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Some of the color had already left her face. “I had a brother… older though,” she said. “He was in the battle over Basram, and died before they called a cease and surrender.”

He tried to smile affectionately, despite the nausea that welled up in his throat. He knew the battle, one of Dilandau’s first. 

“How old were you when he passed?” Gemma asked.

**  
“It was so long ago, I was barely six years old.” His tone was much more different than it was when he bickered Gatti about it. “I can’t imagine losing someone like to war like that.” Except there was Miguel. But the lie slipped out too easily. 

“I didn’t realize you were from Daedalus though,” she said. “They fell early to Folken right?”

“Yes, unfortunately.” He cursed inwardly knowing that this conversation was heading south. But most of his life was spent training to become a soldier, explicitly so he could be of a higher rank. 

Daedalus didn’t exactly ‘fall’ to Folken’s wrath, it bowed with it’s hands out filled with money and power that Folken needed. They were about the cleansing of the other countries and helped supply the airships that took over the land. 

“That must have been a challenging time for you,” she said, her hand falling on his forearm. “I know that most of the men on his side were forced into the fight, but if I were my brother I’d have given my life against Folken.”

He couldn’t say anymore. “I… what about you?” 

She seemed startled that the conversation ended that quickly. Confused, her eyes darted back and forth for a moment until she grabbed her tea once again. “Oh, no this is about you tonight. What did you do for fun as a child?”

“Play with swords, I had a talent for them,” Dalet said, hoping that it wasn’t going to further push the conversation towards the war. “My nan, she hated it but she’d always play with me.” He said, remembering the beast woman fondly.

She was struggling to smile. “Oh, that’s sweet.” Her tone became awkward, on guard. 

“She was killed when I was a teen, after I went away to the academy.” 

It started to add up in her mind, and Dalet could see how much she wanted to get up and run. Her fingers grasped at her teacup tightly and he knew she was close to shattering it. Her eyes had become darkened with realization.

Dalet let his shoulders drop some. “Listen, I’m not sure of the kind of image you had of me. I’m really just an angry aristocrat that was enlisted into war.” Gatti’s word’s snapped out at him at the back of his mind. It wasn’t a doubt his parents paid his way into the top ranks. “I fought in the war under one of the eight high captains. Under Folken’s order.”

Her hand went stone cold, and he was sure this was going to be the end of it. 

“I don’t know what you think but I’m not this person I keep acting like when you’re around me. I left everything vague because I do like you.” He had to tear his eyes away from her lips, unable to even look at that much of her. They had began to spread thin. He wasn’t sure if it was anger or sadness she felt. 

He set down the half-drank tea cup. “I wanted to let you know because I can’t lie about it anymore. I’m one of the soldiers that did see Folken as a savior. It took a lot to convince me otherwise too.” 

She was still deathly quiet, something that he never got used to. 

“I’m not deserving of any kind of empathy either, I was too angry to let go of what happened to my nan to know the difference between what was right and what was wrong. To be realistic, I don’t expect to see you again. I don’t think it will work out.”

“Dalet… I…” 

He got caught up in a glance at her face. She was trying to smile, but her eyes had already shown the decision she had made. “It’s ok, even if you don’t wish to be friends.” 

Her fingers pressed to her lips. “I… I wan’t to be able to look past my history, to see if I could…” Tears streamed down her face and she quickly wiped them away. “My brother’s body was torn in half,” she sputtered out. “I found him.” 

He thought back to the powers of Folken and Dilandau. To the night that changed everything. The horse that exploded under Dilandau, and the ground that opened up to swallow them. 

‘It could be possible’, he thought. It was very reasonable to think Folken, and at the very least maybe even Dilandau had been the one who killed her brother. 

She had pulled her hands away. “I’m very sorry, I have to cut this night short.” 

“I understand.” He stood and bowed to her. “I do wish you well.” 

“Give Guimel my best wishes.” She hurriedly stood from her chair, and bowed. 

“I will.” He watched her shuffle out of the tea shop without him. He paid and left. 

 

Upon returning home, everyone was inside sitting around the table for a late dinner. He was hungry, but they had already anticipated he’d be out most of the night. Reluctant to arrive early a failure he avoided the door and wanted to walk around to the back window over his bed and just crawl in and then act like he was home late. The only fault in that plan was that Guimel would come into the room to find him. 

The door opened, Chesta and Guimel had poked their heads outside, apparently seeing him pass by the front window. 

“Dalet!” Chesta was the one who called out first, which brought out the rest. 

Dalet wanted to yell at him, but he gave a soft smile. “Back.” 

He was ushered in.

 

“You’re back early, did you even leave the house?” Ryoun asked, having looked at the time. 

Dalet had tried to walk extra slowly. “Heh, we had tea but that was about it.”

“What happened?” Guimel asked, suddenly serious.

Dilandau looked from his spot at the table, too busy eating to deal with the other’s interest. The change in mood had caught even his attention.

“She knows, about me.” 

First Guimel went stiff. “About you?” 

“Well, the soldier thing.” Dalet lowered his head to hide his shame. “It didn’t go well, she was nice enough to give it a thought to try.” 

Guimel sighed and patted his shoulder. “Will you be ok?”

“I don’t know, I’m lighter.” 

Ryoun ruffled his hair. “She may not be the one, but one day you’ll find someone who sees you for who you are now.” 

Dalet tried to laugh, but the feeling of rejection was still too fresh on his skin. “Is there any food left?” He asked. 

He was directed to the table where they each sat and Dalet relayed the events of the very short and somewhat awkward date. They joked lightly, but even Dalet wasn’t feeling it. Dilandau offered the last couple glasses of wine to Dalet, as a way to congratulate him for at least trying. 

After dinner was over he tried to find a way to escape the others so he could have some time to himself. Though every time he tried to move towards the door he found someone asking him something, or bringing him back to the conversation. 

Not like he didn’t mind the sudden inclusion in the conversations, and that they were centered around him. He was ready to collapse from the overwhelming sense of dread after the disaster of a date. 

Finally he made it into the room. Finding Guimel there, pulling on the last of his night clothes. “Hey,” he whispered and headed to his bed to just climb in. 

“Headed to bed?” Guimel asked, “Everyone was doing their best to make you feel better.”

“I know, but I need some time alone,” Dalet whispered as he laid back in his bed. 

“Oh, ok.” Guimel headed for the door. 

“OH! Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that,” Dalet quickly corrected. “This is your room too. You don’t have to leave.”

Guimel glanced at him for a moment. “Ok, but I am going to go grab a drink and say goodnight.” 

Dalet only nodded, and waited for him to leave before finally covering his face and breaking down. He was an idiot. He could have worded things better, he could have lied or just not said anything. He imagined the others probably thought he was again trying to ruin things for himself again. His honesty was going to be his downfall. He couldn’t help it, a bit of wetness escaped the edges of his fingers. He laughed, dragging his hands down over his cheeks. 

The door opened again and Dalet quickly grabbed his pillow and held it over his face. 

“Dalet…” Guimel’s voice reached him from under the pillow.

He felt the bed sink. 

“Are you ok?”

“I will be, but I’m just being an idiot.”

Guimel put his hand down on the pillow and pressed down and laughed and playfully mashed it against Dalet’s face. “We’re still proud of you going through with it.” 

Dalet pulled the pillow away and smiled. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Guimel asked.

“You took such good care of me, I can’t think to why you’d wanna deal with me now that the others are here.” Dalet laid his wrist over his forehead and closed his eyes. 

Guimel grabbed the pillow and held it in his arms. “You’re still my friend, and I’ve seen you at your pretty worst and I still think you’re more human that some of us.” 

Dalet laughed.

“It wouldn’t bother me to be rejected by someone for being a soldier. I didnt have a choice in my life. You had something before, you had a civilian status. You were changed by war, and that is deeply sad to me. That someone who didn’t have to, was forced into it.” Guimel pressed his chin into the edge of the pillow and stretched his legs out over the spans of floor. “You were rejected because a small part of your life, a life you could have avoided, cost you the possible love-life you wanted.” 

Dalet felt a knot expand in his throat as Guimel spoke. Between the guilt, the anger, and the sadness he felt, he knew it was true. He was thrust into this war, the naivety of youth blinded him to the possible future. The words of his father and mother filling him with pride that didn’t really belong to him echoed in his ears. He grew to resent them, and even more now. 

He felt Guimel’s hand on his shoulder. The back of his hand had fallen over his eyes, but he knew the feeling better than any. Guimel taught him enough about the realities of that war. He was there again to let him know it wasn’t his fault. 

“You were honest, that’s what matters. She’ll respect you at least for being upfront with her,” Guimel assured. “If she isn’t, maybe she’s not as great as we saw her.”

“She said she wanted to try to look past it, but…” His voice cracked. 

“She doesn’t have to, that’s her decision,” Guimel interrupted. “You have to look at this as experience for greater things.”

There was still that swell of guilt. He wanted so badly to indulge in something to ease the bit of heartbreak the night had forced on him. 

Dalet sat up and held his knees instead. “Do you think there’s someone out there for me?”  
“Aside me?” Guimel laughed. 

Dalet had to smile at the insinuation. “You’ll get tired of me eventually.” 

“Keep feeding me and I’ll stick around forever.” 

“That’d be true but Ryoun and Chesta do the cooking now,” Dalet reminded. 

“You still help pay for the food, good enough for me.” Guimel let go of the pillow after moving it back to where Dalet’s head had been. “Just don’t forget you can always come to me.” 

Dalet felt his stomach tighten. “I know.”

Guimel leaned forward some to rest his elbows on his knees. 

Dalet leaned over and rested his shoulder on Guimel’s back, and laid his head across the back of his neck. He was warm, and there for his comfort.

Guimel made no movement to remove the other. He just bent his head low and waited for the other. 

They were quiet for a couple minutes. There were still noises in the house. The others were probably walking around, cleaning up from the meal or preparing for the next day. 

Dalet felt so lost, but somehow it was nicer than feeling the dread of failure. Eventually he’d have to seek out his parents. Eventually maybe he’d have to go back to Daedalus. Maybe even for good. 

There was a knock at the door. Dalet lifted his head and moved off of Guimel’s back just as the door opened a little. 

“Dalet? Guimel?” Chesta’s wary voice slipped through the small gap. “Have either of you seen Gatti?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A search is conducted.


	31. Guimel - Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatti is missing, and the dragonslayers get used to the idea of his absence. A sudden hailing back to Adom from King Van sets the back on the road but first Ryoun has to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna let you guys know, those of you still reading this long story that I am so sorry for the lack of updates on anything. Holidays, sickness, and lack of actual motivation almost killed this story, thank you so much for reading this far. I wont let you down. 
> 
> Previously: Dalet goes on his date with Gemma, when it starts going south he breaks it off before it goes to complete ruin. Upon returning home, everyone, except Gatti welcomes him back.

Guimel rested under a barren tree, watching the youngest of the dragonslayers meditate only several feet in front of him. He was the only one willing to get up before dawn to help Chesta work on his abilities. Chesta didn’t want to be a burden on the others, having explained at length the kind of trouble caused by him. Guimel was more than willing to help him, and it helped that Guimel was equally quiet and trained to keep him safe. 

Chesta would sigh when he would break from meditation. Kicking the soil out of frustration. “I don’t even know where to begin!” 

Guimel smiled. “You’re not going to ask Dilandau to attack you.” 

“I know,” Chesta whined. “But how am I supposed to learn anything other than peering.” 

Guimel smiled. “Gatti.” 

Chesta looked up when the sound of a twig snapped. 

Gatti waved at them. “I brought some hot bread, apparently Dalet’s girlfriend brought too much for Dalet alone so we figured you guys needed some breakfast.” 

Chesta smiled and rolled off the ground and greedily took a small bun from Gatti. 

Guimel put up his hands and caught the small square loaf tossed to him. Still warm from the oven, with bits of herbs sticking out along the top. “Smells good.” 

“Wait til you see what’s inside.” Gatti grinned. 

Guimel sat up some and watched as Chesta took a heaping bite of his, a layer of meat, fruit and potatoes had been stuffed inside.

Chesta didn’t take a second look before taking another bite. “I hope he marries her, this is really good.”

Guimel laughed and finally tried his, for a moment he wished as well Dalet would finally get up the gusto to court her appropriately. 

“Meditating?” Gatti asked, breaking the silence that had fallen while they ate. 

“Yeah,” Chesta swallowed. “I’m trying to learn defensive abilities, like Folken. I do have blood from his clan, and from the Naal. There has to be some kind of way for me to do more than just peer into places.” 

“What do you need to try?” Gatti asked. 

“Preferably someone who can control their power enough to not kill me as I try to block?” Chesta laid down on the ground and stuffed another bite into his mouth.

“Why not something physical?” Gatti asked. “I mean Dilandau was able to destroy that sword, and it does work on physical things, like horses.” 

Chesta shuddered. “Poor thing, it would eat my hair and bit me once, but it deserved better.”   
“Gatti does have a point, though in those instances they were offensive attacks. But Folken was able to use the power to move objects, so it's not unlikely that you could eventually do the same.” 

Chesta seemed to grow excited at the prospect. “Ok, we can try that!” 

“What are you thinking?” Gatti asked. 

“Umm...” Chesta sat up and clambered to stand with one hand while the other still held the last of the bun. “Find a rock and throw it?” 

Guimel crossed his arms. “No, something that wont put out your eye.”

Gatti was laughing at the realization in Chesta’s features. “How about a bit of wood?” He glanced around the forest floor, looking for a small bit of bark. 

“Ryoun will kill you if Chesta comes back completely blind,” Guimel rejected again.

“I still have this last bun, that shouldn’t hurt, would it?” Gatti asked, tossing the last bun up into the air. He squeezed it for good measure. 

Guimel wondered if he should interject, but shrugged solely because he wanted to see the outcome of this little scenario. 

Chesta diligently nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. “If I concentrate, maybe I’ll be able to block it from hitting me.” 

Guimel watched in silence, hiding the smile trying to press its way outward onto his lips. He watched in almost eager anticipation, waiting to see if Chesta could really do it. He had some doubts, but Chesta’s ability was unique to say the least. A product of both Sora and Folken, Chesta could accomplish a lot.

Chesta readied himself, his eyes on Gatti who again tossed the fist sized bun in his hand a couple times. 

“Ready?” Gatti asked. 

“Just do it, I’m ready.” 

Gatti wound up his arm and threw the bun straight at Chesta’s face. 

There was only a tiny blue spark before the bun passed it, hitting Chesta square in right eye with a thunk. Sending the tiny slayer reeling back before he dropped like a sack to his knees and finally to the ground clutching his face.

 

When Dalet was ushered in by Guimel and Chesta, they all had a good time asking him how his date went. When things seemed to go south, the air grew heavier until they were able to get him to cheer up about it. 

Chesta had prepared enough of a meal, despite what Dalet had guessed would happen. So he sat with them and ate. He went over some of the nicer parts of the short date. The tea, the cat, and that she said she’d try at least. 

Dilandau had gotten up for a moment and grabbed the last of his wine bottle and sat it down with a single cup for Dalet, letting him know that he’d honestly earned it. 

Guimel had watched with an endearing smile, happy that finally Dalet was warming up to everyone. Them being in a more casual setting, where they all had to depend on each other helped. 

When Chesta came into the room, he felt that something was wrong. 

“Dalet? Guimel?” Chesta’s wary voice slipped through the small gap. “Have either of you seen Gatti?”

Guimel had thought back immediately to the last time he saw the older blonde slayer. He heard his voice that morning about how he was going out. Right before he left the room to chide Dilandau a bit. 

“Huh? No.” Dalet had replied before him. 

“He hasn’t come back yet.” Chesta stepped away from the door as he and Dalet got up to come back into the common area. 

Dilandau was just sitting at the table, drinking some of the wine that Dalet hadn’t finished. 

Guimel could tell he was tense.

Gatti would run off, but never longer than a day. Even on the empire, where he literally had nowhere to go, he’d always come back before they had to retire. 

Dalet tried to ease the tension. “He’s a stray cat, he’ll be back when he’s hungry.”  
Dilandau grumbled. “Right, I’m going to bed.” 

Dalet’s face contorted into a pained look, knowing it didn’t help the situation at all. “Goodnight, Lord Dilandau.” 

They each nodded, and one by one they followed after Dilandau to bed. Chesta remained up with Ryoun until the dishes were cleared away. Still hesitant to fall asleep just in case. 

“You should get some rest Chesta,” Ryoun put his hand down on Chesta’s good shoulder. “He’ll be back in the morning, if not, he’s capable enough to take care of himself.” 

“Do you think he’s ok?” Chesta asked. “Viole should be back soon, if he’s at the clinic maybe they’ll be home together.”  
“It could be that,” Ryoun had said and looked at the door to Dilandau and Gatti’s room. He lowered his voice. “Knowing him, and I do know him. He’s most likely wandered off and needs time alone.” Ryoun sighed. “I think he’s trying to figure some stuff out after what happened during the winter.” 

Chesta nodded, and tried to brush it off. “He’ll be back when he sorts his thoughts. I’ll head to bed now.” 

Ryoun nodded. 

 

Gatti wasn't back that morning, and Viole was already home when the first of them woke. Asking the healer if Gatti had been by the clinic, or if he’d seen him in passing. Viole denied seeing him, which was good for one reason, but also bad for another. 

Gatti didn’t come back that night, nor the next morning.

They each took a walk through the small capital town, asking people they had acquainted themselves with if they had seen the missing dragonslayer. As awkward as it was, Dalet even found himself at Gemma’s door. Their conversation was short and to the point as she said she’d tell them if she saw him. Each of them scoured every public building within the first hours. The woods took longer. And with the rain, his tracks would be unrecognizable. Gatti was good enough to not leave a trail if he ran off. But also good enough to leave a noticeable trail if he was taken unwillingly.

Coming up empty, they each tried to think of anything he’d said before. Any reason that he’d leave willingly. Though each of them had been present for the argument between he and their commander, but they didn't bring it up as promised. 

Then they scoured the house. 

They found nothing. 

There was no letter, no small clue to his leaving.

After the first week, Dilandau had evolved into a small mess of himself. Even if he tried to hide it, everyone could see he’d become lethargic. Taking long walks was about the extent of his activity. After the second week, between looking high and low for the missing member, they finally gave in.   
Gatti had left them. 

Dilandau eventually snapped out of his stupor. Then it was like nothing had ever happened. Though, most of them, especially Chesta and Guimel could tell that his temper was a bit more rougher and quicker to trigger. 

Chesta was the only one who didn’t want to give in. He would take some time out of every day to scour through the house, searching for some kind of missing thing only meant for him. 

Ryoun tried to get him to stop, telling him to not bring it up. Gatti would come back when Gatti was ready. It had only been a month.

 

“Dilandau, do you think we should search for Gatti again?” Chesta asked, defiantly over dinner at the end of that first month.

Dilandau stared at the other for a moment. “Ryoun, did you look at the community board today?” he asked. 

Ryoun was frozen in his spot. “Yes, there was only a manual labor job tomorrow, some plowing.” 

“Lord Dilandau.” Chesta’s face grew warm with frustration. 

“If they still have it open tomorrow, let them know we’ll take it,” he said, his red eyes went from Ryoun to Chesta, his pupils began to swallow the iris, threatening the other with his power.

Chesta turned his head away, and glared at the table. ‘No. I won't back down.’ “Lord Dilandau!” Chesta’s voice grew in volume as he put his hands on the table. 

Guimel pulled Dalet’s chair over a bit. Further away from Chesta’s spot at the table. 

Dalet glanced up and grabbed his plate and slid it over.

“Who should we send, Ryoun?” He stared at Chesta, waiting for the blonde to demand his attention again. 

Ryoun remained quiet, waiting to see what kind of action he needed to take. 

“We need to find Gatti, Lord Dilandau,” Chesta said, his voice low, but clear. 

Dilandau’s eyes widened and there was a deafening pop and the force of Dilandau’s power shot towards the seer. 

Chesta didn't move, the attack dispelled before it hit him. 

“Chesta…” Dilandau growled, the block only fueled his anger by reminding him of Folken.

“We need to find him,” Chesta repeated. 

Dilandau glared. “You’ll be plowing tomorrow Chesta.” 

“I refuse!” Chesta stood up. “We need to find him! We need to find Gatti!”

Dilandau attacked again, and again. Each time his attack was dispelled or deflected away from Chesta’s face. 

“Stop blocking you insolent fool!” 

Chesta just stared. “No.” 

“Then leave, and just like him, you’ll not find us wasting our time looking for you,” Dilandau sneered. “Go, search all you wish.” He pointed towards the door.

Chesta’s eyes widened and he looked at the others who only peered away. “Ok.” He looked at the ground. “I’m sorry.” He turned and headed to the door. 

Dilandau glared and prepared to again attack, but his shoulder was grabbed. 

“Dilandau, stop,” Ryoun whispered. 

Chesta slammed the door.

Dilandau stood up straight, regaining his composure some. “Let it be a lesson to the rest of you, do whatever you want.” His anger drained finally, and he was suddenly listless. “I don't care.” He turned away from them, leaving them in silence. 

 

Ryoun opened the door. “Chesta, why did you do that?” 

Chesta was sitting on the front steps, head buried in his knees as he sobbed quietly. “I am a fool.” 

Ryoun stepped down and sat. “Gatti will come back, if he doesn’t it’ll just take some time for us to get used to it.” 

“It just feels like we’ve lost Miguel again, Gatti disappearing. I’m terrified he’s dead somewhere,” Chesta whispered. “I want to go find him, but Dilandau refuses.” 

“He would sneak out and ride out for hours,” Ryoun confessed, keeping his voice low. “I found out because horse’s shoes had been wearing out faster than the rest. And she seemed to sleep more during the day.” 

Chesta looked up. “What?” 

“Dilandau was sneaking out at night the first two weeks, riding as far as he could I’m sure. I think he finally gave up on ruining his health over the idiot.” Ryoun leaned his head on his hand. “That’s my guess.” 

Chesta sighed. “I am an idiot then.” 

“Yes, just don't let it get to you.” Ryoun glanced at him. “I know you care. Maybe you should go talk to Dilandau one on one. He’s putting up a strong front because he’s just as worried as the rest of us. When you called him out like that, he probably thought you were going to pull what Gatti did.” 

Chesta wasn't sure if he wanted to, the way Dilandau attacked him. He knew that Dilandau would still be upset with him. “Alright.”

 

Chesta headed inside, and went to Dilandau’s door. He didn't want to knock and wake him up, he couldn't chance his further irritation. 

“Chesta, come in.” 

“Yes, sir.” Chesta tried the door. “Um.. it’s locked.”

There were footsteps and the door unlocked and opened. Dilandau was sitting on the bed again when Chesta went in. 

“I see you didn't get far.”

“I wont leave, I don't have anywhere to go.” Chesta shut the door. “I’m sorry for my insolence earlier.” He bowed his head low. 

“Shut up.” He turned his head away. “I’m sorry for attacking you.” 

Chesta tried to smile and laugh it off. “It gave me a chance to finally test out blocking,” he whispered. 

“Gatti isn't coming back,” Dilandau said. “That woman, Celena, she told me that Gatti doesn't stick around, and that it was amazing he was around this long.” He leaned against the wall next to the bed. 

“If he does?” Chesta asked. “If he was kidnapped, or arrested?” 

“Chesta, Gatti is capable. He left of his own accord.” Dilandau let his head fall. “Eventually the rest of you will leave, you’ll grow up from this war I’ve waged.” 

Chesta sat down on the bed next to his feet. “I don't want to grow up then, I’m happy with my family here. I know Gatti was happy here with us as well. There has to be more of a reason than boredom.” 

“It’s Gatti, the wind could blow south and that would change his mind,” Dilandau chuckled. “I don't know why I was so surprised that he finally did leave. I think what bothers me most is that the one who was so avidly dedicated was the first to finally leave.” 

Chesta looked at his feet. “I still get this feeling that we’ve lost Miguel again. That’s why I keep wanting to try.” 

“So do I, the sudden and inevitable moment someone dies, or disappears is worse than getting stabbed.” Dilandau moved to sit forward. “I keep thinking of what I should have said or done. I keep waking up, finding him in my bed or sitting at the table. But when I wake up I’ve only been asleep for a few moments.” 

“I had those dreams, when you were unconscious. I’d dream that I woke up and you were dead, or you were awake and scowling at us, asking for food.” Chesta smiled. “It was always scary to wake up and find you still asleep.” 

“Do you think I’m weak?” Dilandau asked. “I don’t think I have a place in this world.” 

“A little,” Chesta whispered. “But I think it's ok to be weak sometimes. Maybe if you let him know, he’ll feel terrible and do all your chores for a month.” 

Dilandau smiled and patted the back of Chesta’s head. 

“You do have a place in this world. Just because Folken decided that you’d only serve one purpose, doesn't mean you can’t evolve a little. If I can do it… you can too.” Chesta closed his eyes. “As long as we’re standing, you have a place amongst us.” 

“I’m going to kick him when he gets back.” Dilandau laid his head on Chesta’s shoulder. 

 

The days continued without Gatti’s presence, and soon enough a sense of normalcy came back again. Dilandau went back to working as a guard or hired sword. Though he was questioned a few times to the whereabouts of his ‘friend’ or ‘partner’. Dilandau would answer with a curt: “He’s somewhere,” or “Hell if I know.” 

Dilandau sat on the edge of the fountain wall, his packed lunch in his lap as he picked it apart to eat. Chesta had gotten into packing him strangely ornate meals that he learned from Guimel. At the corner of his eye he saw something edge its way close to his boot then behind his heels. He grabbed his meal box and lifted it. Spreading his legs he saw a small pup picking up the bit of remnants he dropped. He lowered his tone and growled at the puppy. It whimpered and scurried off around the corner of the fountain. He went back to his eating.

It returned, sitting on its bottom staring at him intently. It whined. 

“Shut up,” he snapped. 

It yipped at him, whining again. 

He glared, and then tore a bit at the bread from his roll and tossed it far. The dog immediately rushed after it, having to stop a few inches short to sniff the ground looking for it’s location.

Dilandau grinned, happy to be rid of the mongrel.

Only it came back, this time it was a bit more social. It jumped up on his knee and sniffed around his box. 

He gently kicked it away to keep it from stealing any more of his lunch.

“If you feed them, they’ll only get more attached.” 

Dilandau looked up to see Guimel smiling across from him. “Great, I have another Ryoun.”

Guimel laughed lightly. “This one is cuter though,” he said and stood up from his spot to join Dilandau on the fountain wall. “I think you’re stuck with this one.” 

Dilandau was silent as he tore another piece of bread for the hungry pup. “I’m not keeping an animal. We already have enough mouths to feed.” 

“How are you, Lord Dilandau?” 

“Dilandau,” Dilandau corrected.

“It doesn’t sound right to me.” Guimel stretched his legs out as he spoke. 

“I’m fine,” Dilandau answered finally. “To answer your question, I’m fine.” 

Guimel moved his shoulders forward, and his head turned to look at Dilandau intently, reading past the words and studied his face. “I know, you’re heartbroken.” 

“I’m not heartbroken,” Dilandau snapped.

The pup whined and backed away. 

Dilandau relaxed his tone. “What would you know anyways?”

“Well, I know a lot to be honest. I was actually kinda relieved Dalet blew it with that girl, Gemma.” 

“Oh, so you losing your best friend to a woman is comparable to mine?” Dilandau scoffed. 

“Sorta, but at least I got you to admit it.” 

Dilandau froze in his spot, he let the dog take the last bit of bread from his hand. He pushed down the bit of nausea that welled up, the sudden sick that came with the crashing reality. He wanted to destroy something. He glared at the dog snacking on his bread. 

“I wont tell anyone, I know a lot of secrets. In exchange I can let you know one of Gatti’s.” Guimel’s voice snapped him back to reality. 

“What?” Dilandau asked, suddenly even sicker. 

“Gatti didn’t leave because you two fought,” Guimel whispered. “I don't know where he went, but I think that at least should help you feel better.”

“I didn’t think that,” Dilandau growled, this time the dog didn’t move,

Guimel reached over and snatched one of Dilandau’s cut fruit. “You don’t have to think it, but it was in the back of your mind.”

“Do you know why he left?” Dilandau asked. 

“No, I don’t. I have my suspicions, but they are only vague guesses,” Guimel whispered. “Are you going to kill him if he comes back?” 

Dilandau shook his head. “It wasn’t a fight we had, but I still believe I drove him to it.” 

“Maybe,” Guimel replied. “He’ll come back and maybe he’ll have an answer.” 

Dilandau reached down and picked up the dog once the remainder of the food was finished between them. He handled it by its scruff and laid it in his lap. It turned to face him, climbing his chest with it’s front paws. 

“Maybe, in a year or two... when Gatti doesn’t return, you’ll stop hurting.” Guimel whispered. “She’s a cutie.” 

Dilandau said nothing. 

“I sometimes can’t picture Miguel’s face, I didn’t get much time to mourn. Sometimes I don’t even feel bad for his loss.” Guimel reached over and took the dog from Dilandau’s hands. “He was kind of mean, manipulative in some ways. Especially with Gatti I think. I think there was some jealousy there, but not sure towards whom.” 

“Miguel was a dear friend,” Dilandau warned. “Don’t sully his name with gossip.”

“Lord Dilandau, everyone has a secret though. You, Chesta, even Ryoun.” 

“I don’t anticipate you’d come clean.” Dilandau took the dog back when Guimel handed her over. 

“Not likely, but maybe in exchange for other secrets.” Guimel grinned and laughed. “Miguel had some interesting ones.” 

“Like?” Dilandau asked, happy that the conversation had deviated from his own personal turmoil to Miguel’s quiet history.

“Sorry, maybe another day.” Guimel shrugged. “I’ll see you at home.” 

 

 

 

The springtime only grew warmer as the days passed by them. Without warning the first days of summer heat gave them a taste before taking it away with an impromptu week of snowfall that once the sun hit noon, had melted most of it each day.

Dog, as Dilandau called her, was half accepted into the household. Ryoun and Viole being the only nay-sayers about having a pet were quickly outvoted by Chesta and Dalet who joined Dilandau and Guimel. 

Chesta thoroughly enjoyed having a pet to dote on and keep him company as spring meant more work for Dalet and Guimel. He insisted quite often Dilandau give it a proper name instead of just “Dog”. 

Unfortunately no one was creative enough to come up with a fitting name that had to pass the Dilandau seal of approval. 

Then they received a notice from Van, a welcoming letter late that spring. The king requested them back to Adom for what Dilandau imagined was business matters, though otherwise it hadn’t been stated in the letter. Just a simple “I request an audience with you and your group, you are welcome to come once summer begins.” And his signature, stamp and seal.

It was Viole who couldn’t drop everything and go with them, which made the group hesitate leaving the safety of their only healer. As the last time they traveled without, they had numerous pitfalls. Though in the absences of Gatti and Viole, Dalet and Guimel picked up the roles of basic first aid and another natural born killer. 

They set out early in the morning one late spring day. Finding a small group of merchants to follow along, they offered some help with protection for extra amenities and a companionship. 

Guimel was poking at the logs on the fire for a few minutes, his eyes falling on Ryoun a couple times as the other anxiously wrung his hands. “Something wrong?”

Ryoun caught the question and Guimel’s gaze towards him. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Hey, actually, I have a request.” 

“What is it?” Dilandau asked. Dog had been curled up in his lap asleep, only twitching a bit when Dilandau spoke. 

Ryoun turned his torso some and grabbed the map from his pack. “We’re a days ride from Floren,”

Dilandau started to glare. 

“I need to go see mother,” he said hesitantly. “I can go alone or we can go together. But I need to at least make an appearance.”

“Do you plan to return with us to Fanelia, or...” he trailed off, letting Ryoun fill it in.

“I just need a couple days, you’re free to come, all of you. Unless you want to get to Adom first?” Ryoun asked. 

“Why go back to such a disgusting little town?” Dilandau asked. 

“We don’t have to go into town Dilandau. It’s not my favorite place either.” 

Dilandau nodded then looked to the others asking for any to bring up their disagreement. “Very well,” he said when none spoke. “We’ll break off from the caravan in the morning.” 

They broke off near the border of Egazardia and Basram, some going to the capital, others heading north to other lands, and the boys heading straight to Floren in the east. The three day trek was nearly over.

Floren was a small village, only smaller now thanks to the end of the war and the movement of ex-BDC soldiers who would return home. Dilandau was on high alert as they came into view of the town. Keeping close to Ryoun as landmarks became recognizable. 

“Dog,” he called out to the pup, who had lead the way a little ahead of the horses. 

Dog turned it’s head and bounded back towards Dilandau’s horse. With it’s short legs, it jumped when he clicked his tongue at her. Dilandau grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her up to stand shakily on the horse’s rear. 

“Dilandau? Are you ok?” Chesta had asked, worried about the change in demeanor from complacency to anxiety as they took down a path between several hills covered with tall trees that reached high into the sky.

“Yeah, the more I look at that damn village the more I want to burn it down.” His voice was strained, exhausted and angry. The sudden rush of memories had seemingly pulled him back into the same state he’d been fighting for the last two months or more. 

They crossed off the path once it came to a fork with one sign pointing to town. 

“My home is on the outskirts, try not to get lost,” Ryoun called back, leading the way. 

They remained close as the forest began to clear. The sounds of a river and the whistle of the warm wind finally broke through as they came to a large farmhouse. 

“She hasn’t changed it at all,” Ryoun could be heard. His growing smile, anxious and aware, could be seen by the others as they came closer. He finally dismounted his horse and took the reigns. 

A single woman walked around the outside corner of the house, holding a bucket of what seemed to be animal viscera with a smock that was stained with blood. Carrying an axe in he free hand she stopped when she saw them. Much a sight to beheld. Her hair was short, curly and just as frizzed as Ryoun’s and equally dark. The only discerning feature that separated them was her skin was much deeper, aged from hard work and long days out in the sun. Her hair was as well sparkling with grey strands. She had stopped as they came closer.

“About time boy, the war ended nearly a year now and you bring me mouths?” She grinned at him and shook her head. “You have a lot of work to catch up on.” 

Ryoun laughed. “Make a list and I’ll see about knocking some of it out.” 

She gave them all a once over, stopping the longest on Dilandau. “You’re always going to look sick to me,” she said and bent over the side to glance over his shoulder some. Not to look at those behind him but at his back. She huffed and gestured for them to come in. 

They all settled inside after the woman, the house was just as meager as their own but had plenty of trinkets from years of inhabitance. It was well kept, though only one person seemed to be living there. 

She set the bucket of meat in the kitchen as they entered. “Since Ryoun has forgotten manners, my name is Kuri, you can call me mamma as well if you’re here. Don’t call me granny, because I have my doubts he’s going to be springing any children on me for a while.” She glanced between them all. “What names shall I call you?”

Ryoun nodded to them.

Chesta was the first to hold up his hand. “My name is Chesta.” He smiled at her warmly and bowed his head some. 

She gave him a look, a long once over again and glanced at Ryoun who was sitting next to him. 

Next was Dalet, who introduced himself like most nobles would. Bow first, then a curt “Mistress, my name is Dalet, Ryoun and I served together.” 

There was a slight chuckle at his over-polite response but she smiled none the less. 

“Guimel,” Guimel has been looking curiously around the house. 

She turned her attention to Dilandau. “And what name did that wicked man give you?” Kuri asked. 

“Dilandau, and this is Dog,” he said. “How have you been, hag?”

“Dog?” She laughed heartily. “I bet you’ve been waiting years to call me something.” She shook her head. “Glad to see you’ve learned to talk and walk on two feet.” 

Dilandau huffed. “I do hope you intend to feed me something better than the slop the first time we met.”

Ryoun took the chance to cut in. “Before the war, Dilandau was found in the barn half alive, when he bit me.” 

There was a small collection of laughs from the others, and despite the irritation that came a little easier with Gatti’s departure, Dilandau smiled. 

“Let me prepare some supper and get you boys fed.” Kuri pulled off the bloody smock and started to get to work. “There’s a list there I made for Ryoun a few months ago, kept me sane. Get on it and I’ll make some butter cookies to go with some mead.” 

Ryoun laughed, but his demeanor changed when she gave him a look that only a mother would give their son.

The list was small, but still things that would be easier done by a young man. 

First was patching a roof, done quickly and effectively given their experience with their own. 

Then they got to dismantling the goat’s shade box and moving it to the west end of the field. The goat in question had given them a look, and tried to weasel himself up against Guimel several times. And when Dalet tried to wave it off received a not-so-nice blow to the back of his knees. 

Then it was finally clearing out the barn. Everyone, even Ryoun bemoaned it at one point. Between the clearing out of hay along the floor, the surprise animal waste that was hidden underneath, and then finally the lazy cow that didn’t want to move from it’s spot so they could clear out its stall. 

The long hours came to a halt when finally they were done and each took turns scrubbing off the layers of sweat and dirt on their hands and faces. 

Kuri had a large dinner ready and waiting for them upon their re-entry back into her home. Thanking them with grilled meat from what seemed to be venison from he forest deer that populated the area. Including various root vegetables that Chesta was elated in seeing. Sitting himself down first at the table. 

“Thanks, mom,” Ryoun commented as she came into the dining room with a teapot held by a pot holder. 

“Thank you for knocking out those chores, I hope the goat didn’t give you much trouble, boy.” She gave a look to Dalet who laughed sheepishly.

“I’ve dealt with them before, it’s fine.” Dalet sat finally and groaned as his knees relaxed some. 

She set the teapot down in the middle and waited for the rest of the boys to finally sit before taking her seat with them. The table was much bigger than theirs, and it fit everyone in a small spot. 

They ate quietly, most of them too tired to actually be social. Dalet ended up being the most chatty, outside of Ryoun’s only slightly embellished previous year. 

Ryoun told her about the end of the war, but only lightly talked about the fight between the armors so not to worry her to Dilandau’s inclusion. Then the struggles they had after, including Dilandau’s illness, Chesta’s kidnapping, and then reuniting with Dalet and Guimel. Leaving out the very troubling punishment they escaped from.

With full bellies, and mead-soaked brains they were finally relaxed enough to feel comfortable in their seats. 

“I’ll get some blankets to make some pallets,” Ryoun pointed to the back hall and his mother nodded.

As he passed he patted her shoulder affectionately, and she in turn patted his hand. 

Guimel had watched the interactions between them for the last hour, curious to the kind of parent/child relationship they had. Something felt off to him. “I hate to bring up something sore, but what happened to Ryoun’s father?” 

Kuri smiled. “He died when Ryoun was young, according to the village, he died when I smashed his head in.” She chuckled at their reactions. “But no, he was alone when he died. Ryoun found him laid out on the floor in the kitchen, the doctor couldn’t explain it.” 

Guimel nodded. “Did he have enemies?” 

“Oh no, he was well liked, me on the other hand. Well after his death their opinion soured of course,” she explained. “They got distracted for a bit when that one came out of the forest and started causing some chaos. Killed that rotten boy too.” She had pointed her attention to Dilandau. “I heard they caught you though, I do have to thank that tyrant for at the least saving you.” 

Dilandau was bleary from the mead, and nodded to her. “I still wanna set fire to that damn town.” 

“I’d supply the torches young man, but they’ve been good these last months, since the war that is.” 

Guimel leaned forward, interested to hear more. “Why is that?”

“They lucked out when Ryoun and some of the other boys gave in to Folken’s threats. Saving their asses from destruction. They started sending me baskets saying sorry for Ryoun’s death because word came out that most of Folken’s ground troops were killed.” 

Ryoun came back with an armful of blankets. “We were near the city’s edge when it fell.” 

“Good, at least I can hold that against those bastards.” She grinned and combed her hair back behind her head. 

The conversation died there, and they began to prepare for bed.

Guimel watched the clock for some time, new places had always made him spiral with interest. He examined the walls and wondered about the days and years spent by Ryoun and his parents there. What really happened to the father burned in his mind. There was no mention by Ryoun about his father aside from whom he learned to cook from. He also had to commend Ryoun for being one of the few people who could cook better than their mothers. Not that he was gonna tell Kuri that. 

“Don’t go back to Adom,” he heard in a hushed, angry, whisper.

“We have to, we have the king’s protection.”

“Did you think I was an idiot boy?” Ryoun’s mother nearly broke past the whisper.

Guimel turned his head just a bit to see Ryoun and his mother sitting at the table, drinking the last of the mead. There was a paper between them, her index finger pressed hard against the surface. 

“Ryoun, you have wanted posters. Of course they’re gonna reach out this way. I could give a shit about the village. But I don’t want your head on a pike like they have in Agrol.” 

“We sold our uniforms, we helped with some of the excavation. It’s the Abaharaki, we tried to keep to ourselves.”

“Ryoun, I am on your side, even that boy. Along with the rest of them, I’m on your side. And I’ll pretend like I scorned the day I gave birth to you, but I don’t like you going back that way.” Quietly she picked up the poster and tore it in half. 

Ryoun proceeded to tell her some more details about what happened. One thing Guimel had noticed was the lack of Gatti in the exposition. It was for the best, reminding Dilandau seemed only counter productive to his mood getting better. He’d grown quiet in the past month. They were all quiet without Gatti around. 

He glanced up and noticed that Dilandau too was awake to listen to the conversation between Ryoun and his mother. Dog had nestled herself along his chest, peacefully asleep. 

Ryoun sighed as he finished the last bit of missing info, avoiding the look from his mother who seemed a bit more horrified now. 

“The king could have set a trap for you,” she warned finally. “I will pray to the gods for your safe travel, and return back home.” 

Ryoun only nodded, rubbing his face and finally standing up again. He said his good nights and headed to his old room to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Their departure from Floren and the arrival in Fanelia, new capital of Adom. But familiar, and not so welcome faces greet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
